Duel Academy's New Students
by Brandocko
Summary: Duel Academy gets a few new female students, each joining the ranks of Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. They show off their skills against some powerful opponents in a duel using their most precious cards. At the end of the day, this is short story about RWBY and GX charecter dueling it out for fun. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or RWBY.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Slifer Red

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the start of a new miniseries here. I'm still primary working on Fate's Collide, but I am swamped with college work, so it will take a bit longer for the next chapter to come out. It is an important one, so I want to make sure it is good. Anyway, I want to first post something that was a bit of a fun idea I have had for a while in another Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. This one is another one with RWBY character's but is different from Burning Feathers. For one, this one is using GX, not 5Ds, and is a story about RWBY characters attending Duel Academy, dueling the GX cast or other RWBY characters. I know my last Yu-Gi-Oh story wasn't that popular, but I do have a lot of fun writing duels and like to make chapters like these when I'm feeling reminiscent on Yu-Gi-Oh, (The hype from Yugi in Jump Force and 5Ds in Duel Links also helps).**

 **Before you go into the story, just a couple of calcifications on this fanfic's context, this is just a fun story. I'm using a lot of GX Dub names and references because that is what I know more. This is set on Duel Academy, not Remnant. This takes places in the middle of season one before the Shadow Riders. RWBY characters are made in continuity of the Duel world, not huntresses in training. All RWBY characters used will have real archetype cards from the game, not Grimm monster cards like I used in Burning Feathers, (There may be a few 'story cards' to match the character's but I will not have them be as powerful as you think). And lastly each chapter will be about a duel long, with only about four chapters total of this series planned, released about once every month or so.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Duel Academy's New Students**

 **Chapter 1 – A New Slifer Red**

In the middle of the Duelist Academy training arena, Jaden Yuki stood alone on the right-hand end. With his arms were crossed, eyes closed, and head bobbing forward, he had managed to fall asleep standing up. Emerging out of his duel disk was his trusty spirit companion, Winged Kuriboh. The flying fluffball hovered near Jaden's head, humming in slight anger.

Suddenly, Jaden opened his eyes as he woke up, "Huh?" he said as he quickly scanned the area before noticed Winged Kuriboh, "Oh, sorry pal." He said as he scratched the back of his head with a smile, "I guess I dozed off there for a bit." He said with Winged Kuriboh humming again, this time not as angry. Jaden then resumed looking over the area, "So, that new student still isn't here yet?" He asked with Winged Kuriboh humming again, "I wonder what's taking her so lo-"

"I'm here!" Jaden heard a female voice call to him. He looked over to see a girl around his age with short black hair with what looked like a dark red highlight. She wore a Slifer Red jacket and skirt with black boots and stockings. As the girl ran, he noticed she also wore a long red cape that looked like something was falling from it, something that resembled rose petals, "Sorry I'm late." She said as she caught her breathing. After she did, she smiled as she looked up at him with her silver eyes, "I'm Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jaden." Jaden responded with a similar smile, "So, I guess you're one of those three new students to Duel Academy."

"Yep," Ruby responded, "The headmaster said that the best way for me to get settled in here was to duel someone in my same grade level." She then tilted her head as she looked at him, "He said to duel you because you're one of the school's best new students. But, also because you failed the last exam, this will act as extra credit for your grade."

"Yeah well, tests were never my strong suit," he read as he rubbed his right index finger under his nose. After he lowered his hand, a smile of eagerness formed on his face, "But dueling is where my heads always in the game. So, you ready to get your game on?"

"Sure!" Ruby said as she reached behind her back, pulling out a large red metal weapon of some sort. She then placed it on her right forearm, causing the object to transform into a duel disk. The area the cards would be placed on resembled a scythe blade, while the cartage holding the deck resembled an ammo clip.

"Wow," Jaden said in amazement, "Sweet duel disk."

"Thanks, I made it myself." Ruby responded before looking over to the other side of the area, "I'll just go over there so we can get started." She said before rushing to her side of the duel area, leaving behind a flurry of rose petals behind.

Jaden looked at her in wonder, asking himself how she saw late with that kind of speed. Also, where are those roses coming from? The two then took their positions as Jaden turned on his duel disk, each drawing their starting hand, "Duel!" both said at the same time as their life points were set.

Jaden: 4000 Life Points

Ruby: 4000 Life Points

"I'll go first," Ruby said as he drew a card, smiling as she placed it on her duel disk, "I summon a monster in facedown deference mode." She said before taking two more cards out of her head and placing them on the duel disk, "Then I end my turn with two cards face down."

"A facedown monster, I wonder what it could be?" Jaden said as he drew a card, he smiled as he placed it on the duel disk, "I guess there's only one way to find out. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." He said a man with golden armor over a blue spandex suit and glass visor helmet appeared on his side of the field, (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF). Jaden then pointed at the facedown monster, "Go, attack with Static Shockwave!"

As Sparkman unleashed a blast of electricity from his hands, the face-down monster revered itself. It was a mage girl with short white hair and a staff kneeling. She wore a loose-fitting long coat and her left hand was bandaged with a cuff and chain around her wrist. Next to her was a small ball fairy with four wings and a heart over its forehead, a monster Jaden recognized as Happy Lover (500 ATK / 1500 DEF). Jaden smiled as he realized his monster's attack points were higher than Ruby's monster defense points, "That won't work." Ruby declared as she revealed one of her facedown cards, "I activate Castle Wall, giving my monster 500 more defense points." (1500 + 500 = 2000 DEF). The white-haired mage was then shielded by a sudden brick wall, absorbing the electric attack.

Jaden: 4000 – 400 = 3600 Life Points

"Not bad Ruby," Jaden responded with a smile. However, his smile faded as he looked over to see Sparkman jump over to Ruby's side of the field, "Hey Sparkman, what gives?"

"I activate Lyna The Light Charmer's effect." Ruby declared, "When she is flip summoned, I can take control of one of my opponents light attribute monster." She said as Sparkman crossed his arms, Lyna smiled as the Happy Lover flapped its wings.

"Give me a break, not this again!" Jaden thought to himself before taking a card in his hand, "I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

"I'll draw." Ruby said before she switched Lyna orientation, "I change Lyna to attack mode, then attack you directly with Sparkman." She said as Sparkman unleash another electric blast from his hands, this time at Jaden.

"Sorry, but I activate my face down." Jaden said the card he placed revealed itself as a swirling wind vortex, "Negate attack!" he said as the vortex rendered the electricity worthless, "Not only does it stop the attack, it ends your battle phase." Jaden said with a smile before he was lost in thought, looking at his hand, "Nice try, but I've already dueled as a girl with your same strategy." He thought as he noticed his Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and the spell card Burt Return in his hand, "Next turn, I'm getting Sparkman back"

"I tribute Elemental Hero Sparkman and Lyna the Light Charmer." Ruby declared, causing Jaden to have a look of shock, "So I can special summon Familiar-Possessed – Lyna." She said as both monsters vanished. Taking their place was another Lyna like before, but she looked slightly older and her expression was a bit more dazed. The Happy Lover that was never to her had grown larger with more disheveled fur and glaring eyes, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF). Ruby then took a card from her hand and set it in the monster zone, "I'll set a monster in facedown defense position and end my turn."

"Oh, I didn't see that coming," Jaden said as he drew a card, a look of contemplation filled his mind. He then paced a monster on his duel disk, "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode." A ball of fire appeared before a lady in a red spandex suit with long grey hair jumped out of it. As she landed, she knelt with her arms in a blocking stance, (1200 ATK / 800 DEF). Jaden then placed one more card on his duel disk, "Then I'll end with another face-down card."

"My turn," Ruby said before she flipped her monster on the field, "I flip summon Aussa The Earth Charmer." She said as another girl showed up on her side of the field. This time one with short brown hair and glasses. A small rodent-like creature with bat wings and a horn fluttered next to the earth mage, (500 ATK / 1500 DEF). Ruby then had a look of displeased as Jaden smiled.

"Let me guess, she steals one of my earth attribute monsters." Jaden said as he looked at the only monster on his said of the field, "But it's a good thing Burstinatrix is a fire attribute."

"Then I'll active my trap card, Unpossessed." Ruby said as the continue trap card became face up, "It means all my charmers can't be destroyed by battle, and my familiar possessed monster gain attack points when they attack." Ruby then pointed at Jaden's monster, "Like right now, I attack Burstinatrix with Lyna," The light mage's staff began to glow before firing a beam toward' s Jaden's monster. (1850 + 800 = 2650 ATK) Burstinatrix was overtaken by the blast as the light went on to collide with Jaden. He shied himself as it passed over him.

Jaden: 3600 – 1850 = 1750 Life Points.

"But my monster was in defense mode?" Jaden asked as Lyna's attack returned to normal, (2650 - 800 = 1850 ATK).

"Because I brought out Lyna the way I did, she gains the ability to inflict piercing damage to the opponent." Ruby Answered before pointing at Jaden, "Now Aussa, attack Jaden directly." She said as Aussa raised her staff, adjusting her glasses in the process. Bits of the dust and dirt combined into a ball of the earth. Aussa suddenly lowered her staff, launching the ball at Jaden. He shielded himself from the attack but still took the damage.

Jaden: 1750 – 500 = 1250 Life Points.

"Next, play Book of Moon." Ruby said as Aussa returned to being hidden from sight, "It lets me put a monster in facedown defense mode." She then placed one more card on her duel disk, "I'll end with one card face down."

"This duel is getting pretty exciting, my turn." Jaden said as he drew, then placing the card on his duel disk, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense position." A large block-shaped monster made of clay with a red button like head appeared on the arena, (800 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Next, I'll equip him with Clay Warp and call it a turn." He said while a clear substance covered Clayman's body.

"Uh, did forget about Aussa?" Ruby thought as she drew her card, "I don't know if you realize, but I'm pretty sure _Clayman_ is an earth attribute monster." She said as she flip-summoned Aussa The Earth Charmer into attack position. Clayman moved to Ruby's side of the field, "Next, I'll send Clayman and Aussa to the graveyard to summon Familiar-Possessed – Aussa." As the two monsters she declared vanished, a new Aussa appeared. This one older and a look of anger in her eyes. The flying rodent next to her was more vicious looking as it too glared at Jaden, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF). Suddenly, Ruby looked to see her Unpossessed trap card explode, "What happened."

"Since you sent Clayman to the graveyard while he still had clay warp on, I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards." Jaden responded, "So, I destroyed your Unpossessed trap."

"Cleaver move," Ruby complemented, "But, I still have Lyna and Aussa on the field while you have no monsters. Now, I think I'll have Aussa finish this duel off. Attack Jaden directly!" She said as Aussa gathered materials like before. However, the mass grew to the size of a bolder this time. Aussa lowered her staff to launch the attack with the Radiant familiar hissing at Jaden.

"Not so fast," Jaden said as he activated one of his faces down cards.

"Another Negate attack?" Ruby guessed.

"Nope, A Hero Emerges." Jaden corrected, "You pick a card form my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it." Jaden said as he showed he only had two cards in his hand.

"Okay…" Ruby said as she squinted looking at both cards, "…I pick the one on your right."

"Good choice...for me." Jaden said as Ruby gritted her teeth, "I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!" A hero with golden armor, horns, and blades on her arms appeared on Jaden's side of the field, (2600 ATK / 1800 DEF).

"Wow, that's a really cool looking Hero." Ruby said as she looked at the blades on Jaden's monster, "I guess I'll have to play defensively now and end my turn." She said before switching Lyna defense mode, causing Lyna to kneel and Happy Lover to shield its body with its wings.

"My turn," Jaden said as he drew, "Now Bladedge, attack Lyna." He said as Bladedge jetted towards Lyna. As he slashed, the familiar rodent tried to take the hit. However, the blade slashed through both to Lyna with the shocking wave passing over to Ruby.

Ruby: 4000 – 1100 = 2900 Life Points

After the dust settled she had a look of confusion, "How?"

"What?" Jaden said with a smile, "You're not the only one with a monster that can inflict piercing damage." He then took the card he drew and placed it on his duel disk, "I'll end with this card face down."

"My draw," Ruby said as she drew a card, a look of worry filled her eyes, "I switch Aussa to defense mode and end my turn."

"My draw then," Jaden said as he played what he drew, "I activate Pot of Greed to get two more cards." He said before drawing two cards, playing one them right away, "Next, I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode." A burly man with tattoos and a large sword appeared on Jaden's side of the field, (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF). "Now Bladedge attack Aussa." He said with his monster slashing like before. the familiar tried to block the attack, but it didn't work as Aussa was destroyed and Ruby took the damage.

Ruby: 2900 – 1100 = 1800 Life Points

"Now Wildheart, Attack Ruby directly." Jaden declared as Wildheart jumped, drawing his sword as he swung downwards. The slash collided with Ruby, sending her flying as she fell on her back.

Ruby: 1800 – 1500 = 300 Life Points

"Uhhh…" Jaden said he looked at Ruby not moving, "You alright?"

Suddenly, Ruby jumped back up on her feet, "I feel great, this is such an awesome duel!" She declared as she smiled, "I don't even care if I win or lose, this so much fun!"

"That's the spirit," Jaden responded, "But the duel's not over yet, it's still anyone's game." He said as he ended his turn.

"That right," Ruby said as she drew her card, smiling at the results, "And now, I summon Wynn the Wind Charmer in attack position." Another girl appeared in the same attire, but this one had long light green hair tied in a ponytail. Her staff looked like there was a white dragon at the end of it. Next to her was a small serpent-like dragon with wings, a Petit Dragon (500 ATK / 1500 DEF).

"You didn't put this one in facedown like the other?" Jaden asked.

"That's because I'm activating may face down trap card, Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi." Ruby declared, causing Wynn to have a magical circle appear at her feet.

"Whatever you're doing, you should know." Jaden spoke up, "Wildheart is unaffected by trap cards."

"I wasn't aiming at him anyway," Ruby responded as she looked at Bladedge, "My trap's effect lets me tribute a wind monster and send one of your cards to the bottom of your deck." She said as Wynn's body turned into a gust of wind. The wind blew over Bladedge, carrying him away as he returned to Jaden's deck at the bottom.

"Not bad," Jaden responded, "But I still have a Hero on the field."

"I'm not done yet," Ruby said as she played a spell card, "I activate Soul Release, letting me remove from play five cards from either of our graveyards." She said before she held up her duel disk, "And I choose the only five monster cards in my own graveyards."

"You're removing your own cards?" Jaden asked in shock, "Why?"

"Because with no monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon this!" she said as she played the last card in her hand, "Guardian Eatos!" Suddenly, a beautiful woman with angelic wings descended from a beam of light. She wore leather armor and a long skirt with native markings. The large headdress resembled that of an eagle with her yellow hair peering out near her face, (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF).

"Wow," Jaden responded, "So that's your ace?" He said with Ruby nodding.

"Now Eatos, Attack Wildheart!" Ruby said before Eatos flapped her wings to ascended. Once high enough, Eatos divebombed Jaden's monster. Wildheart placed his hands on his sword to draw it from behind his back. But before he could move it an inch, Eatos passed right by him like a flash. He remained still for a second before exploding into dust. The shockwave from the blast ran through his mind and body, "I end my turn." Ruby said as she smiled.

Jaden: 1250 – 1000 = 250 Life Points.

"Wow Ruby, this duel is coming down to the wire," Jaden said as he got ready to draw. As he was about to, he heard a slight humming sound from the top card on his deck, "But it's not over till it's over." He said before he drew, looking at the card and grinning, "So, I think I'll take a page from your book and set this monster face down in defense mode. I end my turn."

"My turn," Ruby said as she drew a card, "How about this for a book you can take a page out of." Ruby said as she played the card she drew, "I play Book of Taiyou!" She said with Jaden having a look of confusion, "Think of it like Book of Moon, only the complete opposite. It lets me flip a monster from face-down defense mode to face up attack mode." She said as he pointed to the one most on Jaden's side of the field. The card flipped over to reveal it as Winged Kuriboh, (300 ATK / 200 DEF). "Awwww, it's so cute. I love the little wings." She said with Jaden's monster blushing, "Well, time to destroy it." She said casually as Winged Kuriboh had a look of sudden shock, "I attack with Eatos."

Suddenly, Jaden grinned, "As I said, it's not over till it's over." He said with Ruby having a look of confusion, "I activate Transcendent Wings!" Suddenly, a pair of gigantic wings overcomposed the arena. Eatos stopped her attack as Ruby looked around in wonder. She then looked over to see that Winged Kuriboh had changed. Its body was encapsulated in a golden armor with a dragon-like headpiece and tail, (300 ATK / 200 DEF). "By sending Winged Kuriboh and the last two cards in my hand to the graveyard. I can special summon Wing Kuriboh LV10."

"LV10!?" Ruby said in shock, "But, it's still the same attack and Eatos still has way more than it does."

"That's why I'm activating Wing Kuriboh LV10 special ability," Jaden responded, "I tribute him so that I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field." He said as Ruby had a look of panic, "Then you damage equal to the total attack points." Wing Kuriboh LV10 began to explode in a ball of yellow light. The light began to head towards Ruby as she shielded herself. However, Eatos stood in front of the blast, using her body as she a shield for the girl. After an explosion over the arena from the light, both duelists stood on their feet, but the duel was over.

Ruby: 300 – 2500 = 0 Life Points

"That's game." Jaden said as he pointed at Ruby, "And if was a great duel."

"I almost had you there," Ruby said as she walked over to Jaden.

"I know, but I still had a trick or two up my sleeve," Jaden said as he met her in the middle of the duel arena, "I didn't even get to do one fusion that duel."

"Well, my Guardian Eatos still has some abilities you haven't seen yet." Ruby said as she looked at the card on her red duel disk, gently smiling at it, "This is my favorite card, it was the first card my mom ever gave me. Every time I play it, I remember her."

"I'm sure she is looking over you, somewhere," Jaden said with smiled with Winged Kuriboh appearing on his shoulder. However, he and flying furball noticed another spirt, causing a look of astonishment on their faces. Looking over Ruby's shoulder was a person who resembled Ruby herself but was much older and wore a white hood and cape. As the woman turned to the two, she placed her right index finger on her lips. Jaden then smiled as he nodded, looking back to Ruby, "Come on, let's go to the Slifer Dorm. They should be serving lunch by now."

"Awesome, I may I lost the duel," Ruby said with a look of confidence on her face, "But I know I can beat you there."

"Oh yeah," Jaden said as he had a similar fire in his eyes, "Well last one there is a rotten-" He said with Ruby vanishing in a flurry of rose petals leading out the area, "…She is fast." Jaden commented before he started running, still wondering where the roses came from.

 **AN: There you go, Ruby and Jaden have a good duel. This took me a few hours to get just right and I liked how it came out. I gave Ruby a Charmer Deck because it suits her character well, cards that have a lot of potential to grew up in a power force. She also has Guardian Eatos as her ace monster, acting more like her mother in the context of the card and its abilities. It's a lot of things that are hard to explain because of how linked they are, but it's a deck I also enjoy in real life for the cool plays it can make. She duels Jaden, and while she loses because she is still new, it was a close duel in the end. Next chapter will follow the patterns of this one, and you can guess who that is already.** **That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Ra Yellow

**AN: Hey everyone, I have a new chapter of this story. Thank you for the support on the last chapter in checking it out, this one is one I feel is even more intense. As a heads up, I use the old effect to a certain card before it was changed in the TCG, but I still does what it does in this era of the game. This is a pretty fun chapter with one of my favorite monsters being played. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 2 – A New Ra Yellow**

"So, your big sister is one of the new students?" Jaden asked as he walked back to the academy with Ruby, "And she's a Ra Yellow?"

"Yep," Ruby said with a nod, "And she's a lot better at dueling than I am, her dream is to go pro." She then smiled as she looked at the academy, "Me, I want to graduate and go into duel disk designing. Creating a lot of cool things that make a dual come even more to life."

"Sweet," The spunky Slifer Red commented, "If you keep at it, I'm sure you'll do great things." As they walked, Jaden noticed his Ra yellow pal walking outside the Academy, looking at his deck as he walked, "Hey Bastion!" Jaden said as he got his attention, "What you are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Jaden." Bastion said as they walked over, "I'm preparing for my dual against the new Ra Yellow student."

"So, you're dueling one too?" Jaden asked, causing Bastion to have a look of confusion. He then looked over to see Ruby walking towards them, "I already had my duel, and this was my opponent."

"Hi," The silver eyed Slifer Red introduced herself, "I'm Ruby Rose."

"Hello Ruby," the intellectual Ra Yellow responded as he extended his hand, "My name is Bastion Misawa, a pleasure to meet you."

"Same, you know, I have a friend back home who talks like you." Ruby responded, but Bastion had a look of confusion and an awkward silence, "…Anyway, I think you're going up against my sister, Yang."

"That is who they told me to duel." Bastion responded, "In preparation, I have done my research and developed a formula for a winning strategy."

"Really, that was fast." Jaden comment, "I guess you do work quick."

"Of course," Bastion responded with a smile, "She is known for her fire attribute monster and inflicting heavy burn damage."

"Yep, that's Yang," Ruby confirmed.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to use your Water Dragon as you did against Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"That is one half of the formula," the intellectual Ra Yellow responded, "I added a new monster to my deck for the formula to be complete."

"What is it?" Jaden and Ruby asked at the same time.

"Why don't I show you first hand." Bastion responded.

At the duel academy indoor arena, the four walked into to see a blonde teenage girl with long hair in the middle of the arena. She wore the Ra Yellow skirt, sleeveless top, and fingerless gloves. She also had on brown leather boots and a symbol of a black heart on fire on her back. Ruby's eyes lit up as she looked at the person, "Yang!" She said before running up to her, leaving a flurry of rose petals, causing Bastion to turn to Jaden with a look of befuddlement.

The blond Ra Yellow turned around, her eyes lilac and smile on her face as she hugged the silver-eyed Slifer Red, "Hey Ruby, how did your duel go?" Yang asked her sister.

"Well, I lost." Ruby said as she let go of her sister, "But, it was really close. People here are pretty tough."

"Nah, they cannot be that good, I think you just got a bad starting hand." Yang said before she looked over at Jaden and Bastion, "So, I think I'm supposed to duel the one in yellow."

"Correct," Bastion responded as he stepped forward, "I am Bastion Misawa, and I would caution you on underestimating me."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Yang responded with a grin before looking back at her little sister, "Why don't you stick around and watch me win." She said with a wink.

Ruby nodded as she and Jaden walked over to the audience seats, "Your sister is pretty confident." Jaden commented with Ruby sighing, causing him to smile, "It makes me wonder just how good she is."

Bastion and Yang took their positions at opposite ends of the arena, loading their decks in their dual disk, "I'll let you have the first move." Bastion spoke up.

"Okay," Yang responded as she cracked her knuckles, "That will be your first mistake."

"Duel!" Yang and Bastion said at the same time, with the Blond Ra Yellow hitting her fist together in the announcement.

Yang: 4000 Life Points

Bastion: 4000 Life Points

"My draw," Yang said as she drew, smiling as she played the card instantly, "I'll activate Hinotama to inflict 500 points of damage right off the bat." She said as her right fist become encompassed in a ball of fire. She then reeled her right arm back before thrusting it forward, sending the ball of fire towards Bastion, who gritted his teeth as he held his arms in defense. An explosion occurred on his side of the arena as his life points fell.

Bastion: 4000 – 500 = 3500 Life Points

"Next, I'll summon UFO Turtle in attack mode," Yang said as she played another card form her hand. A large turtle with a metal shell in the shape for a flying saucer, (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). Yang then placed two more cards on her duel disk, "I'll end with two cards face down." She grinned as she looked back at Bastion, "Show me what you got."

"Very well, my turn!" Bastion said as he drew a card, placing it in his hand before playing a different card, "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode." He said a massive pillar of a brown liquid appeared on his said of the field, changing from into lizard-like body, (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF). Bastion then pointed at Yang's monster, "Now, attack her UFO Turtle." He declared as Hydrogeddon vomited a pillar of the brown liquid at the UFO Turtle.

"Sorry, but I'm activating my Trap card, Backfire!" Yang declared as she revealed one of her faces down cards, "Every time you destroy one of my fire monsters, you take 500 points of damage." She said as the pillar of the liquid collided with her monster, causing it to explode.

Yang: 4000 – 200 = 3800 Life Points

Bastion: 3500 – 500 = 3000 Life Points

As the smoke cleared, another UFO Turtle was on the field, "Huh," Jaden said from the stand, "I thought that thing was just destroyed?"

"It was, but when UFO Turtle is destroyed by battle, I can bring out a new fire monster to replace it." Yang responded, "And I choose another UFO Turtle." she then had a grin on her face, "I guess you could say your assault Backfired." She said, but nobody laughed.

"Well, I activate Hydrogeddon's effect, allowing me to special summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck." Bastion declared as another Hydrogeddon appeared on his side of the field, "Now, attack her UFO turtle."

"Wha?" Ruby responded as the same outcome happened, "Did he just forget about Backfire." She said as the smoke cleared, another UFO Turtle on her sister's side of the field.

Yang: 3800 – 200 = 3600 Life Points

Bastion: 3000 – 500 = 2500 Life Points

"I activate the second Hydrogeddon's effect, allowing me to special summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck." Bastion declared as a third Hydrogeddon appeared on his side of the field, "Now, attack her final UFO turtle." He said as the same thing happened, "I end my turn with that." He said as smoke still coved the field.

Yang: 3600 – 200 = 3400 Life Points

Bastion: 2500 – 500 = 2000 Life Points

However, as the smoke cleared a man made of fire was on Yang's side of the field, (1500 ATK / 500 DEF). "Since I ran out of UFO Turtles, I choose to summon King Pyron is attack mode." Yang said with a grin as she drew, "Now, I summon King Pyron."

"Wait, but it's already on the field," Jaden commented.

Bastion sighed as he looked back to him, "We had this lesson last week. King Pyron is a Gemini monster, a special kind of monster that requires an additional summoning to gain an effect."

"That's right, and do you know what his effect is?" Yang asked with a grin, "I can deal 1000 points of damage." She said as King Pyron formed a gigantic ball of fire in each hand, tossing them at Bastion at the same time. Both collide with his body in a massive explosion, bigger than before.

Bastion: 2000 – 1000 = 1000 Life Points

"This isn't good." Jaden commented, "One more hit like that and he's done for."

"Next, I activate the field spell, Moten Destruction." Yang said as she played the card she drew, "It increases Fire monster's attack by 500." She said an erupting volcano appeared behind her. King Pyron roared as his fire glowed brighter, (1500 + 500 = 2000 ATK). She then pointed at one of her opponents' monster, "Now destroy the Hydrogeddon in the middle." She said as King Pyron threw two more fireballs, both colliding with Bastion monster, which screamed before it exploded.

Bastion: 1000 – 400 = 600 Life Points

"Yeah, Yang!" Ruby cheered, "You got this."

"I told you, these guys aren't that tough." Yang before she looked back at Bastion. However, she had a look of confusion as he stood with arms crossed, "But, he seems pretty confident for someone who is about to lose."

"Everything has been going according to plan." He said as he drew a card, grinning at his result, "Now, I will show you just how strong I am." She said with Yang smirking as he played the card he drew, "I summon Oxygeddon." He said as a tridactyl-like monster made of a greenish gas appeared on his side of the field, (1800 ATK / 800 DEF), "Next, I play the spell card Bonding H2O. Tributing my three monsters to summon Water Dragon from my deck." He said as the two Hydrogeddon and one Oxygeddon merged together to form a dragon made completely out of water on his right side of the field, (2800 ATK / 2600 DEF), "And with Water Dragon on the field, all Fire and Pyro Monster's attacks become 0."

"Huh!?" Yang responded as she looked at her King Pyron's attack points fall, (2000 - 2000 = 0 ATK).

"I'm not finished yet." Bastion said as he played one of his four remaining cards in his hand, "I activate Double summon, letting me make a second normal summoning this turn." He then played another spell card, "Next, I activate Cost Down, discarding my Hyozanryu to reduce the level of all monster in my hand by two." He said as he smiled with one card left in his hand, "Which means this six-star monster in now a four-star, meaning I do not need a tribute to summon it." he said before playing the monster, "I summon, Prime Material Dragon!" he said as an almost gold Dragon with six wings appeared on his side of the field to the left, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF).

"He summoned two dragons that strong in one turn!?" Ruby commented with Jaden smile.

"That's Bastion for you, always having a plan for anything," The spunky Slifer Red commented, looking at the Prime Material Dragon, "That's his new card, I wonder what it does?"

"With a combined attack of 5200, you don't have enough life points to survive this assault." Bastion commented as his dragons were about to attack.

"Well, I'll just stop them from attacking." Yang said as she revealed her other face down, "I activate Threating Roar, making it so your monsters cannot attack this turn." She said with Bastion gritting his teeth, "That was a pretty cool combo, but unless you have something else, I'll take my turn." Yang said as she drew a card, smiling at the result, "Now, I think I'll end this duel with King Pyron's effect." She said as her monster formed the two large balls of fire, launching them at Bastion. Yang grinned as the explosion occurred. However, as the smoke cleared, she had a look of astonishment as the duel was not over.

Bastion: 600 + 1000 = 1600 Life Points

"What?" Ruby said in shock.

"WHAT!?" Yang responded in panic.

"…What?" Jaden said with a look of confusion.

"Prime Material Dragon has a unique effect." Bastion said with a smile, "Any damage inflicted by a card effect is turned into a gain of life points." She said as Yang's eyes widened, "Now, what was that about defeating me?"

Yang gritted her teeth, "I switch King Pyron to defense mode." She said as her monster began to kneel, (500 - 400 = 100 DEF).

"Your own field spell is working against you now." Bastion commented, "While it does increase you Fire monster's attack points, it lowers their defense points."

"I know what my own card does." Yang responded in anger as she picked two cards out of her hand, "I set one monster and one card face down. Then, I end my turn."

"My draw," Bastion said as he drew, "I should inform you about Prime Material Dragon's second ability." He said as he held the card he drew in his hand, "So long as I have a card to discard, I can negate the destruction of any card on my side of the field." he then pointed at Yang's face-up monster, "Now, Water Dragon attacks King Pyron." He said with his aqua monster breathing a hydro pump at Yang's monster, turning it to steam. Backfire's effect activated, but so did Prime Material Dragon's.

Bastion: 1600 + 500 = 2100 Life Points

"So, let me see if I have this straight." Jaden said aloud, "With those two cards, Bastion made is so her monsters have zero attack points and her cards cannot destroy his monster as long as he can discard one from his hand." The spunky Slifer Red crossed her arms, "Then, any effect damage she tried to inflict is turned into increasing his life points." He then tilted his head forward as he closed his eyes, "She can try to play safe and stall, but her own field spell lowers their defense, and every time she loses a monster, Backfire activates and increases his …(yawn)…life points…zzz." He said with Ruby noticing he fell asleep, causing her to nudge him, "Wha, sorry, not used to thinking that much about a duel."

"Can you think of a way out of this for her?" Ruby asked, but Jaden didn't have an answer. She then looked back to see Prime Material Dragon unleashing a golden beam at the face-down monster. The monster showed itself as a young girl with red disheveled hair and a red fox with a lit tail next to her, looking very familiar to the two members in the stands, (500 – 500 = 0 ATK / 1500 – 500 = 1000 DEF). The girl was encompassed in the bean, screaming as she exploded, "Oh no." she said as Bastion grinned.

Bastion: 2100 + 500 = 2600 Life Points

"That kind of looked like one of your monsters," Jaden asked Ruby.

"It was, that was Hiita the Fire Charmer." Ruby responded, "I gave her the fire part of my set a while ago to help her in duels." She then had a look of worry on her face, "But, I know none of them will help her get out of this." She said as Bastion ended her turn.

"My turn," Yang said as she drew a card, a line of sweat as she placed it on her duel disk, "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw." Bastion said as he drew, "I attack directly with Water Dragon." He said as his monster unleased another water blast. Yang held up her arms in defense as the water passed over her.

Yang: 3400 – 2800 = 600 Life Points

"Yang…" Ruby said in sadness.

"Now, Prime Material Dragon will end this duel." He said as his monster fired its golden beam.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Nutrient Z!" Yang said as an off pillar with a skull with bat wings on its head appeared in front of her here, taking the golden beam, "When you are about to deal more than 2000 damage, I gain 4000 life points." She said as the pillar exploded with Yang flying back in the shockwave.

Yang: 600 – 2400 + 4000 = 2200 Life Points

"Cleaver, but that won't be enough to defeat me." Bastion said as he placed one card face down, "I lay a card facedown and end my turn, leaving me with still one card in my hand."

"…Hahaha, you're actually pretty good." Yang said as she pulled herself up, a smile on her face, "But, the duel isn't over until the last card is played." She said as her eye color changed to a bright red.

"Hey!" Jaden said in a slight offense, "That's what I say."

"I draw!" The blond Ra Yellow said as she drew, smiling at her result, "I tribute both of your monsters," She said with Bastion having a look of confusion, "To summon Lava Golem on your side of the field." She said as Bastion saw both of his monsters vanish in a tribute, he looked behind him to see the lava tower behind him into a massive creature with a cage in the middle of its chest, (3000 + 500 = 3500 ATK / 2000 DEF).

"Awesome, I forgot she had that card!" Ruby said as she stood up, "She got rid of both of his monsters at the same time."

"Yeah, but," Jaden responded, "She just gave him a monster with over 3000 attack points."

"And I'm about to take it right back." Yang responded as she played the last card in her hand, "I pay 800 life points to activate Brain Control." She said as big brain appeared on her side of the field with arms that reached out to the Lava Golem, grabbing its head. The magma monster them moved to Yang's side of the field, leaving Bastion's side empty.

Yang: 2200 - 800 = 1400 Life Points

"Impressive." Bastion responded.

"Thanks." Yang responded with a wink, "Now, time for you to burn. I attack you directly with Lava Golem!" She said as her monster reeled back its right arm, "It's over."

"Well, if I'm to quote you." Bastion said as he revealed his face down, "It's not over until the last card is played." He said with Jaden gritting his teeth in slight resentment, "I activate Call of the Haunted, being back my Prime Material Dragon in Attack mode." He said as his golden-like dragon reappeared. Lava Golem continued its attack, its fist colliding with the dragon's head, destroying it as soon as it appeared.

Bastion: 2600 - 1100 = 1500 Life Points

"Nice save." Jaden commented, "But both of you stop stealing my catchphrases."

"I know every card in your deck and how to counter it." Bastion spoke to Yang, "Your Lava Golam and Brain Control combo was something I prepared for." He said with Yang crossing her arms and grinning, "I will gain back Lava Golem at the end of your time because of Brain Control. Then, while I will take 1000 points of damage because of Lava Golem's effect, I will still have enough life points left to attack you directly with your own monster."

"Wow, you prepared for everything," Yang responded

"Well, almost everything." Bastion replied, "I did not expect you to have Hiita in your deck."

"Oh, then I bet you didn't see this coming," Yang said as Bastion had a look of confusion. He then changed to panic as he realized she had one more card face down, "I activate Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai!" She said with Ruby smiling in glee, "I can tribute a fire monster and inflict its original attack points as damage to you!" She said as a magic circle appeared under Lava Golem. Its body morphed into a large ball of magma in the air, plummeting towards Bastion. He yelled in the molten explosion as the duel ended.

Bastion: 1500 - 3000 = 0 Life Points

"That's game," Jaden said he turned to Ruby, but she was already heading towards her sister, leaving the rose petals behind. He then smiled as he saw the two sisters hug. The spunky Slifer Red jumped down and walked towards Bastion, who was laying on his back in defeat, "You okay pal?"

"Just …a little bit of heat stock." Bastion said as he stood up, Yang laughing in the distance.

"Better luck next time." Yang said with a smile and a wink to her opponent, her eyes returning to normal, "I think I'll walk around with my sister for a bit, see you guys later." She said with Ruby waving as they walked away.

Jaden and Bastion waved as well as went the opposite. As they walked down the halls, Jaden noticed the intellectual Ra Yellow blushing as he smiled, "Hey, whatcha thinking about."

"Wha, oh nothing." Bastion said as he still was blushing, "I just…thought her Hiita card looked cute, right?" He said with Jaden having a look of confusion as they walked.

 **AN: There you go, Yang pulls out the win in the end, (Like I said, I used Brain Control's old effect for this duel). While there are other characters in GX that foil her better, like Axel or Tyranno, but I liked Bastion and wanted to give him a little more spotlight. Plus, I get to give him Prime Material Dragon, a card that he would play if dueled more. I love that monster, it helped me so much when I played the DS games. Yang's deck is obvious why she uses it, and I wanted it to be a bit more random than have a strict architype. Overall it was a duel against two character underutilized by the series writers, but Bastion FAR more than Yang. In the end, Yang wins with Ruby's gift. With those two, the next chapter should be even more obvious who it is visiting.** **That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Obelisk Blue

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter of this story. This one has a pretty cool duel and has a lot of world build to the story, giving a bit more context to a certain character. Following the them, the third character from RWBY should be obvious. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 3 – A New Obelisk Blue**

A few minutes later, Yang and Ruby walk up the stairs to the second floor of the Slifer Red dorm, "So, I got my own room in Ra Yellow." Yang said to her little sister, "But, you have to share a room with someone."

"Yeah," Ruby said with a sigh, "Jaden told me about him, he was an Obelisk blue before losing to Bastion and Jaden. Then, he left on a boat that got ship wreaked, putting him at a rival academy to this one. He apparently beat everyone there before coming back here to duel Jaden, and lost to him...again"

"Oh," Yang responded, "So your roommate's a boy." She said before cracking her knuckles, "Well, I just need to have a little conversation with him before you move in." The blond Ra Yellow said with Ruby having an uneasy giggle.

As Ruby opened the door to her room, she noticed a pale teenage boy with large black hair and a black trench coat. He was laying in on his back in a bed with his legs crossed and arms behind his head. His eyes then glare over to Ruby, "Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Ruby Rose." The silver eyed Slifer Red said in an uneasy voice, "I guess I'm your roommate."

"The Chazz doesn't do roommates." He said, "He rides solo."

"Oh…can I talk to him?" Ruby asked, "Do you know where he is?"

"Hey, I'm Chazz Princeton!" He said as he sat up, "And I don't need a roommate. I already had to pull a lot of strings to get out of being in the same room as that Slifer Slacker."

"…But, you're a Slifer Red, aren't you?" Ruby said as Chazz got out of his bed.

"Are you making fun of me!?" Chazz responded as he walked over to Ruby. However, Yang walked into the room and stood between them, "And who are you?" he said responded as he looked up at her.

"I guess in your words, I would be The Yang. As in, The Big Sister of The Girl that is now your roommate." Yang responded as she crossed her arms, "So, why don't you cool your jets, The Chazz, and stop being The Jerk. Or I'll shove your deck somewhere you will not be able to draw a card from." She said with her eye colors have turned red, with Ruby thinking her sister was being a little too protective.

Chazz had a look of fear as he glanced back to his deck at his nightstand.

However, he looked in panic as he saw his yellow monster in a red speedo emerge from his cards, "Oh Boss, you sure have a way with the ladies." The Ojama Yellow said before his eyes wandered over to Yang, causing them to turn in hearts as the slight of her, "Wow Boss, I think I found my soulmate."

"Get out of here you Yellow Creep!" Chazz said to his monster. However, he felt a hateful aura glaring at him. He turned back to see Yang seeming to radiate a fiery aura as she scowls. He had a look of fear come of him as Ojama Yellow was still gushing in love.

Ruby go in between the two before any else could say a word, "Okay, let's all calm down." She said with an uneasy smile.

"Wait, you're two of those three new students?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah," Ruby answered before turning to her sister, "Come to think of it, we didn't meet the other girl."

"You're right," Yang said as her eyes changed back to normal and the aura of fire faded away, "I heard some rumors about her. She's the heiress of some corporation that was pretty close to usurping Kaiba Corporation."

"Oh, I know that one, The Schnee Dust Company." Chazz said as he walked back to his bed, "They were known for mining the mineral used to make duel disks." He then laid back down in the bed, "That heiress entered a tournament the Kaiba Corporation held about a month ago and won. Her prize, a duel with Seto Kaiba."

"Wow," Ruby said in awe, "Who won?"

"Are you kidding, of course, Kaiba won." Chazz responded, "It was a backfire on Schnee Company to embarrass the Kaiba Corporation. And to rub salt in the wound, Seto Kaiba offered to have the girl enroll in this Academy as an Obelisk Blue."

"But nobody thought she would actually accept." Yang finished the story, "When she came here, she wanted to duel the best Obelisk Blue, somebody named Zane, but he declined"

"Ha, she would have lost again if she did." Chazz said with a grin, "Who did she duel instead?"

"I don't know her, but her name was Alexis." Yang said with Chazz sitting up in shock, "I think there dueling now in that arena in the academy."

"What, My Alexis, who dare that Heiress treat her like sloppy seconds!" he said as he grabbed his deck from his nightstand, "I'll make her pay for that kind of disrespect."

"…Is this guy going to be like this all the time?" Yang asked her sister, who shrugged.

Chazz grabbed his duel disk as he passed by the two girls, "I'm coming Alexis!" he said as he jumped over the railing, even though the stair were right there. He then bolted towards the academy at full speed as Yang and Ruby watched.

"Wow, he's kind of fast, right?" Yang said with a smirk before turning to her to her sister. However, the silver-eyed Slifer Red was not there. She then looked to see Ruby running after Chazz. Yang sighs as she hops over the rails and starts running after them.

Ruby quickly caught up to Chazz as they ran, "What are you doing?"

"If you're going to duel, I want to cheer you on." Ruby responded, "After all, we're roommates." She said with a smile with Chazz not responding, focusing on running through the academy.

Upon entering the duel arena, Chazz and Ruby saw a duel already in process. On one end of the arena was the Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes. While her hand was empty, her field did have the Cyber Blader in Attack mode, (2100 ATK / 800 DEF). At the other end was a girl of around the same age with white hair tied in a ponytail. She wore the white primary color Obelisk uniform long coat and blue pants. On her side of the field were three monsters, but before they could make them out, they fused into one monster. Alexis gasped, causing Chazz to look over her in worry. In the process, he missed the monster what was just fusion summoned attacking the Cyber Blader. After the attack, Alexis' life points decreased to zero.

"Ah man," Alexis said slightly depression, "I lost."

"Seriously, your title was the Queen of Obelisk Blue?" The heiress Obelisk Blue said with a scoff, "You're not skilled enough to be a queen."

"Hey, this was supposed to fun duel to welcome you to the academy." Alexis said as she glared at her opponent, "So, you can stop acting like an Ice Queen now?" her comment caused the white-haired girl to glare back at Alexis, who was unmoving in her comment.

"You tell her Alexis," Chazz said as he jumped onto the area, "Anyone, who acts like that in after a duel has no respect for the game."

"Chazz?" Alexis said as he walked in front of her, "While I appreciate the sentiment, are you really the one who should be saying that."

"Wait, that name, are you relate to those Princeton Brothers?" The heiress Obelisk Blue asked.

"I am, the names Chazz Princeton, but you can call me The Chazz." He said before pointing at the white-haired girl, "And I have news for you, there's only room for one obnoxious rich kid at Duel Academy."

"You want to challenge me," The white-haired girl scoffed, "I know you're not an Obelisk blue, you're probably just wearing black to hide the fact you are only a Slifer Red."

"Shut up, you Ice Queen!" Chazz responded, "Let's just duel already, so I can avenge Alexis."

"I don't need you to avenge me!" Alexis announced as she crossed her arms, "You are seriously dense sometimes." She muttered to herself before noticing Ruby looking at her, "Oh, hello."

"Hi." Ruby responded, "Does this type of thing happen a lot?"

"More than I would like," Alexis responded with a sigh as the two walked over to stands to watch the duel.

"Fine, I guess I can defeat one more of this school's third-rate duelist. And for the record, my name is Wiess Schnee." The heiress Obelisk Blue responded to Chazz's challenge, "And to prove that I'm a nice, I'll give you the first move."

"You're going to regret that," Chazz responded.

"Duel!" Both say at the same time.

Weiss: 4000 Life Points

Chazz: 4000 Life Points

"I draw!" Chazz said before he played the card he just drew, "I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode." He said as a red and white dragon with a mask over its head, (1400 ATK / 1100 DEF). He then placed another three cards on his duel disk, "I set three cards to face down and end my turn."

"That's all?" Weiss said as she drew a card, "Let me show you real power. I activate Gem-Knight Fusion. Fusing my Gem-Knight Obsidian and Gem-Knight Sapphire in my hand to form Gem-Knight Amethyst!" She said avoid appeared on the ground in-between her and her opponent. Out of the void emerged a knight in violet armor and a lance and shield made of solid crystal, (1950 ATK / 2450 DEF). "Next, since Obsidian was sent from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon a normal level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard. So, I can bring back Gem-Knight Sapphire in defense mode." A knight in light blue armor and an almost water like barrier over his head, (0 ATK / 2100 DEF). Weiss then pointed at Chazz's monster, "Now, I attack with Amethyst." The knight lunged towards the Masked Dragon, piercing the monster in the chest with its lance and destroying it.

Chazz: 4000 – 550 = 3450 Life Points

"I activate Masked Dragon's effect, allowing me to summon a dragon from my deck." Chazz responded as he pulled a card out of his deck and placed it on the field, "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in defense mode." He said as an orange and light brown dragon kneeling, (1200 ATK / 900 DEF).

"A LV monster, those are pretty rare." Weiss said as she placed a card face down in the spell and trap zone, "But it won't help you." She said before ending her turn.

"We'll see because I activate Armed Dragon LV3's effect to special summon Armed Dragon LV5!" he said as his dragon transformed into a red and black dragon with drills on its knee, (2400 ATK / 1700 DEF). "Now, I activate its effect to discard a monster to destroy a monster on your field with fewer attack points." He said as he sent an Armed Dragon LV3 from his hand to the graveyard.

"I don't think so, I activate Divine Wrath." Weiss responded, "I discard one card, then I get to negate your monster's effect and destroy it." She said as she discarded a card, causing a bolt of lightning struck the Armed Dragon LV5, causing it to explode.

"I'm not going to let that stop me." Chazz said as he activated one of his facedown cards, "I activate Call of the Haunted, bringing back my Armed Dragon LV5." He said as his red and black dragon, "Now, I can activate the effect again." He said as he discarded a Masked Dragon, causing the drills on his Armed Dragon LV5 to rocket out and collided with Gem-Knight Sapphire, exploding it, "Now, Armed Dragon LV5 attacks your Gem-Knight Amethyst." He sides as his monster ran up to the Weiss' knight, punching it through the shield to destroy it, "How do you like that?"

Weiss: 4000 – 450 = 3550 Life Points

"Great job Chazz!" Ruby cheered

"The Chazz." Chazz corrected.

"I think that you're starting to annoy me." Weiss said as she glared at him, "I activate Gem-Knight Amethyst's effect, returning all spell and trap cards to the owns hand. Chazz gritted his teeth as he took his Call of the Haunted and other two face downs back to his hand, causing his monster to vanish, "Since all of the Haunted left the field, your monster goes back to the graveyard."

"I end with just one card face down," Chazz said placing one card face down.

"My turn." Weiss said with a grin, placing the card in her hand as she grabbed the other one in her hand, "Now, I have a pretty good idea what that card is, so I activate Mystical Space Typhoon." He said as he placed the card on the field, creating a hurricane that destroyed Chazz's face down, revealing it as Call of the Haunted."

"This isn't good." Alexis said from the stands, "His field is completely empty."

"I summon Gem-Knight Garnet in attack mode," Weiss said as a knight in orange armor and a fiery right arm, (1900 ATK / 0 DEF). She then pointed at Chazz, "Now, I attack you directly." The heiress Obelisk Blue's monster charged at Chazz, reeling back its fiery arm before punching him in the gut, "I end my turn." She said as Chazz fell to his knees.

Chazz: 3450 – 1900 = 1550 Life Points

"I draw," Chazz said as he stood up, drawing a card.

However, he had a slight look of disgust as he saw it was his Ojama Yellow. The card sprit then floated to his face, "Why so glum boss?" he then had a look determination in his eyes as he showdown boxed the air, "Come on Boss, put me in, I can take anyone." Ojama then looked over to see Gem-Knight Garnet and his firearm, "…Ahhh, maybe not."

"What is that thing?" Weiss said in horror, "That yellow ugly creature floating next to your head?"

"Hey, this doesn't concern you." Chazz said before he realized something, "Wait! You can see him!?"

"…Do you know what they're talking about?" Ruby asked Alexis, who just sighed as she tried to look away.

"You can see me!" Ojama yellow said as he had tears in his eyes, "This is the best day of my life." He then tried to float over to the heiress obelisk blue, "Can you help the Boss and I find my brothers."

"NO!" Weiss shouted back, "You are disgusting!" The Ojama Yellow frozen in midair, literally becoming encased in a block of ice from Weiss cold response, "Serious, only a weirdo would use a card like that in their deck."

"Hey!" Chazz said as he took two cards in his hand, "The only one who gets to make fun of this loser is me. I place one card face down. Then, I summon Ojama Yellow in defense mode." He said as his yellow monster in a speedo appeared on his said of the field, on one knee as he held his arms in a blocking stance, his eyes weeping, (0 ATK / 1000 DEF).

"I'm crying for a lot of reasons," Ojama Yellow said, "But one of those reasons is that my Boss loves me."

"That thing is an eyesore," Weiss said as she drew a card, "So, I think I'll have to burn from my memory."

"How is an Ice Queen supposed to burn something?" Ojama Yellow said with a big grin, but Weiss glared at him more vicious than before, "…I've made a mistake." He said as he began to sweat.

"I activate Gem-Knight Fusion from my graveyard. By banishing a Gem-Knight monster, like Gem-Knight Amethyst, to add this card back to my hand." She said as the spell card ejected from her graveyard, "Now, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion, fusing Gem-Knight Garnet on my field and Gem-Knight Crystal in my hand to form Gem-Knight Ruby."

"Wha?" Ruby said from the stands as she saw the fusion happen. A red armor knight with a blue cape a hook-staff like a weapon, (2500 ATK / 1300 DEF), "Hey, that's monster has my name!" Ruby loudly said with a smile, causing Weiss to glare over at her, "Uh…hi, my name is Ruby…also." She said before going quiet as the duel continued with Alexis patting her back.

"Gem-Knight Ruby has the ability to deal damage regardless of if your monster is in defense mode." Weiss said as Chazz gritted his teeth, "Now Gem-Knight Ruby, remove that monster from my sight."

Ojama Yellow watched in horror as the monster lunged towards him, raising his hook weapon like a scythe of the grim reaper, "No! I don't want to die! I didn't even tell that blond girl I lo-" Ojama Yellow could not finish his sentence as he was hit by the weapon and exploded.

Chazz: 1550 – 1500 = 50 Life Points

"I activate my face down, Graveyard of Enkindling." Chazz declared, "We get a monster back on the field from our graveyard in defense mode, but it cannot change out of that position." He said as his red and black dragon appeared on his side on the field, "I bring back Armed Dragon LV5."

"Fine, I will bring back Gem-Knight Crystal from my graveyard." Wiess responded as a knight with white clade armor and jewels on his chest and shoulders, (2450 ATK / 1950 DEF), "I end my turn."

"I draw," Chazz said as he drew a card adding it to his hand. With only three cards in his hand, he had no monsters' cards to summon. However, he grinned as he had a plan, "I play Level Up, letting me turn my Armed Dragon LV5 into Armed Dragon LV7." He said as his red and black dragon transformed into a much larger version that towered behind him, (2800 ATK / 1000 DEF). Weiss gasped as she looked up at the monster, "Now, attack her Gem-Knight Ruby." He said as a barrage of drills ejected from his monster body, spiraling towards the red knight who could not defend.

Weiss: 3550 – 300 = 3250 Life Points

Weiss shielded herself from the damage, "You think that's enough to stop me, I'm going to win this duel, then the next duel, then the next duel." The heiress Obelisk Blue said as she clenched her fist, "I won't lose, I can't lose!"

At that monster, Chazz remembered his recent duel with Jaden, but more the conversation he had with himself. He then remembered watching the Duel with Weiss and Seto Kaiba on TV, seeing the look of horror on her face as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon obliterated the rest of her life points. The image of her shaking his hand after the duel, the look self-hatred she hides behind her cold stare. Chazz sighed before he had a look of focus, looking at his hand before placing both cards on his duel disk, "I end with two cards face down."

"My turn," Weiss said as she drew a card, playing it right away, "I activate Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards." She said before drawing again, seeing it as two monsters, causing her to grin, "Now, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion again from my graveyard. Removing Gem-Knight Ruby, to add it back to my hand." She repeated as she played the spell card again, "I activate Gem-Knight Fusion, fusing Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald with the Gem-Knight Crystal on the field."

"A three-monster fusion!" Ruby said as she saw the three-knight form together, reacting a blinding light.

"I summon Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Weiss declared as a female knight with large shoulder pads and a red cape, holding a straight sword and her helmet was made of a diamond, (3400 ATK / 2000 DEF).

"That's the card." Alexis said as she stared at the diamond knight, "That's the card that beat me."

"It's over, I attack your Armed Dragon LV7," Weiss said as her diamond knight lunged towards the Armed Dragon. While she smiled at her soon to be had victory, that smile faded into a gasp as she saw a metal collar with Red bombs attached to her Knight's neck, "What!?"

"I activate Ring of Destruction," Chazz announced as he revealed on his face down cards, "I can select a monster to destroy, then we both take damage equal to its attack points."

"But that means," Alexis realized as she noticed both of their life points were less than 3400.

"It's going to be a tie?" Ruby asked.

"That's a cowardly way to end a duel." Weiss declared at Chazz.

"It's not a cowardly way, it's The Chazz way." Chazz declared, "And it's not going to be a tie because I activate Ring of Defense." He said as Weiss gasped, "Now, I take no damage from this exchange." He said as Weiss watched the bombs on her knight's neck glow before exploding in a massive blast that encompassed her entire side of the field, "You go bye-bye." Chazz said as he watched the explosion as the duel was over.

Weiss: 3250 – 3400 = 0 Life Points

As the smoke cleared, Weiss was on her knees as she looked at the ground, "Damn it, I lost again." She said as she punched the ground, "Why did I lose, I'm supposed to be better than this." She said as tears started to form in her eyes, "A Schnee is not supposed to be like this, no matter what."

"What are you talking about." Weiss looked up to see Alexis walking over to, "You're still a human being same as anyone else. If you lose a duel or two, it doesn't matter. What's important is you learn from those mistakes to become better." Alexis said as she smiled, "That's why you're at Duel Academy, right?"

Weiss then remembered standing in the Kaiba Corporation CEO office standing in front of the desk as a brown-haired man looked out the window, "You lost our duel," The man said in a blunt voice, "I talked with your father. It didn't take long for me to realize he was the same fool my father was." He then slightly turned his head back, "In my opinion, you could run that corporation far better than he could even dream."

"Then why did you offer me to go to your dumb school?" Weiss coldly responded.

"You showed potential in our match." The man said as he turned back to the window, "But you still have much to learn about power. My Academy can teach you that, as the students there are not meant to be taken lightly." In the reflection of the window, Weiss noticed a smirk on the man's face, "If you graduate from my school, we will have a rematch. And if you even manage to defeat me, I will make the prize money enough for you to buy the entire Schnee company." He said with Weiss gasping in shock, "Now, what is your answer?"

In the present time, Weiss stood up as she looked at Alexis, "Yes," the Heiress Obelisk Blue said with a look of determination, "That's why I'm here." She said with Alexis having an uneasy smile as they walked away from the arena.

Chazz watched as they left, sighing as he turned the other direction. However, he was slightly started as he noticed Ruby not standing in front of him, "That was a good duel."

"Uh, thanks." He said as he walked past her.

"Yeah, I mean that last combo was pretty cool," Ruby said as she followed him, "But, did you hesitate a bit there, like you wanted to end it with her winning or just a tie."

"So, what if I did?" Chazz said before sighed, "…I thought about that, seeing as how I have been where she was before." He then had a slight smile, "But then I learned that sometimes you have to lose and hit rock bottom before you can build yourself up taller than before. That's how you Chazz it up." He said with Ruby laughing as they walked.

As they left the arena, Yang entered from the opposite end, out of breath as she looked over the arena, "Okay, I finally made it an-" the blond Ra Yellow then realized she was the only one in the arena, "Oh, come on!" She said to herself as she realized she missed everything.

 **AN: There you go, Weiss shows up and uses Gem-Knight, which fits well in my option. She has a lot of context to her inclusion at the school, which I liked having. I get to show off Chazz and Alexis, with The Chazz being my favorite character from GX. He is just so entertaining to watch and develop. Alexis is cool too, but I just wanted to focus on him for this chapter. The next chapter will be the story final, (unless I want to have another saga, but that won't be for some time). You may think the next character is Blake, but I will confirm it is not her. Since I did my favorite GX character here, I wanted to do my favorite RWBY character next, a certain mute girl who will have the appropriate monsters. That will also be a three-on-one Raid Duel, using all three of the current RWBY cast against her. I have already scripted it, and it is one of best duels I have made. It will be a while for me to write, so I wanted to post this one early. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Raid Opponent

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the sort-of final for this little story. I say sort-of because I want to focus on finishing other stories first without this one distraction me. I may come back to it later, but this will be the end for now. (Think of it like a mid-season finale, but still has a satisfying ending). This an intense duel that shows a lot of character and cool moments, as well as my favorite RWBY charecter using two of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh monsters. Thank you for all the support you have shown this story, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 4 – A New Raid Opponent**

In his office, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss stood before the man whose desk read, Chancellor Sheppard, "So, I trust you three are adjusting well."

"Yeah," Yang responded with a shrug, "Classes are a little boring."

"I would agree," Weiss commented, "Plus, some of the rumors and 'wonders' around this school are purely idiotic."

"Um, that cat in the Red Dorm keeps getting into my room and sleeping on my face," Ruby said as she had an uneasy smile, "It makes it hard to breathe in my sleep."

"I see," Chancellor Sheppard said with an uneasy smile before he cleared his throat, "Well, I have some good news for you then." He said as they listen to him, "A female pro duelist wishes to take on three opponents at once."

"She wants a raid duel?" Yang said with him nodding, causing her to smile, "Sweet, I'm in."

"Me too," Ruby said, "I've never done one of those duels before."

"Why does she want a raid duel?" Weiss asked.

"Her hope is to test a new deck she wished to use in the pro league." Chancellor Sheppard responded, "Her email to me said the duel would be televised, but that she only wanted to duel female students, one in each level in our academy." He then smiled as he looked at them, "It almost seems like fate that you three came to use when you did. So, will the three of you duel?"

"You already had me, and Ruby is in," Yang said before looking at Weiss, "What about you?"

Weiss sighed as she crossed her arms, "I suppose if I didn't, you would have to use that fake queen of the Obelisk Blue or her one of her two airhead friends." she then grinned, "Very well, I will join."

"Yikes," Yang said to herself, "What an Ice Queen."

"Great, I will set up the duel," Chancellor Sheppard said with a smile, "You three will have some time to prepare." He said as three nodded before exiting the office.

As they walked down the hall, Weiss led the way as the others followed her, "So, how should we get ready?" Ruby asked.

"You two can do whatever you want, I will need to go over my deck for the duel," Weiss responded

"I know!" Ruby said before she reached behind her back to take out her deck box, she then pulled out a card, "Here," The silver-eyes Slifer red said as she passed the card to Weiss, "You can use that in your deck."

"Familiar-Possessed – Eria?" Weiss said as she read the card, "Why would I put this monster in my Gem-Knight deck?"

"Well, I have most of Familiar-Possessed, my sister has one of the monsters," Ruby reasoned, "If you have one also, that will make our decks more alike."

"No, it won't" Weiss coldly said as she passed the card back, "If I had this card to my deck, it could throw everything off."

"I think you're being a bit melodramatic," Yang commented, "Just add the card to the deck, will you?" She said with Weiss glaring back at Ruby's sad eyes.

The Heiress Obelisk blue sighed as she took the card back, "Fine," Weiss said as she put the card back in her deck box, causing Ruby to smile, "But if we lose, I'm blaming you."

"Relax, we got this." The blond Ra Yellow responded with Ruby looking back at her, "In a raid duel, the only advantage our opponent has is the starting 12,000 life points. She will have to last three turns before making her next move."

"Wow, she must be pretty confident in her new deck," Ruby said as a question came to her mind, "Who is the name of the pro duelist again?"

A few hours later, the three girls stood on the right side of the duel arena. The stands were full of students as Ruby looked around, noticing Jaden waving in the front row. To his left was Alexis, who sat next to Chazz, who sat next to Bastion. She waved back until Weiss nudged her. Ruby the looked back to see their opponent. She was a girl with pink and brown hair that matched her two different eye colors. Her outfit was a cutoff white jacket, black pants, and the classic model of the duel disk. She smirked as she looked at the three girls, even though she stood shorter than all of them.

"So, that's the Pro Duelist they are fighting," Bastion commented, "I have seen her duels before, her name is Neopolitan."

"Neo, that's a cool name." Jaden said with a smile, "And she has cool eyes too." He said with Neo blinking, changing the orientation of her eye color, making him wonder how she did that.

"I have heard of her also." Alexis responded, "She doesn't speak, preferring her cards to do the talking."

"Those three will have their work cut out for them then," Chazz responded.

"So, since it is a raid duel, one of us should go first." Yang said, but Neo already drew her hand, the smirk on her face growing slightly bigger, "Oh, I see how it is?" Yang said with a grin, "She's really confident, isn't she?" Yang said as she readied her duel disk.

"That's fine by me," Weiss said as she readied as well, "In the end, one of us will be left standing."

"Still," Ruby said as she looked at Neo, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Duel!" The three girls said while Neo smirked.

Neo: 12000 Life Points

Ruby: 4000 Life Points

Weiss: 4000 Life Points

Yang: 4000 Life Points

Neo drew first, summoning a monster right away. It was a child with a white magician's outfit and white long hair, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). A quite gaze was on her face as she looked at the three. Neo then set four cards facedown to end her turn.

"Not another level monster," Weiss annoyingly commented as Yang and Ruby turned to her, "What she just played was Silent Magician LV4. A monster that gains more attack point the more the opponent draws over time."

"Oh, that's why she wanted to go first. Well, leave it to me." Ruby said as she drew, seeing the Silent Magician gain a counter, (1000 + 500 = 1500 ATK). She then looked to see the monster she drew and summon it, "I'll bring out Familiar-Possessed – Wynn in attack mode!" Ruby said as a green-haired teenage girl appeared on her side of the field. next to her was a type of green water dragon, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF), "Now, attack Ruby said as Wynn's dragon headed for Neo's monster."

However, Neo activated a trap card familiar to Ruby, "Negate Attack." Ruby said as her monster's attack stopped, causing Neo to grin, "Well, she doesn't have to explain what that card does." Ruby said as she crossed her arms, "I end my turn."

"It's okay Ruby, let me take care of this." Yang said as she drew a card, smiling at her results, "I activate Meteor of Destruction to burn you for 1000 Life Points." The blond Ra Yellow said as a fireball headed straight for Neo. However, while Neo did not activate a card, she did pull out an umbrella, opening it in the direction of the fireball. While she still took the damage, the attack did not collide with her body. She then smirked as she looked at Yang, making a little bow. She then looked over to her monster, seeing its attack grow, (1500 + 500 = 2000 ATK).

Neo: 12000 – 1000 = 11000 Life Points

"You little-" Yang said as her eyes turned red, activating another card, "Fine, I activate Double Summon so I can make two normal summons this turn." She said before picking two cards from her hand, "So, I think I will summon two Solar Flare Dragons in attack mode." She said as a monster with a pair of large red dragons on fire appearing beside her, roaring in unison, (1500 ATK / 1000 DEF). "And with both on the field, you cannot attack me." She then set a card face down, "I'll end with this, but you still take 500 burn damage from each of my dragons." She said as the two monsters launched another pair of fireballs at Neo, but the pint-sized pro duelist blocked them all the same.

Neo: 11000 - 500 - 500 = 10000 Life Points

However, during the end phase, Neo activated a trap card that Yang read, "Side Effects?" She said.

"You draw one to three cards," Ruby continued to explain to Yang, "But she gains 2000 life point for each one."

"What!? So, my combo did nothing?" Yang said as she looked at Neo smirking, "Okay, I draw just one card." Yang said as Neo regained life points with that draw. Yang then noticed Neo's Silent Magician gowning stronger, (2000 + 500 = 2500 ATK).

Neo: 10000 + 2000 = 12000 Life Points

"Well, that plan certainly backfired," Bastion pointed out, "Neopolitan knows her opponents and how to counter them flawlessly."

"I draw," Wiess said as Silent Magician gained a counter for the normal draw, (2500 + 500 = 3000 ATK). Neo then activated another trap, this time a continuous one.

"Pitch-Black Power Stone?" Ruby read out loud, "That one I don't know."

"It gives her the ability to put counters on her monster." Yang responded, "She is trying to level up her monster quicker."

"Not going to happen," Wiess responded to Neo's attempt, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying you Power Stone before you can place a counter." Neo watched as her trap was destroyed in a vortex of wind.

"She stopped her from getting the max 5 counters," Alexis commented, "But 3000 attack is not an easy obstacle."

"Well," Jaden said as he noticed Weiss smiling as she played another spell card, "I think she has a something up her sleeve."

"Next, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion. Fusing my Obsidian, Lazuli, and Garnet to make Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond." Weiss said as her ace monster appeared on her side of the field, the knight standing at her side, (3400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Since I sent Gem-Knight Obsidian to the graveyard this way, I can summon Garnet back." She said as her flame armed monster reappeared, (1900 ATK / 0 DEF). "Now, I active Dimond's effect, sending Garnet to the grave so I can bring out another fusion monster." She said as Lady Diamond gleamed with light over Garnet, "I'll bring out Gem-Knight Zirconia!" She said as her monster was replaced with a massive knight with pillar-like arms, (2900 ATK / 2500 DEF), "I'm not done yet, I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite, but activate his effect to send to tribute him to summon Gem-Knight Crystal from my deck," She said as a white knight monster appeared for a second before being replaced with a larger white knight in a proud stance, (2450 ATK / 1950 DEF).

"That's so cool!" Ruby commented, "You played your hand to bring out three strong monsters."

"This is what separates an Obelisk Blue form a Slifer Red," Weiss responded, she then glanced over to one of the cameras with a slight glare, "I hope you're watching this right now, this is just the beginning." Across the world in the Kaiba Corporation office, the CEO worked on his computer, glancing over to see the duel on his massive television screen. Back at Duel Academy, Weiss pointed at Neo's monster, "Now, I attack with Lady Brilliant Diamond." She said as her Gem-Knight lunged towards the Silent Magician. However, Neo smirked as she looked at Weiss. Suddenly, Weiss realized, "Oh no, I forget." She thought to herself, "She has one more facedown!"

Neo activated her final facedown, reveling it as Silent Burning, "That card," Chazz commented as he looked at Silent Magician, "If the user has the user has that monster and more cards in their hands than opponent during the battle, both players draw until they have six cards in their hands." He said as Neo showed one card left in her hand and Weiss had none, forcing both to draw, "And because Weiss just drew cards, Neo's monster attacks grew to its max." He said as her Silent Magician radiated a white aura, (3000 + 500 = 3500 ATK). The Silent Magician then shout out a white burning beam from her magic staff, obliterating Lady Brilliant Dimond.

Weiss: 4000 – 100 = 3900 Life Points

"Damn it," Weiss said as Neo smirked, causing the heiress obelisk blue to grit her teeth, she then looked down at her hand, "I end my turn."

"Even after replenishing her hand, she didn't play a card." Jaden noticed.

"Her plan must be to set up a new combo her next turn." Alexis responded as she saw Neo draw, "But even after that, Neopolitan got her hand back within that last combo." Neo then pointed at her Silent Magician, the white aura causing the monster to grow from a child into an adult woman, (3500 ATK / 1000 DEF). "She just leveled up her monster to LV8. Making it more threating." Neo them pointed at Weiss another fusion monster, causing the Silent Magician to unleash a blast of energy at it, causing the knight to explode.

Weiss: 3900 – 600 = 3300 Life Points

Weiss gritted her teeth as Neo took five cards in her hand and placed them in her spell and trap zone, ending her turn.

"I'll go," Ruby said as she drew, smiling at the result, "I activate Book of Moon, allowing me to set your monster." She said as she played the spell, but her book break as she had a look of confusion, "Wha?"

"Her monster now is immune to our spell card." Weiss commented, "All you did now is waste one." She said with Ruby having a look of disappointment, causing Yang to shift her anger at the heiress, "Hey, you can be a little nicer, you know." Yang told Weiss, "We are all on the same team here."

"It's okay Yang," Ruby commented, "I set one monster and switch Wynn to defense mode. I end my turn." She said with her monster kneeling a next to a set card.

"Ruby," Yang said in worry to her sister. She then looked over to see Neo smirking, causing the Blond Ra Yellows eyes to turn red, "Okay, no more playing around." She said as she drew a card, seeing at as a powerful monster, "Nice, I send both of my monsters to the grave to tribute summon Infernal Flame Emperor." She said as a massive lion-like beast made of fire appeared on her side of the field, (2700 ATK / 1600 DEF), "I remove both my Pyro monsters in my graveyard, so Flame Emperor can destroy two of your face downs." She said as she took her to monster out of her duel disk, causing two of Neo's faces down to catch fire. As they were destroyed, they were revealed as Mirror Force and Magical Cylinder.

"Not a bad move," Weiss commented, "But your monster is still weaker."

"Not for long. But first, I'll do a more burn damage," Yang said with a wink, "I play Tremendous Fire." She said as a big and small fireball appeared between her and Neo, "I may take 500 points of damage, but you will be taking 1000." The blond Ra Yellow said as the fireballs split off, the big one heading for Neo, and the Small one for Yang.

Neo activated a face-down card, this time a spell that caused Yang to gasp, "Spell of Pain," She as she as the bigger fireball's headed back Yang, causing both of them to collide with her body, As she fell back from the explosion, Neo changed the orientation of her eye color, "That card, it redirect any effect damage back to its user." Yang said as she stood up.

Yang: 4000 – 500 – 1000 = 2500 Life Points

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine," Yang said to her sister with a smile before glaring at Neo, "But she won't be. I activate my trap card, Raising Energy." Yan said as she sent the last card in her hand to the graveyard, "I discard a card, but my monster gains 1500 attack points." She said as her Flame Emperor roared, (2700 + 1500 = 4200 ATK). "Now, destroyed that Silent Magician!" She said as her monster reeled back for a fire punch. But, as Yang started to smile, she had a look of horror as a circular glyph encompassed her monster. She then looked over to see Neo revealed a trap card.

"Spellbinding Circle." Weiss commented, "The affected monster cannot attack or change its battle position."

"Damn it!" Yang shouted, "…I end my turn." She said as her monster went back to its original attack points, (4200 - 1500 = 2700 ATK)

"My turn," Weiss said as she drew, "I activate Gem-Knight Fusion from my graveyard, removing Obsidian form the game to aid this to itself back to hand," she took the spell out of her graveyard and played it, "I'll activate it right now." Neo then interrupted with a trap card, "Non-Fusion Area!" Weiss read as Neo smirked.

"That card prevents both players from fusion summoning," Bastion said as before he looked over at Jaden, "It was a card I had in my deck to deal with you."

Weiss gritted her teeth as the spell went back to the grave, preventing her from using it, "If I didn't waste my Mystical Space Typhoon." She said to herself before speaking out loud, "I summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline in defense mode and switch Crystal to that position as well." A knight in yellow armor with lightening defended alongside Weiss current monster knelling, "I end my turn."

Neo drew, activating the card right away as Graceful Charity. She drew three cards and discarded two. She then set her remaining hand of three cards and attacked Yang's monster with her Silent Magician, who fired a white beam through the monster's chest.

Yang: 2500 – 800 = 1700 Life Points

Near Chazz, Ojama Yellow appeared, wearing a white bandana that said "Fight!" across it, holding a poorly drawn image of Yang on a banner he held with both hands, "Don't give up, I'll be cheering for you all the way!" he said as Neo ended her turn.

"I draw!" Ruby said, but Neo active her facedown trap, "Battle Mania?" Ruby read, "Oh, that forces all of my monsters to attack this turn and switch to attack mode." She said with Neo nodding, Wynn standing up as she left defense mode, "Well, I was planning on doing that anyway." She said with Neo having a look of confusion, "I flip summon Lyna the Light Charmer." She said with Neo's eye color turning white. The white-haired girl with the Happy Lover appeared, (500 ATK / 1500 DEF). She then looked over to the Silent Magician, watching as it walked over to Ruby's side of the field.

"Sweet," Jaden commented, "She not only got rid of the monster, but she is also using it for herself."

"I summon Familiar-Possessed – Aussa in attack mode." She said as the brown-haired girl in glasses stood with her little nefarious rodent, "Now, I attack with Silent Magician!" She said with Neo's monster attacker her original owner. The multi-hair color girl watched as a white beam encamped her whole body, proving to be the most significant hit she has taken.

Neo: 12000 - 3500 = 8500 Life Points

"Awesome Ruby!" Yang said as her sister looked over to her. As the silver-eyed Slifer red looked over at her, she noticed a smile form on Weiss' face.

Ruby then looked back as she was about to continue her onslaught. However, she noticed Neo smirk as she revealed a face-down card, another continuous trap, "Call of the Haunted?" Ruby said, "Uh, the only monster I think that's in her grave is the LV4 Silent Magician." She said with Neo smirking. Suddenly, Ruby remembered Neo playing graceful charity and discarding two cards. Her eyes then widened as she knew what her plan was, "Oh no." Ruby said as a blond man in a black trench coat appeared before her, wielding a massive sword, (2300 ATK / 1000 DEF).

"That's Silent Swordsman LV5," Bastion commented, "She was able to skip LV3 by summoning it this way," He said as he looked at Ruby's monster encompassed in a red aura, trying to keep themselves from moving forward. The Silent Swordsman then lunged forward, slashing Lyna, Aussa, and Wynn all at the same time. Ruby was flung back in the shockwave before falling on her back.

Ruby: 4000 - 1800 - 450 - 450 = 1300 Life Points

"Ruby!" Yang and Wiess said at the same time, while Neo smirked. Since the monster that controlled her was destroyed, Silent Magician returned her original owners' side.

"I'm okay," Said as she picked herself up, smiling at her opponent, "Those two monsters are pretty strong, I do like that one's sword." She said with Neo bowing. Ruby then looked at her hand and smiled, "I could have activated this sooner, but oh well." Ruby said as she played a card from her hand, "I active Twister. Buy paying 500 life point, I can destroy one face-up spell or trap card." Ruby said as Neo looked to her Silent Swordsman attached to the Call of the haunted. However, Ruby pointed at another trap card, "I'll destroy your Anti-Fusion Area." She said with a gust of wind destroying the trap card.

Ruby: 1300 – 500 = 800 Life Points

"You idiot!" Weiss spoke up, "You could have destroyed Call of the Haunted, destroying her Silent Swordsman."

"I know," Ruby responded, "But you still wouldn't be able to fusion summon." She said with Weiss having a look of realization, "Out of the three of us, you have the best shout of taking out this opponent. But you can do it without your fusion monster." She then smiled as she looked at her, "I messed up, but I know you can do better." She said with Weiss slightly blushing, scoffing to hit, and causing Yang to giggle, "Anyway, I end with one card face down."

"My move." Yang said as she drew, placing the card upon looking at it, "I sent one card and end my turn." She looked down at the card on the field, "If I drew Lava Golem, I could have taken out both those monsters, but this will have to work for now."

Weiss hesitated a bit as she placed her hand on her deck to draw, but she then had a look of focus, "I draw!" She said as Neo had a look of interest on her face, "I activated Gem-Knight Fusion from my, banishing Lady Diamond, to add the card to my hand." Weiss then played the card, "Now, I active Gem-Knight Fusion, making another tripe fusion."

"Another one?" Jaden and Alexis commented.

"I fuse Gem-Knights Sardonyx, Iolite, and Sapphire from my hand to make Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Weiss declared as the three-monster forming in a kingly knight with a gigantic, gem-encrusted sword, (2900 ATK / 2500 DEF), "He also gains 100 attack points forever Gem-Knight in my graveyard, which I have seven." (2900 + 700 = 3600ATK).

"That monster has enough attack to defeat the Silent Magician." Ruby commented, "See, I knew you could do it."

"Too bad Silent Magician won't make it to the Battle Phase." Weiss said as she played a field spell, "I active Fusion Gate, removing Crystal and Tourmaline to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Prismaura!" She said as her two other monsters vanished, forming it a capped knight with a lance and shield, (2450 ATK / 1400 DEF), "Now, his effect allows me to send a Gem-Knight form my hand to graveyard, like Gem-Knight Amber, and I can destroy one off of your monster," She said before pointing, "Like your Silent Magician!"

Neo's eyes turned white for a second as her monster exploded, vanishing from the field.

"And since I sent another Gem-Knight to the graveyard, Master Diamond gains more attack points." Wiess spoke as her monster raised his sword, (3600 + 100 = 3700ATK) "Now Attack, destroy that Silent Swordsman!" She said with her monster rushing Neo. The Silent Swordsman intercepted the blade with his own, the two bashing against one another. However, Master Diamond's bladed cracked, causing Weiss to panic, "What!?" She then looked over to see Neo active her other face-down card, "Silent Sword Slash." She said as Neo's monster glowed in a teal light, "It gives her monster 1500 more attack points until the end of the turn!" (2300 + 1500 = 3800ATK). Suddenly, the gem-encrusted sword fully broke as a slash cut through to Master Diamond's armor, causing him to explode.

Weiss: 3300 – 100 = 3200 Life Points

Neo grinned as her eyes returned to their normal colors, she looked over to see Weiss still in shock. With her left with nothing to do, Neo made her draw, she played the spell Level Up, causing her Silent Swordsman LV5 to turn into Silent Swordsman LV7, with a much bigger sword, (2800 ATK / 1000 DEF). Neo the pointed at Weiss' Prismaura, leading to Silent Swordsman LV7 slashing it in half.

Weiss: 3200 – 350 = 2950 Life Points

"I'm sorry." Weiss said to Yang and Ruby, "It didn't work."

"It's okay," Yang comforted, "This person is a professional." She said with a look of sadness in her eyes, "If they are this strong, maybe I'm not cut out to be one after all." A moment of silence fell between them as Neo ended her turn.

"Come on, you two sad sacks," Ruby encouraged, "We can't give up now."

"We've been getting our butts kicked this entire duel." Yang pointed out with Weiss nodding.

"So, this is where we turn it around." Ruby said as she drew a card, "Yes," She said as Weiss and Yang had a look of confusion. In the stands, Bastion, Alexis and Chazz wondered as well, but Jaden was smiling. "I Summon Familiar-Possessed – Lyna in attack mode," Ruby said with Neo looking unamused as the retained monster what stole her Silent Magician was, along with the disheveled Happy Lover, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Now, I activate Spiritual Light Art – Hijiri." She said with a smirk, "With this, I can tribute Lyna. Then, I can bring back a banished monster, but you can negate it with a trap card in your hand." She said with Neo looking at her empty hand, "So, since you don't have one, I can bring back Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" She said with Neo's eyes turning white. Weiss Duel Disk glowed as her ace monster appeared on Ruby's side of the field, causing her to grin, (3400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Now, take down her Silent Swordsman once and for all." She said with the Gem-Knight Rushing at Neo's monster, slashing it before he could react, causing it to explode as Neo gritted her teeth.

Neo: 8500 - 600 = 7900 Life Points

"Nice Ruby!" Yang commented with her little sister winking at her, "Well, I guess I shouldn't have you do all the work." She said as she drew, "I play Pot of Greed, giving me two more cards." She said as she looked at them and smiled, "Frist, I summon Familiar-Possessed – Hiita in attack position." She said as then an orange haired teenage girl with the Firefox appeared at her side, causing Bastion to blush, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Next, I activate Soul of Fire." She said as she pulled out Lava Golem from her deck, "I can remove this Pyro monster, and inflict you for half its attack points." She said as her body radiated a fiery aura, her hair glowing as her eyes turned red. She eared back for as if for a punch, but instead launched a ball of fire towards Neo. The pint-sized girl looked for her umbrella but saw that it was blasted away from taking her other attacks. The fireball collided with her body, sending her back in the shockwave.

Neo: 7900 - 1500 = 6400 Life Points

"Not done yet," Yang responded, "Since I cannot attack, I activate Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai, Tributing Hiita to hit you for more burn damage. This time, for the full attack points!" She said as her monster rushed for Neo, turning into a roaring flame as it passed over her body. Ojima Yellow cheered in overjoy at the massive damage.

Neo: 6400 - 1850 = 4550 Life Points

"My turn," Weiss said as she drew, realizing her monster and grinning, "I summon Familiar-Possessed – Eria." She said with the blue haired mage girl appearing, causing Ruby to smile. Next to the girl was a large reptile-man in a fighting stance, "Now, I attack you directly." She said as the blue haired mage created a ball of water in the air, launching it at Neo as she stood up. The force of the attack knocked her back down.

Neo: 4550 - 1850 = 2700 Life Points

"Now, look who has more life points." Chazz commented, "They really did turn it around." She said as the other students cheered. Neo then stood up as she glared at her opponents, "Their opponent is starting to lose the confidence she had before." He said as Neo drew, playing pot of Greed to Draw two cards. She then removed Silent Sword Slash form her graveyard to add Silent Swordsman LV7 to her hand. Neo then looked over to Ruby, showing her the spell card Smashing Ground. Ruby gasped as the effect of the card destroyed Lady Diamond. Neo then looked at Yang as she played Monster Reborn, causing Silent Swordsman LV5 to appear on her side of the field again, (2300 ATK / 1000 DEF). She then pointed at Yang as the swordsman lunged, slashing her across the chest.

Yang: 1700 – 2300 = 0

"Oh man," Yang said to fell to one knee, "Sorry, but I have to leave the rest to you two." She said with Weiss and Ruby nodding. They all then looked over to see Neo send her monster to the graveyard to bring out Silent Swordsman LV7 again, (2800 ATK / 1000 DEF). Yang then gritted her teeth before standing up and walking off the arena stage.

"My turn," Ruby said as she drew a card, "I set one monster and end my turn."

"I draw," Weiss said as she drew, "I switch Eria to defense mode and summon Gem-Knight Lapis in defense mode." As Eria knelt, a small masked girl with green eyes and lightish brown armor joined her, (1200 ATK / 100 DEF).

Neo drew a card, then pointed at Ruby's set monster, reveling it as Wynn Charmer form as Silent Swordsman cut it in half. She then ended her turn with a card face down in the spell and trap zones.

The whole audience was silent as Ruby drew a card, "…I end my turn."

"Ruby…" Yang said as she looked at her little sister's hands shaking, also noticing Neo smirking.

"What was it you were just saying," Weiss said to Ruby with a gin as she drew, "This is when we make our comeback, I switch Eria to attack mode," She then glared at Neo as Eria stood up, "I summon Gem-Knight Emerald." She said as green-armored knight appeared before her, (1800 ATK / 800 DEF). "Now, I can tribute both him and Lapis to summon back Lady Brilliant Diamond." (3400 ATK / 2000 DEF). Weiss then turned back to Ruby, "Thanks to you bring her back, she went to the graveyard when she left your field." She said with the silver-eyed girl smiling, they both turned back to see Neo gritting her teeth, "Now Lady Brilliant Diamond, attack her Silent Swordsman." She said as her monster repeated her attack from before, bisecting the swordsman again.

Neo: 2700 – 600 = 2100 Life Points

"Eria, attack her directly," Weiss said as then mage unleashed another water attack on Neo. The crowd cheered as Neo hung on by just a thread.

Neo: 2100 - 1850 = 250 Life Points

"Strange," Bastion point out as his friends looked at him, "Weiss could have won if she had brought back Master Diamond instead."

"Why didn't she?" Alexis asked before she realized it, "Neo still has a face-down card."

"Right," Chazz said with a nod, "Considering deadly her spells and traps are, she was going for the motivational play as opposed to the winning play."

"I think that for the best," Jaden said as he looked to see Ruby smiling, "I still think they can win this."

Neo drew her card, smiling as she played it. It was a spell card, Level Modulation, "That card lets her bring back an LV monster from her graveyard." Chazz said as Neo brought back Silent Magician LV8, (3500 ATK / 1000 DEF), "She can't attack this turn, and her opponent gets to draw two cards." He said as Neo looked to Ruby to draw two cards, but then looked to Weiss with a smirk. Neo then activated Silent Burning from the grave to add Silent Magician LV4 to her hand. She then revealed her face down as Lighting Vortex. She then discarded her Silent Magician LV4, causing a bolt of lightning to strike down on Weiss' monsters. The Heiress Obelisk blue watches her Lady Diamond and Eria screaming in agony before getting destroyed, "It was a bluff facedown." Weiss said as she had her field wide open as Silent Magician glared at her, Neo ended her turn.

Ruby then drew a card at the start of her turn, but only spoke after a few seconds, "I end my turn."

"What wrong?" Chazz saw, "She should have a monster to play by now to play."

"Maybe, but I think she is waiting for a certain card." Jaden responded, "In order for her to win, she needs to draw it fast."

"My turn," Weiss said as she drew a card, she then looked at her hand. She then looked to Ruby, who was contemplating something in her hand, "I end my turn." Weiss said as the other looked at her in shock. Seeing as her field had nearly nothing.

Neo then drew and looked at Weiss, pointing at her as Silent Magician unleased a white beam that obliterated the rest of her life points.

Weiss: 2950 – 3500 = 0 Life Points

Neo smirked as she played the card she drew, a continuous spell that was a cannon, "Wave-Motion Cannon," Bastion pointed out the card, "She can use it to burn 1000 life point of damage to her opponent every standby phase that passed since its activation."

"With that card, she can win next turn since Ruby only has 800 life points," Alexis said as she noticed Weiss walking off the arena.

"Don't worry," Ruby said as she turned to Weiss, "I have a plan." She said with Wiess having a slight smile before walking off to join Yang, who was leaning against the wall.

"You used yourself as bait, so Neo would attack you instead of Ruby." Yang said, "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me," Weiss responded as thye looked up at Ruby, "Now, what is it she is waiting for."

Ruby then looked back at Neo, who changed the orientation of her eye color as she looked at her, "This is it," Ruby said as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and drawing. The audience was silent as Ruby slowly peaked with her right eye at what she drew, "…Got it." The silver eyes Slifer red said with a smile, playing the card, "I activate Soul Release, removing the five monster monsters in my graveyard from play."

"I get it now," Jaden said as his Winged Kuriboh appeared, "She wants to bring her out." He said with his pal nodding with a smile.

"With no monster in my graveyard, I can special summon Guardian Eatos," Ruby said as she placed another card form her hand, showing the beautiful woman with angelic wings descending before a star stuck crowd, (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). She and the Silent Magician glared at each other, but Neo smirked at knowing her monster what stronger.

"That's her ace monster?" Weiss asked Yang.

"Yep, it was our Mom's old go to card for a win. She had a pretty cool combo with it." Yang said with a smile as she looked at her little sister, "And Ruby is about to show you what it was."

"I activate Celestial Sword – Eatos, giving her 500 extra attack points," Ruby said as she played a spell form her hand, causing a gleaming sword to appear in Eatos' left hand, (2500 + 500 = 3000 ATK). Neo looked back to her monster, knowing Silent Magician was still stronger, "Now, I activate Eatos' effect. I send her sword to the graveyard, then I get to remove the three monsters that are in yours." Ruby said with a grin, "And for each one, Eatos gains 500 attack points." She said as Neo's eyes turned white. The sword vanished as the pint-sized girl looked at her duel disk glow. Her Silent Swordsman LV5 and LV7 and Silent Magician were removed from play, and Eatos glowed in the same white aura, (3000 - 500 + 1500 = 4000 ATK), "And since Celestial Sword was sent to the grave, Eatos gains 500 Attack point for every banished monster."

"Everyone!?" Weiss said as she looked at her duel disk glow seeing her Gem-Knights Obsidian, Crystal, and Tourmaline appear beside her as spirits before heading to Eatos. Yang then looked to see her Lava Golem and two Solar Flare Dragons join then. Neo them saw her three Silent monsters stand by her side, but their energy went to Eatos. Ruby then looked to see her Charmers and Familiar-Possessed girls stand at her said, meaning Ruby had a total of fourteen monsters that were banished. (4000 + 7000 = 11000 ATK).

"11000 attack points!" Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz all saw at the same time as Eatos' wings glowed whiter, expanding over the who stadium. Winged Kuriboh looked an awe as Eatos glared down at Silent Magician, causing Neo to gasp in fear.

"Now Eatos, attack!" Ruby declared as her monster swooped down towards Neo. Silent Magician fried a beam from her staff, but Eatos' aura was too strong. Eatos collided with Neo's monster, creating an explosion bigger than any other in this duel. Neo fell to her knees as her life points hit zero.

Neo: 250 – 7500 = 0 Life Points

The crowd cheered as Ruby was declared the winner. The silver eyed girl looked in disbelief at the cheering crowd before smiling and waving. Yang then ran up behind her sister, getting her in a headlock as she smiled. As Ruby eventually struggled out of it, she noticed Weiss walking up to them, a smile on her face also. The three then looked back to see Neo standing. Even though she was just defeated, she still smiles as she blinked, changing the orientation of her pink and brown eyes. She then slightly bowed before walking off the arena stage. The three then waved as the pint-sized girl left.

"I don't get that girl." Yang said, "But, she is a pretty good pro duelist."

"Ruby," Weiss said as she looked to her. Ruby then looked to see her trying to hand back Eria.

"You can keep it," Ruby said with a smile, "It could come in handy again like it did today."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Weiss said with a smile as she looked at the card. The three then looked over to see Jaden and his friends walking over to congratulate them.

In the distance and out of their sight was Chancellor Sheppard, who smiled as he looked at the seven students, "Those kids have the potential to do great things." He said as nodded, "I just know it."

 **AN: And there you go, the dramatic end to the inclusion of four RWBY characters into the GX's world of Duel Academy. This one did take a lot of time to plan and set up, making it a raid duel meant it was all the harder to keep up with. Neo being mute also made this a bit more usually to write, but she is one of the reasons I wanted to do this story in the first place. I know there is a timing issue with Celestial Sword's effect, but it should have been made to work with Eatos from the start since it is her card. It doesn't make the difference in the duel, but it does let me put in some huge attack point values that GX loves to show off. Like I said, I could come back to this story in the future. I do have another saga in mind, introducing a few more RWBY and GX characters I want to see duel, and these stories are fun to write for me. But for right now, this story is complete.** **That is all for now, thanks for reading, and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The New Shadow Riders Pt1

**AN: Hey everyone, I have a surprise here. I plan to do my take on the Shadow Riders saga for this RWBY and Yugioh GX crossover. With it, this chapter is the part one (of two) for the first duel. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Also, the amazing cover art was done 203wolves on Twitter. I had it done long after this the last chapter but went back to give credit for the work. I know Neo is not the main character of the story, she is still one of my favorite characters in general. (However, she does have the hair to be a Yugioh protagonist). Check out the Twitter of 203wolves for more amazing art, especially of Alexis /Asuka.**

 **Chapter 5 – The New Shadow Riders Pt.1**

A few weeks after the televised duel with Neo, nothing of note happened at Duel Academy. Seven students were hanging out at the arena. Of the seven, Jaden and Weiss were in the middle of a duel. The spunky Slifer Red had his mechanical dog, Wroughtweiler in defense mode, (800 ATK / 1200 DEF). Jaden had one card in his hand, while Weiss had none. However, she had her Gem-Knight Ruby in attack mode, (2500 ATK / 1300 DEF). As well, it was her turn.

Weiss: 2000 Life Points

Jaden: 1700 Life Points

"Now Ruby, Attack!" the white heiress Obelisk Blue ordered her monster. However, in the stands, Ruby Rose looked up in confusion, "Not you…" Weiss said in an irritated voice as the hooded Slifer Red looked back down. The red knight raised his hook-like scythe over the mechanical dog, then slashed the monster into an explosion. Jaden shielded himself from the blast wave but took the piercing damage.

Jaden: 1700 – 1300 = 400 Life Points

In the distance, Yang sat across Chazz. The blond Ra Yellow called out to the white heiress Obelisk Blue "Nice move," she complimented with Weiss raising her head with a smile, "For an Ice Queen." Yang said under her breath.

"Hey!" Weiss responded in anger, "I heard that!"

Yang sighed as returned to attention to Chazz, "She's so easy to get mad." She responded before looking down. The two were trading cards, each of their collections spread out, "Hm, what to pick?" The blond Ra Yellow spoke as Chazz sighed.

In the student in a black trench coat's collection, the Ojama Yellow spirit came out of the card, "Pick me! Pick me!" Ojama Yellow pleaded, "I know you will be a better boss than my current one."

"Why you Yellow-" Chazz was saying, but then saw Yang glaring at him.

"What, you haven't been a good boss lately," Ojama Yellow responded, his eyes glaring at Chazz, "You haven't helped me find my brothers yet."

Suddenly, a new spirit voice came from the pile of cards, "Is that our long-lost bro."

Chazz and Ojama Yellow looked over, then heard another new voice, "It sounds like him." The student in a black trench coat dug into Yang's pile of cards, pulling out two normal monsters. Both were Ojamas, but one was Green and the other was Black. The spirits jumped out of the cards. The two then looked over to Ojama Yellow, "BROTHER!" the three Ojama brothers shouted as they hugged each other, each wearing matching red speedos as they cried rivers of tears.

Chazz had a look of awkwardness before turning back to Yang, "How did you find these two cards?"

"Oh, I found them in a well," Yang responded.

"…" The student in a black trench coat had a deadpan look on his face, "…Why were you in a well?"

"I heard there were cards down there." The blond Ra Yellow responded, "Why wouldn't you go."

"Still," Chazz said before looking at the two Ojama cards, "Why take these two weirdos."

"Hey!" Ojama Black responded in offense.

"Oh, a wise guy huh?" Ojama Green said as he glared with his cyclops, putting up his fist to fight.

"I don't think they're weird." Yang said with a smile, "I like normal monsters." At that sentence, each of the Ojama Brother's hearts skipped a beat, "Plus, all the cards are yellow. If you can't tell, it's my favorite color." She said with Ojama Yellow's heart skipping another beat.

"She's an angel." Ojama Black said as he blushed.

"She's a Goddess." Ojama Green said as he blushed.

"She's hotter than the Sun." Ojama Yellow said as he blushed.

"Oh!" Yang said as she looked over to Chazz's cards, "Tell you what, I'll trade both those monsters," She said as she picked up a card, "For this one."

"My Chthonian Emperor Dragon!?" Chazz looked at the card in Yang's hand, "I haven't even played him yet in a duel."

"Come on," Yang haggled, "You can't separate the brothers."

"Yeah!" the Ojama Brother's responded as they glared at Chazz.

"If that's the case," Chazz said as he picked up Ojama Yellow's card, "I'll trade you anything for this one?" he said with Ojama Yellow's heart breaking, "You know what, I'll give it to you for free," he said with Ojama Yellow's heart breaking into tinier pieces.

"Hey, you got to be nicer to your cards," Yang responded, her voice then turning slightly aggressive, "Now, trade me this boss monster."

Chazz sighed, "Fine." Chazz said Yang smiling.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The blond Ra Yellow said as she patted the student in a black trench coat on the back.

The Ojama Brothers looked up at Yang's warm smile, "At least she's happy." The brother said with a smile as well, Ojama Yellow's heart repairing a bit.

Back to the duel, Jaden smiled, "Since you destroyed Wroughtweiler, I can add Elemental Hero Avian and Polymerization back to my hand." He said as he took the two cards out of his graveyard, "Now, it's my draw!" the spunky Slifer Red.

In the distance, Ruby watched the duel. To her left was Bastion, to her right was Alexis. "You see, with these two spell cards," The smart Ra Yellow pointed out, "It can help with the Charmer's effect to get out there Familiar-Possessed form."

"He's right," Alexis agreed, "And don't forget. The Familiar-Possessed monsters can activate their effect from the hand _and_ the deck as well." The nice Obelisk Blue said with a smile, "It's a rare effect for a monster to have."

"Oh, I didn't know they could do that?" Ruby said in shock as she looked at her cards, "But can a four-card combo be that powerful."

"Look and see," Bastion said as he crossed his arms, his eyes focused on the duel, "Jaden is about to prove it," he said with Ruby retuning to the duel.

"First I fuse my Elemental Hero Avian with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix," Jaden said as he played Polymerization, "To from my favorite monster, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" He said as his two heroes formed a new one. This one with his right arm being a red dragon head and a white wing on his left shoulder blade, (2100 ATK / 1200 DEF).

"Favorite monster or not, it's still weaker than my Gem-Knight." Weiss commented before seeing Jaden smirking at his last card in his hand, "…Crap."

"I activate Skyscraper," Jaden said as he placed the field spell. Suddenly, massive buildings formed around the arena. Weiss looked up to see the Flame Wingman atop the highest point, "Now, my hero gains 1000 attack points against your monster." He said before pointing at her Gem-Knight. "Now Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden declared as his monster dived down with its body engulfed in flames. (2100 + 1000 = 3100 ATK) The Flame Wingman crashed into Gem-Knight Ruby, causing the red knight to explode.

Weiss: 2000 – 600 = 1400 Life Points

Weiss shielded herself from the blast, but then gasped at Flame Wingman standing before her, "And now, his effects actives," Jaden said as his monster aimed its dragon arm at the white heiress Obelisk Blue, "You take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points." He said before dragon mouth shot fire at Weiss. The white heiress Obelisk Blue screamed as she took the burst damage.

Weiss: 1400 – 2500 = 0 Life Points

Weiss fell to one knee as Jaden pointed, "That's game." He said his catchphrase with a smile.

Suddenly, the intercom spoke with Chancellor Sheppard, "Will the following students please head to my office: Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss." He said with the group in a state of confusion.

 _A few moments later._

The seven students gathered in the headmaster of Duel Academy's Office. Chancellor Sheppard faced the window as a small bronze box was on his desk, "The seven of you have shown tremendous growth during your time at this academy." He said before turning around, his expression somewhat serious, "Now, I must ask you to complete a task far more difficult than any of your finals." Chancellor Sheppard then lifted the top off the box, revealing seven oddly shaped keys, "These keys are the safeguard to the Academy's greatest secret, the Sacred Beasts." He then looked to the seven students, "I am asking each of you to take one of the keys and to guard it against the Shadow Riders."

"Sacred Beast?" Alexis inquired.

"Shadow Riders?" Bastion added.

"Academy's greatest secret?" Weiss said in skepticism, "Is this another one of the Seven Wonders of this school?"

"This is far more dangerous," Chancellor Sheppard responded, "The Sacred Beasts are monsters whose power came close to rivaling the God Cards. The Shadow Riders are a group that seeks to unleash these monsters to send the world into chaos." He then looked back down at the keys, "But to do so, they need to claim the keys via winning a duel."

"Well, that seems like an odd design choice," Ruby said with Weiss slightly elbowing her in the gut. The hooded Slifer Red then let the headmaster of Duel Academy continue.

"I ask you," Chancellor Sheppard said as he looked to the seven, "Protect these keys and defeat the Shadow Riders." He said before sitting down, "If you do not wish to, I understand. These opponents are unlike any challenge you have faced before."

"Really, neat!" Jaden responded, "I'm always in the mode for a good duel." He said before taking a key.

"Yeah," Ruby added, "We get to save the world. That's awesome!" She said before taking a key.

Alexis was in thought as she looked at the keys, "These Shadow Riders, maybe they know what happened to my brother." She said before clenching her right fist, "I'll do it." She said before taking a key.

"If My Alexis is going to fight, so will I," Chazz thought as he slightly blushed, "I'll take one as well." He said before taking a key.

"If these Shadow Riders think they can beat me, they're wrong." Weiss responded, "I'll prove I'm the best student here." She said before taking a key.

"I can't get better unless I beat stronger duelists," Yang added on, "I'm in." She said before taking a key.

"And I'm not about to let the rest of you leave me behind," Bastion said with a smile, "I'll create on a new formula to defeat these Shadow Riders." He said before taking a key.

"Thank you, the school is in your debt," Chancellor Sheppard said with a bow of his head.

"So, does this mean we can skip finals?" Jaden asked with Ruby nodding.

"Nope," Chancellor Sheppard said with a smile and closed eyes, "Better start studying."

The seven then exited the room. Jaden walked with his hands behind his head, "Aw man, though we didn't have to do classes if we were protecting this school."

"Is that seriously the only reason you agreed to this?" Chazz asked, but Jaden did not answer, "What a slacker."

"Well, it could be fun." Ruby jumped in, looking to Jaden, "We get to be like heroes. Just like your cards."

"I like the sound of that," Jaden said with a smile, "I'm going make sure my cards are in tip-top shape." He said before his stomach growled, "Right after lunch."

"Oh, it's Eggwich Day!" Ruby said, "Last one there gets the rotten one!" She said before bolting off into the distance, a smile on her face as she left a trail of rose petals.

"Hey!" Chazz shouted back, "I'm not getting the bad one this time!"

"Uh oh," Jaden called out, but she was already gone, "Darn it, she always has great luck drawing the golden one." He said before running after her, "I need to pick before her!"

"Those two are basically children," Weiss said as she crossed her arms, the others silently agreeing

 _A few hours later._

Night had fallen over the island. In the Ra Yellow dorm, Bastion was on his PC as he tested his new formula. However, he heard a knocking on his door, "Hey Bastion, you up?" Yang said at the other end of the door. Bastion got up and opened the door, "Oh good, I need your big brain." She said as she held up her deck of cards, "I need your advice on how to make my burn deck stronger."

"Of course," Bastion said as he took the cards.

Yang followed him inside, seeing all the equations on the walls, "Heh, was not expecting this type of stuff when I walked into a boy's room."

"What do with your walls?" Bastion said as he sat at his chair, turning back the laptop.

"Put up posters of things I like; good bands, pro-duelists, and Pyro monsters. You know, normal stuff." Yang said as she sat on his bed, a smirk forming on her face, "Is this your first time having a girl in your room?"

"It's hard to focus when you ask those types of question." Bastion responded, looking through Yang's burn deck. The blond Ra Yellow let it go as she laid back in the bed, "…Are you nervous?" the smart Ra Yellow asked as he worked, Yang pausing as he continued, "Like Jaden, you duel in the moment and don't do this much perpetration." He then looked back to her, "What's going on?"

Yang sighed as looked up at the ceiling, "I'm not scared of losing." She said with a look of worry in her eyes, "I'm scared of Ruby losing." She said before reaching her right hand out to the ceiling, "I just have a bad feeling about these Shadow Riders being too much for her to handle. But I can't tell her not to get involved, that would just make her want to help more." She then clenched her hand into a fist, "So, I'll just have to beat strongest of the bunch. Then, Ruby can take down the weaker ones. That's the best I can do for her now." She then turned to look back at Bastion, "But to beat the best, I think need your help coming up with a smarter deck." She said before a smile formed on her face, "And you're the smartest person I know."

"Thank you," Bastion responded, a smile forming on his face as well, "You're a good big sister to Ruby." He said before returning to his PC.

"Heh, I try to be," Yang said before she resumed looking at the ceiling.

 _Meanwhile._

At the Obelisk Blue dorm, Weiss snuck out of the front entrance. After making sure the coast was clear, she started to walk down the pathway. However, she did not check well enough, "Going somewhere?" Alexis said as she shined a flashlight on the white heiress Obelisk Blue.

"Uh?" Weiss said as she froze, "I…needed to use the lady's room." She said with Alexis remaining deadpan, "…Fine, I was going to head over to stake out the Slifer Red dorm."

"I understand, you think the Shadow Riders will target Jaden, Chazz, and Ruby first." The nice Obelisk Blue said as she turned off the flashlight, "Funny, I was thinking of doing the same thing." She said leading the way, "The three of them are tougher than you give them credit for."

"I know, two of them beat me in a duel." Weiss said as she walked with Alexis, "I'm just doing this so that I can prove myself against these Shadow Riders. That's it!"

"That's it?" Alexis said as Weiss nodding. The white heiress Obelisk Blue scoffed as she increased her pace, "Well, she can be nice when she wants to be." Alexis said to herself before following Weiss stride.

 _Meanwhile._

In a dark cave, a young man and woman conversed, "So, they have been chosen." He said in a slightly eager voice. His outfit was black, matching the mask that covered his eyes. his hair was a long brown, "We can eliminate the Slifer Red's first."

"Yes," The woman said in a calm voice. As she lifted her right hand, an orange flame appeared, its color matching her eyes, "You take out that boy." Her dress was red, while her hair was long and black, "Leave the girl to me." She said with him nodding, causing her to smirk.

 _Meanwhile._

At the Slifer Red dorm, all the students were asleep. In the room at the end of the walkway, Ruby slept in the bottom bunk, while Chazz was asleep in the top. The two so tired, they slept with their clothes still on. Suddenly, the three Ojama Brothers emerged from the cards. "Hey Boss, wake up!" Ojama Yellow said as he slapped Chazz in the face.

"Yeah, wake up!" Ojama Black added, "We got a bad feeling."

"Up and atom!" Ojama Green spoke, "I think it's one of those bad guys!"

However, Chazz did not hear them clear enough. He gritted his teeth before rolling over in his covers. On the bottom bunk, Ruby's eyes slowly opened, "Hey, could you not toss and turn so much?" She groaned before noticing something. Hovering in midair was a small orange flame. Without thinking, Ruby reached for the flame, feeling its warmth. However, the flame expanded, causing her eyes to widen.

Outside the Slifer Red dorm, Weiss and Alexis walked up. However, they stopped at what they were seeing. A white light encapsulated Jaden's room, expanding outwards over the area. The two girls were caught in the glow. However, while Weiss discovered she was unharmed, Alexis was no longer beside her. Before the white heiress Obelisk Blue could utter a word, she saw a new expanding light. This time, it was of an orange flame that encased the room of- "Ruby!" Weiss screamed as she ran towards the building, the fire encompassing her as well.

"Uhhhh…" Ruby groaned as she reopened her eyes, "Huh?" She said as she discovered she was no longer in her bed. She was now in a wide cave; the open space was almost the size of the duel arenas at the Academy. Above was a massive hole, showing off the full moon in the sky. The lunar light shined off a nearby puddle of water, allowing Ruby to see for a good distance, "Where am I?"

"A place where we don't have to worry about unwanted spectators." Ruby heard a female voice call to her. The hooded Slifer Red turned to see a woman walking towards her. She had long black hair and wore a red dress. Her heels were made of a black-stained glass, a similar glass that outlined her duel disk, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Cinder." She said as she readied her duel disk, "But you can call me The Fall Shadow Rider."

"A Shadow Rider?" Ruby responded, "And you want to duel me?" She said before smiling, "Great!" She said as she smiled, "It looks like I get to be the first one to take one of you down." The red hooded girl said before taking out her duel disk, "Good thing I always sleep with mine close by."

"What a delightful attitude," Cinder said as she smirked, "I can't wait to watch you suffer."

"Duel!" Both said at the same time.

Ruby: 4000 Life Points

Cinder: 4000 Life Points

Cinder drew first, looking at the card with a smile, "I set one monster and two cards face down." The Fall Shadow Rider said as she paced the three cards on the field, "That ends my turn."

"That's it?" Ruby said as she drew. As she placed the card in her hand, she realized something, "Wait, might be able to do my combo!" She thought before smiling, "Here goes," Ruby said as she grabbed a spell card, "I active Sword of Revealing Light." She said as a hail of light in the shape of sabers descended from the moonlight.

They imbedded the ground near Cinder, but she reminded unimpressed. In glancing down, she noticed her facedown monster revealed itself as the massive chunk of infection, Giant Germ, (1000 ATK / 100 DEF).

"My card revels all your face-down monster and prevents you from attacking for three turns." Ruby said as she looked at Cinder monster, "Nice, you played a dark attribute monster. So, I'll set this one." Ruby said as she paced the monster on the field in face-down defense position. She then grabbed the second spell from her hand, "Now, I activate Book of Taiyou, flipping my monster to face-up attack position!" the red hooded girl said as she revealed her monster as the Dharc the Dark Charmer, a girl with short black hair and tattered cloak. Next to her was eyeball creature with bat wings, (500 ATK / 1500 DEF).

Cinder watched as her Giant Germ moved to Ruby's side of the field, "Dharc's flip effect actives, letting me take one of your Dark monsters." She said before extending her duel disk, "Now, from my deck, I special summon Familiar-Possessed Dharc!" The hooded Slifer Red declared as Giant Germ and Dharc the Dark Charmer were used as tributes. Dharc returned but appeared slightly older. Her bat-like companion also grew with massive horns on its head, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Now, attack Cinder directly!" Ruby ordered as Dharc held her staff with the skull of a dead bird. White energy built up before firing at the Fall Shadow Rider, creating a massive explosion.

Cinder: 4000 – 1850 = 2150 Life Points

"Yes!" Ruby cheered, "The combo worked!" She said as she looked at her field, "I not only protected myself from attacks but got out a Familiar-Possessed with its effect active. Meaning I can do piercing damage now." She said before looking to see the smoke clears. Cinder still stood, her but outfit seemed slightly damaged, "Huh, what happened?" Ruby said in genuine concern.

"In these duels, the damage is real." Cinder responded, brushing the dust off her right shoulder.

"What?" Ruby responded, seeing the pain she caused her opponent, "S-sorry about that, I didn't know."

"Don't worry," Cinder responded with a smile but is quickly turned sinister, "Let me pay you back." She then drew her card, glancing at it before closing her eyes, "Do you wish to know the best advice I was given about this game." She said with a smile forming

"What is it?" Ruby said in a cautious voice.

"It's not about overpowering your enemy," Cinder said as she placed the card in her hand, switching it with another card, "It's about taking away what power they have." She said as she active a spell card, "I activate Black Illusion Ritual!" The Fall Shadow Rider said as a set of wine glasses appeared on her side of the field. In front of them was a bronze jar with an eye-like carving in the center, "And no monster better to drive in the nail than this one!" She said as she sent a five-star monster to the graveyard as a tribute. Suddenly, the jar erupted a reddish flame onto the field, "Come forth, take my sacrifice, hear my call. I summon you!" Cinder said as her eyes glowed with a flame, "Relinquished!" She declared as the jar mothed into an abomination.

The monster appeared as a cocoon, the texture like rotten flesh. Suddenly, the outer layer folded up in the shape of wings, revealing the body. If had no legs and its arms were weaponized with sharp claws. At its center of mass was circular void, the frame pulsating like a beating heart. The eye was extended out a foot from the body but was still attached. A the top, a small head sunk in past the shoulders, (0 ATK / 0 DEF).

"Yikes!" Ruby responded, but then smiled, "It's creepy, but it has no points."

"Not yet," Cinder responded, "I active Relinquished's effect." She said as the circular void pulsated faster, "I can absorb one of your monsters, taking its attack and defense points."

"What!?" Ruby said as a look of terror filled her eyes.

"Now, steal her Dharc's power!" Cinder ordered as the circular void widened. It then pulled acted like a vacuum, inhaling in a deep breath.

Ruby shielded herself from the gust, but saw her monster unable to resist, "Dharc no!" She called as her monster was pulling into the circular void, absorbed by Relinquished. As the abomination closed its wings, Dharc's body formed on the flesh like exterior. Ruby looked at the anguish and pain on Dharc's face as could not move anymore, (0 + 1850 = 1850 ATK / 0 + 1500 = 1500 DEF).

Cinder smile before looking to the sword, "Time to get rid of these." She said as she revealed one of her set cards, "I active Dust Tornado." The Fall Shadow Rider said as another gust of wind came over Ruby, "This lets me destroy your Swords of Reveling Light." Cinder said as the last card on Ruby's field vanished. The hooded Slifer Red then looked see Cinder pointing at her, "Revenge is so sweet." She said with a sinister smile, "Relinquished, attack her directly!" she said as the abomination's eye glowed purple.

Before Ruby could react, Relinquished fired its eye laser. The beam went directly to thought Ruby's body without leaving any damage. However, the beam passed through Ruby's heart. For a few seconds, her heart stopped as was unable to breathe. After the beam had subsided, Ruby fell to her hands and knees, gasping for air, "I thought …I thought I was going to-"

Ruby: 4000 – 1850 = 2150 Life Points

"Die?" Cinder finished her opponent's sentence, "Oh, don't worry." She said as her eyes glowed with the orange flame, "Death is coming for you, Ruby Rose."

 **AN: There you go, Cinder is here in all her glory. This has been the most fun I have had in writing her character for a story. She fits so well as a villain here, it's surprising me. Also, giving her Relinquished was too perfect of a match. That is one of my favorite monsters with one of the best designs, effect, and name. To clear up something, during this duel, Jaden is dueling Atticus. I am not going to show it here because it will be implied to have had the same outcome. Next chapter, you see if Ruby can overcome this obstacle, or if this really is her end. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The New Shadow Riders Pt2

**AN: Hey everyone, I have part two of the Ruby verses Cinder duel. I didn't want to keep people waiting long for the conclusion. This duel has been my favorite to write in the series so far. It has a lot of cool plays and combos. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover art was done 203wolves on Twitter.**

 **Chapter 6 – The New Shadow Riders Pt.2**

In the dark cave, Weiss wondered around, "How did I go from running into a burning dorm to stuck in some cave?" She asked herself as she scanned the area, "And where's Ruby?"

"Ice Queen Lady!" Weiss heard the shrill voice of Ojama Yellow call to her. She turned to the duel spirit, who was profusely crying, "You gotta help us?"

"Not you again," Weiss said with a sigh, "Look, I'm trying to find Ruby." She said before putting her hands on her hips, "And my name is not Ice Queen Lady!"

"Sorry, but please!" Ojama Yellow pleaded, "It's Boss, he's about to fall!"

"Fall?" Weiss said before she remembered who Ruby's roommate was.

In the distance, Chazz was still asleep. However, rather than laying on a bed, his body rested at the edge of a cliff. At the bottom of a deep fall was a shallow river of water. Ojama Green and Ojama Black tried to wake him, but to no avail, "Come on, wake up!" Ojama Blake yelled.

"This is not the place to sleep!" Ojama Green added, "One bad roll and you'll-" he was saying as Chazz grimaced in his sleep, his body twisting to the left, "AAAAAA!" the two Ojama brothers screamed as their boss started to roll off.

At the last second, Weiss ran over and grabbed his right arm. With her teeth grit, she pulled him away from the edge of the cliff. The white heiress Obelisk Blue sat down as she gasped for air, "That was close," She commented before looking over to Chazz, who was still asleep.

"Brothers!" Ojama Yellow floated over to his siblings, "I found someone."

"Great job," Ojama Black said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Ojama Green added on, "We knew we could count on you."

"Hey," Weiss responded in anger, "I'm the one who saved this dunce!"

"Huh?" Ojama Green and Ojama Black spoke at the same time, then turned to their brother, "She can see us!?"

At that moment, Chazz slowly opened his eyes, "Eh, where am I?" He said before feeling the hard rock ground, "This isn't my bed."

"No, it isn't." Weiss said as she stood up, "This must be the work of those Shadow Riders," She then started to walk away, "Come on, Ruby could be in a lot of danger." She said before stopping to face him, "Oh, and you're welcome for saving your life." She said before scoffing, then continued to walk away.

"Saving my life?" Chazz said before turning around, seeing the cliff for the first time. He was left speechless for a second before standing, "Hey, wait up!" the student in a black trench coat called as he followed Weiss.

 _Meanwhile, back at the duel._

Her vision blurry, Ruby pushed herself back up. She shut her eyes before clenching her chest with her left hand. In opening her eyes, she saw Cinder, who grinned at her opponents' pain.

Ruby: 2150 Life Points

Cinder: 2150 Life Points

"This is what it means to play a shadow game." Cinder said with a single card in her hand, a single card facedown, and her Relinquished equipped with one of Ruby's Familiar Possessed monsters, "I end my turn."

Ruby gritted her teeth as she drew her card. However, a look of hope returned her eyes, "Eatos!" She thought as she saw her ace monster, "If I can summon you, maybe I can…" Ruby then looked at her hand, seeing she had four cards in total. After a few seconds of thought, she had a plan. "I activate Monster Reincarnation." The hooded Slifer Red said as she played the spell card, "Now, I send this trap card from my hand to the graveyard to add Dharc the Dark Charmer back to my hand." she said as she took her monster out of the graveyard, then placing another one on her duel disk, "Now, since I have no monsters cards in my graveyard, I can special summon Guardian Eatos from my hand!"

Cinder looked up, noticing a beacon of light descending towards Ruby's side of the field. Inside the light was the angelic huntress, who gazed down at Cinder with a scowl, (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). The Fall Shadow Rider responded in kind but had a slight smirk. Eatos then hooved on Ruby's side of the field, now turning its attention to Relinquished.

Ruby pointed at the abomination, "Eatos, attack Relinquished!" she ordered as the angelic woman reeled her wings back. With one flap, she rocketed her feathers at her opponent at high speed. Relinquished watched as the feathers impacted its body, causing the abomination to explode.

Cinder: 2150 – 650 = 1500 Life Points

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, a smile returning to her face. However, this moment was short-lived. Her body suddenly pulsated, causing her to fall back on her knees, "What?" She said as sweat formed on her forehead, "What happened?"

Eatos looked at the smoke, seeing Cinder's glowing eye through the cloud, "My, I gave you too much credit before." The Fall Shadow Rider said, "Another one of Relinquished abilities." She said as the smoke cleared over her body, "While equipped with one of your monsters, we both take the damage if Relinquished is still weaker."

Ruby: 2150 – 650 = 1500 Life Points

Ruby looked over to Cinder's side of the field, still seeing the dust cloud. However, her eyes widened in terror as she saw the abomination's eye. Cinder smiled as she looked over to Relinquished, "And the equip monster is destroyed instead." (1850 - 1850 = 0 ATK / 1500 - 1500 = 0 DEF). The Fall Shadow Rider said before glaring at Eatos, "Freeing me to steal another one that is more powerful than the last." She said with Eatos gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry Eatos, I really messed up," Ruby said as she pushed herself to her feet. Eatos looked back at the hooded Slifer Red, slight tears in her eyes from the pain. The angelic huntress had a look of sadness for a moment before Ruby looked at her hand, "I still have my main phase two, so I can summon a monster." She said as she set a card in face-down defense mode, "Then, I set one card face down." Ruby then placing the last card in her hand in the spell and trap zone, "I end my turn." She said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"My move," Cinder said as she drew her card, her body flashing with a dark aura. She then pointed at Eatos, "Relinquished, absorb Eatos!" She ordered her abomination, causing its circular void to expand and inhale. The angelic huntress tried to fight back but was pulled in. in her last moments, she looked back to see Ruby with a look of sadness in her eyes unlike ever before. Relinquished closed its flesh wings, causing Eatos to form on the left side, (0 + 2500 = 2500 ATK / 0 + 2000 = 2000 DEF). Its attack grew as Eatos wept, the only action it could do now.

Ruby's sadness quickly turned to anger as she looked at Cinder, "You'll pay for this!" she said as Cinder smirked.

"I think not," Cinder responded as she looked at Ruby's set monster, "I know that's your Dark Charm. It has the power to steal my Relinquished if I let her survive until you turn." She said before pointing at Ruby's face-down monster, "But my Relinquished has enough attack points now to destroy it!" The Fall Shadow Rider said as her monster's eye glowed purple, "Attack!" Cinder declared as Relinquished fired its beam.

Ruby watched as her monster flip summoned, showing itself as the Dharc The Dark Charmer, (500 ATK / 1500 DEF). "No, not this time!" Ruby said with determination as she activated her face down card, "I activate Twister!" She said before her body staggered, "By paying 500 life points, I can destroy a face-up spell or trap." Ruby said as she pointed to the card equipped to Relinquished, "But this includes my Eatos!"

Ruby: 1500 – 500 = 1000 Life Points

"What!?" Cinder responded as a gust of wind came over her side of the field. The gale-force was so powerful, it ripped Eatos out of Relinquished's flesh. The angelic huntress had a look of peace before her body faded into particles of light. Cinder's eyes widened as her monster's attack returned to zero, (2500 - 2500 = 0 ATK / 2000 - 2000 = 0 DEF).

"Now, only you'll take the damage!" Ruby said as Dharc eyeball bat fired its own eye laser. The two beams struggled against each other, but the bat was gaining ground fast, "And with 1500 Defense points, this will end the duel!" Ruby declared as the beam overtook Relinquished's. Cinder could not avoid it as the eye laser passed through her body as it did for Ruby. The Fall Shadow Rider then fell to one knee. "…I did it." Ruby said as she started to smile.

But like before, it was short-lived. Ruby had a look of confusion as the monsters were still on her field. She then looked over to Cinder, who slowly started to stand. Her body glowed with a dark aura, but her eyes still had that orange flame.

"How!?" Ruby said as she had a look of panic, "Your like points should have hit zero!"

"Do you remember the monster I sent to the graveyard to summon Relinquished?" Cinder responded. Ruby flashed back to the moment, only remembering that it was a five-star monster. Suddenly, Ruby noticed the outline of a dark angle behind Cinder. The monster had blond hair, a white and pink dress, and black wings matching her skin, "It was Marie, The Fallen One." She said as she fully stood up, "Since she is in the graveyard, I can gain 200 life points at my standby phases." The Fall Shadow Rider said before flashing back to her last draw. How after gaining a card, her body glowed in this same aura.

Cinder: 1500 + 200 – 1500 = 200 Life Points

Ruby had a line of sweat run down her forehead, but she turned to her monster, "I can still activate my charmer's effect. Since your monster is a dark attribute, I can-" in the middle of her sentence, green chains erupted from the ground. Dharc had a look of shock as the chains bound her body, making her unable to move, "What!?" Ruby said before looking at Cinder's field.

"I activated my other face down card," the Fall Shadow Rider responded, "Fiendish Chain. It prevents a monster from attacking and negates their effects." She said as Ruby took a step back, causing Cinder to smirk, "What's the matter, you're winning right now?" She said while placing a card face down, "Aren't you having fun?"

"This isn't fun!" Ruby shouted back before her stance faltered, causing her to clench her chest, "My heart feels like it's about to explode. It's hard to breathe." She then looked over to Dharc, "I don't like seeing this type of pain inflicted on others." She said as Cinder smirked. However, Ruby turned to face the Fall Shadow Rider, "And I don't like inflicting this pain either."

"Then, give up." Cinder offered, "I'll take your key and you get to walk away without remorse." She said before activating the last card in her hand, "I equip my Relinquished with Mist Body." She played the equip spell, a small fog formed around the abomination, "Now, Relinquished can't be destroyed by battle." Cinder then crossed her arms, "Now, make your decision."

Ruby clenched her right hand, "I can't give up either." She said before glaring at Cinder, "If I give up, you're just going to go after my friends." she the reposed her stance, "I won't let that happen, I'm going to beat you. Right here, right now!" Ruby said before looking at her deck, "Her Relinquished can't be destroyed, but she doesn't have it equipped with a monster anymore." Ruby planned as readied to draw, "Only she will take the damage if I attack. I just need to draw a monster card." The hooded Slifer Red hoped before she drew, "…Heh." Ruby said with a smile, "I summon Lyna The Light Charmer in attack mode!" Suddenly, the white-haired girl with the Happy Lover appeared on Ruby's said of the field, (500 ATK / 1500 DEF). Ruby then pointed at the abomination, "Now, attack Relinquished!" She said as Lyna fired a white ball of light at Cinder's monster. While it passed through Relinquished's mist body, the balled headed straight for the Fall Shadow Rider.

However, Cinder smirked, "I activate Spirit Barrier." She said as a yellow aura forcefield appeared around her side of the field, "So long as I have a monster on the field, I take no battle damage." She said before the ball of light shattered against the barrier. Ruby remained speechless as her eyes widened in fear, "I assume that was all you had, so I will take my turn." Cinder said as she drew, "Now, Maire gives me life points."

Cinder: 200 + 200 = 400 Life Points

"No…" Ruby said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Relinquished, absorb Dharc the Dark Charmer." Cinder ordered as the abomination opened its circular void. Dharc looked in horror, now having to relive this nightmare again. (0 + 500 = 500 ATK / 0 + 1500 = 1500 DEF). Cinder then turned her attention to Lyna, "Now, attack Lyna the Light Charmer." She ordered as Relinquished fired its eye beam. Ruby watched as her monster heart was pierced by the laser, falling to the ground with lifeless eyes before fading away, "Since I absorbed Dharc, not destroyed her, Fiendish chain was not destroyed. Because of Mist Body, Dharc is now permanently a victim of Relinquished." She said as Ruby fell to her knees, "Your turn."

Ruby looked at her deck as she drew. In looking at the card, she saw it was Soul Release. She stared at the card for a seconded before closing her eyes, "…I end my turn."

Cinder smirked as she drew, "Pathetic." She commented as Maire's effect activated.

Cinder: 400 + 200 = 600 Life Points

"Relinquished attacks you directly." Cinder ordered as the abomination fired its eye laser.

Again, the beam pierced thought Ruby's heart. This time, the time her heart stopped was twice as long. After the beam subsidized, Ruby screamed, "AAAAAAAAHHH!" She whaled in pain before falling on her right shoulder. In the far-off distance, Weiss and Chazz heard the echoed scream. They nodded to each other before running towards the noise.

Ruby: 1000 - 500 = 500 Life Points

Cinder smiled as she ended her turn. Ruby struggled to push herself up, only managing to go as far as one knee. She drew her card, but was barely able to make it out, "I…end my …turn."

The Fall Shadow Rider sighed as her smile faded, "I hope for more of a challenge from the others." She said before drawing and her life points increased.

Cinder: 600 + 200 = 800 Life Points

"Relinquished," Cinder ordered as the abomination charged its eye laser, "Finish her off." She said before the beam fired.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she touched her graveyard. Suddenly, a set of swords of yellow light blocked the laser. However, the shockwave passed over the hooded Slifer Red's body, knocking her onto her back. Cinder scowled as she knew what happened, "I see, the trap card you discarded before was Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light." She said as Ruby coughed, "While in the graveyard, you can banish it to prevent direct attacks that turn." Cinder smiled as Ruby stood up, "Well, you've bought yourself one more move." The Fall Shadow Rider ended her turn.

Ruby drew her card, noticing the card as a monster, "I summon-" Suddenly, her body pulsated. Her eyes widened in pain as she fell to one knee, her breathing heavy. However, she gritted her teeth, "I summon Familiar Possessed Lyna in defense mode!" She said as Lyna returned to the field in her stronger form, now kneeling with her staff, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF). Ruby forced herself to stand as she looked at her opponent, "Because you don't take any damage, I don't take any damage from Relinquished. What's more, Relinquished can't absorb another one of my monsters." Ruby then looked at one of the two cards in her hand, then placed it on the field. "I set one card an end my turn."

"I just need to draw a monster strong enough to destroy your Lyna," Cinder said as she drew, Maire's effect activating.

Cinder: 800 + 200 = 1000 Life Points

Ruby waited as Cinder looked at the card. The Fall Shadow Rider smiled, "Well, not what I expected." She said before setting the card in her spell/trap zone, "But still, all according to plan." She said before ending her turn.

Ruby had a look of confusion before drawing her card. After the hooded Slifer Red looked at the card, Cinder had a sinister smile. However, in the distance, Weiss and Chazz saw the duel, "Ruby!" the white heiress Obelisk Blue called as she ran over, the student in a black trench coat following close behind.

Ruby turned around with terror in her eyes, "Oh no," She said before shouting, "Run away!"

"You're too late," Cinder said as her eye glowed with the orange flame, "I active Just Desserts!" She said as Ruby looked back to the duel, seeing the card with the angry ape, "Now, you take 500 points of damage for every monster you control!" the Fall Shadow Rider said as she looked at the one monster on Ruby's side of the field. The trap card unleashed a massive red beam of energy, causing Cinder to have a smile of insanity, "It's over!"

Ruby watched as the beam was about to connect, she closed her eyes as she revealed her last card, "I activate Fairy Wind," She said as she revealed the trap showing mystic eyes, "For every other face-up spell or trap card on the field, we each take 300 points of damage."

"WHAT!?" Cinder responded, realizing her whole side of the field had face-up spell and trap cards, "5 times 300 equals 1500." She quickly did the math as the eyes charged, "If we each take the damage, then this duel is a-" Suddenly, the Fairy Wind unleashed a massive gale. An almost silver wind explosion overfilled the area. The Fall Shadow Rider was flung back, her body launched a few meters before she recovered. Her heels grinded against the stone floor as she fell to one knee. After she stopped, she finished her sentence, "Tie."

Ruby: 500 – 1500 = 0 Life Points

Cinder: 1000 – 1500 = 0 Life Points

As the smoke cleared, Cinder discovered she was not the only one in the cave, "Tsk," scoffed said as she stood up, dusted herself off, and walked away, "She may give kept the key, but I wasn't defeated." The Fall Shadow Rider said before smirking, "I'll just challenge her again." She then looked at her duel disk, picking up her Relinquished, "Next time, I'll bring out your true potential to destroy Ruby Rose." She said before placing the card back in her deck.

 _Meanwhile, at the cave entrance._

"There's the exit!" Weiss announced as she led the way out. Chazz followed as he carried Ruby on his back. Upon exiting, they discovered the cave was located next to the beach. The morning sun was about to rise as the light started to reflect on the sand. The white heiress Obelisk Blue then walked over to see Ruby. The hooded Slifer Red's eyes were closed as her breathing was weak, "We need to get her to the infirmary." Weiss said with Chazz nodding. The group then ran towards Duel Academy in the distance. However, Weiss gritted her teeth as she realized the danger they were all in now.

 _A couple hours later._

Cinder walked down a dark cave tunnel, sighing before creating a small guiding flame. However, she did notice a faint light of a man lighting a cigar, "Well, you took quite the beating." He said while where a bowler hat and white coat. An aura of thievery radiated with his voice.

"Nothing I can't walk off," Cinder responded before looking around, "Though, I believe I fared better than Nightshroud did against Jaden Yuki."

Suddenly, a third person joined the conversation, "Atticus was weak, even after gaining that power." The two looked over to see a young man in a black outfit, holding a sheathed sword. As he unsheathed his blade, the light reacted on the red metal, "I'm confident I can do what he could not." He said as the light showed his white mask and red hair, "Win."

"Whatever you say," The Criminal Shadow Rider said with a shrug, he then looked back to see two other members. One was a young lady with a red ponytail and bronze headdress. The other was a young lady with a tattered black and purple cape and glasses. Her blond hair was almost luminescent in the dark cave, "At least those two are quiet."

Cinder then addressed the group, "While our first battle was not as planned, we will still win this war." She said before a sinister smile formed on her face, "Let us prepare for the second phase."

The Bladed Shadow Rider grinned before looking back. Sitting on a rock was a young woman with long black hair, matching the bow on her head. Despite the darkness, she appeared to be reading a book, "My Darling," The Bladed Shadow Rider spoke to her, "Are you with us?"

The Black Shadow Rider turned to him, her yellow eyes matching the focused gaze of a feline. Without saying a word, she closed her book.

 **AN: There you go, that was an intense duel to write. You all see the rest of the Shadow Riders at the end. As you can tell, they are not the same as the original cannon. Here, you should be able to tell which RWBY series characters they are. We have some fun duels ahead, but it may take a while before I post them. Note that duel chapters take roughly five times more effort to write than any of my other stories. (As a behind the scenes, I make the decks in YuGiPRO for the characters to use and playtest them a bit. Then, I script the duels, plan for certain moments in the duel, and decided the outcome. Finally, I write the chapter with all the correct card counts, life points, and mechanics. It takes a lot of effort to make duels in fanfiction, as I have learned the hard way). With that, it will be a while until the next chapter. I want to finish up** _ **Trained by Saiyans**_ **before continuing this story. However, I may come back sooner then I think, because I really do love writing these duels. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Untouchable Shadow Rider

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the feedback on the return of this series. I was going to wait until I finished my other story before continuing this one, but I wanted to write this duel. Here, you have one of the unexpected Shadow Riders taking on a couple of our heroes. I do not want to spoil much, because this was one of my favorite duels so far. And for those asking for longer chapters, I hope this is better. I will try to keep to around this length going forward, maybe even longer if needed. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter.**

 **Chapter 7 - The Untouchable Shadow Rider**

Running do the halls of Duel Academy's recovery wing, Yang raced towards a certain doorway. Despite being out of breath, she entered the room with an immediate question, "Where's Ruby?" She said before looking over to Weiss and Chazz. The two looked up at the blond Ra Yellow with sadness as the hooded Slifer Red laid unconscious in a nearby bed, "Ruby," Yang softly said, but her younger sister remained unresponsive. Suddenly, her lilac eyes turned red as she looked to Weiss and Chazz, "Who did this to my little sister!?"

"We didn't get her name," Weiss responded with a serious gaze, "But it's safe to assume it was a Shadow Rider."

"Well, where is she!?" Yang demanded.

"We don't know," Chazz responded, "Listen, you need to calm down."

"CALM DOWN!?" Yang shouted, "My sister was just hospitalized. Why should I calm down!?"

"Because she isn't the only one recovering from a duel against a Shadow Rider." Yang heard a new voice call out. She looked to the other side of the room she had ignored when entering. There Alexis sat between two beds. In one laid an unconscious Jaden. In the other, a young man with dark brown hair and Obelisk Blue uniform, "So please, you have to let them sleep."

Yang remained quiet for a second before closing her eyes. In opening then, they had returned to the normal color, "Sorry," She said with Alexis nodding. The blond Ra Yellow then looked over that the mysterious Obelisk Blue, "Who's that guy?"

Alexis turned to with a look of sadness in her eyes, "He's my brother." She said with Yang having a slight gasp, "He's been missing for so long, I feared the worst had happened." The nice Obelisk Blue said before smiling, but tears still ran down her face, "I never thought he would have become a Shadow Rider."

"What?" Yang responded, her eyes filling with rage for a second.

However, Weiss placed her right hand on Yang's left shoulder, "Alexis already told us everything. Her brother was being processed by some sort of Darkness that dueled Jaden." She said before looking at him in the bed, "Luckily, Jaden managed to pull out the win and freed Alexis' brother from the Shadow Rider's grip."

"I see," Yang said before she looked over to Ruby, "What happened in Ruby's duel."

"We only saw the ending, but it looked like a tie." Chazz said as he looked to the hooded Slifer Red, "She still has her key, but I don't think it's the last we'll see of her opponent." He said with the memory of her eyes burning into his skull, "That was one scary lady."

After a moment of silence, Bastion entered the room with a small briefcase, "Chancellor Sheppard has been informed of the situation." He said to the group, "Even he didn't know Atticus was one of the Shadow Riders."

"What of the woman Ruby duel," Chazz asked, "I know we only had our description."

"He's looking into it," Bastion said before moving near a table, placing the briefcase on it, "He also gave us permission to use these." The smart Ra Yellow said as he opened it. The others looked over to see seven white cylindrical devices inside, "He called them Scrolls, a new communication device for the school." Bastion said as he took one out and opened it, revealing a compact glass slate with a holograph map of the area, "And with these prototype models, we can figure out where our enemies are hiding."

"Great," Yang said with a hint of anger in her voice, "This would have really helpful yesterday!"

"He said they needed to be calibrated properly," Bastion responded, "And he didn't want any of use to rush in without being prepared first." He said before the others look out their own scrolls from the briefcase.

In opening the map, Weiss noticed two red dots on opposite sides of the island, "I think we just found two of them." She said before the other idea came to her mind, "Or, they're letting us find them."

"Yes," Bastion said before crossing his arms, "They started with a surprise attack to catch us off guard. Now, they are laying bait. Expecting us to walk right in their trap."

"We can't very well ignore them?" Yang responded.

"But going to one may force the other to come here," Weiss responded, "Or the rest might show up out of nowhere."

"We can't abandon Ruby and Jaden," Chazz responded, "They would be defenseless to the Shadow Riders."

"Bastion," Alexis said as she walked over to him, "You're the smartest one here, what should be our plan."

Bastion then tilted his head down and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened then a confident smile, "We attack both Shadow Riders at the same time." He said as he looked the group of five key holders, "A team of two at will head for each dot, while the last member stays here to protect Ruby and Jaden in case of another surprise attack."

"I'll be the one to stay back," Alexis said with a serious gaze, "I won't let them hurt anyone here."

"Thank you," Yang responded.

"That's my Alexis," Chazz said to himself while blushing.

Bastion nodded to the nice Obelisk Blue, "With this formation and these scrolls, we can send someone back to help if the need should ever arise." He said before looking to the blond Ra Yellow, "As for the teams, I think you can I can handle the Shadow Rider to the west side of the island." He said with Yang hitting her fist together, an eager smile on her face. Bastion then turned to Weiss and Chazz, "You two can take the other Shadow Rider." He said with the two nodding, causing him to smile, "Okay, time execute the plan." He said before the four key holders left the room, Alexis returning to her seat.

Outside the room, Weiss and Chazz went down the left hallway. While Yang and Bastion went down the right hallway. A few steps into their walk, the blond Ra Yellow smirked at her teammate, "You were looking really cool back there." She said with him smiling back, "So, you watch my back and I'll watch yours."

"Of course," Bastion said as he reached into one of his deck boxed, "As a bit of good news, I finished a new formula with your burn deck." He said as Yang had a smile form on her face, "It uses a new pyro archetype, but their synergy with your playstyle was a near-perfect match."

"Nice!" Yang said as she took her deck back.

"Also, this was in my mailbox by mistake," Bastion said as he took out a yellow envelope covered in dirt, "It was already like this when I found it."

"Oh, it's from my friend back home," Yang said as she took the envelope, "He messaged me saying he found a new boss monster for my deck." She said before opening the envelope, taking out a single card. Her eyes gleamed with fire as she looked at the card, then looking to Bastion, "Uh, would it ruin your formula if I add this card to my deck now?"

"Well," Bastion said before looking at Yang have a look of sadness in her eyes, "If you want, you can replace your Lava Golem with this new card."

"A boss for a boss, I get it," Yang said before looking into her deck, pulling out her Lava Golem, and replacing it with her new card, "Thanks Bastion." She said with a Bastion smiling back.

The two then walked down the hall with Bastion looking forwards, "So, your friend," He asked, "Will he be coming to Duel Academy?"

"Yeah, I think he's on track for next year." Yang said as she had a look of determination, "Which is another reason I need to make sure this school is safe." She said with Bastion agreeing.

 _Thirty minutes later._

Yang and Bastion walked through the forest outside the academy. Yang walked a few steps ahead, her fist at the ready for any wild animal attacks. Bastion guided with his scroll, seeing the two approaching the red dot. The two then reached a clearing, discovering a massive Colosseum, "Well, I think this is the place." She said while wondering when this place was built.

The two walked in through the entrance, making their way to the stands. As scanned the area, the blond Ra Yellow noticed someone standing in the middle of the arena. A young woman in leather and bronze armor. Her hair was red and tied in a long ponytail. She looked up at Yang with a cold gaze in her green eyes. Suddenly, Yang's eyes flared red as she ran down the stands towards the arena.

"Yang wait!" Bastion called out, but she did not stop.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm-" Yang said as she jumped into the arena. However, the floor she was standing on opened, revealing it as a trap hole, "Eh?" Yang said as her eyes changed back to normal and her body fell into the hole.

"YANG!" Bastion called out as the blond Ra Yellow vanished from his sight. As he landed in the arena, the hatch to the trap door closed. The smart Ra Yellow gritted his teeth before looking to Shadow Rider in the arena, "What did you do with her!?" he demanded to know as she readied her duel disk. Bastion focused his gaze as he took out one of his decks, preparing for the duel. However, he then gasped as he now recognized his opponent, "Wait, you're-" he realized as the Shadow Rider started her turn.

 _A few minutes later._

"Uhhh," A few meters below the Colosseum, Yang groaned as she started to open her eyes. She looked up to see the massive hole she fell through, "Nice one, Yang." She sarcastically said to herself before realizing she was laying in a prison cell filled with hay, "You really messed up." She said before sitting up, "So stupid!"

Suddenly, Yang heard a dragon's cry before an explosion, "Wait, was that Bastion's Prime Material Dragon!?" She said before standing up, "Is he dueling that Shadow Rider!?" the blond Ra Yellow said before clenching his fist, "No, I can't let him get hurt too." She said before looking over the cell, "Think Yang, you have a big brain also." She said before looking back up, seeing the smooth stone walls of the trap hole, "No way to climb up." She said before looking to the cell doors, "No key either." The blond Ra Yellow said before she noticed something.

The bars were very old and rusty. They looked like they barely did the job anymore of imprisoning someone. Yang pushed aside all the hay into one corner of the cell, giving her room for a fighting stance. She then spin-kicked the cell door but bounced off and landed in the pile of hay. The blond Ra Yellow blew out some of the straw that landed in her mouth as she stood up, "Okay, it needs a little more force." She said before taking off her Ra Yellow's jacket, wrapping it around her right hand like a glove. As she reeled back for a punch, her eyes gleamed red, "HAAA!" She screamed as punched the cell door off its hinges, crashing it into the floor, "Yes!" Yang cheered as her eyes returned to normal. Suddenly, she heard an explosion from above, "I have to hurry." She said before running down the hallways of the prison, putting her jacket back on.

In reaching a stairway, ran up as the sound of the explosions grew louder. A line of sweat ran down her face as she feared the worse. Suddenly, she started to see sunlight at the end of the stairway. Upon reaching the top, she made her way back to the arena. However, it was too late. Bastions body laid bruised on the ground; her eyes widened as she saw the key around his neck vanish.

Bastion: 500 – 700 = 0 Life Points

Yang ran over to prop Bastion up. Slowly, the smart Ra Yellow reopened his eyes, "Sorry…She was just too strong." He said before Yang glared at the Shadow Rider, who remained unscathed from the duel.

The blond Ra Yellow eye's flared red, until she realized something, "Wait, I know her!" Yang said before she pointed at the Shadow Rider, "You're the Pro Duelist, Pyrrha Nikos!" She said with the Shadow Rider remaining unresponsive, "Why are you here?" Yang asked but, Pyrrha remained silent, causing Yang to scowl, "And to think, I used to think you were a cool duelist."

Suddenly, Bastion grabbed Yang right shoulder, "She doesn't seem in control of her will, I think it's another case like Atticus." He said as they looked at Pyrrha, seeing a dark aura shroud her, "However, that doesn't mean she is anything less than a pro duelist."

"I know," Yang said as she focused on Pyrrha, "In every league she entered, nobody could land a direct hit on her." She said as Pyrrha readied her duel disk, "That's how she earned the nickname, The Untouchable Duelist." Yang moved Bastion to a sitting position before she stood up, "You rest now, this one's mine." She said with a serious gaze.

"Yang," He said before his body pulsated with pain. He then looked back at her focusing on the Untouchable Shadow Rider, "Be careful." He said with her nodding.

Yang took out her deck, her mind thinking back to the time Neo reduced her life points to zero, "Last time I dueled a pro, I had to have Ruby do the rest of the job." She thought before loading the deck into her duel disk, her mind now seeing the image of her little sister in the infirmary bed, "This time, she's counting on me." The blond Ra Yellow said as she focused on her opponent, "And I'm not about to let her down!"

"Duel!" Yang and Pyrrha said at the same time.

Yang: 4000 Life Points

Pyrrha: 4000 Life Points

"Draw," Pyrrha said as she went first, playing the card instantly, "I activate Heart of the Underdog." She played the continuous spell before summoning a monster in a facedown defense position, then one more card face down in the spell and trap zone. "I end my turn."

"My move," Yang said as she drew, smirking back to Bastion, "I summon Laval Magma Cannoneer in attack mode." She said as the ground in front of her erupted like a volcano. Emerging from the molten rock as a blue stone soldier with cannons on his shoulders, (1700 ATK / 200 DEF). "Up to twice per turn, I can discard a fire-attribute monster to deal 500 points of burn damage." Yang said as she looked at her hand, "First, I'll send Laval Miller to the graveyard." She said as the right cannon glowed with heat, "Then, I'll send Laval Phlogis." Yang said before the other cannon charged, "Now, fire!" She said as the cannoneer unleashed a double shot of flames. The blast collided with Pyrrha's body, leaving a plume of smoke. However, the smoke cleared with Pyrrha appearing unharmed

Pyrrha: 4000 – 500 – 500 = 3000 Life Points

"Heh, not so untouchable now!" Yang said before pointing at the set monster, "Laval Magma Cannoneer attacks your facedown monster!" She said as the cannoneer fired another blast.

Pyrrha flipped up the monster, revealing it as a humanoid creature made of grey magnets, "Alpha the Magnet Warrior has the same defense as your monster's attack." (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF).

"Not exactly," Yang responded as she showed her graveyard, "Since I sent Laval Phlogis to the graveyard. All my Laval monster gain 300 attack points." She said as the fire shot glowed brighter, (1700 + 300 = 2000 ATK). The grey magnet warrior then exploded as the magma shot reduced him to ash. She then looked back to Bastion with a smile, "I really like these new cards."

"Stay sharp," Bastion reaffirmed, "It's your opponent's turn now." He said with Yang nodding, returning to the duel.

"Draw," Pyrrha said as she revealed her card, showing it as another magnet warrior. This one with pink metal and wings, "Since I drew the normal monster, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, I can draw one more card thanks to the effect of Heart of the Underdog." She said before drawing again, "Next, I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." The pink winged magnet warrior appeared on her side of the field, (1500 ATK / 1800 DEF). The Untouchable Shadow Rider the activated a spell from her hand, "I activate Shield and Sword, swapping the attack and defense of all faceup monsters on the field."

"What!?" Yang said in shock as her monster attack points now were only a tenth of what they once were. Laval Magma Cannoneer: (200 ATK / 2000 DEF). Gamma the Magnet Warrior: (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF).

"Gamma attacks your monster," Pyrrha said as the pink magnet warrior tackled the cannoneer, causing Yang's monster to explode. In the shockwave Yang was pushed back, sliding on the souls of her boots as she held her arms to block.

Yang: 4000 – 1600 = 2400 Life Points

"Yang!" Bastion called out in panic.

"I'm fine," Yang responded as Pyrrha ended her turn with another face down card, causing Gamma's stats to return to normal, (1500 ATK / 1800 DEF). "I draw," The blond Ra Yellow looked at the card before checking her hand, "Okay, I still got this." She reassured herself before putting the card in her hand, taking another monster out to play first, "Since I have three Laval monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Laval Coatl from my hand." She said before a magma lizard erupted from the ground, (1300 ATK / 700 DEF), "Now, I tribute Laval Coatl to summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Yang said as Coatl faded away, making way for a mightier beast to appear. Descending from the clouds was a black dragon with a white bone-armored head. At its core was a red orb that gleamed of with chaotic electricity, (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF).

Bastion smiled as he looked up at the dragon, "Even Chazz's monster works with her combos." He thought as he looked at Yang active a spell from her hand.

"I activate Dragon's Gunfire, to hit you with 800 points of damage!" Yang declared as her Chthonian Emperor Dragon fired a blast of flames from its mouth, scorching the Untouchable Shadow Rider.

Pyrrha: 3000 – 800 = 2200 Life Points

"Now, I'll destroy Gamma! Yang said with her dragon charging another blast, about to unleash the chaotic beam of energy.

"My trap card activates," Pyrrha responded with one of her facedown cards.

Yang saw the card that showed two guards in front of a closed gate, "No Entry!" She gasped as all the monsters on the field changed to defense mode. Gamma knelt with his arms in a blocking stance, while Chthonian Emperor Dragon stopped its attack. Yang gritted her teeth as she placed her last card in her hand, "I set one card and end my turn."

"My draw," Pyrrha said before revealing the normal monster, "I drew Beta the Magnet Warrior, so I get to draw a card like before." She said before doing so. The Untouchable Shadow Rider then summoned Beta to the field before switching Gamma to attack mode. (1700 ATK / 1600 DEF). She then reveled her other face down card, "Now, I activate Birthright. Letting me bring back Alpha from the graveyard." Pyrrha said as all three Magnet Warriors were on her side of the field in attack mode, each staring at the Chthonian Emperor Dragon.

"If Beta destroyers Yang's only monster. Then Alpha and Gamma can attack directly." Bastion thought as he did the math in his head, "She doesn't have enough life points to survive the onslaught."

Pyrrha pointed, the army of Magnet Warriors ready to charge. However, the blond Ra Yellow spoke up, "Not this time!" Yang interrupted as she activated her trap card, "I play Threatening Roar, making it so you can't attack this turn." She said with her dragon letting out a roar across the arena, causing Pyrrha lowering her hand, "Now who's untouchable?" She smirked before realizing something, "Wait, those three monsters." The blond Ra Yellow thought as her opponent went into their main phase two.

"I activate Shield Crush, destroying your monster in defense mode," Pyrrha said as she played one of the last three cards in her hand. A greenish beam of energy the pierced the dragon's chest, causing it to explode. Yang looked up in shock before she felt a wave of energy flow through the air. She looked back to see Pyrrha at the source of the energy, her body glowing with a black aura, "I tribute Alpha, Beta, and Gamma." She said as the magnet warriors broke apart, reforming, "So that I can special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior." She said as the magnetic rocks formed in the ultimate warrior. Its massive body hovered over Pyrrha with its polarity. Its sword vibrated with an electromagnetic force, ready to cut down anything, (3500 ATK / 3850 DEF). "Finally, I equip him Fairy Meteor Crush." Pyrrha played the last spell card in her hand, showing an image of a meteorite about to impact. Valkyrion glowed in a black aura as its power unlocked.

"3500 attacks points with piercing damage!?" Yang responded in dread, "H-how am I supposed to beat that!?" She said before looking at her empty field. She then looked at her hands, not a single card to play. Her palms trembled as she clenched her fists, "I…I…"

"Yang!" Bastion called out to her, causing the blond Ra Yellow to look back at him, "Remember what you said to me the first time we dueled." He said with her taking a second to recall it. But once she did, she slightly gasped. The smart Ra Yellow nodded once as he smiled, "You can still win this."

Yang closed her eyes as she took a breath, "…Yeah," She said before a smile before turning back to her opponent, "Because the duel's not over," The blond Ra Yellow said as her eyes opened with a red tint of flame, "Until the last card is played!" She declared before drawing.

In glancing at the card, she saw the faint image of a young man with tan skin and dreads. He smiled as he gave Yang's a thumbs up. Yang smiled back as she looked at the card, seeing it as the one she got in the mail today. She then looked over to Pyrrha, "Since you brought out your ultimate boss monster. I'll play mine!" She said before playing the last card, "With exactly five fire attribute monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Pyrorex The Elemental Lord!"

Suddenly, the ground in front of Yang violently erupted. Emerging from the crater in the Earth was a prehistoric monster. The dinosaur was armored with black steel with golden lining. Its back spicks still glowing like the molten core the monster emerged from, (2800 ATK / 2200 DEF). Pyrorex roared as he glared down the ultimate Magna warrior.

"I active Pyrorex's effect." Yang declared as her monster's mouth fumed with flames, "When summoned, I can destroy a monster on your field. Then, we both take damage equal to half its original attack points." She said as Pyrrha had a slight gasp. Pyrorex then unleashed his fire breath onto Valkyrion, causing the Magna warrior to recoil in torment. As Pyrrha's monster exploded into molten rocks, the chucks landed on both player's sides of the field.

Yang: 2400 – 1750 = 650 Life Points

Pyrrha: 2200 – 1750 = 450 Life Points

Pyrrha shielded herself from the flames as she looked over to Yang. However, the blond Ra Yellow was unaffected by the fire. Rather it looked like she was burning with the flames of her monster, "Now Pyrorex," Yang declared, "Attack Pyrrha directly!" She said as the Untouchable Shadow Rider looked up at the Elemental Lord, seeing the monster unleash a second fire beam. Pyrrha's eyes widened as the flames engulfed her body. She then closed her eyes as she felt like her body was turning into dust.

Pyrrha: 450 – 2800 = 0 Life Points

 _A few minutes._

"…Huh," Pyrrha said as she slowly opened her eyes, realizing she was laying on the ground, "Where am I?" She said before seeing Yang and Bastion standing nearby, "Who are you?" She said before feeling a sudden pain in her side.

"Take it easy," Yang said as she helped Pyrrha to a sitting position.

"You're going to be okay," Bastion as he knelt in front of her

"Huh?" Pyrrha said before noticing the injuries on the two Ra Yellow students, "What happened?"

"Do the words 'Shadow Rider' ring any bells?" Yang asked with Pyrrha turning with a look of confusion, "That's a no." Yang interpreted.

Suddenly, tears started to pour down Pyrrha's face, "Oh no, not again." She said while placing her hands on her head, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

"Not again?" Yang said before she remembered something about this pro duelist, "Wait, do you mean your last big duel back at that stadium."

Pyrrha nodded, "That girl," She said with the image of an orange-haired duelist with a pink bow, "During our duel, the scaffolding collapsed." Pyrrha remembered looking up as the beam fell from above. After the smoke cleared, She discovered she was unharmed. However, her eyes widened as the sight of her opponent, whose left half was completely crushed. The girl with the pink bow was still facing Pyrrha, her eyes as a lifeless as that of a turned-off machine, "She died because of me."

"That wasn't your fault!" Yang called out, "That stadium was unsafe with faulty wiring everywhere."

"Yang's right," Bastion agreed, "The police gave the full report with the owner confessing to skipping on repair and maintenance."

"You don't understand, that girl would never have been there if it wasn't to duel me!" Pyrrha responded, then looked back down, "Afterwards, I couldn't duel anymore. I…I." She said before she felt a slight pain in the back of her head, "The last thing I remember, I meet this woman with black hair and…I don't know what happened next." She then looked back to Yang and Bastion, "I am so sorry for any pain I caused."

"Look Pyrrha, you didn't hurt us." Yang responded, "The Shadow Riders did."

"But I-" Pyrrha said, but Bastion cleared his throat.

"Franky, it is illogical to blame yourself for things that were not in your control." He said as he smiled, "You're a good person, so don't let people tell you otherwise." He said before pointing at Pyrrha, "Especially yourself."

Pyrrha had a look of shock at his words. Slowly, she started to smile while looking down, "Thank you." She said with Bastion and Yang smiling back, "I think I just need to …think for a bit."

"We understand," Yang said as she and Bastion stood up, the two walking to the other side of the arena as Pyrrha sat in the fetal position, hugging her legs, "I think you actually got through to her." Yang said Bastion before smirking at him, "Even though that line was really cheesy."

"It's the truth, regardless of cheese." Bastion said with her slightly giggle. Suddenly, his stance began to falter as he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hey!" Yang said as she caught him from falling, having his body rest on her right shoulder, "Don't push yourself now."

"Sorry," Bastion responded.

"Don't be," Yang said with a smile, "It's good to have friends you can lean on." She said with him smiling back, "Because they can help you through any challenge."

 **AN: There you go, Pyrrha showed up and used a Magnet Warrior deck. A little on the nose for her, but I still think it is the best choice her character, (The other choice was Gladiator Beast, but their play style is a little too much for me to write in these stories). Yang and Bastion really were the stars of this chapter, I enjoyed write both immensely. You also get a cameo of a certain dino-duelist, but he won't appear until after this arc. Pyrrha's flashback does show a terrible fate of certain girl, reflective of the moment from her cannon. Finally, you see Yang's new deck with Laval monsters splashed in, as well as her new boss monster Pyrorex. As soon as I saw this card, I knew Yang had to play it. Next chapter, we see how Chazz and Weiss fair against their opponent. Don't worry, I will not skip a duel like I did with Bastion and Pyrrha here. This is going to be a two vs one match up. With that, it is going to take some time to write, so please be patient. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, to answer a lot of the question I could not reply to. The cast right now is all the players you will see in this arc. If you're wondering where Syrus is, he is not in this story as a character to avoid overcasting. He may show up later, but it is unlikely, (That doesn't mean Zane is out of the question, I have a duel for him in a later arc). Regarding the RWBY side on how I make the decks. I base them on a few rules: it matches the character's semblance, personality, and/or it is an archetype I like and think fits the character. With ones like Cinder, she would play something like Relinquished and will play more of that archetype in her future duels. Adam does not have a beast or beast warrior deck, but what he has does have reflects his scary mentality, especially with a certain spell card I intend for him to play. However, with character's like Emerald and Mercury, I just could not come up with a deck that they would play that I would also like to write. This doesn't write them out entirely, but it is why they were not Shadow Riders here. If you have any more question, let me know in a review or a PM.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Caster Shadow Rider

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Sadly, I had to cancel one of my other stories, but it does mean I can give more focus to this series now. This Duel was a challenge to write for multiple reasons. However, it was a lot of fun with the combos each duelist could make. Weiss and Chazz have a strong opponent before them, using a lot of cards I really like. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 8 – The Caster Shadow Rider**

On the other side of the island, Weiss and Chazz walked in silence. However, floating behind Chazz's head were the three Ojama brothers. "Uh, Boss?" Ojama Yellow spoke, "Do we have a plan?"

"We win," Chazz responded with Weiss nodding, causing him to glance over at her.

Her reaction caused Ojama Green and Black to hoover in front of the heiress Obelisk Blue, doing a little dance. After a few seconds, Weiss gave both an icy gaze, "Quit it!" She shouted with both Ojama's freezing in a block of ice.

She and Chazz continued to walk as both Ojamas remained petrified. Ojama Yellow hovered over with an icepick, freeing his bothers, "See, she can see you too." He said with both his brothers nodding.

"No, I don't!" Weiss responded, causing Chazz to look back at her, "…Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Chazz responded, glancing back at the Ojama brothers, "But I can understand wanting to ignore them." He said with all three sticking their tongues out at him in irritation. He then looked back to the heiress Obelisk Blue, "But, you can't ignore me when we are supposed to be a team here." He said with her looking back to him, "So, when did you start seeing duel monsters?"

Weiss waited a few seconds before sighing, "When I was young, I started hearing voices from cards." She said as her voice filled with sadness, "However, I could never tell anyone in my family."

"Father?" Ojama Black asked.

"He was more focused on the business aspects of his life," Weiss responded as she crossed her arms.

"Siblings?" Ojama Green asked.

"My older sister was already in the duel pro-leagues at the time, never really came home anymore." the heiress Obelisk Blue responded, "And my younger brother wasn't into dueling." She then sighed, "Both of them never would have believed me."

"What about your mother?" Ojama Yellow asked, but Weiss remained silent, "Oh…Uh, what about your friends?" He said, but Weiss remained silent, "Uhhh…butler?" Ojama Yellow said with sweat running down his face, turning to Chazz, "Boss, help?"

"Let me guess, you never told anyone because they could call you a weirdo." Chazz responded with Weiss glaring at him, "Or is it that you never had real friends you could tell?"

"I had friends growing up!" Weiss responded.

"The friends that only hung around you because you were part of a rich family?" The student in a black trench coat responded with Weiss remaining silent, "Yeah, I know the type." He then sighed, "I know what it's like to grow up in that environment."

Weiss broke eye contact as she continued, "…You don't know what it was like for me." She said the others remained silent, "All I did was study and practice for things my father could use to talk up at company meetings: singing, violin, fencing. I have mastered everything; I couldn't fail him or the family name." The heiress Obelisk Blue said before a small smile formed, "However, my father did let me pick one thing to master for myself. Dueling." She then pulled out her deck, looking at all the Gem-Knights, "He may have paid for these cards, but they never felt like a gift from a father to a daughter. He only gave me them to keep me quiet during work, nothing more." She then looked over to see Familiar-Possessed – Eria in her deck, "It's not like when Ruby gave me this card, that felt…"

"Good?" Ojama Black asked.

"Sweet?" Ojama Green asked.

"Heartwarming?" Ojama Yellow asked.

Weiss smiled, "Genuine," She responded, "I didn't notice it at first, but it someone being nice to me with no ulterior motive. She just wanted to help me." Weiss then looked back to Chazz with determination, "So, I'll help her whenever she needs it." She said with a smile as she put her deck away, "Because, that's what a friend does." She said with Chazz smiling back.

The two heard a beeping noise from their scrolls. Chazz took his out and examined the area, "We're close." He said before Weiss pointed at something.

"Over there!" She said, pointing to a building in the distance. They made their way out of the forest onto a dirt road, leading to an abandoned dorm. She and Chazz both looked down at the scroll, know this was the spot. They both nodded to each other before walking past the gate.

Behind them, the Ojama brothers shivered in fear, "I-is that the abandon Obelisk B-blue dorm?" Ojama Green asked.

"The spooky one w-where those kids went missing?" Ojama Black asked.

"The h-haunted one that's r-really s-scary at n-night!?" Ojama Yellow said before the three realized it was daytime. However, they still shivered in fear. Suddenly, the looked to see Weiss and Chazz enter the building, "Hey, wait!" Ojama Yellow called as and his booth followed, phasing through the door.

However, the Ojama brothers gasped upon entering. While the outside looked rundown, the inside of the lobby was immaculate. The floor was polished, the stairs were fixed, and even the rugs were repaired, "Woooow!" The Ojama brothers said in awe.

"It's not that scary now." Ojama Yellow said in a smile.

Weiss heard an odd noise to her left. In looking over, she saw a stray wooden chair wobbling on its own. Suddenly, the chair was propelled towards the heiress Obelisk Blue, "Look out!" Weiss called before she and Chazz dodged the chair. After they, repositioned themselves, the two soon noticed more furniture started to move.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Ojama Yellow screamed, "I knew it, this place is haunted!" He said as the three Ojama brothers group hugged in terror, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All three screamed.

"Will you two shut up!" Chazz said as he avoided a lamp, "You're all spirits," He said before avoiding a potted plant, "All this stuff would go right through you."

"Oh yeah!" The Ojama's realized as Chazz was hit in the gut by a stray nightstand, causing a loud gasp, "Boss!"

"I'm fine!" He called out before falling to one knee. He then checked over to Weiss, wondering if she was about to dodge this onslaught. However, his eyes widened at the sight. With her eyes closed, she gracefully evaded all the furniture that came her way. Her body moved as though she was gliding on ice. Suddenly, Chazz noticed a suit of armor rocketing towards her. Before he could give the warning, Weiss opened her eyes. She sidestepped the suit of armor before placing her left leg in front of its right. In tripping the armor, she placed her left hand on its back, forcing it to slam into the ground at an improper angle. The armor broke into pieces, the helmet rolling over to Chazz's side. Suddenly, the rest of the furniture stopped moving. While Weiss took a bow.

"Whoa." The Ojama brothers said at the same time as Chazz stood up.

"How exactly did you do-" He said with her answering.

"Adding the list before; ballet and figure skating." Weiss responded, crossing her arms, "As well as self-defense."

"Oh…neat," Chazz responded before they noticed the pieced of the suit of armor moving on their own. However, they simply reformed in the upper right corner of the lobby. Silence then filled the area.

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps coming from the stairway. In looking over, a woman with a white dress shirt and black long-skirt was seen. She wore black stockings walked in matching heeled boots. Her hair was a bleached blond, tied in a bun. On her back was a black and purple cape with devil-tailed ends. On her face was a set of glasses, but they did not hide her piercing green eyes, "Why are you here?" The woman asked as she radiated a dark aura.

"You're a Shadow Rider," Weiss asked with Glynda glaring at her. The heiress Obelisk Blue pulled out her neckless of the key, "This time, we're taking the battle to you."

"Sorry to ruin your remodeling," Chazz said as he readied his duel disk, "But we're here to defeat you!"

The woman sighed, "The kids today are a hopeless generation." She said as she walked down the stairs, extending her left arm, "Always thinking they can do whatever they want." Suddenly, a duel disk flew out of one hallway, guiding to her left hand. "Never thinking about the consequences." She said before readying her duel disk.

Suddenly, Chazz noticed the frame of her duel disk, "That's a Duel Academy's Staff model. Like Professor Crowler, but not strapped to the chest." He though before asking himself a question, "Was she a teacher to this school?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," The Caster Shadow Rider declared, "And I will take both of you on at the same time."

"Two-against-one." Weiss clarified as she readied her duel disk, "That's fine by me."

"Yeah," Chazz said as he took out his deck, causing the Ojama brothers to return to their cards. He loaded his duel disk as the game was about to start.

"Duel!" All three said at the same time.

Weiss: 4000 Life points

Chazz: 4000 Life points

Glynda: 8000 Life points

"I'll go first," Glynda said as she drew, playing the monster immediately. "I summon Defender, The Magical Knight in defense mode." Appearing on the Caster Shadow Rider's side of the field was a blue garbed mage with a dagger in his right hand and a great shield in his left, (1600 ATK / 2000 DEF). The red gem in the center of the shield gleamed as Glynda looked at her hand, "I set three cards and end my turn."

"My turn," Weiss said as she drew, but Glynda activated a one her facedown cards.

"I play Anti-Spell Fragrance," Glynda responded as a demonic pot with a sinister smile appeared in the center of the field, emitting a white mist., "Now, spell cards must be set before they can be played." She said with both Weiss and Chazz gasping, "Not only that, they cannot be activated until the next turn after you set them." The Caster Shadow Rider crossed her arms, "In any duel, you have to adjust to your opponent's playstyle."

"Tsk," Weiss said before looking at her hand, "I summon Gem-Knight Amber in attack mode." The heiress Obelisk blue summoned a yellow clade knight with a lighting dagger on her side of the field, (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF). She then took three cards out of her hand, "I end with two face downs and a card set in my field card zone."

Glynda then turned her gaze to Chazz, "My move," He said as he drew, "I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode." A humanoid tank without legs appeared on the student in a black trench coat's side of the field, (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Then, I think I'll end with only two facedown cards"

Glynda drew, glancing at the card before playing it, "I summon Breaker, The Magical Warrior in attack mode." She announced a red armored knight appeared. This one with a straight sword and normal-sized shield, (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF). the blue gem on shield gleamed as its attack points grew, (1600 + 300 = 1900 ATK). The Caster Shadow Rider focused on Weiss, "I use Breaker's effect to remove one spell counter to destroy a spell or trap card on your field." She said with the red magician's sword glowing, "I'll destroy your first set card." Glynda declared before Breaker made a vertical slash in the air, creating a sonic slash that cut Weiss face down in half. (1900 - 300 = 1600 ATK).

Weiss watched as her Mystical Space Typhoon was slashed, causing her to glare at Glynda, "How did you know that card was my-"

"Don't assume I'm cheating!" Glynda cut off, "I have seen hundreds of students duel at this academy. Each one making the same moves and mistakes without learning." Weiss took a step back, "As soon as you saw my Anti-Spell Fragrance you glanced to your rightmost card. I can tell you were looking at a card that could destroy mine. And I watched you set it first." Glynda said with Weiss gritting her teeth, "If you want to get better, stop complaining and pay attention!" Glynda said before her body glowed in a dark aura, revealing a face-down spell card, "I activate Magical Dimension by tributing Breaker." She said as the red magician jumped back into a golden coffin bound by a chained rig, "Now, I can summon Chaos Command Magician in attack mode!" She said as a deep green-robed magician wielding a staff jumped out of the coffin, (2400 ATK / 1900 DEF). "Also, I can destroy one monster on the field."

Suddenly, Weiss' Gem-Knight Amber exploded. In the shockwave, she activated a face-down trap card, "I play Soul Rope. Since a monster on my field was destroyed, I can pay 1000 life points to special summon a level four monster from my deck." The heiress obelisk blue said as card eject halfway out her deck, "I choose Gem-Knight Sapphire in defense mode." She said as the aqua knight appeared on her side of the field, (0 ATK / 2100 DEF).

Weiss: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 Life points

Weiss' body pulsated as she fell to one knee, causing Chazz to look over in a panic, "Hey, be careful!" He said as the heiress Obelisk Blue's breathing was heavy, "Even if you pay life points, it's still real damage."

"I'm fine, this is nothing." Weiss said as she stood up, the image of Ruby in the infirmary bed coming to her mind, "It's nothing compared to what she has been through." Weiss thought as Glynda turned to Chazz. The heiress Obelisk Blue then looked back to him in panic, "Watch out!"

"Chaos Command Magician attacks X-Head Cannon," Glynda ordered as her monster unleashed a deep green blast of magical energy from its staff. Chazz turned to see his machine exploded the shockwave sending him back a few feet.

"AAAA!" He said before landing on his back.

Chazz: 4000 – 600 = 3400 Life points

Glynda set the last card in her hand, "I end my turn." She then glared towards Weiss, "Your move."

Chazz pushed himself up as Weiss refocused back on her opponent, "I draw," She said before playing the card, "I summon Gem-Armadillo." She said as a light brown armadillo emerged from the ground onto her side of the field, (1700 ATK / 500 DEF). "And since he was normal summoned, I get to add a Gem-Knight to my hand. And I choose Gem-Knight Crystal." Weiss said before revealing her field spell, "I activate Fusion Gate, allowing me to fusion summon by removing the materials from play." The heiress Obelisk Blue said before her taking her two new cards, "I remove Crystal and Armadillo from play to fusion summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!" The two gems monsters merged in a massive knight with pillars for arms, his body creating a tremble upon landing, (2900 ATK / 2500 DEF).

"Now, you're mine." Glynda responded with Weiss having a look of confusion, "I activate Solemn Warning. By paying 2000 life points, your monster's summon is negated." She said before Zirconia exploded, Weiss shielded herself from the blast wave.

Glynda: 8000 – 2000 = 6000 Life points

"There is a time and a place to make a counterattack. You choose the wrong moment to waste so many resources on a pointless fusion monster." Glynda said before Weiss ended with a face down. The Caster Shadow Rider turned to Chazz, "Will you do better?"

"Let's find out!" Chazz announced before drawing, "First, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back X-Head Cannon." He said as the machine returned from the graveyard in attack position, (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Next, I summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode." The student in a black trench coat said with a red jet in the shape of dragon appeared, (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF). He then revealed his face down spell card, "I activate Frontline Base, letting me bring out another union monster. So, I pink Z-Metal Tank." He said before a yellow tank with a mechanic eye-rolled onto his said of the field, (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF). "Now, I can fuse all three," Chazz declared as the machines broke apart, reforming into the deadly tank combination, "To make XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" he said as the deadly tank sparked with blue electricity, (2800 ATK / 2600 DEF).

"Hm, not bad," Weiss said with a smile.

"I'm not done yet." Chazz responded as his monster aimed its cannons at the deep green magician, "I discard a card so that Dragon Cannon destroys your Chaos Command Magician."

"Wait Chazz!" Weiss warned but it was too late.

"Fire!" Chazz ordered with his XYZ-Dragon Cannon unleashing a double-barrel beam of energy. However, Chaos Command Magician deflected the beam with his staff, "What?"

"Idiot!" Weiss shouted, "That monster can negate targeted affected towards it." She said with a scowl, "You should have used the effect on Defender, then attack Chaos Command Magician."

"So, I'll attack it him right now!" Chazz said as he pointed at the deep green magician, "Go XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack!" He said before the deadly tank unleashed another beam. This one connected with its target, causing Chazz to smirk. However, the smoke cleared to reveal Chaos Command Magician still standing, "What!?"

Glynda: 6000 – 400 = 5600 Life points

"Defender removes his spell counter to prevent my spellcaster from being destroyed." Glynda informed, "Another effect you should have been aware of already." She said as Chazz gritted his teeth, ending his turn with a face down. "My turn." Glynda drew, then looked to Weiss, "I switch Defender to attack mode and will destroy your Gem-Knight Sapphire with my Chaos Command Magician!" The Caster Shadow Rider said with Weiss gritting her teeth, a line of sweat running down her face.

"No, you don't!" Chazz interrupted as he reveled his trap card, "Staunch Defender, now you have to attack my XYZ-Dragon Cannon." Glynda scowled as her magicians rushed the deadly tank, "I'll take both of them down at the same time." The student in a black trench coat said before his Dragon Cannon unleashed a double blast. Each shot pierced the magicians' chests before they exploded. Glynda shielded herself from the shockwave as her monsters were no more.

Glynda: 5600 – 400 – 1200 = 4000 Life points

"You…," Weiss said as she looked to Chazz.

Suddenly, Chazz spoke to Weiss, but was still focused on Glynda, "We're even now," He said with the heiress Obelisk Blue having a slight look of confusion, "Back in the cave."

Weiss didn't say anything before scowling at their opponent, "I still would have had life points left, you still owe me more," Weiss said before sighing, "But…Thank you."

"This duel is far from turning in your favor." Glynda said as she revealed her facedown spell card, "I activate Pot of Greed." She said before drawing two cards, "Next, I set one monster and one card face down." The Caster Shadow Rider said before ending her turn.

Weiss drew, but scowled at the results, "I end my turn." She begrudgingly responded.

Chazz draws with a smile, "I active XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect." He said with discarding the card he drew, the cannons aiming at Glynda's set monster, "Say bye-bye to your defenses." He said before the cannons fired, obliterating the set monster. "Now, I'll attack directly!" The student in a black trench coat declared. However, he looked over to see the XYZ-Dragon Cannon fade away into from the field, "Huh?" He said before looking over to Glynda's side of the field, seeing the trap she laid.

"Compulsory Evacuation Device." Glynda said with her arms crossed, "I can send your monster back to your hand. Since it was a fusion monster, it went to the extra deck instead." She said with Chazz mouth a gap, his hand and field were now empty. "My turn now," The Caster Shadow Rider drew playing the other card in her hand, "I summon Magician's Valkyria." A female mage with hook-shaped in her left hand appeared, (1600 ATK / 1800 DEF). "Attack him directly." She declared before Magician's Valkyria fired a ball of blue sparking energy at Chazz's chest, launching him back in agony.

Chazz: 3400 – 1600 = 1800 Life points

"I end with one card face down." Glynda said before looking to Weiss, "Your turn."

Weiss drew and smiled, "There we go," She said before glaring at Glynda, "I fuse Sapphire and Tourmaline to make Gem-Knight Topaz." The heiress Obelisk Blue said before her blue knight merged with a yellow electric knight to form a golden knight with duel wield short blades, (1800 ATK / 1800 DEF).

"Again, you make the same mistake." Glynda said before revealing her face down card, "Solemn Judgment. For half my life points, your monster is destroyed." She said before Topaz exploded. Weiss gritted her teeth as she ended her turn.

Glynda: 4000 – 2000 = 2000 Life points

Glynda then turned to Chazz as he drew a card. However, he grimaced at the result, "…I summon Ojama Yellow in defense mode."

The small man in the red speedo appeared, (0 ATK / 1000 DEF). "Don't worry Boss, I got this!" Ojama Yellow said as he knelt now realizing he was the only card on the field, "Wait, things are this bad!?" He said before looking back to Chazz, "I take it back, put me back in the deck!"

Glynda sighed, "I understand wanting to put your favorite card in your deck," Said before drawing her card, "But it can throw off the synergy of your archetype."

"Hey, this thing is not my favorite monster!" Chazz shouted back.

"Then, why do you still it in your deck?" Weiss asked as she turned to him.

"You're not helping," Chazz responded before noticing Glynda's attack, "Look out!" He warned as Weiss looked back, seeing the energy ball about collide with her body. The heiress Obelisk Blue's body slammed into the wall as she fell to her knees.

Weiss: 3000 – 1600 = 1400 Life points

"Pay attention," Glynda said before setting the card she drew in the spell and trap zone ending her turn. Weiss slowly pushed herself up, drew her card, but could not do anything. Chazz drew his card, but also could not make a move. Glynda sighed before she drew, "I summon a second Magician's Valkyria." She said before playing the card she drew, bring out an identical mage to her current one, (1600 ATK / 1800 DEF). The Caster Shadow Rider then focused on Chazz, "Both attack him." The first Magician's Valkyria unleashed a blast toward Ojama Yellow, who screamed in terror before exploding. The second Magician's Valkyria launched another sphere of energy into Chazz's chest. He fell back to the ground like before, struggling harder to push himself up.

Chazz: 1800 – 1600 = 200 Life points

"Both of you are one attack away from losing." Glynda spoke to her opponents, "Give up now, and save yourself from more pain."

"Why?" Chazz said as he stood up, "Why are you like this?"

"Yeah," Weiss added on, "Why are you trying to teach us?" She said with Glynda gasping, "You talk about reading your opponent, but we figured you out a long time ago."

"You were the headteacher of the old Obelisk Blue dorm," Chazz inferred, "People always talk about the missing students, but you also vanished from the Academy as well." He said with Glynda remaining silent, "Have you been looking for them all this time?"

"…I considered them my children." Glynda responded, her eyes filling with despair, "When they all vanished, I felt a part of me vanish as well." Weiss and Chazz watched as a tear started to run down from Glynda's left eye, "I searched everywhere for them, but I couldn't find even a hint as to where they went." She said while clenching her right fist, "Then, I met a woman named Cinder." She said before looking back to her opponents, "She promised to tell me what happened to my students if I helped her." The Caster Shadow Rider then looked at her right hand, unclenching the fist, and seeing her hands trembling, "I agree, but I hate every second of my role in her plan."

"This 'Cinder' you just mention," Chazz asked, "Does she wear a red dress and has long black hair?" He said with her looking back with a slight nod.

"That woman was the Shadow Rider that attacked Ruby, another student!" Weiss shouted to Glynda, "She practically gave my friend a heart attack in the duel!" She said with Glynda gritting her teeth, "Not to mention Atticus, wasn't he one of your students?" The heiress Obelisk Blue asked with Glynda gasping.

"He was a brainwashed Shadow Rider," Chazz added on, "And if I had to guess, I think we all know who brainwashed him!"

Glynda gritted her teeth, looking down at her duel disk, "How could I be so stupid!?" She said to herself in rage, "I will not be your pawn anymore!" She said as she was about to put her hand over the deck, ready to surrender. However, a dark aura pulsated from her body. Glynda's eyes widened as she froze. Chazz and Weiss watched as the dark aura covered their opponent's body. As Glynda raised her head, her green eyes were now vacant of light, "It's your move." The Caster Shadow Rider spoke in an emotionless voice.

"Well, this is just got worse for us," Chazz said as Weiss drew, "Anything?"

Weiss gritted her teeth before setting a card, "Nothing I can use a comeback." She said as Chazz drew, "What about you?"

Chazz looked at the card and set it, "If I could last until the next turn." He said as Glynda drew, focusing on him, "But it looks like that's not gonna happen."

The Caster Shadow Rider then pointed at the student in a black trench coat, "Attack." She declared as one of the Magician's Valkyria fired a blast from her hook staff. Chazz shut his eyes before impact but reopened then upon not feeling any pain. He looked to see the blast was blocked in a type of barrier. Chazz turned to Weiss, seeing revealed trap card, Negate Attack.

"Now, you owe me more," Weiss said to Chazz but was not looking at him directly. She instead focused on Glynda, who set the card she drew and ended her turn. The heiress Obelisk Blue drew, gritting her teeth, "If you want to pay me back in full." She said before setting the card, then turning to Chazz. "You can win this duel."

Chazz smiled with a nod before he drew, refocusing on his opponent. "I activate the spell I laid the last turn, Level Modulation." He said before pointing to Glynda, "You get to draw two cards," He then pointed to his duel disk, "I get to special summon a LV monster from my graveyard." Weiss had a look of confusion for a second until she remembered the cards Chazz discarded for XYZ-Dragon Cannon, "I'm bringing back Armed Dragon LV5." The boxer dragon with drills roared as it appeared on his said of the field, (2400 ATK / 1700 DEF).

"A pointless move," Glynda responded as she drew two cards, "Even if you could attack, Magician's Valkyria prevents you from attack any other spellcaster."

"With two on the field, it's a perfect defense," Weiss said to Chazz.

"Doesn't matter to The Chazz." He responded with a smirk, "Next turn, I can use Armed Dragon's effect to destroy one and attack the other. Then, I can level him up and win this duel." He said with Weiss smiling.

"That will not happen." The Caster Shadow Rider said with her opponents looking to her in confusion. She drew before revealing her face down spell card, a ritual spell card, "I activate Black Magic Ritual." She said with Chazz gasping as two golden chalices and a spellbinding circle appeared on the ground, "I sacrifice both Magician's Valkyria," Glynda said as her monster turned into a black mist, each entering one of the chalices, causing the spellbinding circle to pulsate, "To summon Magician of Black Chaos." She said before a vertical pillar of purple light erupted from the spellbinding circle. In the center, a mage in a blackish-blue attire with his arms crossed against his chest. His hair was black, and his skin was blue. As his eyes opened, the piercing yellow eyes glared at his opponents. He then reached out his right arm, causing a black scepter to spawn. As he reposed with his weapon, a dark aura pulsated through the area unlike anything before, (2800 ATK / 2600 DEF).

"I-I haven't seen anyone use that card," Weiss said in fear.

"Since the King of Games played one." Chazz finished as the Chaos Magician glared at him.

"Attack with Scepter Strike," Glynda ordered. The magician of black chaos unleashed a purple blast of energy larger than another other before. The sphere ripped thought the floor before crashing into the Armed Dragon LV5. As Chazz's monster exploded, he was flung back in a shockwave. His body slamming into one of the pillars before sliding into a sitting position. His eyes closed as his head leaned down. Around his neck, the key faded away.

Chazz: 200 – 400 = 0 Life points

"Chazz!" Weiss cried out before seeing the Ojama brothers emerged from his deck.

"BOSS!" All three brothers said at the same time with tears in their eyes. Suddenly, each gritted their teeth as they glared at the Magician of Black Chaos.

"How dare you do this to him!" Ojama Black shouted.

"Nobody hurts the Boss like that." Ojama Green added on.

"You mess with him; you mess with all us!" Ojama Yellow declared. However, The Magician of Black Chaos had an emotionless glare at all three of them. While the Ojama's maintained their scowls, they could not hide their wobbling legs.

"The three of you, just make sure he's okay," Weiss said to the Ojama brothers before she focused on Glynda. "I'll finish what we started." She said as the Caster Shadow Rider ended her turn with a face-down card. "Now, it's my turn," Weiss said as she drew, looking at her hand and her set card. "It's a start," Weiss said to herself before she set the card, "But I need a lot of luck if I want to win."

"Draw," Glynda responded with the start of her turn, "Magician of Black Chaos attacks you directly." She said before the chaos magician unleashing another scepter strike, "It's over."

"Not yet!" Weiss responded with a trap card, "I activate Birthright, letting me bring back Gem-Knight Amber." She said as the yellow lightning knight reappeared from the begin of the duel, (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF).

However, Glynda responded in kind, "I activate my trap card, Magician's Circle." She said with Weiss gasping, "I can special summon a spellcaster from my deck with 2000 or less attack point." The Caster Shadow Rider said before a card ejected from her deck, "I choose Blast Magician." Appearing next to the Magician of Black Chaos was a red-robed mage wielding a short-bladed scythe and sinister smirk on his face, (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF). "Now, I will destroy Gem-Knight Amber," Glynda said before the first attack returned the yellow lightning knight to the graveyard with an explosion. Weiss shielded herself from the smoke as her life points fell.

Weiss: 1400 – 1200 = 200 Life points

"Now, Blast Magician attacks you directly-" Glynda was saying but stopped herself. As the smoke cleared a new monster was on Weiss' side field. A blue-haired mage wielding a staff stood next to the heiress Obelisk Blue, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF).

"Did you forget that your trap card allows me to special summon a spellcaster monster as well?" Weiss asked with Glynda remaining silent, "This time, you underestimated your opponent." She then glanced over to Familiar-Possessed Eria, thinking to herself, "Ruby's card seems to always show up when I need it."

"That only postposes your loss by a single turn." Glynda said before looking at the card she drew, seeing it as the trap Magical Cylinder, "Nothing you draw can save you." She said with setting the card and ending her turn.

Weiss smirked as she drew, "You're right," She said as she put the card in her hand, taking out another one she drew earlier, "Because the card is already in my hand!" The heiress Obelisk Blue said before sending her monster to the graveyard, "Despite normally needing two sacrifices, I can tribute only Eria to summon this monster." He declared as her spellcaster tightened her grip on her staff, "Come on out, Blizzard Princess!"

As the water familiar possessed left the field, a new ace monster appeared. She wore a white dress with blue lining, the skirt ready for combat. Her hair was a short light blue, decorated with a golden crown on her head. In her right hand was a pole with a chain attached to one end. At the other end of the chain was a massive ball of ice the size of her body. The bubbly and cheerful smile was seen on the battlefield, (2800 ATK / 2100 DEF).

Slowly, Chazz opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. The Ojama brother started crying in joy as he looked at the duel. His vision blurry, he looked over to see Weiss' monster on the field, "Wait, is that-" The student in a black trench coat was saying, noticing the look of determination in the eyes of Blizzard Princess that matched someone he and Weiss knew.

"Now, I activate the spell card I set a while ago." Weiss said as she revealed a card with a circular stone with runes on it, "Megamorph, and equip it to Blizzard Princess." She said as her monster glowing in a yellow light, "Since my life points are less than yours, Blizzard Princess' attack points double."

"Double!?" Chazz responded.

"DOUBLE!?" The Ojama brothers shouted.

Blizzard Princess grinned as she readied her weapon, (2800 + 2800 = 5600 ATK). "Go!" Weiss ordered as Blizzard Princess jumped, swinging her ice flail

"The attack increase is irrelevant," Glynda coldly responded, "I activate my trap-" She was saying until she noticed her trap card was frozen on the field, "What?"

"After Blizzard Princess is normal summoned," Weiss said as she pointed to her opponent, "You cannot active spells or traps for the rest of the turn!" She said as Glynda gasped, looking up at ice flail about to crash into her Magician of Black Chaos, "Now, the lesson is over!" Weiss announced before Blizzard Princess crushed the chaos magician under the ice. The shockwave echoed through the whole dorm as Glynda screamed in agony.

Glynda: 2000 – 2800 = 0 Life points

The dark aura was ripped from The Caster Shadow Rider's body, the light returning to her eyes. Glynda then fell to her knees before closing her eyes, her body then falling to the right side as she fainted.

At the other end of the field, after the monsters had faded, Weiss fell to her right knee. She panted in exhaustion as she looked at the floor, "That was too close for comfort." She said before noticing the Ojama brothers near her face, each smiling at her.

"That was amazing!" Ojama Black complimented.

"You pulled it off!" Ojama Green flattered.

"You're really are like a Queen of Ice!" Ojama Yellow praised.

"S-shut up!" Weiss said as her face turned red, turning away, "I don't need praise from freaks like you!"

However, in turning away. She saw Chazz standing up next to her, offering his left hand. He smiled down at the heiress Obelisk Blue. After a few seconds, Weiss smiled back, taking his hand as he helped her get back up.

 **AN: There you go, one more Shadow Rider down. Glynda had a fun deck to write being spellcaster focused with lockdown potential. The other archetype I considered was Lightsworns, but that is still a hard type to keep track of in this writing process. Chazz and Weiss gave it everything they had. While they lost one key, Weiss managed to save the win with Blizzard Princess, a monster she added to her deck because of Ruby's card. Speaking of Weiss, it was fun giving her more backstory here and showing her vulnerable side. Next chapter, Alexis gets a visitor. But whom, you'll have to wait and see. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, answering some questions I could not respond to. Blake's deck is not ninja's, mainly because those are not a fun type of monster to write for me. With Emerald and Mercury, like I said, I would have to stretch a lot with ideas of decks for them. I was considering a Wind deck for Mercury, with his ace being Simorgh. And Emerald, all I could think would be Trickstars. The problem with both characters is they are given so little context in the show that it is hard to think of a good deck for them to use. Moreover, I don't really like either character that much, so it's why I skipped then as well, (To avoid a future question, Jaune will never appear in this series). Also, I will only be using Fusion summons as extra deck plays. Since this is the GX era, that is all I will work with. However, I will still use tuner monster, but they will not be used for synchro summon. I will use pendulum monsters, but never will use their scaling or their scale effect. Think of both as just regular effect monsters in this context. My favorite archetypes in Chaos Dragons, it was what I played in local tournaments. The GX character may use support that came out later for their decks, (Like Jaden using Prisma because that card is too good for him not to play) but I will not have them depend on those cards. I plan to stick to what they used in the show and not much else. I do want to give Jaden Neos and the support, but that must wait until after this arc. And as for Dr. Crowler, he is on vacation now, but will come back after this arc. As a kid when I watch the show, I didn't like the character. But rewatching it many years later, he is now one of my favorites. And in Season Four, he has one of my favorite duels in GX.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Criminal Shadow Rider

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter of the story here. This one was an intense duel to write was a lot of cools plays and counters. The duel was a cool match of offence and defense. As well as finding ways around certain obstacles. It also sets up a lot of characters and backstories for future chapter. Overall, it was a fun duel to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 9 – The Criminal Shadow Rider**

Back in the infirmary, Alexis sat as she watched the three unconscious students. She looked down to see at her scroll, speaking in a three-way call with Yang and Weiss, "So, they were both being controlled?" She asked with the others nodding.

"Glynda was tricked, but they force her to continue the duel." Weiss clarified, "We managed to win, but we lost a key."

"Same on our end," Yang responded, "That means we have five keys left and four more Shadow Riders. We're heading back to discuss our next-"

Suddenly, each of their scrolls flashed. As they pulled up the map, each saw a new dot, "Another Shadow Rider!?" Weiss said before noticing the location, "And it's near the infirmary!"

"We're on our way back." Yang said over the scroll, "Keep Ruby and the others safe, don't let the Shadow Rider hurt them!" She said with Alexis nodding.

The three-way call ended as the nice Obelisk blue looked at the map, seeing the dot approaching the building. "No, they won't get back in time before…" Alexis said before standing up, "I have to duel the Shadow Rider on my own." She said with determination before looking to the unconscious students, "But, how am I supposed to do that and make sure they don't get attacked." She said before clenching her right fist, unable to think of an answer. Suddenly, she had an idea looking at Ruby, "I'm sorry, but this is the only option."

A few minutes later, Alexis walked out of the infirmary building. In looking across the road, the man in the bowler had emerged from the forest clearing, "Well, look who's eager to lose a key." The Criminal Shadow Rider said as Alexis remained scowling. He then took off his hat and bowed, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Roman Torchwick."

"You're a Shadow Rider," Alexis said as Roman smirked.

"Guilty as charged," The Criminal Shadow Rider responded, putting his hat back on, "Now, shall we get this over with?" He said as he readied a black and orange duel disk.

"Why?" Alexis asked as Roman had a look of confusion, "Why are you a Shadow Rider?" She said with him gritting his teeth in response, "Pyrrha, Glynda, my brother. All of them were tricked and possessed by that woman with black hair."

"You mean Cinder," Roman responded with a smirk, "Yeah, she's one mean Boss Lady." He said as his gaze focused on his opponent, "And it's not wise to disappoint her."

"You didn't answer my question," Alexis responded, "Why are you a-"

"Shut up!" Roman shouted back, breaking his composure, "I don't need to tell you why, I just need to beat you in this stupid game!" He said before reading his duel disk again, "Now, stop stalling and let's do this!"

Alexis sighed as took out her deck, "Fine." The nice Obelisk Blue said before rea with her duel disk, causing Roman to smirk.

"Duel!" Both said at the same time as the shadow game began.

Alexis: 4000 Life Points

Roman: 4000 Life Points

"You know, people say ladies first." Roman said before he drew, "But chivalry is dead." He said before looking at the card and grinning. "To start, I summon Ruffian Railcar." Suddenly, a red train cart emerged from the ground to his right, (1800 ATK / 1000 DEF). "Now, I activate its effect to inflict 500 points of damage to you." The Criminal Shadow Rider said as Alexis gritted her teeth. The train cart then steed towards her before ramming, sending the nice Obelisk Blue back a few feet before landing on her back.

Alexis: 4000 – 500 = 3500 Life Points

"Normally, the cost is that I don't get a battle phase." Roman commented as Alexis pushed herself up, "But since it's my first turn, I can't attack anyway." He said before smirking, "So, I'll end with that."

Alexis glared as she drew, "My turn," She said before analyzing her hand, then looked back to Roman, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to make Cyber Blader!" In a vortex of red and purple emerged a figure skater with long blue hair and a red visor, (2100 ATK / 800 DEF). "Now, attack his railcar!" Alexis declared as her monster rushed for the train. With an axel kick of her right leg, she split the cart down the middle, causing the railcar to explode. Roman shielded himself from the shockwave as his life points fell.

Roman: 4000 – 300 = 3700 Life Points

"Lucky shot," Roman said as Alexis ended her turn with a face down. He then drew a smirked at the results, but played another card form his hand first, "Time to test my luck. I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon!" The Criminal Shadow Rider declared as a blue bipedal machine appeared on his side of the field, its head like that of a blaster, (1700 ATK / 200 DEF). Suddenly, a set of two massive metal coins appeared over Roman's monster's head. On one said was an engraving of the gun-like head of the machine. On the reverse was the tail of the mechanical creature. "Both coins are flipped, and if they're both heads, you monster is destroyed."

"You're gambling on a success rate of twenty-five percent?" Alexis said as the two coins flipped. However, they each landed on the heads results.

"Heh, the odds don't matter." Roman said as his monster charged its head cannon, "So long as I still win in the end." He said before the Twin-Barrel Dragon fired its beam into Cyber Blader's chest. Alexis shielded herself from her monster's explosion. Roman grinned as he took the spell card he drew, "But just in case it failed, I had this as a backup. I play Limiter Removal!" He said as his monster's attack points doubled, (1700 + 1700 = 3400 ATK). "This won't finish you off, but it will leave you barely any life points left. Now, Twin-Barrel Dragon attacks her directly!" The Criminal Shadow Rider declared as his monster fired another laser shot. The beam heading straight for Alexis, causing an explosion on impact.

Roman, smirked. However, the smirk did not last as Alexis' life points remained unchanged. As the smoke cleared, she stood behind three small goats of different colored fur. (0 ATK / 0 DEF). Before he could ask how, he remembered the face down she played last turn, "Scapegoat lets me summon four tokens to my side of the field. Your monster destroyed one instead of taking my life points." She said before Roman watched his Twin-Barrel Dragon started to overheat, "And since you used Limiter Removal, your machines are destroyed at the end phase." Alexis said before Roman's monster exploded.

Alexis then drew her card, placing it in her hand as she played a different card first. "I play the Warrior Returning Alive to add Etoile Cyber back to my hand." She said as she took the card out of her graveyard, then summoned it. A red and light blue dressed ballerina entered the field with long brown hair, (1200 ATK / 1600 DEF). "Now, I attack you directly. And thanks to her effect, Etoile Cyber gains 500 attack points." She said as her monster dashed towards Roman kicking him in the chest with a graceful backspin, (1200 + 500 = 1700 ATK).

Roman: 3700 – 1700 = 2000 Life Points

(1700 - 500 = 1200 ATK). Roman recoiled in pain for a second before refocusing on Alexis, who ended her turn with a face-down card. He then drew his card before placing it in his hand, "Kids these days, they're getting too good at this game." He said as he looked at his hand for a strategy. Upon finding one, he looked back at Alexis' unbroken glare, "I'll show you not to underestimate me!" Roman said before playing a monster from his hand, "I summon Cannon Soldier in attack mode." He said as a purple robot with a green mounted cannon on its back, (1400 ATK / 1300 DEF). "Next I play Frontline Base, letting me special summon the union monster, Heavy Mech Support Platform." Suddenly, a mid-sized gray and red airship landed on Roman's side of the field, (500 ATK / 500 DEF). "Now, I play Machine Duplication, letting me special summon two more Heavy Mech Support Platforms from my deck." He said as then the number of airships on his side of the field tripled, "Now, will I could wipe your field. I'm more of a damaged first kind of duelist. So, I equip Cannon Soldier with all three union monsters!" he said as all the airship platforms attached to Roman's monster; one on each side of the legs and the third on its chest. The Cannon Soldier glowed with a blue aura as its attack grew, (1400 + 500 + 500 + 500 = 2900 ATK). "Now, attack!" Roman declared as the Cannon Soldier fired.

"I reveal my trap card, Spirit Barrier," Alexis said before her monster was destroyed. However, a yellow barrier shielded her from all damage, "So long as I have a monster on the field, I take no battle damage." Roman grit his teeth as he ended his turn.

Alexis drew, playing the card instantly. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." After slightly refilling her hand, she played another spell, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of the equipped union monsters." She said before a strong gust of wind blew off the Heavy Mech Support Platform offer Cannon Soldier's chest, exploding in the wind, (2900 - 500 = 2400 ATK). "Next, I summon Cyber Petit Angel in defense mode." The nice Obelisk blue said before a pink ball of a mechanical Angel appeared in a blocking stance, (300 ATK / 200 DEF). "Thanks to its effect, I can add Machine Angel Ritual from my deck to my hand." she said before searching the deck for the mentioned card, "That ends my turn." She said before placing her deck back.

"This girl thinks she can stall until she can make a comeback." Roman thought as he smirked, looking towards the infirmary, "Little does she know, those two keys behind her are unguarded." He said before snickering causing Alexis to scowl.

 _Meanwhile._

In the infirmary room, a window was open in a jar for fresh air. The window faced a nearby tree with a long outreaching branch. Suddenly, a young woman in a black attire scaled the tree. She ran across the branch before landing on the window sile without making a sound. Slowly, she opened the window before jumping into the room like a cat. As she stood up, she sighed upon seeing the two Slifer reds and her former ally, "Atticus, I'm sorry you had to get involved with this." The Black Shadow Rider said in a sincere voice. She turned to focus on Jaden, "This is the one who beat you? A first-year Slifer Red?" She said as she walked over to the spunky Slifer Red, placing her hands over on his chest, "Granted, if they trusted him with a key, he must-" She said before realizing something, checking his pockets as well and not finding it, "What? Where's the key?" She said before looking over to Ruby, checking her pockets and chest, "She doesn't have it either!" She said as she looked over the hooded Slifer Red, "But, this is the girl that dueled Cin-" The Black Shadow Rider said, now realizing she rose her voice too high.

Ruby's eyes started to flinch before opening. She then noticed the Black Shadow Rider with her hands near her chest, who looked at the girl at a loss for words, "Uh, hi?" Ruby said as her face slightly changed to red, "I'm Ruby, why are you-"

Suddenly, The Black Shadow Rider's eyes focused, "Where is the key?" She said with Ruby having a look of fear, now realizing who this girl was. The Black Shadow Rider then had a realizing, "Wait, that other girl must have hidden then." She said before looking over the nearby medical cart, running towards it before tearing the thing apart.

In the cacophony of noise, Jaden opened his eyes as he yawned. However, in feeling his chest, he realized it, "Huh, my key is gone!" He said as Ruby checked her chest as well.

"Mine too!" Ruby said before she and Jaden looked over to The Black Shadow Rider taking the cart apart, "Hey did you-" She said with the Black Shadow Rider almost hissing at them with a feline glare. Both the Slifer Reds were taken back in a second by fear before noticing someone else getting up.

They looked over to see Atticus, he rubbed his head for a second before noticing the Black Shadow Rider, "Blake!?" He said with The Black Shadow Rider being a loss for words again, "What are you-" Suddenly, Blake towards the window. However, Atticus jumped out of the bed as they blocked her path. She gritted her teeth before turning around and bolting out the door, "Wait!" He said before running after her. Ruby and Jaden, despite not knowing what just happened, followed the two.

Back at the duel, Roman drew a card. "I hope you liked Twin-Barrel Dragon. Because I have his upgrade right here." The Criminal Shadow Rider declared, "I unequip one of the Heavy Mech Support Platforms to tribute it for Blowback Dragon!" He said as the right platform uninstalled form the Cannon Soldier, then vanished in a flash. (2400 - 500 = 1900 ATK). Appearing in its place was a red and steel blue metal dragon with a gun for a head, one now larger than its predecessor, (2300 ATK / 1200 DEF). "And like before, it's time to see how lucky you are." He said as three coins appeared over the monster head, "So long as at least two are heads, I get to get rid of that stupid barrier." Roman declared as the coins were flipped. Reading from left to right, the results were: Heads, Tails, and Heads. The Blowback Dragon's head loaded before showing at the Spirit Barrier. A crimson shot was fired, shattering Alexis' shield. "Now, I'll destroy your monster and another token." Roman declared before Blowback Dragon and Cannon Soldier shot at the designated cards.

As Alexis' side of the field was showed in an explosion, she also heard footsteps running out the building behind her. She turned around to see Blake running out of the building followed by the nice Obelisk Blue's brother, "Atticus!" She said as the Black Shadow Rider passed her, the two then locked eyes before Alexis' mind went back to that day. As she waved goodbye to her brother heading off to Duel Academy. She looked to see him standing next to Zane, but there were two she did not know as well. One was a Slifer Red male with red spiked hair, his arms crossed as he scowled. In the middle of the group was a Ra Yellow, a young woman with black hair and a matching large bow in her head. Upon seeing the Black Shadow Rider, she knew the two were the same person.

Blake then turned away before running to the side of Roman, who looked to her with a smirk, "Well, hello Cat." He said with her trying to catch her breath, "Did you get the keys?"

"No," Blake said before looking to Ruby and Jaden exiting the building, "They don't have them?"

"What!?" Roman responded, "How, those two are ones that dueled Cinder and that guy before!" He said as he pointed to Atticus.

Jaden caught his breath before looking to Alexis, "Wait, you aren't dueling a Shadow Rider?" He said in a slight panic, but Alexis remained focused on the duel, "Are you insane!?"

"He's right, these duels are too dangerous." Ruby added on, "You shouldn't be doing this and-"

Alexis cut her off, "And what! Let the two of you get even more hurt in another duel against one of the Shadow Riders?" She shouted with the two Slifer Red's speechless. Alexis then turned to them with sorrow in her eyes, "You two aren't the only ones who want to protect people." She said before returning to the duel, determination in her eyes, "And right now, I'm the one protecting those I care about." She said before reaching behind her back, pulling out three sets of keys, "I'm the one who took their keys, knowing somebody would try to steal them while I was preoccupied with this duel." She said with Roman gritting his teeth. However, Alexis focused her anger on Blake, "But I didn't think the culprit would be a friend of my brother."

"Blake!" Atticus called out to the Black Shadow Rider, but she refused to look at him. Suddenly, a shiver ran down her spine as she and Roman turn around.

A new next of watchers were observing the duel, "Well, this is an interesting development." Emerging from the shadows of the tree was a feminine voice, one that caused Ruby's heart to pulsate with pain. The flaming orange glow of the eye was seen before the Fall Shadow Rider walked out, "We seem to have a duel for three keys instead of one."

Blake then looked over to see the Bladed Shadow Rider standing next to Cinder, "Well Darling, your plan may have backfired." He said with her sweating, "But, this can still work out in our favor." He said as he looked to Roman. However, he then looked over to Atticus, "Oh, if it isn't the weakling. The one of us who lost first."

"Adam," Atticus said as he clenched his fists. Alexis looked back in slight shock, never seeing her brother that angry before, "You-" However, he looked over to see Blake walking over to the other two Shadow Riders, standing in between them, "Blake…" Atticus said as he loosened his grip, a look of sorrow in his eyes.

Cinder then looked to the Criminal Shadow Rider, "Roman, make sure not to squander this opportunity." She said before smirking, "I would hate to have to call that girl finish what you could not."

"You leave her out of this!" Roman responded in anger before returning to the duel, "I have this match in the bag. This girl can't beat me!" He said as Alexis drew her card, "She has no way to bring out a monster strong enough to beat my Blowback Dragon."

"Oh Roman," Cinder said in with the shaking of her head, "How simple-minded can one man be." She said before looking to Alexis, "There is always more than one way to bring out a stronger monster."

"I activate the Machine Angel Ritual." Alexis said as Roman gasped, looking at her remaining two cards in hand, "Now I tribute Cyber Angel Idaten to ritual summon Cyber Angel Benten." Out of an altar of flames, a woman with long black hair emerged. She wore a light blue and red spandex suit, wielding a sickle in her right hand and a fan in her left, (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF). "And since Idaten was used a ritual tribute, she gives Benten 1000 more attacks points." She said before the specter of a red armored skater appeared behind Benten. As the specter faded away, the red aura radiated from Alexis' monster, (1800 + 1000 = 2800 ATK).

"No way!" Roman said in a panic as Alexis declared her move.

"Now Benten, destroy Blowback Dragon!" Alexis said as her monster tossed its sickle into the machine's gun-head. The blade pierced the armor before causing the beast to explode. Roman was slightly taken back in the shockwave of destruction.

Roman: 2000 – 500 = 1500 Life Points

"Also, since Benten destroyed a monster, you take damage equal to its original defense points." She said as Roman looked to see the sickle coming for him. It passed through his body like a hologram, but the pain of the weapon passing through his chest was real. He fell to one knee as he barely had any life points left.

Roman: 1500 – 1200 = 300 Life Points

Alexis then lowered her duel disk, "If you give up now, it can spare you the pain." She said as Roman started to stand up, "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you hurt my friends either."

"Hehehe, you're a foolish girl." Roman said before drawing, "I can't give up when I'm on the side that will win." He said with Alexis having a look of confusion, "Of these Shadow Riders I'm the one who understands this game the least." The Criminal Shadow Rider said before pointing back to Cinder, Blake, and Adam. "But those three are insane and will do anything to win. I'm a betting man, I bet they are going to be the last ones standing in this little war."

Cinder smirked, "The flattery is appreciated, but don't think this will overwrite your punishment if you lose."

"I don't plan on losing or giving up," Roman said as he looked at the card, smirking, "I plan on surviving this duel! I play Smashing Ground to destroy your Benten." He said before playing a card of an arm crashing into the earth.

"I use Machine Angel Ritual's effect from the graveyard." Alexis responded, "by banishing it, I can protect Benten from destruction." She said as Roman's card went to the graveyard, but he still smiled.

"You're not getting away that easily. I unique the last Heavy Mech Support Platform from Cannon Soldier." He said as the machine uninstalled for the third time, (1900 - 500 = 1400 ATK). "Now, I'll tribute both to summon Barrel Dragon!" as the two machines vanished, a third gun-head monster appeared. This time, much larger than the last two. As well as have guns for arms, the head was also in the shape of a revolver, (2600 ATK / 2200 DEF).

"He summoned a weaker monster?" Jaden said before seeing a look of worry on Alexis' face.

"Look!" Ruby pointed out as three coins appeared over Barrel Dragon's head.

"Now, like with Blowback, if two or three of the results are heads." He said before pointing at Benten, "Then your monster is destroyed."

"And if you fail the results, you lose next turn." Alexis responded, "Benten will destroy your monster and inflict enough damage to end this duel."

"I guess we'll just see who lady luck favors this time," Roman said as the first coin flipped. He smiled as it landed on heads. However, he grimaced as the second one was tails. In looking at the third one flip, a line of sweat ran down his face. Alexis gritted her teeth as the coin landed but gasped at the second heads. "And looks like she favors me," Roman said before Barrel Dragon head fired a round into Benten's chest, exploding on contact. "Now, destroy another one of those stupid goat tokens." He ordered his monster before the hammer of the revolver pulled back. The shot disintegrated the token, leaving only one more token on her field, "I think that will do for now."

"I draw," Alexis said, but grimaced at the results, seeing a monster she could not summon, "I end my turn."

"My move," Roman said as he drew, "Now, I can activate Barrel Dragons effect again." He said before the coins flipped. The results were Tails, Heads, Tails. Roman shrugged, "Well, I can still blow up the token the old fashion way." He said before the Barrel Dragon attacked, destroying the last Scapegoat Token Alexis had. Roman set the card he drew and ended his turn.

Alexis drew, this time a card she could play, but not the one she needed, "I active Stray Lambs, giving me two lamb tokens on my field in defense mode." She said before a white and pinkish lambs softly slept on her side of the field. (0 ATK / 0 DEF). "I can't summon anything else this turn, so that's it for me."

"You think you can stall with those two lamb chops?" Roman said as he drew, then activating Barrel Dragon's effect. However, all the coins were tails side up. "Okay, let's try this. I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Blowback Dragon. Then I active his effect on one of those tokens." He said as red gunned machine reappears. As well as the coins over its head. However, the results were two tails and the last one being heads.

"Looks like your luck ran out," Adam commented. However, he looked to Blake, who remained focused on the duel.

"No matter, I can keep going until I win." Roman said as smirked at the card he drew, "You may remember playing this card in your first turn." He said with Alexis gasping, "I use Polymerization to fuse Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon." The Criminal Shadow Rider said as the two-monster morphed together, "To summon Gatling Dragon!" he announced as a massive machine rolled up behind him. Both the head and arms were formed from six-barrel gatling guns. The monster mechanical roar echoed through the land, (2600 ATK / 1200 DEF). "This is upgrade still has the coins." Roman said as they appeared over his monster's head, "But this time, I get to destroy a monster for every heads result."

"What!?" Alexis said as the coins flipped. While the first result was tails, the last two were heads. She gasped as the monster arm Gatling guns decimated the two stray lamb tokens, leaving her field wide open.

"Now, attack her directly," Roman ordered as the machine roared. The Gatling Dragon's head reeved before unleashing a volley of highspeed rounds.

Alexis eyes widened as she saw the bullets coming, "AAAAAAAA!" She screamed in pain as the volley encompassed her entire body.

"ALEXIS!" Ruby, Jaden, and Atticus all screamed at the same time. They ran over to find her on her knees, her eyes slightly devoid of light.

Alexis: 3500 – 2600 = 900 Life Points

"Hahahaha!" Roman laughed, "Not so tough when you don't have tokens to hide behind."

"Impressive Roman," Cinder complimented, causing him to turn back to her, "But the duel is not over yet."

"Next turn, you can finish her off," Adam added on, while Blake reminded silent.

"Don't worry, I know," Roman said before looking back to the duel. Slowly, Alexis started to stand up, her body still battered from the barrage of bullets, "Now, who's the one who should be giving up."

"Alexis," Ruby spoke, "Maybe you should-"

However, Alexis cut her off again, "I already told you," She said before looking back to the hooded Slifer Red, the light slightly returning, "I'm going to protect my friends."

Ruby was at a loss for word, but Jaden spoke to the nice Obelisk Blue, "Then, we'll be right here to cheer you on." He said with a smile, "Just make sure you win, okay?" Alexis smiled as he helped her full stand up, then let her go to finish the duel. Jaden focused on her as Ruby and Atticus looked to him in slight anger, "Remember, she's one of the toughest duelists around this Academy." The spunky Slifer Red said before looking to Roman, "No way is she gonna lose to some mobster in a goofy hat."

"Hey!" Roman said in resentment as Alexis drew. However, he noticed her eyes slightly widen at the results. "Huh, what could she have drawn that made her react like that." He said as noticed her field was empty and one other card was in her hand, "She can't ritual summon without tributes."

"Unless," Cinder said with a smirk.

"Unless what?" Roman called back as Alexis played the card.

"I activate Machine Angel Absolute Ritual!" Alexis said as she played the spell.

"Absolute!?" Roman responded, "What's the difference?"

"This one lets me use materials from my graveyard." She said as Roman's eyes widened, "So, I send back to my deck the level six Benten and level two Cyber Petit Angel." Said before revealing the last card in her hand, "To summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" She said as a four-armed warrior lady appeared on her said of the field. She wielded two swords and a staff in her hands. Her skin was blue as she wore orangish armor, (2700 ATK / 2400 DEF). "And since she was ritual summoned, you must send one of your monsters to the graveyard."

"WHAT?" Roman responded. Since he had only one monster, his Gatling Dragon vanished. He backed up in fear as Dakini glared down at him.

"Now, attack him directly!" Alexis ordered as Dakini charged with a war cry. The ritual monster plunged her staff into Roman's chest, knocking him flying back, sending his hat off his head. As he landed on the ground near the trees, his life points hit zero.

Roman: 300 – 2700 = 0 Life Points

As the duel ended, Alexis nearly passed out as she fell forward. Thankfully, Ruby ran over to help her from hitting the ground, "Thank you." Alexis said with the strength she had left as Ruby smiled.

On the other side of the field, Roman grimace in pain as he could not stand up. He looked over to see Cinder glaring down at him, her arms crossed, "You disappoint me, Roman." She said before moving her right hand to a snapping position, "We do not need you anymore." The Fall Shadow Rider said before snapping her finger.

Suddenly, a black glyph appeared on the ground under Roman. The Criminal Shadow Rider looked to see multiple gray blobs forming with the face of monsters. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" Roman screamed as the monster jumped on his body enveloping him in their mass. Ruby and the others were paralyzed in fear at the sight. "H-Help me! Help me, please! AAAAAAHHHHH!" He pleaded as he reached out his hand, but Cinder walked away.

"Let's go, we'll finish this another day." Cinder said to Adam and Blake, who nodded as they walked into the woods. However, the Black Shadow Rider looked back at the group in remorse before vanishing into the darkness.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Roman screamed as the monsters started to reach his head, "AAAAAAAHHHH, HELP ME, NEO-" He pleaded just before the monsters enveloped his mouth and face. After assuming his whole body, the glob of monster shrunk before vanishing, leaving nothing behind.

The students had a look of horror in their eyes, unable to forget what they had witnessed. However, they looked to Alexis, who's eyes were trembling for another reason, "Neo?" She said as look down in dread, "Is that who he meant before?" She said before tears started to form in her eyes, "Oh no, what have I done?" She said as Atticus hugged her little sister.

Jaden and Ruby looked to each other, realizing how much more dangerous these duels just got. The spunky Slifer Red then walked over to the bowler had. As he picked it up, he noticed Yang, Weiss and the others running towards him in the distance. He turned back to Ruby, who was focused on the last spot Cinder was. The hooded Slifer Red's were filled with determination as she clenched her fists.

 _Meanwhile._

Back in the cave, the three remaining Shadow Riders gathered, "We still need five more keys." Adam said as Cinder smiled, "They are proving much harder to get than you thought."

"Yes, but it is making the whole process a lot more…entertaining." Cinder responded. "And like the game, it doesn't matter if you have fewer life points than your opponent. It only matters that their life points hit zero first." She said before crossing her arms, "Now, we need to decide on who should lead our next move."

"I'll go," Blake offered, "I failed in taking the two keys." The Black Shadow Rider said with a focused gaze, "I will not fail this time."

"Hm, very well." Cinder said with a smirk, "I look forward to your results." She said with Blake nodding. Adam grinning as the Black Shadow Rider wandered further into the cave, preparing for her coming duels.

 **AN: There you go, Roman gets to duel in this series. I had a hard time thinking about what deck he would use, until I realized something. He is always fight with/on machines in every moment he is in action; paladins, train, and even the airship. With that, there are surprising a lot of monster that work with him in that aesthetic. I also really like the gun dragon monsters and feel they fit his battle mentality. There were a lot of monsters I put in his deck but could not use them all in this duel. Conversely, Alexis almost used every monster she played in the series with me even having to use a couple of cards her ARC-V counterpart had, (Which I maintain still counts for her character here, since she played the exact same archetype). She pulled out win as Roman goes to the Shadow Realm, leaving only his hat behind. Now, Blake is up to duel. Next chapter will see her backstory partly explained, as well as at least one and half duels shown. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, to answer some questions I could not respond to. As this chapter showed, Jaden is not the only GX character to pull out a win. I want to give everyone a little moment to shine in this series at some point, but that does mean other characters have to lose a duel in the process. As far as where Crowler is, I would agree he is visiting his mother in Italy, it's important to do that. As for why Weiss used Blizzard Princess in the last turn, it was a card I wanted her to use in the series here. It gives her some combo use with the Eria and is a non-fusion alternative boss monster to her deck like Bladedge for Jaden. I also like the card and play it myself in my Duel Links deck, which is just spellcaster beatdown with it, familiar possessed cards, and Dark Magician Girl. Also, the card basically and ice version of Ruby Rose whenever I look at it, so it made sense to add it into this series. If you have more question, feel free to ask and I will either answer them write away with a PM or respond in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Black Shadow Rider Pt1

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one I thought was going to be a lot more duel focused than it really was. However, it does offer a lot of character moments, references, and backstory for our cast. As well as the big reveal as to what Blake's deck is here. Of the four RWBY members, I would make the argument that her deck is the strongest archetype between them. Some may say it is a little too on the nose, but it is also one of my favorite archetypes as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 10 – The Black Shadow Rider Pt. 1**

A couple of days later, the gang of eight duelists gathered in the empty Ra Yellow cafeteria during sunset. They sat at a round table with their scrolls displaying a map of the island. However, at the center of the table was a piece of paper with writing on it, "I found this on my dorm room door." Alexis said as she glanced at what was written on the paper.

 _I will take the remaining keys tonight. Starting with you. Meet me in the forest._

"Well, that's ominous." Yang commented before looking to Ruby and Jaden, "You think it's the one who tried to steal your keys?"

"It's hers." Atticus answered from them, "That's Blake's handwriting. But, it's a bit odd."

"Blake?" Chazz said before realizing something, "Do you mean Blake Belladonna?"

"Yeah, you know her?" Atticus responded with Chazz looking to Weiss.

"More the last name than the first," The heiress Obelisk Blue said as she crossed her arms, "Her parents are members of the Peace Core. They have been working with companies around the world to give jobs to unappreciated citizens." She said before sighing, "I remember overhearing a call with my father and her father over work conditions at my family's company. Needless to say, it was not a pleasant chat."

"Despite her parent's recognition, their daughter was barely ever mentioned in news articles." Chazz continued, "I just remembered the name because she was in one press photo, but she was standing in the shadows, so it was hard to see her face."

"She didn't want her family background to be used to judge her status in Duel Academy. Blake wanted her skills as a duelist to speak for her." Atticus responded, "Unlike most privileged students who come here and are immediately placed in Obelisk Blue, she wanted to have the entrance exam put her in Ra Yellow at the start of her semester." He said before sighing, "And that year; Adam, Blake, and Zane were known as the Guard Dogs of Duel Academy." He then ad a slight chuckle, "But, Blake hated that name, so people started calling the three of them The White Fang as a compromise."

"The White Fang!?" Bastion responded, "If I recall, that's how they referred to the three best students in the school. One for each of the three divisions the academy is broken into."

"So, Zane was for Obelisk Blue. Yeah, that makes sense." Jaden commented, "And if Blake was Ra Yellow, then this Adam guy was."

"The best Slifer Red student." Atticus responded with his momentary joy fading, "But he hated being put in such a low class upon arriving. So much that he took his anger out during duels against fellow students, landing him in hot water with the headmasters all the time." Alexis then looked to see a feeling of remorse in her brother's eyes, "Blake thought she could help him, but he just used her as another target." Suddenly, the rage returned to his eyes, "He kept caller her 'My Darling,' as if he owned her. It seriously was pissing me off how someone could treat a nice lady like that." His hands then gripped each other as his body trembled, "I knew I had to stop it, and I was going to speak with him during a class trip. But…"

"That class trip was the day you and the other students went missing." Alexis finished her brother's story, who was still trembling with regret.

"Look, I get why you feel sorry for this girl." Yang spoke to him, "But why is she helping that creep now as a Shadow Rider." She then looked back to Ruby, "Was she possessed like the others?"

"She didn't look possessed," Ruby responded, remembering the moment after she woke up, "She looked…scared." The hooded Slifer Red said as she felt her chest pounding, "Like she wanted to avoid fighting altogether."

"Well, her actions seem to be a bit contradictory right now." Weiss said as she looked at the note, "She wants a fight, and we're going to give it to her."

"Yeah," Jaden said with a smile, "I'll be fun to go up against the best of the best in each section."

"Jaden, you remember when you dueled Zane and lost." Alexis responded, "These two won't be any easier and will be played for higher stakes."

"I know," Jaden responded while smiling, giving a thumbs up with his right hand, "So, I'm going to make sure to give it my all." He said with Ruby having a slight smile. However, noticed his left hand under the table, trembling as he tried to hide it.

"If I had to guess, she wants to duel me thinking I still have three keys." Alexis said before looking to Ruby and Jaden, "But I gave them back to you a while ago." She said with them nodding, each taking out the key tied around their necks.

Alexis did the same, followed by Yang and Weiss, "We're got five keys left and three opponents remaining." Bastion commented, "By the end of today, let's hope those odd are still in our favor." He said as the group nodded. "Then, let's get going." The smart Ra Yellow said before standing up.

"You do realize you don't have to come along." Yang offered to Bastion, "Even without a key, it's still going to be dangerous." She said with him smirking, "But that's not gonna stop you, it is?" She said with a grin.

"I'm coming too," Chazz said looking to the nice Obelisk Blue, "There's no way I'm going to let anyone hurt M-" He was saying but paused himself.

"Hm?" Alexis turned to Chazz in confusion, "You say something?"

"N-no, nothing." Chazz responded, "Sorry, Alexis." He said with a feeling of remorse at his prior declarations, "Let's just go."

"I'm coming too-" Atticus said while he got up but fell back into his seat.

"Oh no, you see need rest," Alexis ordered with her hands on her hips. "Just stay safe at the infirmary. The Headmaster said he up security for you, just in case." She said with a look of worry in her brother's eye, leading to the nice Obelisk Blue to smile, "Don't worry, I can handle this." She said her brother smiling back.

Atticus watched everyone leave as he stayed behind. He waved goodbye with his smile remaining. However, after they were gone, he lowered his hand with his full of worry, "Please, be safe."

 _An hour later._

The sun had fully set as night shrouded over Duel Academy; a full moon now hung in the sky. Each member of the group held a flashlight to illuminate their path. Yang, Alexis, and Weiss were at the spearhead of the formation. Followed by Bastion and Chazz.

Lagging behind the group were Ruby and Jaden. The hooded Slifer Red looked to the flashlight in Jaden's right hand, his left hand trying to hide his shaking. Jaden then looked to her with a smile, "Brrr, it's really cold tonight."

"Y-yeah," Ruby responded before the two continued walking. However, Ruby stopped, "Jaden." The hooded Slifer Red said with him stopping. He looked back to see Ruby with a forced smile, holding her flashlight in her left hand, "I'm cold too." She said as her left hand was shaking.

"Ruby…" Jaden responded, his expression changing to sorrow.

"You know, I thought being heroes would be a lot more fun." Ruby said with a slight giggle, looking down at the ground, "But now, I'm so afraid of losing and letting everyone down." She said with her forced smile hurting, tears forming in her eyes, "Also, I'm afraid of losing more people I care about."

"More?" Jaden softly said before remembering the one Ruby lost before coming to Duel Academy, "Ruby, I feel the same way." He said with the hooded Slifer Red looking back to him, "But it's something that all heroes feel." The spunky Slifer Red responded, "I don't think heroes fight because they're fearless. They fight because, despite their fears, it's what they need to do to protect people. When they smile in the face of danger, it's not to hide their fear." Jaden said with a smile forming, "It's because the hero knows they are fighting to save the people they care for. And at the end of the day, that's what a hero does."

"But what if we all lose?" Ruby responded, "And the Shadow Riders unlock the Sacred Beasts and-"

Jaden cut her off, "Then we duel against the Sacred Beasts. They can't be that hard to beat." He said with Ruby looking dumbfounded, "If somebody told me a duel was unwinnable, it just means the opponent is a really really really tough duelist. But a duel is never unwinnable, unless you give up." He said as his smile grew as he talked with the hooded Slifer Red, "A hero doesn't give up against a bad guy, no matter how impossible the odds are."

"I…I…" Ruby said before giggling, a natural smile on her face forming, "You're right, A hero doesn't give up." She said while wiping the tears away from her face, "Jaden, thank you." She said with him smiling back.

The two then ran to catch up with the group, the blond Ra Yellow having a look of irritation, "Come on, where is she already?" Yang said as the group shined their flashlights.

Bastion heard a snapping noise from the high branches of the trees. In looking up, his eyes widened at the sight, "There!" he said with the group seeing the Black Shadow Rider standing on a large branch. Blake glared down at the group, her yellow eyes reflecting in the moonlight.

Weiss smirked as she looked up, "So, you finally decided to-" The heiress Obelisk Blue was saying until Blake ran, jumping from branch to branch, "Hey, get back here!" Weiss responded in anger before running after the Black Shadow Rider. The rest of the group followed as they watched Blake jump from tree to tree. Her body swung without making a noise as she landed on the next branch.

"What is she doing?" Yang asked the others, "Does she want to fight or run?" She said before Blake dove in a thick branch of leaves. The group shined their light on the last place they saw her, but no sign of the Black Shadow Rider remained. Suddenly, Yang heard a branch snapping to her right. Without needing to shine her light, the blond Ra Yellow saw Blake's eyes through the darkness of the tree. The Black Shadow Rider turned around and ran as Yang's eyes went red. She jumped off the path as she ran after her soon to be opponent, "You're not getting away!" Yang declared as Bastion and Chazz followed her.

However, Weiss had her eyes focused on the leaves. Suddenly, Blake jumped out and resumed her fleeing, "No way am letting you get away!" Weiss called out as she ran down the path.

"Huh?" Ruby said as she saw Yang and Weiss chasing after two different Blakes, "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Alexis heard a branch snapping to her left. She turned to see Blake glare at her from a different treetop. She jumped down to the ground before running away. Alexis gritted her teeth before running after the Black Shadow Rider.

"Another one?" Jaden commented, "Which one is the real one?"

"Doesn't matter, nobody should be alone out here with a Shadow Rider." Ruby responded, "I'll follow Alexis, you go after Weiss." She said with him nodding. Jaden ran down the path as Ruby ran through the trees.

Suddenly, a few seconds in her sprint, her heart pulsate with pain. The hooded Slifer Red had to stop, her breathing becoming too harsh and forsed. She fell to her knees with her left hand resting against a tree. However, Ruby gritted her teeth as she looked ahead, "I'm…not giving up!" She said before getting back on her feet, running through the forest.

On the other side of the path. Yang ran after Blake, "Will you slow down already!" She called out the Blake Shadow Rider, "How do you expect to duel me while running?" Suddenly, Blake stopped running. Yang caught her breath as she stood a few feet away from the Black Shadow Rider, "There, that's better." She said before readying her duel disk, "Now, Time to see who really is the best Ra Yellow." She said with a smirk as Chazz and Bastion caught up.

However, Blake did no turnaround. She remained motionless without speaking a word.

"…Uh, hello?" Yang said as Bastion and Chazz had a look of confusion as well. "You gonna face me or what?" She said with no response from the Black Shadow Rider. Suddenly, Yang's eyes turn red as she walked over to Blake, "Hey, turn around-" Yang said as she placed her left hand on Blake's right shoulder. However, the blond Ra Yellow's hand went right through The Black Shadow Rider's body, "Huh!?" Yang said in shock.

Suddenly, the three Ojama Brother spirits shot out of Chazz's deck, "AAAAAAHHHHHH, She's a ghost!" They screamed with Chazz covering his ears in pain.

Suddenly Bastion noticed a light coming from inside on the tree's trunks. He walked over to see an old model academy duel disk. "My word-" He said as he noticed the device was on. In turning it off, the image of Blake vanished before Yang's eyes. She turned back to Bastion for clarification, "She hacked the duel disk to make holograms of herself." He said as he looked at the other trees, noticing a few more with duel disk inside them, "We've been played."

"Why would she do this-" Yang said before realizing the size of their group had shrunk, "Where are Ruby and the others?" She said with Chazz and Bastion having a look of remorse on their faces. Suddenly, Yang's eyes flared red as she reeled back her right fist, "DAMN IT!" She said before punching a tree, the force almost knocking it down.

 _On the other side of the forest._

Alexis followed Blake into a large clearing. The area almost looked like a grassy field in the middle of the forest. Blake stood with her back to Alexis, who slowly caught her breath, "Well, are you done running?"

Suddenly, Blake turned around, "Yeah, I'm done running." The Black Shadow Rider said as she reached behind her back, pulling out what looked like a massive black cleaver. However, the edges were dull, and frame detailed with five indents, and a slot with a deck already loaded. She placed it on her left arm, the frame changing into that of a duel disk, "And I promise to make this quick." Alexis gritted her teeth as she readied her duel disk.

"Duel!" Both said at the same time, started the shadow game.

Blake: 4000 Life Points

Alexis: 4000 Life Points

"I'll go first." Blake said as she drew, taking three cards out of her hand, "I set one monster and two cards face down." She said with an emotionless scowl, "You're turn."

"Draw," Alexis said as she saw her result was a spell card, causing her to smile, "I play Polymerization, fusing my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to make Cyber Blader!" Like in her duel with the Criminal Shadow Rider, a vortex of red and purple merged two cards in hand, forming figure skater with long blue hair and a red visor, (2100 ATK / 800 DEF). "Cyber Blader, attack her face down monster!" Alexis declared as her monster dashed forward, cutting the set card in half.

Revealing itself was a humanoid blue cat in a white dancer's attire, an orange mask over its left eye, (1600 ATK / 1200 DEF). The monster then broke apart as Cyber Blader returned to Alexis' side of the field, "Lunalight Blue Cat's effect activities." Blake said as a card ejected from her deck, "I can special summon Lunalight Tiger in defense mode." She said as a small black and yellow feline appeared in a blocking stance on her side of the field, with one with the mask over its right eye, (1200 ATK / 800 DEF).

"Lunalight?" Alexis thought to herself, "I haven't heard of that archetype. I need to play it safe." She thought as she examined her hand, "I set one card and end my turn."

Blake drew, seeing the result was a spell card, "I activate Polymerization," She said with Alexis gasping, "I fuse my Lunalight Tiger on the field with my Lunalight Wolf in hand." The Black Shadow Rider said as the same spiral appeared, "To make Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

Appearing out the vortex was a woman jumping to the moonlight. She wore a tight deep blue dancer outfit, but her toes and shoulders up were exposed, revealing her pink skin. Hoops of light decorated her ankles and wrist, her hips swaying as she moved in the light. Teal garb acted like a dress around her waist. A large purple headdress accented the cat ears in her hair. Of which was a long reddish magenta that matched her twin cattails. While orange and purple masked covered her upper face, she smiled while dual-wielding daggers in each hand. In striking a pose against the moonlight shadow, Blake's monster meowed before landing, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF).

"A fusion monster!" Alexis gasped, ready for the attack.

However, Blake was not done yet. "I activate Call of the Haunted, bring back Lunalight Blue Cat." She said as the blue feline reappeared, now in attack mode, (1600 ATK / 1200 DEF).

"Ha, you misplayed." Alexis commented, "While you control two monsters, Cyber Blader's attack points double!" She said as her monster glowed in a light blue aura. (2100 + 2100 = 4200 ATK).

"How ironic?" Blake said with Alexis having a look of confusion, "I activate Blue Cat's second effect. When she is special summon, another Lunalight monster I control has its original attack points doubled." Suddenly a blue aura faded from Blue Cat into Cat Dancer. (2400 + 2400 = 4800 ATK). "Next I activate Cat Dancer's effect. By tributing Blue Cat, the first time your monster would be destroyed by battle, it is not." The Black Shadow Rider said Blue Cat faded away, returning to the graveyard, "And more importantly, Lunalight Cat Dancer can attack all monster you control twice."

"What!?" Alexis said as there was only one monster on her opponent's side of the field, causing Cyber Blader's attack points to return to normal, (4200 - 2100 = 2100 ATK). "But, if all the damage does through,"

"I told you," Blake responded as she pointed, "I would make this quick." She said before Lunalight Cat Dancer lunged at Alexis monster.

"Not so fast, I activate Spirit Barrier!" Alexis said, revealing her face down. The yellow forcefield then emerged around her perimeter, "So long as I have a monster on the field, I take no-" Suddenly, the barrier shattered, "What?" Alexis said before noting that Blake activated her other trap card, "Trap Jammer!" Alexis read as her last defense broke.

Cyber Blader skated to battled Cat Dancer. However, the Lunalight smiled as she dodged a spin kick. In the opening, she stabbed Alexis' monster in the chest with the right-handed dagger. Alexis felt a pain in her chest as her life points sunk below half, but the battle was not over yet. Cat Dancer then twirled behind Cyber Blader, stabbing her in the back with the left-handed dagger. Cyber Blader fell to her knees in agony, as did Alexis. However, while her monster faded away, the nice Obelisk Blue fell face-first into the grass. Her eyes closed with the last thing she saw being the key fading away.

Alexis: 4000 – 2700 – 2700 = 0 Life Points

Blake sighed as she looked at her defeated opponent, "That's one." She said before hearing someone approaching from ahead. She looked to see Ruby entering the clearing. Blake readied her duel disk but then hesitated. She looked to see Ruby's face dripping with sweat, clenching her chest as she struggled to breathe, "Hey, are you ok-?"

"Alexis!" Ruby called before she started to run over. However, she tripped part way and fell into the grass. Blake gasped in panic as she saw Ruby clenching her left arm in agony, "I'm…so sorry… I couldn't…" Ruby said before coughing. Blake's eyes widened as blood came out of the hooded Slifer Red's mouth.

The Black Shadow Rider lowered her duel disk as she ran over to help. She adjusted Ruby's position, seeing her silver eyes losing their light, barely able to stay open "Oh no, she's going into shock! I have to-" Blake was saying until she noticed the key around the girl's neck. She knew there would not be a better opportunity to take it. In gritting her teeth, Blake reached out her hand.

 _In the center of the forest._

Weiss tossed the hacked duel disk against a tree. "How could I be so stupid!" she said before Jaden caught up with her, "She tricked us into splitting up." Suddenly, her scroll began to ring, causing her to answer it immediately, "Ruby, what hap-" Weiss was saying until she was cut off. Jaden could not hear what was going on, but he saw the rage fill the heiress Obelisk Blue's eyes. However, it quickly changed to worry as the one-sided conversation went on. After a few seconds, "…Okay…" Weiss said as the call ended.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"Alexis lost her duel to Blake." Weiss answered, looking down at her scroll, "And Ruby's having a heart attack."

"What!?" Jaden responded, "But, the doctors didn't say anything about her having-"

"Listen, she already called a medical team for Ruby and Alexis." Weiss said as she sent Jaden a text with coordinates on it, "Go there and make sure both of them are fine."

"Where are you going?" Jaden said before having a realization, "Weiss, who were you just talking to?"

"…" Weiss did not respond, just looked down at her scroll, "Just, go to Ruby. Make sure she'll be okay." She said before looking back to Jaden, "I can take care of the rest of this." She said before running off into the distance.

"Weiss!" Jaden called out but looked back at his scroll with the coordinates. His mind then went back to the conversation with the hooded Slifer Red. With his eyes shut and teeth girt, Jaden turned around and ran toward the direction of his friend.

 _A while later._

Weiss made her way to a far-off clearing in the forest, approaching a cliffside. In the center, she saw the Black Shadow Rider, who sat on a lone tree stump, reading a book. "You came alone, right?" Blake said without looking to her opponent.

"Yeah," Weiss responded, "Just like you said."

Blake closed the booked back jumping off the stump, "If I had to guess, the paramedics should have shown up by now." She responded as Weiss scowled, "Both girls should be in safe hands."

"Why?" Weiss asked, "Why would you call me about what happened."

A gust of wind passed between the two as Blake looked towards the full moon, "I don't like hurting people." She said before focusing on Weiss, "And I don't want anyone to die when I can help them."

"She wouldn't have been in harm's way if it wasn't for you Shadow Riders." Weiss retorted, "You may act heroic, but you're working for the wrong side. You say one thing but do the exact opposite. It makes you a hypocrite and fraud." The heiress Obelisk Blue said before readier her duel disk, "That also makes you a coward."

Blake glared as she readied her duel disk, "Even if I explained it to you," The Black Shadow Rider responded, "An Ice Queen like you could never understand someone like me." She said with Weiss scowling back.

"Let's just do this already," Weiss responded.

"Duel!" Both said at the same time, begin the shadow game.

Blake: 4000 Life Points

Weiss: 4000 Life Points

 **AN: There you go, Blake is here and not messing around. Alexis had a good showing last chapter but gets destroyed by Blake's Lunalight cards. Of which, I really liked that archetype in all fashions. It's art, it's playstyle, it's series character from the Arc-V anime, (Until the writing…). Overall, it made sense for Blake to have an OTK deck because her fighting style in the show. As well as something to connect her faunus traits would have been a nice plus to the theme. The other option was the Fur Hire, but I didn't like those designs as much. Ninja's were also mentioned before, but I just didn't like them as much as Lunalight. This also means next chapter started with a battle of fusions as Weiss takes on Blake. But who will win that clash? That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, to answer some questions I could not respond to. Regarding Anime only cards, I will type to stay away from them as much as possible. A thing I like about most of the duels I make here is that they are believable. While having situational cards would make writing a LOT easier, I think they take away from the tension of the duel at times. With that, I also try to make the duels a close to the real card game as possible in terms of accuracy. Regarding Duel Spirit Day, I absolutely want to do something like that after this arc. Not only would it be a lot of fun, but I do like the idea of the rwby characters cosplaying Duel Monster, (if you have suggestion of that idea, let me know an I will keep them in mind). If you have more questions, feel free to ask and I will either answer them right away with a PM or respond in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Black Shadow Rider Pt2

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one was a lot of fun to write, more than I thought considering they both had a very similar deck. It's a little short, so I hope you can forgive me for that. Blake and Weiss duel it out with everything they have. However, only one can win in the end. It's Gem-Knights verse Lunalight in the battle of fusions. (I guess you could almost consider this a what-if Arc-V duel). Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 11 – The Black Shadow Rider Pt. 2**

Blake: 4000 Life Points

Weiss: 4000 Life Points

"I'll go first," Weiss said as she drew, smiling at the result, "I play Gem-Knight Fusion."

Blake scowled at the spell card, "An archetype specific fusion card," She said to herself, "She not wasting any time."

"That's right, I fuse Gem-Knight Lapis and Gem-Knight Lazuli from my hand," Weiss said as she sent the two monsters to the graveyard, causing a green and purple spiral to appear behind her, "To make Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli." Emerging from the portal was a Gem-Knight whose blue garb resembled that of a nun's attire. Her arms were extended as she descended onto the field, (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF). "I'm not done yet!" Weiss continued as Lapis ejected from her graveyard, "Since Lazuli was sent to my graveyard, I can add a normal Gem-Knight back to my hand." She said before her other two cards ejected from the graveyard, "Also, I can remove Lazuli from play to add Gem-Knight fusion back to my hand." Weiss said before putting the monster away, then playing the spell card again, "This time, I fuse Gem-Knight Lapis with Gem-Knight Garnet." She said as red and purple swirling vortex appeared behind her, "To summon Gem-Knight Ruby!" She said as she hook-scythe wielding red knight appeared on her side of the field, (2500 ATK / 1300 DEF).

After saying the monster's name, The heiress Obelisk Blue gritted her teeth. The image of Ruby Rose in pain filled her mind, "I can't lose, not after what she's gone through for all of us." Weiss said before turning to her first summon monster, "I active Lady Lapis Lazuli's effect." She said as she sent a different fusion monster to the graveyard, "I send Gem-Knight Zirconia from my extra deck to the graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage for every special summon monster on the field." Weiss said as both fusion monsters stood at her side.

Blake braced herself as Lady Lapis Lazuli's hands were touching at the fingertips, a blue energy gathering in the space between. Suddenly, Weiss' monster orb doubled in size before she unleashed it. The Black Shadow Rider watched as the sphere crashed into her chest, exploding on contact, "AAAAAAA!" Blake screamed as her legs trembled. However, she refocused on her opponent, her gaze unbroken.

Blake: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 Life Points

"I end with one card face down." Weiss said as she sent a card, "And this is the only time I will ask you to surrender."

Blake caught her breath before speaking, "You think you're so special? Summoning two fusion monsters on your first turn." She commented before drawing, then looked at the result, "Let me show you how it's done!" Blake as she played the card, "I activate Lunalight Fusion!"

"What type of fusion card is that?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Like your Gem-Knight Fusion, this card synergizes with my archetype perfectly." Blake responded, "And what it does is simple, but very useful." She said before pointing to Weiss' monsters, "If you control monsters that were special summoned from the extra deck, I can use material from my extra deck in the fusion summoning." The Black Shadow Rider said Weiss gasped, "So, I send Lunalight Purple Butterfly from my hand and Lunalight Cat Dancer from my extra deck to the graveyard." Blake said as a purple and light blue vortex appeared behind her, "To fusion summon, Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

Emerging out the vortex was a dark-skinned warrior-beast lady. Her dress was a deep purple with white fur and a pink fabric draping her midsection. Her hands and feet resembled that of her namesake animal, including the ears on her head. Her dark green hair covered her eyes, but not the grin on her face as she raised her right leg in a fighting stance, (2800 ATK / 1500 DEF).

Blake then played another spell card, "I activate Reload, allowing me to shuffle my hand back into my deck." She said while doing so, then drawing the three new cards, "I intend to end this duel now, so I end a certain card." The Black Shadow Rider said before examining her new hand, glancing at the rightmost card, "And I just got." She said before activating her third spell, "I play Re-Fusion. By paying 800 life points, it allows me to special summon Cat Dancer from my graveyard. So long as I equip her with this card."

Blake: 3000 – 800 = 2200 Life Points

"No way!" Weiss said as Blake's second fusion monster appeared. The feline with two daggers entered the field with a faint purr, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF).

Blake then turned to her first summon monster, "Panther Dancer's effect now activates. This turn, your monsters are not destroyed the first time in battle." She said as Weiss had a look of confusion, "Also, she can attack all your monster twice." The Black Shadow Rider said before pointing at Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli, "And I'll start with that one!" Blake declared before her Panther Dancer rushed forward at high speed. Before she could react, Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli was kicked in the stomach by the fair-skinned dancer. Weiss felt the same pain ring throughout her body. Suddenly, Panther Dancer swayed her body for a right spin kick. The sheer speed of the impact crashed into Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's side, causing her body to explode. As the smoke cleared, Panther Dancer smirked as Weiss stumbled back.

Weiss: 4000 - 400 - 400 = 3200 Life Points

"Panther Dancer's other effect activates." Blake announced, "When she destroys a monster by battle, she gains 200 extra attack points." She said as her monster glowed in blue light, (2800 + 200 = 3000 ATK), "Now, she attacks your Gem-Knight Ruby." Panther Dancer rushed Weiss' other fusion monster. Gem-Knight Ruby attempted to fight back with his hook-scythe, But Blake's monster hit with a right front flipping kick to the knight's chin. With her body behind the moon, Panther Dancer reversed her momentum to deliver a left axel kicking into Gem-Knight Ruby's skull. Weiss' last monster exploded as she fell back in the shockwave.

Weiss: 3200 - 500 - 500 = 2200 Life Points

"We both have the same life points again." Blake said as Weiss' started to pick herself up, "But, yours are about to hit zero." The Black Shadow Rider said before pointing, her other fusion monster reading the daggers, "Lunalight Cat Dancer attacks!"

"I don't think so!" Weiss said as she revealed her face down card, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy Re-Fusion." She said with Blake seeing a cyclone of wind destroy her spell card, "And with it gone, your Cat Dancer is banished!" Weiss said before the monster started faded from the field, "Don't underestimate me!" She said as her eyes filled with determination. However, she then saw Cat Dancer throw one of her daggers before completely vanishing. Weiss felt the blade cut against her right arm before the weapon faded, "What?"

Weiss: 2200 - 100 = 2100 Life Points

"When Cat Dancer attacks, she can inflict 100 points of damage to my opponent," Blake said before putting the rest of her hand in the spell and trap card zone, "I end with two cards face down." She said as her monster's attack points reverted to normal, (3000 - 200 = 2800 ATK).

"My turn!" Weiss said as she drew, "I summon Gem-Elephant in defense mode." She said as an elephant made of stone emerged. Red gems decorated its body, including its eyes and tusks, (400 ATK / 1900 DEF), "I end with that."

"I draw," Blake said as she looked at her result, then back to her monster, "Panther Dancer attacks your Gem-Elephant!" She said as her monster rushed forward.

However, Weiss activated her counter, "I activate Gem-Elephant's effect." She said before sending the last card in her hand to the graveyard, "I can discard a normal monster, like Gem-Knight Crystal, to increase my monster's defense points by 1000." She said as the elephant screeched, covered in a red aura, (1900 + 1000 = 2900 DEF). Panther Dancer was batted away by the elephant's trunk, causing her to scoff in annoyance.

Blake: 2200 – 100 = 2100 Life Points

Blake and Weiss glared at each other, their life points matching ones again, "It's sad, your skill could have taken you places beyond this school. However, you had to fight on the wrong side." Weiss commented, "Why are you working for the Shadow Riders?"

"I told you this before." Blake responded, "You could never understand me."

Suddenly, a third voice came between the two, "They why don't you explain it to me." Weiss and Blake turned to see the blond Ra Yellow enter the clearing.

"Yang!? Why are you here?" Weiss called in a panic, "What about Ruby?"

"I followed the Shadow Rider's signal to this location. As for Ruby, the paramedics said she had a small relapse from overexerting herself." Yang said to Weiss before turning to Blake, "It could have been a lot worse is they arrived any later, or if someone didn't make the call." Suddenly, the blond Ra Yellow had a small smile on her face, "You saved my little sister."

"…" Blake did not respond right away, "You shouldn't have come here." She said with Yang's expression changing to confusion as the Black Shadow Rider glared, "This means, once I'm done with the Obelisk Blue Ice Queen. I'll move on to duel you and take my third key."

Yang's expression changed again, her face now scowling as her eyes flared red, "It doesn't have to be this way." She said before closing her eyes, "Whatever your reason is," The blond Ra Yellow said before opening her eyes, seeing then returned to lilac, "We can help you."

"Shut up!" Blake shouted as she shook her head, "I have to do this by myself, I'm the only one who can!" She said as looked back Weiss and Yang, "If I don't duel you, you'll have to fight an even deadlier foe."

"Who are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Do you mean that woman that dueled Ruby?" Yang inquired.

"…Not just her." Blake responded, "If you duel him, regardless of the outcome, it will not end well."

"Him?" Yang said before remembered, "You mean your creepy boyfriend." She said before hitting her fists together, "He doesn't scare me."

"You should be!" Blake responded, "Adam wasn't always this cruel, but it's gotten worse and worse since coming here. He's…" Blake said before clenching her right fist, "You can't duel him, especially in a shadow game."

"So, what's your plan?" Weiss responded, "You duel all the Key Holders and win so your boyfriend doesn't have to put on the duel disk?" She said before a look of hatred filled her eyes, "Not only is that pathetic, but you're still helping him to unlock the Sacred Beasts!"

"I have already thought about that." Blake responded, "Once they are unlocked, I will take the Sacred Beast and flee the island." She said as reaffirmed her stance, "This island isn't safe anymore. This will prevent more people from getting hurt over these stupid cards. What's more, the Shadow Riders will leave knowing their target is not here."

"That's because you're making yourself the target!" Yang responded, "You have any idea how dangerous that is!"

"I am prepared to take those risks." Blake responded, "And live with the consequences."

"And your parents?" Weiss added on, causing Blake to gasp, "Have you ever thought about them in this situation."

"T-they won't be made a target to get to me," Blake hesitantly responded, "I've already made sure to separate myself from them as much as possible. I'm fully committed to never seeing them again." She said before looking down, "They're better off without me in their lives."

"Blake…" Yang responded in remorse, "You don't have to do everything by yourself." She said before taking a step closer to towards the black Shadow Rider, "If you keep going on like this, it's only going to end in misery."

"I don't care if I'm in misery!" Blake shouted back, "This is the only way to save everyone."

"Everyone except yourself," Weiss responded, causing Blake to gasp. The heiress Obelisk Blue then sighed, "It looks like words aren't going to change your mind." She said before drawing, "I'll just have to prove how wrong you are by winning this duel!"

"Weiss!" Yang called out.

"Just get out of the way, Yang." Weiss asked as she looked at the results of her draw, "It will all be over soon." She said before playing the spell card, "I activate Brilliant Fusion!"

"That's impossible!" Blake gasped, "Another archetype specific fusion card!?"

"And this one is even stronger!" Weiss responded as three cards ejected from her deck, "I send Gem-Knights Sapphire, Amber, and Emerald to the graveyard." She said as a spiral of blue, red, and green appeared behind her, "To summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Suddenly, the white clade knight emerged from the vortex, wielding the jeweled sword in his hands, (0 ATK / 0 DEF).

"Zero?" Yang questioned, "I thought it had more than that before."

"The monster fusion summoned with this card has its attack and defense reduced to zero." Weiss said with a smirk, "But, it still has its effect." The heiress Obelisk Blue then had a card eject from her graveyard, removing it from play, "I activate Master Diamond's ability to copy the effect of a Lady Lapis Lazuli in the graveyard. So, I can send Lady Brilliant Diamond from my extra deck to the graveyard, to inflict 500 points of damage for each special summon monster on the feild."

Blake gritted her teeth, seeing both plays having a fusion on the field. Master Diamond raised his sword as it glowed with blue energy. In a downward swing, he unleashed an air slash towards the Black Shadow Rider, "AAAAAAA!" Blake screamed as the slash passed through her body, taking her to one knee.

Blake: 2100 – 1000 = 1100 Life Points

"You think this is enough to stop me?" Blake said as she stood back up, "Your Master Diamond is in attack mode with zero points." She said before glaring at the heiress Obelisk Blue, "Next turn, I'll-"

"I activate Gem-Knight Fusions effect," Weiss cut off her opponent, "This lets me add it back to the hand by removing a Gem-Knight monster." She said before taking her Lady Brilliant Diamond out of her graveyard and pulling the fusion spell back in her hand.

"Another fusion?" Yang asked, but Weiss shook her head.

"I activate Brilliant Fusion's second effect." Weiss said as she put Gem-Knight Fusion back in the graveyard, "I can discard a spell for the monster I fusion summon to gain back its original attack points."

"WHAT!?" Blake exclaimed as Master Diamond glowed in a white aura, (2900 ATK / 2500 DEF).

"Now, Master Diamond, attack Lunalight Panther Dancer!" Weiss ordered as her knight rushed the monster. With one horizontal swing, Blake's fusion monster exploded with a massive blast wave. The Black Shadow Rider fell on her back as her life points reduced.

Blake: 1100 – 100 = 1000 Life Points

Yang looked to see the Black Shadow Rider struggle to push herself up, "Blake, you should stop before you get seriously hurt." The blond Ra Yellow offered, "Let us help you, we can protect you."

Blake did not respond, not until she stood back up, "I can protect myself." She said before activating a face-down trap card, which showed two monsters with the moon as a backdrop, "I reveal Lunalight Reincarnation Dance. Since a monster on my field was destroyed, I can add two Lunalight monsters from my deck to my hand." She said before conducting her draw phase, seeing it as a third monster and revealing it. "I send Lunalight Black Sheep from my hand to the graveyard to add Polymerization from my deck to my hand."

"You don't know when to quit." Weiss said with a scowl, "That's why you're in this situation in the first place. You're too stubborn to admit you messed up, aren't you!?"

"The only one who messed up is you!" Blake shouted back, "I active my other face down, Call of the Haunted, to revive Panther Dancer." She said as the fusion monster returned, "Next, I'll show you a stronger three-way fusion!"

"Huh?" Weiss responded.

"I fuse Lunalight Panther Dancer, Lunalight Blue Cat, and Lunalight Tiger." Blake declared as a vortex of red, blue, and yellow formed behind her, "To summon, Lunalight Leo Dancer!" Emerging out the vortex was another feline warrior. However, her body was practically fully exposed, revealing her purple skin. Of her articles of clothing, she wore a black top with tannish fur. A raspberry red cape was around her hips. Her white hair added an extra foot to her height, as well as having a long ponytail that rounds down to the ground. The end of the ponytail was black with golden rings hovering around it. She wore an orange mask over her face. However, once she made a single slash with her righthanded sword, the mask shattered before reforming into a crescent-shaped accessory. The red eyes of the monster matched the owns gaze of focus on their opponents, (3500 ATK / 3000 DEF).

"3500 attack points!?" Yang exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Weiss responded, "Master Diamond regained its effect at my end phase. Meaning, he gets 100 more attack points for every Gem-Knight in my graveyard." the heiress Obelisk Blue said before looking at her duel disk, "Right now, I have eight." She said as her knight radiated a light-yellow aura, (2900 + 800 = 3700 DEF).

"I don't plan on attacking your knight." Blake said as Weiss had a look of confusion, "Leo Dancer, destroy Gem-Elephant!" The Black Shadow Rider ordered as her monster leaped into the air, unleashing a single slash into the elephant's skull. Weiss shielded herself from her monster, explosion, but then looked to see Blake's glare through the smoke, "Since Leo Dancer attack, all your special summoned monsters are destroyed."

"That can't be true!" Weiss said before seeing her Master Diamond crack. Her last monster on the field exploded as she stumbled back in the shockwave.

"One more thing," Blake said before pointing at Weiss, "Leo Dancer can attack twice!" She said as the heiress Obelisk Blue's eyes filled with dread.

Weiss watched as the feline warrior dashed for the final move, her body unable to move. "I…" She said as she saw Leo Dancer raise the sword, "…Lost…"

"WEISS!" Yang called out as the sword was about to slash. With her heart racing, the blond Ra Yellow ran and tackled Weiss out of the way of the slash. While Leo Dancer's attack had missed, the damage still went though. Yang looked at Weiss, the heiress Obelisk Blue body still in shock. The then noticed the key around Weiss' neck vanishing into photons of light.

Weiss: 2100 - 3500 = 0 Life Points

"Weiss, say something!" Yang said as she shook the heiress Obelisk Blue, but Weiss' eyes looked almost vacant of any light, "I said say something!" Yang pleaded before slapping Weiss across the face.

"OUCH!" Weiss exclaimed as she glared at the blond Ra Yellow, her light returning, "What was that for!"

Suddenly, Yang hugged Weiss, "I-I thought it didn't work." She said with tears running down her face, "I thought I lost you for a second." Weiss did not say anything, but she closed her eyes before hugging the blond Ra Yellow back.

Blake watched in silence for a moment before resetting her duel disk. After taking a breath, she spoke, "Yang," The Black Shadow Rider called, "I challenge you to a duel!"

"What?" Yang responded in confusion, "Now?"

"Yes," Blake reposed with her duel disk, "Right here, right now." However, her body pulsated with pain as she swayed.

"You don't look too good," Yang said as she let go of Weiss, allowing the two to stand up, "If you want to challenge me, you should recover first."

"I'm fine!" Blake responded, "If you back down, things will only get worse if someone else finds you."

"You want to do this?" Yang asked as Blake gave a single nod, causing the blond Ra Yellow to sigh, "Well, I never back down from a challenge."

"Yang, this one is a lot stronger than she appears," Weiss said, "Be careful."

"Yeah, I just had front row seats." Yang said before grinning, "But if I win, I guess that makes me the new Strongest Ra Yellow." Weiss sighed before taking a few steps back.

"There are more things at stake than that stupid title!" Blake shouted back.

"I know," Yang responded in a calm voice, "Like saving you from getting yourself killed." Blake remained unresponsive until Yang set up her duel disk, "Ready?" She asked with the Black Shadow Rider nodding.

"Duel!" Both declared at the same time as the shadow game commenced.

Blake: 4000 Life Points

Yang: 4000 Life Points

 **AN: There you go, Blake gets her second win in a row. This time, Weiss put up more of challenge than Alexis, but it was not enough to defeat the Strongest Ra Yellow student. Now, Yang is up to bat against this Shadow Rider. Blake is already woozy, but can she get a third win? That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, answering a few questions. Jaden is not up next, but I will say his duel will be coming up in a couple chapters. Of all the decks, Adam's is one of the few were the card lore matches with the character ark of the user, (It is one where I have to break a small rule, in that I may turn a synchro monster into an effect monster of the same level. I'm still debating it, but it is one monster I just want to see him summon). As for Weiss and Ice Queen cosplay, I don't think her character would ever pick that monster to dress up as because of all the jokes. However, I will still have someone point that out to her when I get to writing that chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Black Shadow Rider Pt3

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one is a very emotional duel for Blake, really showing her character in this duel. I will say the duel itself is not the focus here, it is her this time around. I really liked writing her and Yang this chapter for their dynamic here. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter.**

 **Chapter 12 – The Black Shadow Rider Pt. 3**

Blake: 4000 Life Points

Yang: 4000 Life Points

Yang drew first, seeing her result was a spell, "I active Moten Conduction Field." She played, causing two cards to eject from her deck, "This lets me take two Laval monsters from my deck and send them to the graveyard." The blond Ra Yellow said as two fiery ladies appeared at her side. Both with long flaming hair, causing Yang to smile, "I choose Laval Lakeside Lady and Laval Handmaiden." She said before looking to the one steel dress, "And since Handmaiden was sent to the graveyard with another Laval monster in my graveyard, I can send another Laval monster." She said as a third card ejected from her deck. "So, Laval Miller can join them," Yang said as the two fiery ladies turned in pillars of flame, spiraling into her duel disk.

"She's setting up her graveyard." Blake thought to herself.

Yang then took a card from her hand, "Since I have three Laval monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Laval Burner from my hand." The blond Ra Yellow said before the ground erupted with magma. Emerging from the molten rock was a mad beast of rage. His arms were encased with heated gauntlets. Yang smiled as her monsters hit its fists together, (2100 ATK / 1000 DEF). Yang then looked to her hand. Weiss watched as Blake was focused on her opponent's next move, "Now, I'll end with four cards facedown."

"Huh?" Blake commented as Yang placed the rest of her hand on the field, leaving the middle slot open.

"What!?" Weiss commented, "Why would you do that?" She said with Yang turning to her, giving a wink before returning to her duel. The heiress Obelisk Blue sighed as she crossed her arms, "You better know what you're doing."

Blake drew a familiar card to Weiss, "I use Lunalight Black Sheep's effect to discard itself to add Polymerization to my hand." She said as the spell card ejected from her deck. After taking the card out, the Black Shadow Rider played a monster, "I summon Lunalight White Rabbit in defense mode." A humanoid rabbit with an orange mask over her eyes, her fluffy fur resembled marshmallows. She reposed with her hammer in the moonlight, (800 ATK / 800 DEF). "Her effect now allows me to bring back Black Sheep from the graveyard." She said as the humanoid sheep in a suit reappeared and knelt, (100 ATK / 600 DEF). "Now, I active White Rabbit's second effect. I can send spell and trap cards back to your hand equal to the number of Lunalight monsters on my field."

"Okay, but that means you only get to pick two." Yang pointed out, "Which ones will it be?" Blake then pointed to two on her left. Yang nodded as she removed the cards from the field, putting them in her hand.

Blake then took the spell she added to her hand, "I play Polymerization, Lunalight Black Sheep and White Rabbit." She then took another card out of her hand, "And Lunalight Tiger from my hand."

"Another three-way fusion!?" Yang said in shook as Blake nodded, "You really aren't taking it slow."

Blake ignored the last half of her opponent's words, "I fusion summon, Lunalight Saber Dancer!" She said a purple humanoid feline appeared, the moonlight gleaming off her golden armor and cutlass swords. Her masked over her right eyes as she held a stance with her left leg bent. However, in one stomp, the ground shock at her presence, (3000 ATK / 2600 DEF). "Not only is she immune to targeting." The Black Shadow Rider said before looking to Weiss, "But similar her Master Diamond, Saber Dancer gains 200 attack points for each Beast-Warrior in my graveyard and removed from play." She said as the spirit of the three fusion material hoovered behind Saber Dancer, (3000 + 600 = 3600 ATK).

"I'd say that's actually better than Master Diamonds effect," Yang commented.

"Hey!" Weiss restored, "Whose side are you on?" She said with Yang turning back with a giggle.

The two looked back to Blake, who was looking down as her body was shaking, "…Why?" Blake said before glaring at Yang, "Why are you not taking this seriously!?"

"I am," Yang responded, her voice focused and clear, "But I know I can't win if I'm always thinking about the worse outcomes." She said with Blake gasping, hearing those words ring in her mind.

However, the Black Shadow Rider shook her head before pointing, "Saber Dancer, attack Laval Burner!" Blake declared as her monster reposed her two swords and dashed for the fiery beast.

"You may have gotten rid of half my set cards," Yang responded before looking at her duel disk, "But you let me use this one." She said before revealing her face down, "I activate Raising Energy. This lets me discard a card to give my monster 1500 attack points." She said with Blake gasping, Discarding her Threating Roar. Laval Burner hit his fist together again, this time with an eruption in the background, (2100 + 1500 = 3600 ATK). The two monsters then rushed towards each other; their attacks reeled back. at the same time, one unleashed a slash with the other a fire knuckle punch. The collision of blows caused an explosion to erupt between the two. As the smoke cleared, both monsters were gone.

"You!" Blake said as Yang remained focused, "Tsk, I end with one card face down."

Weiss' eyes narrowed as she looked at Blake, "This is different from when she dueled me," She said to herself, "She rushed in without thinking, not planning for a counter-attack." The heiress Obelisk Blue then noticed Blake's stance slightly wobbling as she corrected herself, "She really should not be in another Shadow Game right away."

"My draw," Yang said before realizing her result was a monster, "I summon Royal Firestorm Guards in attack mode." A red dragon-like creature appeared on the blond Ra Yellow's side of the field, (1700 ATK / 1200 DEF) "And when it's normal summoned, I can return four pyro monsters from my graveyard back into my deck." She said as the Laval monsters ejected from the duel disk, letting her place them back into her deck and shuffle, "Then I draw two cards." Yang said before looking back to Blake, whose woozy stance was more apparent, "Now, I attack you directly!" The Royal Firestorm unleashed a beam of condensed cinders towards its opponent.

Blake gritted her teeth as she activated her face down, "I activate Call of the Haunted, allowing me to bring back me Lunalight Saber-"

"I activate Burgeoning Whirlflame," Yang countered as she sent a card from her hand to the graveyard, "I can discard Laval Cannon to negate your trap card." Blake gasped as her trap exploded and the flames enveloped her body.

"AAAAAA!" Blake screamed as Yang had a look of sorrowing in her eyes.

Blake: 4000 – 1700 = 2300 Life Points

As the smoke cleared, Blake stood with her breathing heavy. Yang lowered her duel disk, "Look, you don't have to push yourself this hard." She said with Blake gritting her teeth, "You would have been able to activate your card sooner if you weren't so preoccupied just trying to stay standing."

"Shut up already," Blake responded, "Why are you trying to help me?" She said as she had a forced, "If it's because I helped Ruby, forget about that." She said with Yang slowing glaring, "Because it didn't take her key then, I will just have to defeat her after I defeat you."

"That's not going to happen, because I'm going to win this duel." Yang said as she set a card, "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Blake announced as she looked at her hand of three cards. However, her blurry vision causing her to not make out the cards for a second. She began to think to herself, "I need to bring out another fusion monster, I need Lunalight Fusion." Blake said before turning back to her opponent, "I summon Lunalight Crimson Fox in attack mode." She said as the humanoid fox with a mask over its right eye and an enormous fluffy red tail, (1800 ATK / 600 DEF). "Attack!" Blake ordered as the fox dashed for the Firestorm Guard, slashing it across the chest. Yang felt the small shockwave of damage, remaining unfazed.

Yang: 4000 – 100 = 3900 Life Points

"She went from one-turn-kills to just 100 damage?" Weiss thought, "How desperate can she be now?"

"I end my turn," Blake said before Yang drew, putting the card in her hand before grabbing a different one.

"I summon Laval Blaster in attack mode," Yang played, revealing a think magma fighter with cannons mounted on his arms, (1200 ATK / 800 DEF). "When he's normal summoned, I can choose one to five cards to send from the top of my deck to the graveyard. And I'm picking five." Yang announced before milling the five cards. Of the discarded; one was a spell, one was a trap, and three were monster of a familiar naming system, "It looks like I get three Laval monsters sent to the grave, so Blaster gets 200 attack points each." Yang's monster's arm cannon glowed hotter as is aimed at the crimson fox, (1200 + 600 = 1800 ATK). "Fire!" Yang ordered as her monster blasted. However, the crimson fox rushed in, slashing the blaster at the last second before getting incinerated. "I guess I'll just end with a face down."

"You keep destroying your own monster to destroy mine?" Blake pointed out, "What type of self-destruction is that going to accomp-" She was saying as Yang smirked. The Black Shadow Rider gritted her teeth "I draw!" She said before gasping at the result of the spell, "I play Re-Fusion to bring back Lunalight Saber Dancer." She said as her life decreased by 800, but her golden feline warrior reappeared. "Also, I discard Lunalight Purple Butterfly, activating her effect to give Saber Dancer 1000 extra attack points!"

Blake: 2300 – 800 = 1500 Life Points

"Add with five Lunalight in her graveyard," Weiss pointed out, "Her monster attack points are-"

"5000." Yang finished as Saber Dancer glowed in a golden aura, (3000 + 1000 + 1000 = 5000 ATK).

"Attack, wipe out the rest of her life points!" Blake ordered as her monster rushed forward the swords at each side. Blake was lost in thought as she watched Yang, "I did it, I can still do this, I need to do this, I-"

"I active my face down card, Dustflame Blast." Yang said before taking out after graveyard, "I remove all my Laval monster to destroy any number of cards on field up to the monster I banished." Yang said as Blake gasped, "But I only need to destroy one card."

"I told you already, Saber Dancer cannot be targeted!" Blake retorted.

"I'm not aiming at that card; I'm destroying Re-Fusion," Yang said as the spell broke.

Blake gasped as her monster faded to removed from play, losing her last line of offense. She gritted her teeth harder than before, "DAMNIT!" She screamed before looking at the last card in her hand, "I play Lunalight Yellow Marten in defense mode." The Black Shadow Rider said as a humanoid weasel-like female with yellow fur appeared on her side of the field knelt with her arms crossed, (800 ATK / 2000 DEF).

"You think stalling with work against me." Yang said as she started her turn, seeing the result of her draw, "That's not gonna work out for you. I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode." She played her result, causing a serpent-like dragon of fire to appear out of the ground, roaring at her opponent, (1500 ATK / 1000 DEF). "Now, I end my turn. And since I didn't attack, Solar Flare Dragon burns you for 500 points of damage." She said as her monster breathed fire onto Blake, who shielded herself from the inferno.

Blake: 1500 – 500 = 1000 Life Points

Her body still steaming, Blake composed herself as she drew. However, this was not the card she needed, "I end my turn." She said with regret as Yang drew. The blond Ra Yellow did nothing, casing her monster's effect to reactive. Blake shielded herself again from the flames, but this time, she could not withstand the torment, "AAAAAA!" She screamed before falling to one knee.

Blake: 1000 – 500 = 500 Life Points

However, the Black Shadow Rider stood back. Her stance was wobble, she still focused on Yang, "I…Draw!" Blake announced, but her vision was too blurry to make out the result.

"Blake…" Weiss spoke, "It's okay to ask for help."

"It doesn't make you weak," Yang added on, "It actually takes a lot of courage to admit that you can't do something yourself."

"I…I…" Blake said before her eyes focused seeing her card, "I active Lunalight Perfume!" she played her spell, "Now, I can bring back Crimson Fox and destroy your Solar Flare Dragon." The Black Shadow Rider said as her monster reappeared, (1800 ATK / 600 DEF). The monster jumped as it slashed the dragon across the throat. Yang shielded herself from the explosion, her damage minimal.

Yang: 3900 – 300 = 3600 Life Points

Blake's breathing was heavy as she spoke, "I'll keep fighting, I'll never give up, I'll win so nobody else has to get hurt!" She shouted as Yang's eyes filled with remorse, "…Don't look at me like that." The Black Shadow Rider said tears started to form in her eyes, "I choose this path, I don't need any pity."

"You need help, you can't save the world by yourself." Yang responded, "It's amazing that you want to do this alone for the sake of others, but it's not right for you to suffer like this."

"I can endure it," Blake responded before almost falling over.

"Quit lying to yourself!" Weiss called out, "Look at you, you're the Strongest Ra Yellow at this academy. Yet you're losing to some nobody first year." Yang turned back to Weiss with a glare, "Hey, that's for making fun of my Master Diamond."

Yang sighed, "You're right Weiss," The blond Ra Yellow said before looking back to Blake, "I shouldn't be winning like I am now. You're better than this." She said as Blake did not respond, "Just stop, I don't want to hurt you anymore in this duel." She said as she extended her right arms with an open hand, "I want to be your friend." Yang said with a smile.

"…I." Blake said before tightening her fist, "I…I can't stop myself." She said as the tears fell on the grass, "If I do, then it means everything else I have done was pointless. I can't go back, I can't face my parents again, I-"

"Stop saying 'I' all the time!" Yang called out, causing Blake to gasp, "We can help you succeed at anything. Your friends will stand by you if you stand by them." She said before drawing, smiling at the result, "And when a friend helps you out, you can do anything." Yang said before placing her card in her hand momentarily, picking a spell card to play, "I activate Cost Down, discarding a card to lower the level of all monster in my hand by two." She said as the only card in her hand was the card she just drew, "Now, it means I can normal summon this monster without a tribute." Yang said before playing the card, "I summon Prime Material Dragon!" Emerging on Yang's side of the field was the golden yellow dragon. It's six wings gleamed as it shined in the night. Blake gasped as the dragon roared, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF).

"Wait for a second," Weiss noticed, "It's that Bastion's card."

"After he lost to Pyrrha, he gave it to me to help in our future duels against the Shadow Riders." Yang responded before looking back to her cards, "My deck wouldn't be half as good as it is now without my friend's help."

"You mean-" Blake said with Yang nodding.

"I'm only this far because of them. They give me the strength to keep moving forward." Yang said as the image of everyone she meant at Duel Academy filled her mind, even the one person soon to arrive at this school, "It may just be me dueling now, but I know they are supporting me. And in all their duels, I'm right there with them. Cheering them to victory." She said as Blake remained speechless, "Even if one of us lose, the others will help pick up the pieces and learn from the mistakes." Yang then pointed to Blake, "And if that speech doesn't drive my message home, then maybe this will! Prime Material Dragon attacks Crimson Fox!" Yang declared as her monster unleashed a golden beam from its mouth. The laser enveloped Blake's monster, wiping out the rest of her life points with a flash of light.

Blake: 500 – 600 = 0 Life Points

Blake fell to her knees, her body falling forward. She lacked the strength anymore to slow her momentum, surrender herself her failure. However, she heard someone running towards her. At the last second, someone caught Blake before she could fully fall. She moved her head to see the one who caught her was the blond Ra Yellow, "Yang…" Blake said as the last of her tears fell, "Help me…" She asked before closing her eyes, passing out.

Yang hugged Blake as she closed her eyes as well, "Of course." She responded as Weiss watched, a small smile on her face forming at the victory.

 _A few moments later._

Weiss and Yang walked through the forest on their way back to the academy. The blond Ra Yellow carried the unconscious Blake on her back, causing Weiss to sigh, "We lost two keys today."

"Yeah," Yang responded before a smile formed, "But hey, we still have three left and only two more Shadow Riders to go." She said before looking back to Blake, "She wasn't bad, she was just going without thinking things through first." She said before giggling, "I get that."

"Yes," Weiss said as she looked forward, "However, I don't think the remaining two Shadow Riders will be as morally in the right as Blake is. They seem to be the ones to want to release the Sacred Beast to cause harm to everyone."

"I know," Yang said as her smile faded, "Cinder, the woman that hurt my little sister. And that Adam creep," She said before she glanced back to Blake "I don't even want to imagine what he did to Blake to make her so scared of him." Yang said with her eyes turning red for a second, "If I see that guy, I won't hold back at all."

Weiss nodded as the two walked down the dirt road in silence for a second, "Hey uh," The heiress Obelisk Blue spoke as Yang turned to her in confusion, "Back when you were talking about all your friends," Weiss said she looked away, hiding her red face, "Do I count as one?"

Yang had a smile as her eyes turned back to normal. Lightly, she punched Weiss in the left shoulder, "Of course we're friends." she said with Weiss now hiding her smile as well, "…Ice Queen." Yang said with a smirk at the end.

"Hey!" Weiss turned back with a scowl, "I said I hate that nickname!" She said with Yang laughing. The two walking the rest of the way in silence with the heiress Obelisk Blue pouting.

 **AN: There you go, one more Shadow Rider taken care of. Blake may have a deck that is levels above everyone else's so far, but if your head is not in the game, that really doesn't matter. This chapter is where I feel the WBY trio does get a lot close to what the cannon friendships are like. It was one of my favorite chapters to write so far for that reason, showcasing the traits of each that I liked. Next Shadow Rider up, The Strongest Slifer Red makes his mark. But who will he duel; Jaden, Ruby, or someone else? Yang had the upper hand against Blake, but will she lose it against Adam? You'll have to wait for the next chapter as the series will continue in 2020. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, answering a few questions I could not reply to. Adam's deck is already deiced. It was very close to being Six Samurais, but I talked with some people about an alterative that gives more chooses to the readers on cards represented in these fanfics. Regarding Society of Light Arc, I am debating with it. After the Shadow Riders, I would want to go back to more one-shot chapters like at the start of the series. Having some cool duels with new rwby characters introduced to this crossover, paying homage to some episodes I liked of GX, and other fun ideas. I more want to do a Genex Tournament than a Society of Light Arc, because I like tournaments arcs, (Which is why I am sad GX and RWBY both had underwhelming tournament arcs). I will say, if I do the Society of Light, most of the RWBY characters are going to be the ones that get brainwashed. That answers the questions, if you have more, I will answer them right away or in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Bladed Shadow Rider Pt1

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one has the moment a lot of people have been waiting for. Adam up to duel with his deck and playstyle. As well, you get a special surprise near the end that should make things a bit more…interesting. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 13 - The Bladed Shadow Rider Pt1**

One day at Duel Academy, a female Ra Yellow student with a black bow in her hair, ran down the halls in a panic. She made her way to the indoor arena, but she was too late for what she tried to prevent. At one end of the arena, four Obelisk Blue Students laid on the floor, each groaning in pain. Suddenly, a fifth fell over in the shockwave of an explosion, his life points hitting zero. On the other end of the arena stood a Slifer Red student with his back to her, standing next to a purple armored knight with a massive sword. "Adam!?" She called out too him as the knight faded, "What happened?"

"Oh?" Adam said without turning around, "These upperclassmen said I was a pathetic duelist." He said, still able to see the grin in the corner of his mouth, "So, I showed then just how pathetic they are compared to me."

"Adam, they don't look well." She said as looked at students convulsing in pain, "What did you do to them?"

"Hahaha, I've discovered a new method of convincing people to fear me through duels." Adam said as the female Ra Yellow took a step back, "Would you like me to show you, Darling?" He said before starting to turn around.

Suddenly, Blake's eyes shot open. Her face sweating as her breathing was heavy. In quickly looking around, she realized she was in the infirmary wing of Duel Academy. Right after, a voice called out to her from the left, "You okay?" Blake turned to see it was Yang, sitting with a magazine, "It looked like you were having a bad dream."

"More like a bad memory," Blake said as she started to sit up, "Did you carry me all the way over here?" She said with Yang nodding, closing the magazine, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Yang said as she stood up, "Because this might sting." She said before opening the curtains, revealing the harsh sunlight. Blake winced in pain at the light as held her right hand in front of her face, "Now that you're up, we can all talk."

"All talk?" Blake said before the dividers to the other beds opened, revealing Ruby and Weiss.

"Hello!" Ruby spoke first, causing Blake to jump out of bed in shock, "Wow, you went pretty high just now. Almost like a cat." The hooded Slifer Red commented as Blake caught her breath, "Now, don't go getting a heart attack on us. Trust me, it is a real pain."

"Wha-" Blake said as she looked at Ruby, "You're already better in one day."

"Uh, one day?" Ruby responded, "Blake, you have been asleep for like three days."

"Three days!?" Blake responded, "I know I missed a few hours of sleep each day preparing for the-" She said with Weiss karate chopping her in the head, right in the middle of the bow, "Ow!"

"Sleep is important, you can't miss it and expect to still be at your best." Weiss said before crossing her arms, "Seriously, you would have gotten yourself into worse trouble if left to your own devices."

"I-" Blake was saying, her expression slightly enraged as she held the top of her head. However, she calmed herself as she looked down, "…I know. I can't do this by myself." She said with Weiss smiling, "Will you help-"

"Frist, we need to go over the plan." Weiss interrupted as she already knew the question and her response. Blake had a look of confusion at the heiress Obelisk Blue, "I say, we take then fight to the last two Shadow Riders head-on."

"What!?" Blake responded, "You can't be-"

"That's our best bet," Yang responded, "Up until now, they have been trying to separate us because they knew we have strength in number."

"Yeah, but if we attack now, they won't know what hit them." Ruby confirmed before looking to Blake, "If you can tell us where their base was, we can make our move tonight."

"Really!? That's our plan?" Blake responded in shock.

"Yep," Ruby casually responded.

"Alexis and the boys are all ready to go." Yang added on, causing Blake to look over, "We were just waiting for you to wake up and lead the way."

"So," Weiss asked the former black shadow rider, "Will you help us?"

Blake still had a look of shock on her face over the sudden pool of information. Still, even though she has only known these girls from a few meetings, she felt a sudden connection to each one of them. With a nod, she agreed to the plan of attack. Suddenly, Ruby hugged Blake as Yang patted the former black shadow rider on the back. As Weiss noticed Blake still overwhelmed by this team meeting, she saw a look of joy come upon her face.

 _Later that night._

In front of a cave entrance, the eight-member team gathered, "This is the one?" Jaden asked, "I mean, all these caves do look alike?"

"This is the one." Blake confirmed, closing her eyes, "But before we enter, you all should know there is no turning back. So, this is the last time you can-" However, as opened them, everyone but Ruby had already entered the cave. She stood there with her mouth a gasp before Ruby patted her on the back.

"Come on, let's go." Ruby said before bolting into the cave, catching up the others.

"Hey!" Blake called out as she ran, "What is with these students?" She said to herself before making her way to the front of the group, "Careful, there are many tunnels in this cave that lead to other corridors."

"I see," Bastion said as he looked around, using the light of his scroll, "We'll have to be careful not to get lost."

"This is it," Alexis added on, "This is our final battle against the Shadow Riders."

"We win here, we save Duel Academy and the whole world," Yang said before having a smirk, "Not bad for a bunch of first years."

"I'll say," Jaden agreed, "I'm ready to duel this Adam guy. If I win, I get to be the Strongest Slifer Red at school."

"Adam should not be taken lightly," Blake commented.

"Yeah," Chazz added on, "I'll bet this Slifer is not a slacker like you." He said with Jaden giggling.

Blake then looked around, noticing someone was missing, "Where's Atticus?" She asked Alexis.

"He's still recovering," Alexis said in a slightly worried voice, "He wanted to come with, but I still think he needs to take it easy."

"And what about you?" Blake asked, a look of remorse in her eyes, "I didn't say I'm sorry what happened."

"It's okay, the others told me about why you were doing this." Alexis said with a smile, "When all this is over, let's have a rematch then. Deal?"

"Deal," Blake said a smile forming.

Yang glanced back at the two, a smile on her face as well. The blond Ra Yellow then turned to her younger sister, "How about you Ruby, you ready?"

"Yep, I'm not gonna let you fight without me." Ruby said before focusing on the path ahead, "No way am I going to let Cinder hurt anymore people." Suddenly, Yang tousled Ruby's hair with her right hand, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm just so proud of my little sister," Yang said with a smile as Ruby's face turned red.

Blake took the lead of the group down the dark cave. After a few minutes of travel, they started to see a light at the end of the tunnel. As they made their way to the exit Blake, gasped at the sight. The light from the moon radiated off the open ceiling to his section of the cave. In the center of a wide-open section of the, Adam sat on a stone thrown chair. In his right hand was a red sword, while an odd black sheath was in his left. Slowly, he raised his head to look at the former black shadow rider, "Hello Darling." The Bladed Shadow Rider said with a sneer, his gaze piercing through his white mask.

Blake gritted her teeth as she took a step back. However, Yang moved to stand in between the two, "We're here to take you down, Shadow Riders." She said with her eyes turning red with rage.

"Yeah!" Ruby added on she joined her sister. However, the hooded Slifer Red noticed someone was missing, "Where's Cinder?"

"She left to get a new ally, one to even the odds." Adam said as he stood up, "However, while she thinks you are worth the extra precaution," He said before stabbing his sword into the ground, "I do not."

"What, you want to take us all on?" Jaden responded, "Three against one style?"

"You're not gonna win," Yang said before cracking her knuckles, "Might as well give up now and leave this island for good."

"…You're the one," Adam said before pointing to Yang, "You defeated my Darling and twister her mind to betraying me."

"You're the only one here who's twisted," Yang said as Adam smirked.

"Oh, I'm not twisted," Adam said as he gripped the sheath, "I've never felt more in control." He said before pulling a small trigger on the sheath.

Suddenly, Blake heard an odd ticking sound. As she looked up at the edge of the cave before the clearing, her eyes widened at the sight, "A bomb!?" Blake said as Yang looked up as well, hearing the ticks becoming more rapid. In response, Yang pushed Blake out as hard as she could. The former black shadow rider's body collided with the other six members of the group, all moving back into the cave. Yang jumped in the opposite direction as the bomb went off. A portion of the roof of the cave collapsed, closing off the entrance. As Blake got back up, her eyes widened in horror, "YANG!" Blake screamed.

"I'm fine," Yang called through the rubble of thick rocks, "Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, it looks like it. But we can't get through." Bastion answered before turning to Blake, "Is there another way to that section."

"Yes, I think so," Blake said as she tried to remember, looking back to rubble, "Hold on, we'll be right there!" She said before running back through the cave. Everyone followed, but Ruby looked back at the rubble for a second. For some reason, she had a sudden pain in her heart. However, this was not like before, this was a pain of worry for something…something she needed to try to prevent. Ruby then turned around and ran, catching up to the group.

Yang gritted her teeth as she looked at the rubble. However, the annoyance turned to anger as Adam laughed, "You Psychopath!" Yang turned to face him, "That almost killed everyone!"

"I knew Blake would see the bomb and run," Adam responded, "But I did not count on you pushing her and the others out of the way." He said before having a sinister smile, "However, I think this situation is even better." He said before taking out a red and black academy duel disk, "I will show you why I am meant to be feared."

Yang remained focus on him as she took out her duel disk, putting it on her right arm, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh," Adam said with as he readied his duel disk, "You will be."

"Duel!" Both said at the same time.

Adam: 4000 Life Points

Yang: 4000 Life Points

"I'll start things off," Adam said as he drew first, "I'll open with summoning Celtic Guard of Noble Arms in attack mode." He said as an elf warrior emerged from a portal out of the ground. With his green armor, he reposed with his two swords, (2100 ATK / 700 DEF). "And with his effect, I can special summon another Celtic Guard monster from my hand. And I choose my Obnoxious Celtic Guard in defense mode." Next to the first elf warrior, a second one appeared with one sword in his hands, taking up a blocking stance, (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). Adam then took two more cards out of his hand, "I end with two cards face down."

"Noble is not a word I would associate with you," Yang commented as she drew, "But Obnoxious sure is." She said before examining her hand, seeing the combo and smirked, "You may be the Strongest Slifer Red, but I'm the Strongest Ra Yellow! I activate Cost Down, letting me discard a card to reduce the level of all my monster in my hand by two." She said as sent the card to the graveyard, "Now, I can summon this monster without a tribute. Say hello to Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" The blond Ra Yellow said as the black and red orbed dragon descended from the night sky, (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Next, I play Double Summon."

"Let me guess, you intend to resummon that Gemini monster to gain its effect?" Adam commented.

"Nope," Yang said as she took another card out of her hand, "I also summon Prime Material Dragon!" She said as the golden, six-winged dragon appeared on her side of the field, gleaming in the moonlight, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Cost Down's effect is for my whole hand, and I wanted to take full advantage of that." She said before pointing, "Now, Chthonian Emperor Dragon attacks your Obnoxious Celtic Guard."

Adam watched as the black and red orb dragon unleashed a blast of fire towards his elf warrior. However, he smirked at his monster his blocked the flames with his sword, "Obnoxious Celtic Guard cannot be destroyed by a monster with more than 1900 attack points." The Bladed Shadow Rider said as Yang gritted her teeth, "All you did was waste an attack."

"Then, Prime Material Dragon, attack Celtic Guard of Noble Arms," Yang ordered as her eyes turned red. Her other dragon unleashed a golden beam of energy toward the elf warrior.

"I don't think so." Adam responded as he revealed his face down card, "I activate Sakuretsu Armor, destroying your Prime Material Dragon."

"I do think so!" Yang responded, "I activate Prime Material Dragon's effect. I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard to negate your card's destruction effect." She said as the trap card shattering as she sent the last card in her hand to the graveyard. Yang smiled as the beam collided with Celtic Guard of Noble Arm's swords. However, he reangled part of the beam, causing the attack to redirect towards Yang. The blond Ra Yellow gasped before forming a blocking stance, taking the beam head-on. As it exploded on contact Adam smirked. Once the smoke cleared, Yang's lowered her arms. Her vision slightly blurry she looked over to see Adam's monster still stand, "I don't-" Suddenly, Yang saw that Adam had revealed his other set card.

"Half Shut, a quickplay spell that prevents a monster from being destroyed by battle at the cost of half its attack points for that turn," Adam explained as Prime Material Dragon glowed in a blue light, (2400 - 1200 = 1200 ATK). "Normally, it is used defensively to save a monster. But I found a way to make the card have more use to me." He said as Yang gritted her teeth.

Yang: 4000 – 900 = 3100 Life Points

"As well, since Celtic Guard of Noble Arms inflicted battle damage to my opponent," Adam said as he drew two cards, "I can draw a card for each Celtic Guard on my field." He placed the two cards in his hand, then drew for the start of his turn, bring his total to five. "Look at that, I practically have a starting hand." He then looked back to Yang and smirked, "While you have nothing."

"I have two boss monsters on the field, you jerk!" Yang shouted back, Prime Material's attack points returning to normal, (1200 + 1200 = 2400 ATK). "That's all I need to kick your ass."

"Well, both of those pathetic monsters will be destroyed this turn," Adam said as he looked at his hand.

"Pathetic!?" Yang said as her eyes grew redder, "I got both of these are cards from my friends."

"My statement remains unchanged." Adam responded as he took out one card from his hand, "You worked so hard to get around their tribute summoning. However, sacrificing the weak to the strong is only natural." Adam said before sending both cards on the field to the graveyard, "I tribute both Celtic Guards to summon Buster Blader!" Suddenly, the two elf warriors vanished as a new sword master appeared. Clade in dark purple armor, a warrior emerged from a portal onto the field with a massive two-handed sword, (2600 ATK / 2300 DEF). "While he's already stronger than your monsters, he's about to get even power. You see, Buster Blader gains 500 attack points for each dragon in on your field or in your graveyard." He said as the dragon slayer, glowed in a deep black aura, (2600 + 1000 = 3600 ATK).

"3600!?" Yang responded.

"I'm not don't yet," Adam said as he played a spell, "I activate Double Attack. So, by discarding this level eight monster, my level seven Buster Blader can make two slashes this turn." He said as Yang gasped. With one point of the Bladed Shadow Rider, the dragon slayer leaped forward toward Prime Material Dragon. In one strike, he slashed the monster across the neck. Using the creature's body as a springboard, Buster Blader jumped towards Chthonian Emperor Dragon, stabbing it in the center of the red orb. The dragon slayer leaped back to Adam's side as Yang's monsters exploded. Adam watched with joy as Yang recoiled in the shockwave of the two attacks.

Yang: 3100 – 1200 – 1200 = 700 Life Points

Yang fell to one knee as her life point her now below a fifth of her opponent's. She had not done any damage, she had no cards left on the field or in her hand, "Well," Adam informed, "It's your turn." He then smirked, "Or have you given into your fear yet?" However, that smirk faded as Yang stood back up, glaring him down with her red eyes.

Back to the group, Blake led the way as they ran down the tunnels, "We should be able to circle around through here." She said as her mind began to linger, "Almost there, just hold on." She thought to herself before gasping, "Everyone stop!" Blake said before doing so herself. The group ceased their rush upon reaching a chasm, "What in the world?"

"Blake, while you were asleep," Weiss informed, "There was a small earthquake on the island."

"It must have happened then," Bastion added on before looking back to the former black shadow rider, "Is there another path."

"One more!?" Blake said in a panic as she tried to remember, "I-I think so, but it's a little out of the way. But, if that one is blocked-" She then shook her head, "No, we just have to hurry." She said before running, the group followed.

However, Ruby had the same pain again, stopping her moment. She then looked back to the cliff, knowing this was the faster path to her sister. Jaden then noticed the hooded Slifer Red not following. As he turned around, Ruby jumped the chasm, barely making it to the other side. "Ruby, what are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to save my sister!" She called out before running down the tunnel.

"Ruby!" Jaden called out before clenching his fists. Suddenly, he screamed as he ran towards the chasm as well. At the last second, he jumped the gap. With barely making the distance, his right foot landed first as he stumbled near the edge. The spunky Slifer Red's heart raced as he took a single sigh of relief, then ran after Ruby, "Wait up!"

Back to the duel, Yang drew. As looked at the only card she had, it was all she could play, "I activate Swords of Burning Light." She said before multiple blades of blue flame rained down from the night sky, stabbing into the ground, "Now, you can't attack me."

"A stall tactic, how boring." Adam said as he drew, "That card is very brittle. If I have five monsters on the field, or you control a single monster, the spell is destroyed." Adam them smirked as he ended his turn.

Yang gritted her teeth as she drew, gasping at the result of her boss monster, "It's Pyrorex!" She thought. Yang looked over to Buster Blader. With its destruction burn, she could get rid of that monster with ease. However, it would cost the rest of her life points in the process, "If I lose, it means Ruby or Jaden has to fight this freak." She thought before looking at her deck, "If I can hold out until I get a few more of my burn cards, then bring out Pyrorex, I can at least force a tie." She thought before gesturing the end of her turn, causing Adam to draw, "I don't know how long I can last with just one card on the field to protect me." She thought before looking at her spell card, "But if I have to lose," She thought before glaring at Adam as he set a card on the field, "I will not let this creep get the satisfaction of beating me. I'll go out in my own blaze if I have too."

"Well," Adam called out, "Are you going to draw?"

Yang then looked at her duel disk, "I sent Laval Cannon to the grave with Cost Down. Then I sent Laval Coatl there with Prime Material's effect. With Chthonian Fire Dragon, that is three fire monsters." She then focused on her deck, "If I can draw Molten Conduction Field and send two more to the grave, I'll then have five to summon Pyrorex." She said as she put her left hand on the deck, "I just have to-"

"I activate my trap card, Commander of Swords." Adam announced as Yang gasped, "Now, draw your card and show it to me." He ordered with Yang gritting her teeth, "If it is a spell or trap, I can have you discard it, or I can destroy one spell or trap on your field." The Bladed Shadow Rider said as Yang hesitated, causing him to smirk. Yang then drew the card, revealing it not to be a spell or monster, but the trap card Nutrient Z. Adam then pointed to the one card on Yang's field, "Say goodbye to your only defense." He said before the burning swords were extinguished.

"Damn you!" Yang said as she took the card she drew, setting it on the field, "This ends my turn."

"Correction, this ends your last turn. Not only for this duel but for your entire life as a duelist afterward." Adam said before he drew. At the sight of the result, he began to laugh, "I was waiting for this spell card."

"What spell card?" Yang asked in anger.

"You will see, but first," Adam said before adding the card to his hand, then playing a monster card, "I Summon Mystic Swordsman LV2 in attack mode." He said as a small warrior with a pointed helmet and sword made of light, (900 ATK / 0 DEF). he then looked to the dragon slayer, "Buster Blader, attack her directly!" He said before the monster leaped, going for a massive overhead slash.

"I activate Nutrient Z," Yang revealed her trap card, "If I'm about to take more than 2000 points of damage, I gain 4000 life points." She said before the slashed enveloped her body in a massive shockwave, "AAAAAAAAA!" She screamed at the massive damage, her focus draining, but she did not fall.

Yang: 700 + 4000 – 3600 = 1100 Life Points

"Mystic Swordsman LV2, attack her directly!" Adam ordered as his monster dashed forward, slashing in an overhead motion. Yang refocused as she blocked the attack with her duel disk. As she pushed back on the little swordsman, she fell to one knee.

Yang: 1100 – 900 = 200 Life Points

"I'm…still…in this!" Yang said as she pushed herself up.

"No, you aren't." Adam responded, "Truth be told, I could have ended this a few turns back." He said as he took out one card from his hand, the card he drew, "However, I wanted you to suffer for taking My Darling away from me." The Bladed Shadow Rider said before slamming the spell card onto the duel disk, "I activate Berserker Soul!"

"Berserker Soul!?" Yang said as her eyes widened at the sight of the card, "The school banned that card from use on the island."

"You think I care about what the school says I can do?" Adam responded as Mystic Swordsman LV2 eyes turned red, his body radiating a purple smoke, "When a weak monster attacks you directly, I can send my whole hand to the graveyard." He explained as he did so, "In turn, I draw a card. If it's a spell or trap, you get to live another turn." The Bladed Shadow Rider before having a sinister grin, "But if it's a monster, I excavate it to the grave you, and take 500 points of damage."

"You bast-" Yang said but was cut off.

"Draw!" Adam said before he smirked at the result, "Celtic Guardian, a monster card."

Yang then gasped as Mystic Swordsman LV2 attacked again. After the slash, Yang fell to one knee. She looked to the ground with tears forming in her eyes, knowing she had failed her friends.

Yang: 200 – 500 = 0 Life Points

"Draw!" Adam said as Yang gasped, "Sword Hunter, another monster card."

"What!?" Yang said before seeing Mystic Swordsman LV2 attack again, "Hey, the duels over!" She said before realizing the sword of light was starting to crack the duel disk.

Yang: 0 – 500 = 0 Life Points

"Not yet!" Adam responded, "I keep drawing until I don't draw a monster card." He said while drawing again, "And not this time, because I drew Swordstalker!" This time, Mystic Swordsman LV2 cut harder into Yang's duel disk, the cracks become bigger.

Yang: 0 – 500 = 0 Life Points

"Draw!" Adam smiled at the result, "Dark Blade, another monster card!" Mystic Swordsman LV2 slashed again, the blade carving into Yang's duel disk.

Yang: 0 – 500 = 0 Life Points

"Draw!" Adam said as he started to laugh, "This just isn't your night. I drew Twin-Sword Marauder, another monster card!" He said with Mystic Swordsman slashing again. This time, Yang felt the sword of light burn her arm, causing her breathing to become rapid.

Yang: 0 – 500 = 0 Life Points

"DRAW!" Adam shouted, "How ironic, Mystic Swordsman LV6! Too bad you have to worry about LV2!"

Yang saw the Mystic Swordsman had smoke fume from its mouth before slashing. The blade went through her duel disk, this cut left a large gash in her right arm as she screamed, "AAAAAAA!" Her blood started to drip onto the ground.

Yang: 0 – 500 = 0 Life Points

"DRAW! ANOTHER MONSTER CARD!" Adam shouted, not even bothering to read the card to his opponent, only to see that it was her worst outcome.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yang screamed as this cut went to the bone.

Yang: 0 – 500 = 0 Life Points

While her vision was blurry, she saw Adam place his hand on the deck. At the last second, she closed her eyes as tight as she could. However, nothing happened. As Yang opened them, she looked to see Adam's hand still on the deck, a smile on his face, "I told you," He said as Yang's eyes widened, "You would be afraid of me." The Bladed Shadow Rider said before drawing. At the same moment, Mystic Swordsman LV2 attacked as if already knowing the result. The blade of light cut through the rest of the duel disk, as well as Yang's right arm. The chunks of metal and plastic fell onto the ground. Yang's deck scattered on dirt before getting stained with their owners' blood. The blond Ra Yellow fell on her back, looking up at the night sky. The key around her neck faded as she slowly let go of Pyrorex. Her eyes partly closed, the light fading from her iris.

Yang: 0 – 500 = 0 Life Points

Adam grinned at the duel's conclusion, then turned to the noise of running. Out of one cave entrance, Ruby and Jaden entered. However, their eyes widened from the aftermath, "YANG!" They screamed at the same time as they ran over to her body.

"Too late," Adam called out, "It's over for her."

"Yang, speak to me!" Ruby cried as she cradled her sister. However, the blond Ra Yellow did not respond, "Yang?" The hooded Slifer Red's tears fell on her elder sister's body.

Jaden remained silent, looking over to Yang's severed arm on the ground, "...Ruby," Jaden spoke with his head slightly tilted forward, hiding his eyes. His voice devoid of all emotion, except for an underlying anger building up, "It's going to be okay, just get her out of here and back to the infirmary as fast as you can carry her."

"But what about you?" Ruby asked, "You're not going to-"

"Ha!" Adam interrupted, then pointed at Jaden, "You think you can take me on alone?" he said in skepticism, "Just who do you think you-" Suddenly, Adam cut himself off upon noticing something.

Radiating from Jaden's body was a deep purple aura, one that's presence ruled over the darkness of the night. His Winged Kuriboh spirit hooved near his owner with a look of worry. Ruby also notice the aura, its supreme force frightening her as she held Yang's body. As Jaden turned his head to look at Adam, his irises had changed to a solid yellow, a cold glare that ran for miles. Adam felt this gaze pierce his very soul, his teeth grit from the pressure. Jaden then readied his duel disk as Adam responding in kind.

Jaden?: 4000

Adam: 4000

 **AN: There you go, that's how Yang loses her arm here. Adam's deck being sword themed with a lot of Yugi's cards was fun to build. While I debated a lot on what Adam's deck would be, I knew I had to give him Berserker Soul. If any card could lead to losing an arm, it's that one when played to full effect. Keep in mind also, Yang lost over 10,000 life points in this shadow duel. Over 3,000 of that was after her life points hit zero. So yeah, she was not walking away from this one unscathed. Now, Adam may have been the top duelist this chapter, but his next opponent is much more than a Slifer Slacker. Can Jaden take down the Strongest Slifer Red or are we about to witness a regicide at Duel Academy. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, answering a quick question. Regarding the Tournament and bringing back OG Yugioh characters. I would say most likely not. GX already has a lot of new characters during that arc, as well as some characters I skipped over before that I want to reintroduce. I also have a rwby character or two I would want to play around with there. Characters like Kaiba or the Paradox brothers don't count since they showed up in GX already. However, other OG character like Rex, Weevil, Mai, or even Joey will not show up here. The only one I would bring back to duel would be Yugi, but that would only happen as the LAST chapter of this series after I feel I have done everything I could for this crossover. Yugi will not be at the tournament, but I do want to add a certain ARC-V fusion duelist (since I am never going to do a fanfic on that series) to make the whole event a lot more…interesting. Not gonna spoil it, but he was my favorite character from that spinoff.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Bladed Shadow Rider Pt2

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you so much for all the kind words on the last chapter. It means a lot that people liked the way the duels are go. Of all the chapters and duels so far, this one is was so much fun to do. A lot of people were excited about a certain person showing up, and I hope I deliver on the hype. We are heading into some of the final duels of this saga, so get ready. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 14 - The Bladed Shadow Rider Pt2**

Blake led the group as they ran through one of the caves. Her stamina weighing as sweat dripped from her face. However, she gasped as someone became visible at the other end of the cave. There, Ruby struggled to walk as she carried her unconscious sister, "Oh no, YANG!" Blake screamed as she the blond Ra Yellow's missing right arm

"I-I tried to stop the bleeding," Ruby said as the former black shadow rider ran to help carry Yang. The hooded Slifer Red had ripper her cape for a makeshift bandage, "But…I couldn't carry the arm." Ruby said as tears ran down her face.

"Ruby…" Weiss said with remorse in her eyes. Suddenly, she heard someone punch the stone wall. In turning to the sound, she saw it was Bastion. His eyes flaring with rage as blood ran down his right knuckles.

"That Bastard!" Chazz as he clenched his fist, but then noticed Alexis searching the group. At that moment, he noticed it too, "Wait, where's Jaden?"

"He's…duel Adam," Ruby answered, but her voice hesitated.

"What!?" everyone shouted in response.

"Is he insane!" Alexis spoke up first.

"We have to stop them," Blake pleaded, but then noticed a look of fear in Ruby's eyes. However, it was not the same kind of fear she felt towards Adam. No, this was not simply fear. The hooded Slifer Red was terrified of someone else, "Ruby?"

"Everyone, I know this is gonna sound weird," Ruby responded before looking to the group directly, "But something changed in Jaden. He isn't himself."

"What does that mean?" Alexis asked.

"I mean," Ruby said as the image of dark aura around Jaden rung in her mind, "It's not Jaden that is dueling Adam." She said with the group going silent, still unsure what that meant.

Jaden?: 4000

Adam: 4000

The duel between Slifer Reds began with Jaden's draw, glancing at the card before playing it. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode." He said as the green suited hero with angelic wings landed on his side of the field. However, he seemed to be shaded in a darker palate than normal, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). Jaden set two cards before ending his turn with no more words.

"That's it, ha!" Adam said before drawing, playing his result, "I summon Marauding Captain." He said as a blond dual-wielding sword captain appeared on his side of the field, (1200 ATK / 400 DEF). "And thanks to his effect, I can summon a level four or lower monster from my hand. Like my Twin-Sword Marauder." The Bladed Shadow Rider said as a mercenary with thrice blades attached to his arms was summoned onto the field, (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF). Adam then took a spell card out of his hand, "I'll play Block Attack, switching your monster from attack to defense." As Avian knelt, Adam smirked, "And now, Twin-Sword Marauder attacks!" He said as the mercenary dashed forward, making an x-shaped slash through Jaden's monster. As Avian exploded, the smoked moved over Jaden's body.

Jaden?: 4000 – 600 = 3400

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Twin-Sword Marauder can inflict piercing damage?" Adam commented before the smoke cleared. However, Jaden remained the same as he was before the explosion. In fact, another monster was on his side of the field. A fiery woman with her arms crossed, glaring at her opponent, (1200 ATK / 800 DEF). Adam gritted his teeth as he saw the trap card with an H-spotlight.

"Hero Signal." Jaden responded, "When you destroyed Avian, I could summon Burstinatrix from my deck."

"Too bad she will not be staying," Adam responded, "Twin-Sword Marauder has a second effect. If he attacked a defense position monster, he can make a second attack." The Bladed Shadow Rider said before the mercenary plunged into battle again.

"Hero Barrier," Jaden revealed his second face down, "I can block one attack so long as I have a Hero monster on my side of the field." As the mercenary went for the stab, a type of windmill shield blocked the blade and pushed the monster back, "Is that all you have to offer?"

"Offer!?" Adam responded.

"Your power," Jaden responded, his face still devoid of any emotion beyond slight anger, "Is that all?"

"Hardly!" Adam responded before pointing, "Marauding Captain, attack Burstinatrix!" He said as the blond captain rushed in, causing the blazing lady to unleash a burning blast form her hands right before the sword swing. An explosion covered the area as both monsters were destroyed. The smoke cleared with both Slifer Reds glaring at each. Adam took one card out of his hand and set it, "I'll end my turn with one card face down."

"Draw," Jaden said while doing so. However, Adam grinned.

"I activate Commander of Swords." Adam revealed his trap card, "Now, reveal the card you just drew. And if it's a spell or trap, it gets discarded." Jaden flipped the card over, revealing it as a spell, "I knew it, Miracle Fusion. You were planning on getting both those monsters in the graveyard on purpose to use that fusion card." He said as Jaden sent the spell to the graveyard, "I know about your monsters, the Elemental Hero Fusions you used to defeat Nightshroud." The Bladed Shadow Rider said before smiling, "They will not defeat me."

"…" Jaden did not respond right away. Instead, he closed his eyes, "At least he was more intimidating than you."

"…What did you just say to me?" Adam responded as his rage boiled, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?"

"Adam Taurus, The Strongest Slifer Red at Duel Academy," Jaden said before opening his eyes, they cold golden stared running for mines as he radiated a deep purple aura, "But what is that to The Supreme King?" He said as Adam gasped, "I active the spell card, Dark Calling. This allows me to use the monsters in my graveyard for a Dark Fusion."

"Dark Fusion?" Adam said as the image of Avian and Burstinatrix appeared in a blue demon's palm. As the demon crushed the two monsters, a purple mist was forming.

"Now Appear, Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" The Supreme King ordered as the demon's palm opened, revealing a new monster in the purple mist. In a crimson red and deep green outfit, a woman with a sinister simile emerged. As her blackish wings flapped, a wave of heat ran through the area. The fiend landed on its master's side of the field, ready for the command, (2100 ATK / 1200 DEF). The Supreme King then thrusted his right arm forward, "Attack, Inferno Blast!" He ordered as Inferno Wing gathered a blue ball of flames in her hands, then launched the orb at the Twin-Sword Marauder. The mercenary's eyes trembled before he was engulfed in the inferno, "As well, when Inferno Wing destroyed a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the higher of that monster's attack or defense."

"What!?" Adam responded before his monster exploded. The blast wave and heat felt like a bomb going off. The Bladed Shadow Rider's body was flung a few meters before landing on his back. He convulsed on the ground as The Supreme King watched.

Adam: 4000 – 500 – 1600 = 1900

The Supreme King set one card as Adam pushed himself up. "I end my turn."

"Luck…that's all that was," Adam said between his heavy breathing. He then drew his card and placed it in his hand. In planning, he knew of a familiar strategy before his eyes. "I summon Celtic Guard of Noble Arms in attack mode." He said as a duel-wielding elf warrior emerged onto his side of the field, (2100 ATK / 700 DEF). "And with his effect, I can special summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard in defense mode." Next to the first elf warrior, a second one appeared with one sword in his hands, kneeling in a blocking stance, (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). Adam took the last card out of his hand, "I end with one card face down."

The Supreme King drew, glancing at the monster before playing, "I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer." He commanded as a massive fiend general appeared on his side on the field, (1600 ATK / 0 DEF). "I active his effect to remove himself from play until my second standby phase." He said as the monster faded in yellow light, while the dark fusion radiated a black aura, "In turn, Inferno Wing gains the ability to attack twice this turn."

"It still just has the same attack as my Noble Arms does." Adam pointed out.

"Then why didn't you attack like before." The Supreme King responded, causing Adam to hesitate, "You could have destroyed my monster with your own as you did at the start. However, you choose not to attack me." The Supreme King said as he saw Adam grit his teeth, a line of sweat running down his forehead, "It is because you are afraid of me."

"SILENCE!" Adam shouted, then pointed at The Supreme King, "You are not doing this to me!" The Bladed Shadow Rider then pointed to himself, "I FEAR NOTHING!" Adam said before thinking to himself, "I am not sacred, he is not intimidating me." He said before looking to the face down on The Supreme King's side of the field, "Rushing in is what he wants me to do, I am not falling for that trap." He said before looking at his own face down, knowing it was Half Shut, "My plan will work, it always does. No matter how many times I do it, they always fall for this combo."

"I active Vicious Claw," The Supreme King said as black area radiated around Inferno Wing right arm, "This equip spell gives my monster an extra 300 attack points." (2100 + 300 = 2400 ATK).

"Ha, a pitiful increase," Adam responded, his right hand ready to reveal the face down.

"Battle," The Supreme King ordered his monster, "Attack the Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" Adam smirked as he moved his hand away from his face down. The dark fusion launched a ball of blue flames towards the defend Celtic guard, who blocked with his sword.

"Fool, that monster cannot be destroyed by another monster with more tha-" Adam was saying until the flames went past his monster, then collide with his own body, "AAAAAAAA!" The Bladed Shadow Rider screamed as the fired engulfed him. After a few seconds, the fire simmered as Adam feel to one knee. His breathing heavy as smoke radiated from his back.

Adam: 1900 – 1200 = 700

"Just like your Twin-Sword Marauder," The Supreme King spoke, "Inferno Wing can inflict piercing damage." He then pointed at Obnoxious Celtic Guard, "Again." The Supreme King ordered as the dark fusion sneered, unleashing another fireball.

Adam quickly revealed his face down, "I play Half Shut, cutting your monster attack points in half." He said as the fireball lost part of its side. (2400 – 1200 = 1200 ATK). The defending Celtic guard fulling blocked the flames with one swing, "With the same values, it's a stalemate with no damage to either side."

"I end my turn." The Supreme King spoke, his monster's attack points returning to normal, (1200 + 1200 = 2400 ATK). "Now, are you going to show me your power?"

Adam drew his card, gasping at the result. He then snickered before grinning, "You want my best, here it is!" Adam said as he sent both Celtic Guards to the graveyard, "I tribute my two monsters to summon Buster Blader!" The two elf warriors vanished as the dragon slayer, (2600 ATK / 2300 DEF). As the monster reposed its massive sword, The Supreme King expression did not change, "Attack, destroyed that Inferno Wing!" Adam declared as the dragon slayer leaped towards the dark fusion. With an overhead swing, the blade crashed into its target.

The Supreme King: 3400 – 200 = 3200

Adam sneered but then gasped. Inferno Wing caught the blade with her right hand, the black aura faded as she tossed the dragon slayer away. Suddenly, the black aura faded away, "When the monster would be destroyed by battle, Vicious Claw returns to my hand. Then, a monster is destroyed, except the one that battled the equipped monster."

"But the only monster left then is-" Adam tried to say before getting cut off.

"I destroyed Inferno Wing," Supreme King said before pointing at Adam, "And as a result, you take 600 points of damage." As the Bladed Shadow Rider gasped, the dark fusion exploded in a black flame. The blaze ran across the ground before contacting with Adam's feet. Before he could react, his body was fully engulfed.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Adam screamed as the fired burned his flesh through his clothes.

Adam: 700 – 600 = 100

After the fire settled, Adam fell to both knees. Smoke fumed from his mouth he could hear his skin crackle. The Supreme King watched before pointing to Adam's side of the field, "Vicious Claw now gives you an Evil Token in attack mode." He said as a monstrous blue demon emerged on The Bladed Shadow Rider's side of the field, (2500 ATK / 2500 DEF). "Next, I active my face down card, Evil Blast." The Supreme King said as the token glowed in an orange flame, "It increases the Evil Token's attack points by 500." He said as the token let out a threatening roar. (2500 + 500 = 3000 ATK).

"Huh?" Adam said as he started to get up, "You just gave me a monster with 3000 attack points while you have nothing on the field defend yourself."

"Yes," The Supreme King said before looking to Buster Blader, "You were so disappointing," He said before looking to the Evil Token, "That I had to give you a monster that would be a challenge for me."

"You!" Adam said as his rage reached his limit, "I attack you directly with the Evil Token!" The blue demon unleashed a beam of concentrated fire. The Supreme King made no attempt to counter as the attack collided with his body, creating a fire cyclone that burned through the night, "HAHAHA!" Adam laughed as he watched his firestorm, "How does that feel!?"

The Supreme King: 3200 – 3000 = 200

As the fire died down and the smoke cleared, Adam remained sneering. However, he gritted his teeth in panic as The Supreme King remained standing. His body was charred, but his form was still the same, and his yellow eyes still piercing with that focused gaze, "Draw." The Supreme King said as Adam took a step back. However, the card simply went to his hand, "I end my turn."

"That's it?" Adam said before smirking, "Hahaha! What, no more Evil Heroes? No more cards with over five different effects?" The Blade Shadow Rider then drew his card, "You say I was a disappointment, but from where I'm standing-"

"Evil Blast's effect now activates, during your standby phase," The Supreme King spoke, "You take 500 points of damage."

"…Eh?" Adam said before looking at the trap card, seeing it glow in an orange flame. Suddenly, the card unleashed a concentrated fire shot. The Bladed Shadow Rider was still in shock at what this meant, he wanted to dodge the hit, but his body would not move. The fire shot collided with the upper half of his face, breaking through the white mask, and pressing against this left eye, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Adam screamed as he fell on his back, his hands over his face. His two monsters vanished as The Supreme King walked over, looking down on his defeated opponent with the same gaze he maintained for the whole duel. As Adam lowered his hands, he revealed his left eye had been branded shut.

Adam: 100 – 500 = 0

With dread in his eye, Adam got up and ran out the exit Ruby and Jaden had entered through. The Supreme King did not give chase. Rather, he looked to the stone thrown at the center of the open area. He walked over and sat in silence. After a few seconds, The Supreme King closed his eyes.

In Jaden's mind, he stood alone in the darkness. The cold eyes remained open as if they had been unblinking for the duration of the duel. His body was still, his expression the same. Only sight anger as he fidgeted. Suddenly, a pair of arm hugged Jaden's body from behind. They appeared to be of a woman, but her skin was the palest white. As well, a voice spoke in Jaden's right ear.

 _ **You did well, my precious King.**_

The voice said with Jaden's body unmoving. He felt he knew the voice but could not remember. The woman hugged Jaden tighter but loosened her hold soon after.

 _ **Not now.**_

The voice said before letting go but still whispered in Jaden's ear.

 _ **When you fall back into Darkness, I will catch you.**_

Suddenly, Jaden's eyes shot open. They had returned to a normal color, but his breathing was sporadic, "What? Where am I?" He said before discovering himself on the stone thrown. Upon getting up, he saw the scorch marks on the ground. As well, he found the trail of blood. Jaden gritted his teeth before following the trail.

After running down the cave he once entered through, Jaden found the bladed shadow rider. Adam walked with his right hand on the wall, then turned around, "AAAAAAA!" He screamed, "Stay away from me!"

"Hey, what happened!?" Jaden asked in a panic, then noticing Adam's face, "What happened to your eye!?"

"You freak! What is this?" Adam said as he walked backward, "And you mocking me again!?"

"No, I just-" Jaden said before he noticed the chasm nearby, "Hey! Watch o-" Jaden warned as he reached out his right hand.

"Get away from me!" Adam interrupted as he continued to back up, "I will not be made a fool of. I am Adam Taurus! I am the Strongest Slifer Red! I am-" Suddenly, the bladed shadow rider's went over the edge. He did not get to complete his thought before falling. Jaden leaped to try to grab Adam, but he was just out of reach. Jaden could only watch as Adam's body fell in the darkness, the branded eye being the last thing he saw. Jaden knew that Adam's last scream would echo in his mind for the rest of his life, as well as the sudden crash that followed. He looked at his right hand uncontrollably shaking, his eyes trembling.

Jaden fell to his knees. He hugged himself with his left arm, while his right hand was grabbing his face. Tears ran from his eyes as he gritted his teeth. The spirit of Winged Kuriboh emerged, the eyes full of sorrow upon watching his master suffer.

A few minutes later; Weiss, Alexis, and Chazz witnessed where the duels had taken place. Blake and Bastion had helped Ruby carry Yang back. The three examined the area but were not prepared for the horror. As they discovered the severed arm of the blond Ra Yellow, Alexis held her hand over her mouth while her eyes widened. The stench of blood and burnt flesh was still prevalent. Chazz took off his long coat, using it to pick up and carry Yang's arm. His fist clenched, ashamed that this is all he can do now. Weiss went over to the broken duel disk, seeing the cards of her friend scattered on the ground. Many of them were stained with the owner's blood, others were cut from some sort of slash. This causing the heiress Obelisk Blue to tremble in a mixture of anger and remorse. However, she noticed a few cards were still undamaged, and one that was far away from the blood. She picked up and gathered the cards, trying not to let the tears damage what could be salvaged.

In the corner of her eye, Alexis noticed Jaden walking out of the cave entrance. She was about to call his name but noticed his walk. The once spunky Slifer Red, who would smile in any situation, was not now. His head hung low as his arms were to his side. He looked to Alexis, his eyes red from the stress of crying as much as he could, "…I won…" Jaden said without emotion. In fact, his face showed no emotion, expect depression. Tears started to form in Alexis' eyes as she hugged Jaden. He wanted to hug her back, but his arms could not move.

 _An hour later._

A massive helicopter was about to take off as a set of medics rolled Yang on a gurney aboard. A third medic carried a cooler as he followed. The other seven members watched, discussing the new information they had just heard, "The Chancellor said Yang needs to be moved back to Domino City for better medical treatment." Bastion said to the group, "However, due to the size restriction, only three of us can go with her." He said before as his right fist tightened, "I'm sorry, but I have to be one of them."

"Me too," Blake said to him, "Yang was there for me, I'll be there for her."

Weiss then turned to the hooded Slifer Red, seeing her trembling hands trembling as she held onto the key, "Ruby, which do you want to do?"

"I-" Ruby said before Jaden spoke up.

"You can go." He said with a faint smile, as it was all he could make, "I'll take care of the rest."

"If you give your key to me," Weiss offered, "I promise to defeat Cinder."

"I know you can," Ruby responded, looking at the ground, "But if you get hurt or wor-" She was saying until Weiss patted her on the back, "Huh?"

"If that's the case, then you better win," Weiss said with a smile, "I'll stay by Yang's side, so you can save the world." She then reached into her deck box, pulling out three cards, "And if you're going to do that. You'll need these." The heiress Obelisk Blue said before passing her friend the cards.

"T-this is Yang's Hiita I gave her! And Eria that I gave you!" Ruby said in shock, "And …Blizzard Princess?"

"You're going to need all your Familiar-Possessed monsters if you are going to beat Cinder." Weiss responded, "And Blizzard Princess works well with those monsters, take good care of it."

"Weiss…" Ruby said as she smiled, then nodded, "I will, thank you."

"Don't thank me, I expect both my cards back when we return." Weiss said with a grin before looking to Alexis, Chazz, and Jaden, "Make sure you all win." She asked with her voice slightly more serious. The three nodded as Weiss smiled again.

"Let's go," Bastion said with Weiss and Blake nodding. The three ran to the massive helicopter, boarding it before the loading hatch closed. The others watched it take off, waving as they made their temporary goodbye. After Ruby could no longer see the helicopter in the sky, she put her right hand down. The hooded Slifer Red looked at the three cards she was just given, then added them to her deck.

In the middle of the vast ocean, a small speed boat rode across the open waters. Steering the vessel was Cinder, who then looked up at the sound of the massive helicopter, "Oh, I wonder what that was about." She said before hearing someone sigh. The Fall Shadow Rider then looked to the front deck, seeing her passenger who was focused on Duel Academy in the distance, "Don't worry, we're almost there." Cinder spoke as a cloud had just moved out of the way of the moon, it's light revealing the passenger's pink and brown hair, "Soon, you can get your revenge on that Slifer Red for taking your One Thing away from you." The Fall Shadow Rider said as Neo glared at the island, her iris swapping colors.

 **AN: There you go, respect the King! I have written a lot of duels that were one sided, but none as humiliating as what The Supreme King did to Adam. I almost felt bad considering Adam was such a beast last chapter. However, The Supreme King is called that for a reason, (As well, you see a hint at a very special character. It is obvious who it is, but the how where and why are still a mystery). With this story, I show how Adam got his eye branded shut, which was something I was really happy about doing this way. As well, he gets a gruesome demise. With that, Cinder is all that is left. However, she brought a pint-sized girl who is out for revenge on someone is red. Neo returns in the next chapter, so stay tuned. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, time to answer some questions. Regarding the Arc-V cameo character being Yuri, I still will not spoil who it is. However, as it should be obvious, I do like the psychopathic characters in these series. Regarding manga only cards, I will consider them as need. The hardest part in writing these duels is keeping the hands full of a decent number of cards to make combos when needed. Soon cards help with that, but I don't like making a duel that can't be recreated without fake cards. Regarding Pegasus, I love that guy and want to put him in. It's just a matter of setting him up right. Now Yubel is an odd case. If I use that character, it will be more of a composite with another rwby character, (It should be obvious who it is after this chapter, but nothing is set in stone yet and I don't know if I will even write this story that far). As far as the rest of this saga, I would want it to end at chapter 19, with chapter 20 being a sort of bonus chapter about a sort of duel spirits festival. I'll then take a break from this series to focus on other stories but would like to come back for next saga, (Which would be a few one-shot chapters like the beginning of this series was before the tournament arc). That's all I can think of to answer. If you have more question, let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Mute Shadow Rider Pt1

**AN: Hey everyone I have the next chapter here. This one is rather short, as it is only half of a cool duel. However, I do plan to upload the second half sooner than you think. As the title shows, Neo is back for revenge. As I have said multiple time, she is still my favorite aspect of RWBY. Even though I don't directly watch the show, I really hope she gets a decent ending for her character. She also plays one of my favorite archetypes. Which, you will see a slight upgrade to in this duel. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 15 – The Mute Shadow Rider Pt1**

In the shockwave of an explosion, Jaden's body was flung back before landing on the ground. His life points had hit zero as the key vanished, "You have no power." The victor said as he walked from the smoke, causing Jaden to look towards the person, "You cannot save anyone." Jaden's eyes widened as the person emerged, the golden eyes looking down on him with no emotion, "You are no hero." The Supreme King spoke as Jaden began to hyperventilate.

Suddenly, Jaden's eyes shot open. He awoke in a cold sweat in his dorm room, but his breathing still rapid. Emerging from his cards, Winged Kuriboh hooved near Jaden's head. The monster hummed, but its eyes showed worry towards the Slifer Red, "It's okay buddy," Jaden said as his voice calmed down, "It… was just a bad dream."

 _A few hours later._

Jaden, Ruby, Chazz, and Alexis gathered in the cafeteria for lunch, "Jaden?" The student in a black trench coat to the Slifer red who hung his head low, not eating anything on his tray, "Hey, Earth to Jaden!"

"Huh?" Jaden said before looking up to a slightly engaged Chazz, "Oh, sorry."

"We're having a team meeting here, Slacker." Chazz said as he crossed his arms, "Jeez, don't you doze off enough in class?"

"Give him a break, Chazz." Alexis responded before looking to Jaden, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah," Jaden responded with a small smile, "I'm just…I'm fine." He then turned to Ruby, "You said you have a plan?"

"I do," Ruby responded with a nod. She then took out her scroll, showing a map of the island with a red dot at the volcano, "Cinder is right here, she's making herself known."

"That's where you dueled my brother," Alexis said to Jaden, "It looks like Cinder wants to end it there."

"And what about her recruit?" Chazz asked.

"I think they are both at this location." Ruby responded, "I don't think Adam was supposed to say Cinder was getting more people." She said with Jaden having a look of sorrow at the mention of that name, "Cinder wants us to think she is alone, but she may be planning for tag duel to end this battle."

"You really think so?" Jaden asked with Ruby nodding.

"I only dueled her once," Ruby responded, then looked down as she clenched her heart in memory of the pain, "But she plays with every advantage she can get over her opponent." She then turned back to Jaden, "Which is why neither one of us can duel them alone. We have to fight together."

"Right," Jaden responded, "So, today is the day?"

Ruby nodded, turning to everyone, "This will be the day we beat the Shadow Riders."

"Okay, we leave right after last class." Alexis said, "Chazz and I will be right there with you."

"Yeah," Chazz responded, "So you two better not lose."

"Thanks, I…" Jaden responded but did not finish his thought, "I-I'm going to go take a walk. Get some fresh air." He said before standing up, "We meet out in the front of the academy, right?" The Slifer Red asked with Ruby nodding. He smiled with a wave before walking away. However, the rest of the team at the table saw that smile quickly fade away.

Chazz turned to the two girls with a look of irritation, "What's with him?" He said before Jaden went out of sight, "He's slaking, but not in a lazy way." Chazz said as the irritation turned to sorrow, "It's like he lost the will to do…anything."

"Seeing Yang lose her arm, Adam's death at the bottom of the chasm." Alexis listed as she looked down at her hands, "You don't just get over those things overnight. He just needs time; he'll be back to his regular self when he's ready." She said as Ruby noticed the look of sorrow in Alexis' eyes, "At least, I hope."

After a few seconds of silence, Ruby stood up, "I'm gonna go talk with him." She said with both looking to her in concern, but she smiled, "Don't worry, the two of use will be right on time for class." She said before speeding off, leaving rose petals behind. Alexis and Chazz sighed, knowing they could not catch up to the hooded Slifer Red.

Jaden made his way to the front of the academy, the only student outside. He heard humming from his deck box, causing him to pull out his cards. In front, Winged Kuriboh was seen, "Hey buddy," Jaden said with a weak smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine." He said with a slight laugh, "We both need to be at our best to beat Cinder and-" Suddenly, Jaden looked up and saw Ruby, "Oh, Hey." He said as the hooded Slifer Red waved, "I'm sorry, I've been spacing out lately." He said with her smiling, "I promise, I'll have my head in the game during the duel."

Ruby let out a slight giggle before turning around. Jaden had a look of confusion as she glanced back to him with a smirk, then start running.

"Hey, where are you go?" Jaden called out, "I thought we were waiting until after class!?" He asked, but Ruby still ran. Jaden had a line of sweat run down his face as he gritted his teeth, "What is she thinking?" The Slifer Red asked himself before quickly putting his deck away. However, in his rush, Winged Kuriboh slipped and fell onto the ground. "Ruby, wait up!" He called out before running after the hooded Slifer Red.

A few seconds of silence passed in the open campus of Duel Academy. Suddenly, the hooded Slifer Red made her way to the entrance, "Jaden! Jaden!" Ruby called out, "I could have sworn I saw him go this way?" Suddenly, she saw a card on the ground, "Winged Kuriboh?" Ruby said as she picked up, "But isn't this-" Ruby said as her eyes widened, "Oh no!"

On the road towards the volcano, Jaden chased after Ruby, "Slowdown, will you!" He called out, but she did not say a word, "What about Chazz and Alexis? What about the plan? It was your idea to leave after class, not now!" Jaden explained, but Ruby still said nothing, "What is with her-" He said before realizing. Suddenly, Jaden stopped. A second later, Ruby stopped and turned around, tilting her head in confusion, "You're not Ruby." He said with her slight gasping, "If you were, there is no way I would have been able to keep up with you." Jaden said before grinning, "And you also forgot her rose petals."

The one masquerading as Ruby sighed, closing her eyes. She took out her duel disk and press a button, causing her body to break apart in a pink glass-like shatter. Underneath the illusion, the mute duelist stood before Jaden, opening her eyes with a pink and a brown iris.

"Neo!?" Jaden exclaimed, "Why are you here?" He asked with the mute duelist scowling at him readying her duel disk, "No, don't tell me-" The Slifer Red was saying, but Neo already nodded, "I don't want to hurt you. Can't we talk about this."

Neo looked at Jaden with eyes half-open, then noticed a wooden warning sign with a white piece of paper on it. She pressed a button on her duel disk, opening a small keypad. As she typed, it caused the paper's text to white out in an illusion. Replacing it was a set of pink text, " _No more talking_." The sign read, " _But I do want to hurt you_."

"Why!?" Jaden slightly shouted in panic, causing Neo's scowl to grow more furious. She typed a new message that appeared on the sign.

" _I had One Thing_ ," The sign read for Neo's words, " _And you've taken it from me_."

"Neo, what do you mean?" Jaden asked but Neo did not respond, only assuming the stance for the duel. The Slifer Red grit his teeth before taking out his duel disk, "If you're not going to say it, fine." Jaden said as he put on his duel disk, causing Neo to smirk, "You can hurt me all you all you want, but I will not lose." He said as a look of focus was in his eyes, while Neo's swapped color, "And I won't let you hurt my friends. Duel!"

Jaden: 4000 Life Points

Neo: 4000 Life Points

Neo drew first, smirking at her result. She summoned a small white mage with blue eyes and a magic wand, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). Jaden gritted his teeth as Neo set a card, "Silent Magician LV4." He thought to himself, "It took Ruby, Yang, and Weiss everything they had to beat that monster when it got to level eight." Jaden said as he was about to draw, "I have to take it down now."

However, Neo's turn was not over. She sent her monster to the graveyard, causing Jaden to have a look of confusion. Neo swapped her eye color as she summoned a new silent magician. Her robs were a sky blue that exposed her thighs, her long white hair matching her magician's hat. The rod glowed a calm blue light as she looked did not make a sound, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF).

"Who is that?" Jaden asked with Neo smirking. She typed her message on the sign.

" _Silent Magician_." The sign read, but with no LV, " _She gains 500 attack points for each card in my hand_." Neo then held her hand on three cards, causing her monster to glow in a blue aura, (1000 + 1500 ATK = 2500). The Mute Shadow Rider then gestured to her opponent.

"My draw!" Jaden said as he drew the spell he needed, "I play Polymerization, Fusing my Clayman and Spark-" However, Silent Magician attack the fusion card, destroying it was a blue ball of energy, "What?"

Neo giggled as she typed, " _Also, she can negate one spell card a turn._ " The sign now read.

Jaden grit his teeth as he took one of the monsters he was going fuse with, reluctantly playing it as his normal summon, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. Then, end with one card face down." The bulky hero formed on Jaden's side of the field, strengthening up his defenses, (800 ATK / 2000 DEF).

Neo drew, but before her monster's attack points could grow, she played a card. A spell with a destroyed shield was revealed before Jaden, Shield Crush. A green beam shot out of the card, penetrating Clayman before he exploded. Jaden was overcome by the smoke from the blast but still saw the blue light gather in the staff. Neo pointed at him as she had a sadistic smile, "Not so fast, I activate Flute of Summoning Kuribohs." The Slifer Red said, "This let's lets me special summon Winged Kuriboh from my-" He said before his duel disk buzzed red, "Huh?"

Neo typed a message, " _That Monster isn't in your deck?_ " The sign read as Jaden searched his cards, discovering it was true. Suddenly, more words appeared, " _It doesn't matter. Silent Magician can negate a spell during my turn as well._ "

"Wait what happened to my bud-" Jaden was saying until Neo's monster fired a mystical blue ball of energy. The sphere collided with his body before exploding in a pillar of light, "AAAAAAAAA!" Jaden screamed as he lost over half his life points.

Jaden: 4000 – 2500 = 1500 Life Points

In the distance, Ruby turned to the sound of the screaming. She saw the pillar of light and ran as fast as she could. Upon arriving, the hooded Slifer Red saw Jaden standing, his body and clothes charred from the direct attack, "Jaden!" She called out in panic.

Jaden slowly turned, seeing the real Ruby running with rose petals behind her. Next to her was the spirit of Winged Kuriboh, who had an equal look of panic, "There you are." Jaden said in a slightly dizzy voice from the damage, referring to both of them.

Ruby then looked to his opponent, but gasped at the revelation, "Neo!?" Ruby said as the Mute Shadow Rider waved, "You're the one Cinder recruited!?" She asked with Neo nodding, "Why!?"

"She says it's because I took her One Thing away," Jaden answered, "But I don't know what that means."

Neo scowled before typing, " _You took him away from me_." The sign read, " _Roman Torchwick_." The Mute Shadow Rider glared at Jaden, " _He was my One Thing_."

"Roman? The guy Alexis dueled?" Ruby responded, then remembered what happened at the end of the duel, "But, Cinder is the one who killed him."

"Yeah, why are you following her words over mine?" Jaden added on, "I never even dueled the guy. What makes you think I killed him?"

Neo scowled lowering her head. In pressing a button on her duel disk, another illusion was broken. Now showing atop her head was a black bowler hat with a red band. She raised her head as she glared at Jaden, the sign changing, " _Why did you have his hat?_ "

Jaden gasped, remembering picking up the hat before. He remembered taking the hat to his room, putting on the nightstand after that day., "I…I…" Jaden responded. However, for the life of him, he could not remember why, "I don't know why I took it…I just-"

Suddenly, he heard Neo almost scream through her teeth, then looked to the sign, " _This is all that is left of him!_ " She then pointed at Jaden, " _So, I will make sure there is nothing left of you!_ " The Mute Shadow Rider gestured before, " _It's your turn_."

Jaden grit his teeth before looking to hooded Slifer Red, "Ruby, you have to go. Find proof that it was Cinder that killed Roman." He said with her gasping, "I'll continue this duel as long as I can, but hurry." He said before looking back to the mute duelist, "Neo's even stronger than the time you and others duel her."

"Jaden." Ruby said in worry, but knew he was right, "Okay, don't lose!" She said before speeding off.

Jaden looked back to see his Winged Kuriboh, who looked back at him with eyes of worry, "Keep her safe." He softly said, causing to eventually Winged Kuriboh to nod. The monster's eyes filled with determination as it caught up to the red hooded girl. Jaden turned back to Neo, whose arms were crossed with an impatient look on her face, "Okay Neo." Jaden said as he focused, "I draw!" Jaden said before looking at his hand, "I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode, and end with more card face down." He said with the mechanical dog sitting at the ready, (800 ATK / 1200 DEF).

Neo drew, but set the card. She then pointed to Jaden's Wroughtweiler, causing Silent Magician to unleash another magical attack. The mechanical dog exploded, but not without Jaden gaining two cards, "Wroughtweiler's effect activates, letting me get back my Polymerization and Clayman from the graveyard." He said as Neo smirked, knowing she could always negate again the spell if needed.

"My turn," Jaden drew, smiling at the result, "I play the field spell Fusion Gate." He said as Neo gasped, her eyes turning white. She gritted her teeth as she looked to Silent Magician, who nodded before blasting the ground with a magical sphere, obliterating the field spell. As the smoke cleared, Jaden grinned, "You're Silent Magician can only negate one spell a turn." He said as Neo scowled, her eye colors returning, "So, let me try this again. I play Polymerization!" The Slifer Red said as a spiral appeared behind him, "I fuse my Clayman and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The monster dove into the vortex before vanishing. Suddenly a thundercloud appears as lighting stuck.

Descending from the cloud was a massive man with a glass ball of lighting powering his core, (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Now, I activate his effect." Jaden said as he sent the last card in his hand to the graveyard, "By discarding one card, I can destroy a monster with less original attack points than Thunder Giant." Neo's eyes turned white again. While her monster had more attack points than Jaden's, the original attack was still 1000. She then looked at Thunder Giant unleash a blast of lightning, causing the Silent Magician to explode from the electrocution.

Jaden readied for a direct attack. However, he heard his opponent giggling. As the smoke cleared, A Silent Magician was still standing. Rather it was the LV8 variant that had taken the other's place, (3500 ATK / 1000 DEF). Neo typed as Jaden looked to the sign for the answer, " _When Silent Magician is destroyed, I can summon an LV version of her to take her place. Ignoring the summoning conditions_."

Jaden gritted his teeth, "I end my turn."

Neo swapped her eyes colors before drawing, then pointed to Jaden's monster. Silent Magician LV8 unleashed a white beam of magical energy, "Not so fast," Jaden said as he played his facedown card, "I activate Negate Attack." The Slifer Red said, but Neo revealed one of her facedowns. It was also a counter trap, one which was a multitool for every criminal, Seven Tools of the Bandit. For 1000 of her life points, Neo negated the Negate Attack. Jaden watched as the beam pierced through Thunder Giant's core. Which continued to crash into Jaden's chest, launching the Slifer Red back a few feet. He hit the ground as the last card he had exploded.

Neo: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 Life Points

Jaden: 1500 – 1100 = 400 Life Points

Neo looked down on Jaden with a scowl, the hatred still filling her eyes. Jaden coughed as he tried to pick himself up. After a few seconds, he got to his feet, "Neo…" Jaden said, "Please, stop this duel."

Neo remained scowling as she typed, " _No,_ " The sign read as the Mute Shadow Rider continued, " _Not until I have my revenge_." She then set two cards and ended her turn.

"Revenge…" Jaden thought to himself, "That's not a reason to duel someone, it's supposed to be about having fun."

Suddenly another voice echoed in Jaden's head. "No, quite the opposite," The Supreme King spoke to Jaden, shaking the Slifer Red to his core, "Revenge is the only reason to duel someone. To prove whose will to fight is stronger." He announced as Jaden held his head with both hands, "You are weak, you will lose." The Supreme King ordered, "Let me take over, just like before."

"Shut up!" Jaden said out loud, causing Neo to have a look of confusion. He began to hyperventilate, but slowly steadied his breathing, "I… will not let you hurt any more people." Jaden said as he put his hand on his deck, "I…" the Slifer Red said before noticing his hand was still shaky. However, Jaden grit his teeth before focusing, "I draw!"

 **AN: There you go, Neo verses Jaden is a crazy duel. I already have the second half planned, and some of the moves and counters are wild. You see that Jaden is not himself after the last chapter, falling into something similar to his season three/four slump. Neo also reminds him why she is a pro duelist in this continuity, now upgrading to the non-LV Silent monsters. I also liked referencing her illusion moments from volumes I did not watch, but think the ideas are cool. Can Ruby and Winged Kuriboh find proof it was Cinder before it's too late? You'll have to wait and see. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, answering a few quick questions. Regarding the future added RWBY characters, Qrow, Penny, Winter, and Ozpin being the ones I saw mentioned. All are possible, but not that likely to be used anytime soon. Except Winter, she is one I would like to use for a VERY hype duel in the future and I have a cool Archetype she can use for this era of the card game. The rest are on backburning until I find their fitting deck type and role in this series. Also, because it may be pointed out from this chapter, I did change Thunder Giant's effect to be what it is in the card game rather than the anime. For this moment, I needed Jaden to have no cards left at the end of this chapter, so that is why he discards. Also, if you're wondering why he played Poly after Fusion Gate, since saving the field spell could have given him more fusions in the future. Well, Fusion Gate removes the monsters from play, and Jaden needs everything he can get to hope to win against Neo. Of all his duels in this series, Neo is going to be the one that pushes him the hardest. I am really excited about make the second half of the duel and hope you all enjoy it when it comes out.**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Mute Shadow Rider Pt2

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one was a lot of fun to write, but also was one that got me very emotions while writing. I do have a soft spot for character that don't talk in stories, as I feel you can see a lot more emotion with the character's actions over words. That being said, this duel has some awesome plays and reveals throughout. The ending might cause a bit of rush of emotions, so be prepared. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 16 – The Mute Shadow Rider Pt2**

Ruby made it to the infirmary building, standing where Alexis had dueled Roman. Despite it being almost a week ago, she still could see a slight dark patch on the ground where he met his end, "Come on Ruby, think!" She said while catching her breath, "There has to be proof here, somewhere!" She scanned the arena for clues but found nothing. She gritted her teeth, "Where else can I look? Think! Think! Think!" Ruby racked her brain, shutting her eyes as she tried to focus. The image of her failing formed in her mind, unable to get back in time. As Jaden's life points hit zero, his body limply falls to the ground. The image of Neo smiling over his corpse, not knowing she is helping the one who actually took Roman from her. "NO!" Ruby's eyes shot open, "I can't let that happen."

Suddenly, Ruby heard the faintest hum. In search, she heard it ones more. However, it seemed to be coming from one of her cards. She pulled out her deck, seeing Jaden's Winged Kuriboh she placed there for safety, "A-am I hearing things?" Ruby said to herself before she saw the creature's claw flinch in the artwork. Her eyes widened, but the creature did it again as if it was trying to point at something. Ruby looked up towards the direction it was pointing, discovering something that caused her gasp, "That's it!" Ruby said with a smile forming, "That'll convince Neo!" the hooded Slifer Red looked back down to the card, "Thank you!" She said with the card winking, but Ruby did not see it as she quickly put it away. With a focused gaze, she ran into the infirmary building to retrieve the proof.

Neo: 3000 Life Points

Jaden: 400 Life Points

Back to the duel, it was Jaden's turn. He had nothing but his draw, while his opponent had; a powerful ace monster, three facedown, and a couple of cards in her hand. However, the Slifer Red was not giving up. He played the card he drew, "With no other cards in my hand, I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode." Jaden said as the light blue aqua fighter entered the field in a blocking stance, (800 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Since I summoned him this way, I draw two cards." Jaden said while doing so, then played a spell, "I activate Fusion Recovery to add Polymerization and Sparkman back to my hand." He said before playing his recently added spell again, "I activate Polymerization, fusing Sparkman and Necroshade in my hand to form Elemental Hero Darkbright in defense mode." The vortex unleased as black and yellowed armored electricity fighter, one who sparked chaotic electricity, (2000 ATK / 1000 DEF). With no cards left to play, Jaden ended his turn.

Neo drew, switching the color of her eyes again. She pointed at Jaden's fusion monster, causing Silent Magician LV8 to unleash a beam of white energy again. The blast collided with Jaden's monster, about to destroy it. However, the chaotic electricity ran up the white beam, "When Darkbright is destroyed, I can destroy one monster you control." Jaden said as Neo gasped. After the fusion monster exploded, Silent Magician LV8 met with the same fate.

One the smoke cleared Neo gritted her teeth. She activated the trap card showing an image of a graveyard, Call of the Haunted. In doing so, Silent Magician LV4 returned (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). She ordered her to attack Bubbleman, despite the lower attack points. However, Neo revealed the card she set on her first turn. The spell that showed her monster in a scorching aura, Silent Burning. With it, both players drew until they had six cards in their hands. Since Jaden drew, Silent Magician LV4 gained 500 attack points, (1000 + 500 = 1500 ATK). Now with enough attack points, the thin white beam on magical energy the tiny mage launched grew slightly larger, obliterating Bubbleman with an explosion. In the second main phase, Neo tribute her Silent Magician LV4 for Silent Swordsman LV5. The buster sword-wielding warrior entered the field with a glare towards his opponent, (2300 ATK / 1000 DEF). The Mute Shadow Rider ends with one card face down, then typed a message.

" _You just barely escaped,_ " The sign read, " _But I will not let you get away again._ "

"Neo, please believe me!" Jaden pleaded, "It was Cinder who did it." He said before showing his key, "She is just using you to get this and unlock the Sacred Beast." The Slifer Red said as Neo's hatred remained focused on him, "It will mean the end of the world!"

Neo typed, " _My world already ended_." She typed with her right hand, gritting her teeth, " _I grew up in the poorest part of the Domino City. No mom. No dad…No one._ " Jaden remained quiet as Neo continued to type, " _I couldn't go to school, I learned to read and do math thanks to the cards people threw away._ " She typed as tears formed on her face, the memory of a young Neo, her cloths dirty and worn out, sitting on the folded out cardboard box in the middle of the sidewalk. She was dueling herself, but there was no light in her eyes as she made her big combo, " _Nobody cared. They all just walked by me, all without saying a word._ " The Mute Shadow Rider typed before she remembers the exception.

One person had stopped before her, "You're pretty good." The young Neo heard the voice that made her look up. To her this make looked like a candle in the dark, the only light she could see, "It would be a shame to waste your talent out here." He said as he extended his right arm, "If you have nowhere else to go, how about you come with me?" He asked with Neo's eyes lighting up for the first time in her life. She hesitated at first, thinking this was all an illusion. However, once she realized he was real, she accepted his offer.

" _Roman was the only one who cared about me, my One Thing,_ " Neo typed before wiping her eyes before adjusting her hat, then typed some more, " _Now, he's gone, and all I care about_ ," The Mute Shadow Rider then glared back at Jaden, her eye colors swapping, " _Is getting my Revenge_."

"Neo…" Jaden responded, "I understand how much Roman meant to you. And I think he genuinely cared about you too." He spoke with a look of worry, causing Neo to have a look of confusion, "But, he wouldn't want you here. He wouldn't want you to endanger yourself like this. That's why he went in place of you." The Slifer Red said as Neo gasped, "He was sent here by Cinder, she is the reason he became a Shadow Rider. And when he lost, she had him eaten by monsters and killed! And now, she is having you do her dirty work the same way. Please, believe me!" Jaden pleaded one last time, "I didn't kill Roman!"

Neo examined the facts in her head, while Jaden hoped this was when she would realize the truth. However, the Mute Shadow Rider glared back at Jaden, realized something, " _You seem like a nice guy, one who wouldn't hurt anyone._ " She typed, causing Jaden to smile, " _But if you killed Adam, what's to say you didn't kill Roman as well._ "

"What?" Jaden said as a look of dread fell upon his face, "How did you-"

" _So, you admit it,_ " The sign read, " _You killed Adam._ "

"I…I…" Jaden responded, but he failed to speak right away, "I tried to save him, but he fell before I could reach him."

" _Liar._ " Neo typed, " _Cinder and I found his body. We saw his burn makes and his eye_." The mute Shadow Rider typed as Jaden took a step back, " _You're a murderer._ "

"No, I'm not a murderer! I'm a…" Jaden said, but struggled to say the word, "…A hero." He said, but the Slifer Red hung his head low as he spoke. Neo looked at him with her eyes half-open. Even Jaden did not believe what that word meant to him anymore.

Neo typed, " _You're no hero_." The sign read, " _It's your move._ "

Jaden gritted his teeth before drawing his card. With seven new cards, he started to examine his hand for a strategy. However, his eyes widened at one spell card, causing the voice in his head to speak, "Dark Calling." The Supreme King identified, "Play it, remove from play Sparkman and Clayman," He ordered Jaden, who had a look of panic as his eyes started to change to a cold golden color, "To Dark Fusion summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem." The Supreme King said grabbed his face with his land, covering his mouth and nose, "It already has more attack, but you can destroy Silent Swordsman LV5 without a cost. Then, attack her directly as she attacks you." He said as the Slifer Red's hand started to come off his face, reluctantly going to the spell card, "Do it, make her feel the same pain, get revenge."

"NO!" Jaden shouted as he shut, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He declared before opening his eyes, their normal color returning. While he was millimeters away from picking that card, Jaden plated a different spell instead, "I activate Skyscraper." The Slifer Red said as his duel disk cartage slot open, allowing him to play the field spell. Neo gasped as the mountain terrain they stood in was replaced with a cityscape, "Next, I use Necroshade's effect from the grave, allowing me to summon an Elemental Hero without tributes." He said before summoning the seven-star monster, "Meet my blade master, Elemental Hero Bladedge." The golden armored hero emerged on the field, his arm blades extended and at the ready, (2600 ATK / 1800 DEF). "Bladedge attacks!"

Neo smirked at her moment; she revealed her face down. The quickplay spell showing her sword master in a flurry of slashes, Silent Sword Slash. Silent Swordsman LV5's attack point increased to more than enough to destroy Jaden's monster and the rest of his life points, (2300 + 1500 = 3800 ATK). "Not so fast," Jaden said but Neo was calm. She knew her spell could not be negated, and her monster was unaffected by spell cards, "Since your monster has more attack points, Skyscraper gives Bladedge 1000 more attack points." Jaden said as Neo's eyes went white, (2600 + 1000 = 3600 ATK). The two blade masters clashed weapons, sparks flaring from the strikes. However, Silent Swordsman LV5 saw an opening and took it. He stabbed through Bladedge's chest, cashing the monster to explode. Jaden shielded himself from the shockwave.

Jaden: 400 – 200 = 200 Life Points

As the smoke cleared, Jaden entered his second main phase, "I thought you would counter like that," He before playing a spell card, "I active Miracle Fusion, removing from play Sparkman and Bladedge to create Elemental Hero Plasma Vice." The golden sparking hero entered the field, his massive arms radiating electricity between each other, (2600 ATK / 2300 DEF). Jaden then took Dark Calling in his hand, glaring at the card before looking back to Neo, "Like Thunder Giant, I can discard a card to destroy a monster. Except that monster has to be in attack mode." He said as he sent the dark fusion card to the graveyard. Plasma Vice then unleashed a lightning blast wave that encompassed Silent Swordsman LV5. Neo's monster exploded as Jaden ended his turn with a face-down card.

Neo drew, smiling at the first time she could play this silent monster. Onto the field, she summoned a female knight with a shield and sword. Her hair was a dirty blond ponytail, part of her bangs covered her right eye, (500 ATK / 1500 DEF). " _Silent Paladin_." The sign read, " _When summoned, I can add Silent Swordsman LV3 to my hand._ " The card ejected from Neo's deck.

She then took a spell card out of her hand, then glared back to Jaden as she played it. A white stone altar formed in the center of the field with massive marble pillars. At the center, an offering to a headdress was seen, " _Ritual of Grace._ " The sign read before Neo took the level three monster she added to her hand and the level four monster on the field. She offered both as tribute causing two flames to light on the pillars. Suddenly, the headdress began to move before being enveloped in a beam of light. Neo looked at the target in her hand, causing a memory to playback in her mind. After winning her first tournament, she was presented this card as the prize. This was her first rare card, the first time she was given a card instead of finding one. She turned to the cheering crowd, but her eyes focused on one man who was applauding with a smile on his face. " _Appear now, Divine Grace – Northwemko!_ " The sign read as the light fade, revealing a maiden now wearing the headdress. She wore a dark people elaborate dress with golden lining. She long blondish white hair almost reach the floor, her bangs almost fully hiding her eyes. In her right hand, she wielded a golden staff with a sun-like head fixture at one end, (2700 ATK / 1200 DEF).

"A ritual monster," Jaden responded, "She had another ace up her sleeve?" Neo pointed at Plasma Vice, causing Northwemko to raise her staff. Suddenly, a beam of concentrated sunlight fired from the staff. Jaden gasped as his monster was enveloped by the blast, disintegrating. The heatwave passed over Jaden as he fell to one knee.

Jaden: 200 – 100 = 100 Life Points

Jaden had almost no life points left, but he revealed his face down, "I activate Hero Signal." He played his trap, shining an H-spotlight into the sky, "This lets me summon a level four or lower Elemental Hero from my deck." The Slifer Red said as the card ejected, "I choose Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode." The hunter hero emerged onto the field with a battle cry, (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF).

Neo scoffed as she ended her turn.

Jaden drew, placing the card in his hand before selecting a spell card, "I equip Wildheart with Cyclone Boomerang, increasing his attack points by 500." The hunter hero gained a massive weapon in addition to his sword, (1500 + 500 = 2000 ATK). "Now, attack! And thanks to Skyscraper, he gains 1000 more attack points." Wildheart glowed in a light blue aura before he tossed the boomerang, (2000 + 1000 = 3000 ATK).

Neo saw this as her moment. She revealed her last face down. The holy barrier to stop all attackers, Mirror Force. The barrier formed as the boomerang grinded against it. However, her eyes turned white as the barrier cracked, then fully shattered. The boomerang collided with Northwemko, breaking her staff before she shattered as well. Neo shielded herself as she took slight damage.

Neo: 3000 – 300 = 2700 Life Points

" _!?_ " Neo typed.

"Wildheart in unaffected by trap cards," Jaden said as his monster lost the aura, but caught his boomerang, (3000 – 1000 = 2000 ATK). "I end my turn."

Neo gritted her teeth before drawing, her eye colors back to normal. She then placed the card in her hand before discarding another one. Then she picked the card she drew and summoned it. A caped jester with a red question mark on his chest and face was seen, The Tricky, (2000 ATK / 1200 DEF). Neo pointed at Jaden's monster, causing The Tricky to unleash a yellow sphere of energy towards Wildheart. The hunter hero through his boomerang to counter, but the two attacks passed by each other, collide with the monsters instead. Both targets exploded, while the skyscrapers started to fall, "When Wildheart is destroyed, Cyclone Boomerang destroys all spells and traps on the field, and you take 500 damage per." Jaden said before the skyscrapers collapsed.

Neo: 2700 – 500 = 2200 Life Points

As the smoke cleared, the field was fully empty. Neo had only one card in her hand. However, she did not play it, as she ended her turn. Jaden had two left in his hand before drawing. However, after he drew and saw the spell, his heart sunk, "Dark Fusion!?" He said to himself, looking back at his hand and seeing Avian and Burstinatrix, "No, not again."

Suddenly, the voice echoed in his mind, "Play it," The Supreme King ordered, "Bring out Inferno Wing and burn your opponent to ashes." He said as Jaden gutted his teeth, pressing his ears shut, "You know it is your only option, you cannot stall any longer and hope to still win." He said as Jaden shut his eyes, "…I am done giving you chances."

Suddenly, Jaden's body erupted with a vertical pillar of black aura. Neo shielded herself from the force as her opponent screamed, "AAAAAAA!" Jaden yelled as the agony went on for a few seconds but was an eternity for him. After the aura faded, a thin amount still radiated from his body. The Slifer Red hung his head while lowering his arms. Neo had a look of confusion as Jaden was now the unresponsive one. However, Jaden heard a new voice speak to him.

 _ **Awaken once more, My King.**_

Lifting his head and opening his eyes, the Supreme King focused on Neo with an emotionless glare. The Mute Shadow Rider gritted her teeth as she swapped her eye color, while the Supreme King's eyes remained a cold golden color, "I active the spell card, Dark Fusion." He played before sending the last two cards in his hand to the graveyard, "With Avian and Burstinatrix, I dark fusion summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" He said as the dark vortex merged his monsters, causing the female demonic hero to exit onto his said of the field. (2100 ATK / 1200 DEF).

Neo scowled at the monster's sinister smile.

"This attack will leave you with 100 life points left. Meaning, I will allow you one turn to show me your power." The Supreme King said before declaring his direct attack, "Go, Inferno Blast!" Inferno Wing gathered a ball of blue flames, ready to toss it at Neo. The Supreme King watched, waiting to see The Mute Shadow Rider writhing in fear. However, Neo did not break eye contact. Rather, she looked like she was about to play the last card she had. "Huh?" The Supreme questioned what the card could be.

However, a person had returned, "WAIT!" Ruby called out as she ran, waving her scroll in her left hand, "I have proof!" She shouted, gaining Neo and The Supreme King's attention. However, Inferno Wing still had its order, "Oh no." The red hooded girl said as the Inferno Blast was launched, "Look out!" She warned as Neo looked back, her eyes white with panic.

Suddenly, The Spirit of Winged Kuriboh emerged from the card. The Supreme King watched as the small monster had a look of focus in its eyes, ramming its body into the attack. The fireball exploded a meter in front of Neo. While the Mute Shadow Rider was unharmed, the duel spirit was not. As the smoke cleared, Winged Kuriboh was on the ground. His furry body mangled, and his wings broken. It took everything of the creature to lift its eyes to look back at its owner, "Winged Kuriboh?" The Supreme King said, his voice slightly trembling as his eyes returned to normal, "Buddy?" Jaden asked in fear of what was about to happen. Winged Kuriboh hummed once, then happily closed his eyes. The spirit faded away into yellow particles, leaving this world. Jaden fell to his knees as tears ran down his face, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaden cried and screamed as loud as he could, mourning the loss of his friend, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he fell to his elbows, screamed towards the earth as the tears continued to fall, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Neo was still dumbfounded. She looked to Inferno Wing, but the monster faded away. The duel was over, ending with no winner. Ruby ran over to Neo, "Here, watch this, please!" She quickly gave the Mute Shadow Rider the scroll, showing a video of on playback. Neo watched the video, but her eyes went white with shock. It was an upward angle feed, one from a security camera, showing the results of the duel between Roman and Alexis. It showed the moment Cinder called the evil spirits to devour Roman.

Neo almost crushed the scroll; she was lied to by the Fall Shadow Rider. Neo turned back to the two Slifer Red's, seeing Ruby try to comfort her still crying friend. Neo walked over, her eyes filling with remorse as she put her last card back into her deck. She knelt as they looked to her. In looking at the scroll, the mute duelist typed a message, " _I was wrong._ " The message read as she showed it to them, " _It was Cinder._ " Her eyes then focused as she typed a new message, " _I will make her pay_."

"Neo," Ruby said in worry, "Don't do it, you'll only get hurt…or worse."

Neo gave the hooded girl as slight smile as before handing back the scroll, " _I have nothing to lose anymore._ " She said before returning the scroll to hooded Slifer Red. The mute duelist then turned to Jaden, who still had tears run down his face.

Suddenly, Neo hugged him, casing Jaden's eyes slightly widened at the gesture. After a few seconds, Neo let go of him and stood up. She winked with a smile to him before turning around, then ran towards the volcano, "Neo!" Jaden called out in worry, but the pain of the Shadow Duel rung through his body.

Ruby helped him up as the two started moving to pursue. However, the hooded Slifer Red noticed something, "Jaden!" She asked in a panic, "Where's your key?" Jaden checked around his neck but could not find it. Did this last duel count as a loss? No, he had it just a second ago. And at that moment, Jaden knew the true meaning of that hug.

As Neo ran, she looked at her right hand, seeing the key she snagged. She had her reason to duel Cinder, but Cinder needed a reason to duel her. The mute duelist placed the key around her neck, then reset her deck, ready to take down the Fall Shadow Rider.

 **AN: There you go, the first duel in this series to end in an inconclusive outcome. Now, I should start talking about Winged Kuriboh's sacrifice. To give you a behind the scene on writing this chapter, as soon as the idea of doing this came to my mind, I almost instantly started to cry. That is when I knew I had to put it in the story. It is sad when any good character dies, but Winged Kuriboh goes out like any Kuriboh would want to; save people from taking damage. Because of his sacrifice, Jaden regained control over the Supreme King. However, this is only going to pile on the emotional stress he is going though. Neo was about to take a direct attack, but what was that last card? All I will say is that you will see it played in the next duel, where Neo takes on Cinder. Can she do what is normally reserved for protagonist, defeat the main villain? You'll have to wait and see. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Since I posted the first part early, I didn't have any questions pop up yet to answer. I will just address that I used Cyclone Boomerang's anime effect, mainly because the actual card effect is too underpowered compared to the original. I also checked, he despite it being a trap, Wildheart is a target for Hero Signal because he is not on the field during the effect, only after it has resolved. I wanted to talk about Neo having Northwemko as a secondary ace. That is one of my favorite card arts and something that fits for Neo very well. The two even share a name that's ten letters long that starts with the letter N. Her getting it as a prize card was also something I liked, as well as referencing her origin in this series. Which if you watched Crow's origin, it should sound familiar. Like Neo, both are character's whose popularity gave them bigger roles in the series. And in their respective series, they are my favorite characters. I appreciated them for existing as unique character in a medium where you can see a lot of the same thing over and over again. Sorry for the small gushing, but it was something I wanted to include.**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Fall Shadow Rider

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one was a blast to write for a lot of the monster summons. Cinder finally gets to duel after about ten chapters of being on the side lines. You finally get to see a lot more of her deck, and she has some very appropriate cards. Don't want to spoil much, but the ending is very dramatic with what it sets up as the final showdowns. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 17 – The Fall Shadow Rider**

At the center of the dormant volcano, Cinder stood with her eyes closed and arms crossed. She was surrounded by the blackness of suet, ash, and hardened molten rock. However, upon hearing someone approaching, she opened her eyes with an amber glow. The Fall Shadow Rider smiled at the sight of her recruit, one who held a key she desired, "Well done, Neo." Cinder said as she started to walk forward, "Roman would be proud of you."

Neo's eyes flared with rage, causing Cinder to stop. The Fall Shadow Rider snickered, "You don't seem happy to have gotten your revenge. Why?" Cinder asked with Neo hatefully pointing at the Fall Shadow Rider, "Me? Do you think I'm the one who killed? I would never do- Oh, what's the point in hiding it now." Cinder responded with a sinister sneer, "Unlike you, he outlived his usefulness to me." She said with Neo seethed with rage, "If you want to avenge him," Cinder said as she readied her glass duel disk, "You'll have to beat me." As her duel disk expanded and lit up, the hardened magma they stood on crack with the light and heat of lava seeping out.

Neo was not afraid. She put the key around her neck as she readied her duel disk. The shadow game started as Ruby and Jaden entered the volcano, "Oh no, we're too late." Ruby said in a panic as the duel started.

Neo: 4000 Life Points

Cinder: 4000 Life Points

Neo drew first, summoning her quiet blade master in his weakest form, Silent Swordsman LV3, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). She then ended her turn with one card facedown.

"That's it?" Cinder said as she drew, "And I thought you intended to get revenge?" She said while looking at her hand, not seeing Neo scowling. "Oh well, I activate Dark Core." The Fall Shadow Rider said as she played the spell card. "By discarding one card, I can banish your monster." As she sent one card to the graveyard, a black void appeared over Silent Swordsman LV3's head, expanding as it radiated blue electricity. However, the swordsman slashed to void, causing it to disappear, "Hm?" Cinder said Neo smirked, swapping her eye colors, "So, your monster is immune to spell targeting. No matter." Cinder said before playing a different spell, "I activate Allure of Darkness." The Fall Shadow said as the top of her deck glowed in a blackish-purple light, "Now, I draw two cards. However, I have to discard my hand if I do not banish a dark monster." She said before one card in her hand vanished into a black void.

"Cinder!" Jaden called out, "Stop this duel!"

"Oh, you." Cinder responded, "You are no longer my target." She said before focusing on Neo, "She is the one who has your key." Cinder continued her turn, playing a monster card from her hand.

"I summon Trance Archfiend in attack mode." Cinder said as a thin purple demon with red hypnotic eyes emerged, (1500 ATK / 500 DEF). "Now, I activate its effect. By discarding Marie, the Fallen One, it gains 500 attack points." The Fall Shadow Rider sent the card in her hand to the graveyard, causing Trance Archfiend to glow in a dark purple light. (1500 + 500 = 2000 ATK).

"Oh no," Ruby said as she remembered the card Cinder discard from her duel, "With that monster in her grave, Cinder will keep regaining life points."

"Attack!" She ordered as her demon charged toward Neo's monster.

However, Neo revealed her facedown card, showcasing her swordsman in fury of strikes, Silent Sword Slash. Neo's swordsman glowed in a light blue aura as he rushed into battle, (1000 + 1500 = 2500 ATK). After parrying the demon's claws, Silent Swordsman LV3 bisected the monster. Cinder shielded herself from the recoil as her life points fell.

Cinder: 4000 – 500 = 3500 Life Points

"Yes!" Jaden cheered, "She countered her monster attack point gain with her own monster gaining an even bigger boost."

"And Cinder only has two cards left in her hand," Ruby added on, "She can't ritual summon anything."

Neo smirked at taking the lead and first blood in the duel. However, Cinder started to snicker, "Well, that was an interesting warm-up." The Fall Shadow Rider said with Neo having a look of confusion, "It's been a while since I got to duel." She said before her eyes started to glow brighter, "I forgot how fun it was! I active Trance Archerfield's effect. When destroyed, I can return a banished dark monster to my hand." She as a card returned from the black void and into her hand, causing her to grab a new spell card to play. "Next, I active Preparation of Rites! I can add a level seven or lower ritual monster from my deck to my hand." She said as a card with a dark aura ejected from her deck, "Then, I can add a ritual spell from my graveyard to my hand."

Neo had a look of confusion, not knowing how she could have activated the second effect. However, her eyes turned white at the memory of Cinder playing Dark Core. The card the Fall Shadow Rider discarded; it was all part of her plan. Neo watched as Cinder took the card out her graveyard. With three other cards in her hand, she played the ritual spell. Suddenly an alter shrouded in darkness appeared. At the center, an elliptical black mass with golden wings and horns was chained to in the air.

"For Ritual of Destruction, I offer a level three and level four monster as tributes." Cinder said before sending two cards from her hand to the graveyard. As she played the monster, her eyes glowed a brighter amber color, "Awaken, Garlandolf, The King of Destruction!" She said as the chains snapped, the black void cracking. Cradled in the darkness was a nightmarish humanoid creature. As it starched out its body, the shadow sweep through the area like a heatwave. Its body was an almost metallic purple. Its face was that of nightmares, with red eyes that saw only bloodlust, (2500 ATK / 1400 DEF). "When summoned to the field, Garlandolf destroys all other monsters with defense lower than this his attack." Cinder said as Neo gasped, know Silent Swordsman LV3 could not survive. Garlandolf raised his right hand as he glared at the swordsman. Upon the clenching of his fist, Silent Swordsman LV3 eyes widened with agony. As the King of Destruction fist tightened, Neo's monster dropped its sword. Suddenly, Garlandolf opened his palm, causing Silent Swordsman LV3 to explode, "Finally, he gains 100 attack points for each monster destroyed by the effect." Cinder said as her monster radiated a black aura, (2500 + 100 = 2600 ATK). "That ends my turn."

Neo gritted her teeth as she drew. Looking at her hand, she set one monster and ended her turn.

"Again, is that all?" Cinder said before drawing, "I was expecting more." Suddenly, her body was shrouded in a dark aura, "Thanks to Marie the Fallen One in my graveyard, I gain back 200 life points."

Cinder: 3500 + 200 = 3700 Life Points

"Now Garlandolf, attack!" Cinder commanded as her monster only raised its right hand, unleashing a black beam on negative energy. However, Neo smirked. As her monster was flipped, it revealed itself as a mass of gooey sugar sweets as an upside creature with a smile, Marshmallon, (300 ATK / 500 DEF). The monster absorbed the bark beam before lunging at Cinder, its sharp teeth flaring. The Fall Shadow Rider scowled as Marshmallon bit her right arm. Taking a chunk out her life points.

Cinder: 3700 – 1000 = 2700 Life Points

"Nice, she still got damage her opponent!" Ruby cheered as Cinder shook off Marshmallon, causing the creature to land back on Neo's side of the field, "And she still has her monster to defend herself."

"Is that your plan of revenge? Killing me with confections?" Cinder said before setting the card she drew facedown behind Garlandolf, who lowered his hand, "Don't make me laugh." She said before ending her turn.

Neo drew, swapping her eye colors as she looked at the result. She sent her Marshmallon to the graveyard to advance summon the stage above her previously destroyed warrior, Silent Swordsman LV5. (2300 ATK / 1000 DEF). From her hand, she played the spell that would allow her warrior to ascend even further beyond, Level Up.

"Nice, Silent Swordsman LV7 has more than enough attack point to-" Jaden was saying, but Cinder cut him off.

"I active Magic Drain," Cinder revealed, "With it, your spell card is negated. However, You can discard a spell card to take its place." The Fall Shadow Rider sneered as Neo's eyes went white, "Unless, you don't have a spell card in your hand anymore." She said with Neo unable to counter, causing level up to break, "Too bad," Cinder said before drawing, "This going to hurt." She said before gaining back her life points.

Cinder: 2700 + 200 = 2900 Life Points

"Garlandolf, let's try this again." Cinder ordered as her monster raised its right hand, "Destroy." She said with her eyes glowing amber, the black beam erupting from her monster palm. The beam impaled Silent Swordsman LV5 before sticking Neo in the left shoulder. The mute duelist stumbled as her left arm when slight limp.

Neo: 4000 – 300 = 3700 Life Points

"Neo!" Jaden called out in panic, but Neo remained focused on the duel. The mute dueled then looked at her hand, seeing a dark aura around it, "What?"

"Oh, I guess I should have told you before. The two monsters I used to ritual summon Garlandolf were Djinn Presider of Rituals and Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals." Cinder clarified, "Both give Garlandolf extra abilities. Now, thanks to Prognosticator, when he inflicts battle damage. You discard a card from your hand." The Fall Shadow Rider said as Neo gritted her teeth, sending a card to the graveyard, "And thanks to Presider, when Garlandolf destroys a monster. I draw a card." Cinder said upon doing so, smirking at the result, "I end with setting a monster face-down in defense mode." She then crossed her arms, one card still in her hand, "Your move."

Neo drew, her left arm slightly trembling at holding the cards. However, she smiled at getting the card she needed. In her graveyard, she removed Silent Sword Slash. In doing so, the mute duelist added Silent Swordsman LV7 to her hand.

"LV7?" Jaden said, wondering why Neo would add the monster she could not summon. However, he remembered his duel and what seven stars could bring out. Neo then played her ritual spell, causing an altar to the headdress to appear, Ritual of Grace. In offering her newly added swordsman as a tribute, she summoned the embodiment of dignity and elegance, Divine Grave – Northwemko, (2700 ATK / 1200 DEF). With a scowl on her face, Northwemko glared at Garlandolf, who responded with a similar scornfulness.

"So, you use ritual monsters as well." Cinder commented as Neo ordered her attack. Northwemko unleashed a ray of concentrated sunlight. While Garlandolf fired a beam of negative energy. The two attacks clashed in a struggle, "This time, yours slightly wins out." Cinder commented as the dark beam was overtaken, piercing the chest of the King of Destruction before he exploded in a massive smoke cloud.

Cinder: 2900 – 100 = 2800 Life Points

Neo smiled at overcoming Cinder's ritual monster. However, that smile faded as something shined through the smoke. In was a card in Cinder's hand, pulsating with a while light, "You have no idea who you are up against, do you?" The Fall Shadow Rider commented as her eyes flared with heated rage, "Since you inflicted battle damage to me, I get to summon this level ten monster from my hand."

"Level ten!?" Ruby responded in shock as Neo's eyes went whiter than before.

"Come forth," Cinder said before slamming the monster onto her duel disk, "Tragoedia!" Erupting out of the wall of the volcano behind Cinder was a massive summoned creature. Its black scorpion-like armor radiated a crimson aura. Its yellow eyes glared down on Neo's side of the field. Its jagged smile with ravenous fangs waiting to sink them into any target. It was the purest definition of a monster, (? ATK / ? DEF).

"W-what are its stats?" Jaden commended as Neo had ended her turn.

"Tragoedia gains 600 attack points for each card in my hand." Cinder said before drawing, bringing her hand size to one. (600 X 1 = 600 ATK / 600 X 1 = 600 DEF). She then glowed in a dark aura; regain more than the damage she took the last turn.

Cinder: 2800 + 200 = 3000 Life Points

"Now, it's time for a hand reset." Cinder said as she flipped her monster face-up, "I flip summon Morphing Jar." She said as an antic vase was seen. However, inside was a one-eyed monster with a toothy grin, (700 ATK / 600 DEF). "With his effect, we both discard our hands," Cinder said before smiling, "And draw five cards."

"Oh no," Ruby said she saw both sending their hands of cards to the graveyard, "With five cards in her hand, that gives Tragoedia-"

"3000 Attack points," Cinder said as she drew her five cards. Neo did so as well, but looked at the massive monster's aura expanding, the smile growing wider, (600 X 5 = 3000 ATK / 600 X 5 = 3000 DEF). "However, I am discarding this level seven monster to active Tragoedia's other effect," The Fall Shadow Rider commented as she sent the card to the graveyard, then pointing to Northwemko. "I can take control of your level seven monster." She said as her monster's crimson aura started to expand out. It then condensed into a vapor that enveloped the Divine Grace.

However, Neo discarded a monster from her hand as well. Suddenly, a small mage shined through the red mist. Its hair was a teal green that was parted in two ways. It wore white gi top and black stockings. As the light shined, Tragoedia fell back from its assault. This was the result of Effect Veiler, the card to negate any monster's effect for the turn. Cinder gritted her teeth. Not only did this mean her tactic failed, but Tragoedia lost all its attack points, (3000 – 3000 = 0 ATK / 3000 – 3000 = 0 DEF).

Neo smirked, but had a look of confusion as Cinder started to laugh, "Hahaha! You think you saved your monster?" The Fall Shadow Rider said with a sneer, "You have only doomed her to a worse fate." She said before glancing at Ruby, "This is a monster you should remember from our duel."

"Oh no," Ruby said as her heart began to race in pain, "Neo, watch out!"

"I play the Black Illusion Ritual." Cinder activated as the wine glasses and bronze jar appeared in the offering circle, "I offer the level ten Tragoedia as a tribute." The Fall Shadow Rider said as her monster's essences went into the jar, "To ritual summon the level one Relinquished!" She said before the jar expanded and turned into the decaying flesh color. The abomination expanded to its true form, causing Ruby's skin to turn white with fear, (0 ATK / 0 DEF). As its golden eye glanced at the hooded Slifer Red, Ruby took a step back, "Relinquished effect activates, allowing it to absorb one monster you control." Cinder said as the abomination looked back to the duel. Its vacuum stomach expanded, creating a vortex. Neo could only watch in horror as Northwemko was pulled into the monster. After being absorbed, the Divine Grace's body was attached to Relinquished's left flesh wing. (0 + 2700 = 2700 ATK / 0 + 1200 = 1200 DEF).

Neo had a look of sorrow as Northwemko screamed in agony. However, she then saw noticed the fiery aura radiating from Cinder's body, especially her eyes, "First, Morphing Jar attacks you directly." The Fall Shadow Rider ordered as the created her in the jar expanded out. Its body was just a mass of gunk that ran through the ground, eventually making its way to the mute duelist. In opening its jar, the creature bit down of Neo's right thigh while still having that toothy smile. Neo screamed through her teeth before the creature let go, causing her to fall to one knee as it returned to the jar. Her life point now matching that of her opponents.

Neo: 3700 – 700 = 3000 Life Points

"This is what happens to those who disappoint me," Cinder said before pointing, "Relinquished attacks you directly!" Relinquished's eye focused on Neo before unleashing a purple laser. Neo's eyes went white as the beam collided with her chest, launching her back into one of the stone walls. She gasped in agony before fall face first on the ground, the bowler hat falling off her head.

Neo: 3000 – 2700 = 300 Life Points

"NEO!" Ruby and Jaden screamed as they ran over to help. However, Neo showed them an open right palm. They stopped as the mute duelist started to pick herself up but struggled after getting to one knee. She then picked up the bowler hat, placing it on her head, then fully stood.

"Hm, your persistence is admirable." Cinder commented as Neo returned to the duel, a cold gaze in her eyes, "But it will not be enough to win." The Fall Shadow Rider said before setting a card and ending her turn. She crossed her arms again with only one card left in her hand.

Neo drew seeing the card and gasping. She had a look of focus before adding it to her hand. The mute duelist summoned her quiet mage in its weakest form, Silent Magician LV4, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). However, this version of her monster did not stay for long. She sent it to the graveyard to summon the form without an LV, Silent Magician, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). With three cards in her hand, her monster gained 1500 attack points. (1000 + 1500 = 2500 ATK) Neo pointed at Morphing Jar, causing Silent Magician to unleash a mystical blue ball of energy. However, Neo played a spell form her hand. The image of her monster withing a forcefield of her power, Silent Burning. With more cards in her hand than her opponent, both players drew until they had six cards in their hands. In response, Silent Magician gained an even greater boost to her power, (1000 + 3000 = 4000 ATK). Neo had a look of satisfaction as her monster's attack nearly doubled in size, obliterating the monster in the jar in a second. With the power difference, it was enough to reduce Cinder's life points to zero.

Or so she thought. As the smoke cleared, Cinder was covered in a yellow barrier of aura. To her right side, the trap she set the last turn had activated, "Spirit Barrier," The Fall Shadow Rider explained, "While I have a monster on the field, I take no battle damage." She said before showing her full hand, "All you did was replenish my hand of cards. Now, is that all?" She asked with Neo gritting her teeth. After examining her hand, the mute duelist took all but one card out. In doing so, she set the other five in her back row before ending her turn.

"What is she doing?" Ruby commented as Silent Magician lost almost all its attack boost. (1000 + 500 = 1500 ATK).

Jaden watched as the mute duelist remained focused, "Come on, Neo."

"You think I am an amateur?" Cinder commented before drawing, looking at the card and smiling, "I know a trap when I see one." She said before Marie's effect activated.

Cinder: 3000 + 200 = 3200 Life Points

"I play Mind Control, allowing me to take your monster for this turn." Cinder activated her spell, shooting a type of yellow threads of light the bound Silent Magician. However, Neo turned to her monster with a nod, causing Silent Magician to expand a blue aura and nullify the spell, "You can negate that one, but I'll chain it with this effect." The Fall Shadow Rider said before playing a quickplay spell, "I activate Emergency Provisions, letting me send any many spells or traps on my field to the graveyard." She said before sneering, "This includes your monster equipped to Relinquished." She said before Mind Control, Spirit Barrier, and Northwemko all vanished into particles of light. Relinquished stats returned to normal, (2700 - 2700 = 0 ATK / 1200 - 1200 = 0 DEF).

Neo gritted her teeth as Cinder's life points nearly doubled.

Cinder: 3200 + 3000 = 6200 Life Points

"Now, time for one last Ritual Spell." Cinder said as Ruby and Jaden gasped, "I activate End of the World!" She played before the ground began to shake as if the volcano was about to erupt. However, rather than lava, pillars of blue flames emerged out of the ground, "For this monster, I need eight levels in total. However, I can banish Djinn Presider of Rituals and Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals for seven of those levels." She said before looking to her sole monster on the field, "Relinquished will be the final level." The Fall Shadow Rider said before a pillar of flames engulfed her abomination. However, Relinquished was unfazed by the fire as its body started to morph. Its shape changed to that of a massive demon, one whose shadowy silhouette through the fire itself, "Bring upon ruin to the land, Demise, King of Armageddon!" The Fall Shadow Rider declared before the pillar exploded in a heatwave. At the center stood the ultimate bringer of the apocalypse, towering over all before him. Dressed in black combat attire with blue lining, he wielded a massive war-ax. His skull was the palest white, but his eyes were as red as the blood, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). The blue flames still radiated from his body as he waited for Cinder's order, "With Demise, I can pay 2000 life points," Cinder with her eye glowing with an amber light, "To destroy every other card on the field."

Cinder: 6200 - 2000 = 4200 Life Points

Jaden, Ruby, and Neo all gasped as the monster's blue flames expanded. While Cinder had no other cards on her field, Neo had plenty. Silent Magician was incinerated by the flames. The mute duelist's entire back row was destroyed; Mirror Force, Magical Cylinder, Spellbinding Circle, Negate Attack, and Call of the Haunted. All gone. As the flames died down, Neo's ace monster was summoned onto the field. Her quiet mage in its strongest form, Silent Magician LV8, (3500 ATK / 1000 DEF). "You think that will save you!?" Cinder said with a sinister smile, "I active Demies' effect again. Go, burn this world to ashes!" She said as the King of Armageddon unleashed on the blast wave of blue flames.

Cinder: 4200 - 2000 = 2200 Life Points

Silent Magician LV8 was overtaken by the flames before shattering, leaving Neo without a card on the field. The mute duelist lowered her bowler hat to hide her eyes from her opponent, "Heh, won't even let me see your eyes turn white one last time." Cinder said before having a sinister smile, "No matter," The Fall Shadow Rider said before giving the command, "Demise, attack her directly." The King of Armageddon's eyes gleamed red before raising its war-ax.

"NEO!" Ruby and Jaden called out with a look of panic, but Neo did not move. Cinder watched as the war-ax from over her opponent, creating a plume of smoke on impact. She listened to the other end of the volcano, but her opponent did not make a sound.

However, a green light broke through the smoke cloud. "What!?" Cinder called out as more rays of light broke through. As the smoke cleared, Neo remained unharmed, the war-ax a few feet from her head. Demise was shrouded in a green aura, unable to move a muscle, "But, how can this be!?" Cinder questioned before Neo raised her hand, showing the last card she had. In doing so, the mute duelist raised her head, smirking while her eye colors swapped. In comparison, The Fall Shadow Rider's eyes widened in horror at the reading the card, "Goddess of Sweet Revenge!?"

"Wait she has that card!?" Ruby called out in shock, "Only people who had top spots in national tournaments got that card."

"What does it do?" Jaden asked Ruby.

"If it is all you have left during a direct attack, you can discard it." Ruby said as Neo did so, "Then, you can destroy as many cards as you want from your opponent's side of the field." She said as the mute duelist point to Demise, causing the King of Armageddon to explode, "Finally, you can special summon any monster from your deck."

"Any monster!?" Jaden commented with Ruby nodding, "But what else can she summon?" He asked as Neo searched her deck. As she took out a card, a warm smile was on her face. "Huh?" Jaden said before remembering his first duel with Ruby. The moment she someone Guardian Eatos, the look on her face. It was the same look Neo had.

The mute duelist put her deck back in her duel disk with her monster in hand. As she summoned it, a sphere of light form. As the light dimmed, the monster inside revealed itself. But it was not a monster, rather an angle. With red wings, is gust carried a sparkling aura. Its body was clad in white armor, a horn adorned on his forehead and right shoulder. While its mouth was cover, like the mute duelist, no words needed to be said. This was Archlord Kristya, (2800 ATK / 2300 DEF).

"That card," Cinder said with a scowl, "It's effect prevents special summoning from either player." The Fall Shadow Rider looked at her hand, a line of sweat falling down her forehead, "It's still my turn," Cinder said before taking a card out of her hand, "During my second main phase, I set one monster and end my turn." The Fall Shadow Rider did so with two cards left in her hand.

Neo drew, slightly shocked at the result. She let out a slight giggle before showing her opponent. It was a spell, one showing the last defense breaking apart, Shield Crush. As she played it, a green beam of energy obliterated the set card. Cinder shield herself as her last card of protection was gone. With nothing standing in way, Neo smirked as she pointed at the Fall Shadow Rider. Archlord Krysta gathered a ball of light in its palms. Upon the light-condensing, the angle launched it towards the targeted. Suddenly, a vertical contact beam was fired towards the Fall Shadow Rider, the brilliance more than that of her amber eyes. An explosive wave covered her side of the field, one even large than what Neo had endured.

"Did…did she do it?" Ruby asked.

"Her monster had enough attack points." Jaden said as Neo smirked, "I think Neo wo-"

Suddenly, the Slifer Red heard a single hum. With that familiar sound, his heart sunk. As the smoke started to clear Neo had a look of confusion, then her eyes went white. "My, that was close." Cinder said as she remained unharmed, "Good thing I have this in my hand." The Fall Shadow Rider said as she showed the brown furball with green claws, "Kuriboh. By discarding it, I take no damage from your direct attack."

"You!" Jaden called out in horror, "Why do you have that card!?"

"Even I'll admit, it a rather pathetic monster." Cinder said as she sent the card to the graveyard, causing Jaden to seethe with anger, "However, it does fall under the best advice for dueling I have even gotten." She said before drawing, "It's not about overpowering your opponent," Cinder said before her eye started to glow with a fiery aura, her life points regaining,

Cinder: 2200 + 200 = 2400 Life Points

"It's about taking away what power they have." The Fall Shadow Rider said before taking the other card out of her hand, playing it, "I active the spell card, Soul Exchange." Cinder said with Neo gasping, "With the sacrifice of my battle phase this turn, I can use one of your monsters as a tribute." She said before taking the last card out of her hand.

Neo had a look of panic, her breathing rapid. She looked to her Archlord Krysta, who turned back to her. However, at that moment, the angle vanished as it was sacrificed. With it, the image of her One Thing vanished as well. Tears ran down the mute duelist's face as she fell to her knees.

On Cinder's side of the field, a massive dark armored ruler appeared. He was cloaked in a deep purple cape, his piercing red eyes looking down at Neo, "Arise, Caius, The Shadow Monarch!" The Fall Shadow Rider said as her monster started to gather a ball of purple energy, (2400 ATK / 1000 DEF).

"When tribute summoned, I can banish one card on the field."

"But the only card is your monster!" Ruby pointed out.

"Because if the card I banish is a Dark attribute monster," Cinder said before turning back to Neo, "My opponent takes 1000 points of damage." She said with Ruby and Jaden gasping.

"Oh no!" Ruby called out. "Neo, get out of the way!" However, Neo was unresponsive. The light left her eyes as she only cried. In the mute duelist mind, she lost the moment she had nothing left. The hooded Slifer Red ran over to carry Neo out of the way, but the mute duelist would not move.

Cinder crossed her as Caius' shadow ball grew larger. The Shadow Monarch's body starting to fade away, "If you cared for Roman this much," The Fall Shadow Rider said before turning around, "Then join him in the afterlife." She walked away as Caius fired his attack, then banished itself. Ruby's eyes widened in horror as the shadow ball rocketed towards her and Neo. Neither could get out of the way as the attack was about to collide. With a massive explosion, Cinder had a slight smile as her victory was assured, "Nobody will stand in the way of me getting the power I deserve." She said as she heard the key fading away.

Neo: 300 – 1000 = 0 Life Points

However, Cinder stopped herself to turn around. As the smoke cleared, Neo and Ruby were seen without a scratch, "How?" She said with a scowl until seeing the one who stood in the way of the attack. Jaden, his arms in a blocking stance, took the shadow ball head-on. Neo looked up at the Slifer Red, her eyes widening at the damage he took. His body already weakened from the last shadow game; his breathing heavy as he struggled to stand.

"J-Jaden!?" Ruby cried in panic, "Why would you-"

"He did the same thing." Jaden prematurely answered, causing Ruby to have a look of confusion, "Winged… Kuriboh." The Slifer Red said as the light started to fade from his eyes, "…Buddy." Jaden said before his body started to fall forward, his eyes closing.

"JADEN!" Ruby screamed as she and Neo reached out for him.

At that moment, a black aura exploded from Jaden's body. It forced Ruby and Neo away, while Cinder held her ground. The Fall Shadow Rider's eyes widened as Jaden regained his stance, his eyes a cold golden glare. However, it was not the Slifer Red that Cinder was focused on, but the shadow silhouette behind him. Ruby and Neo looked to see the same silhouette, the shadow condensing into a woman with white skin, black eyes with red irises, and a look of hatred towards the Fall Shadow Rider.

 _ **My King shall not die here.**_

The embodiment of darkness spoke before shadows ran through the ground. They covered the entire inside of the volcano, leaving nobody the ability to escape.

 _Meanwhile._

A mass of students gathered outside the academy. Pushing their way through the crowd, Chazz and Alexis finally saw what the two were looking at. They both gasped in horror as a massive orb of blackness encompassed the head of the volcano. Purple lightning sparked from the outside of the sphere; waves of chaotic energy pulsated through the island. Chazz and Alexis had a look of dread in their eyes, knowing who was at the center of the enclosure of evil. With her fist clenched, Alexis ran towards the volcano. Chazz had a look of panic, then ran after her. The other students remained transfixed on the sight, not knowing what was going to happen next.

 **AN: There you go, Cinder verse Neo in all its destruction. I really liked showing more of Cinder's cards her. So many names of spells and traps fit her character and actions form the original series that it was funny while writing. As well, I got to show off some of my favorite ritual monsters one after the other; Garlandolf, Demise, and the return of Relinquished. Even got to sneak in some of my favorite meta cards like Tragoedia, Effect Veiler, and Archlord Krista. And Finally, I got to give Neo the Goddess of Sweet Revenge, which is basically her own theme in card form. Really liked all the cards for this duel and had a lot of fun making it, which is why this chapter got made so quickly. Next chapter, not going to spoil who duels who, but it will be intense. However, we are close to the end. Don't have many questions to answer that wouldn't be spoiler, so I will end the author note here. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Supreme King

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. We have two more duels left of this arc, and this is the first one of them. As the title suggest, the King is back for another go. But who does he duel? You will have to see for yourself. As well, there is a bit of shenanigans played with a few cards that I will address in the author's note at the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 18 – The Supreme King**

Ruby started to regain consciousness as she opened her eyes. She opened her to a pitch-black void. However, her body was emitting a light aura. The hooded Slifer Red could not tell where she was, but found the mute duelist on the ground, "Neo, wake up." Ruby said as she nudged Neo, whose eyes started to open. Neo's eyes turned white as she started to hyperventilate, "Calm down, it's okay. It's-" Ruby was saying until she saw the other Slifer Red, standing with his back turned to them, "…Jaden?" Ruby hesitated to asks, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the Embodiment of Darkness appeared between them. Ruby and Neo gasped as this woman looked down with demonic eyes.

 _ **Jaden is no more.**_

"She is right," The Slifer Red said as he turned to face them, his golden eyes looking down on Ruby and Neo, "Only the Supreme King remains."

"Jaden!" Ruby called out as she and Neo stood up, "Snap out of it!" She pleaded but was met with no answer. The hooded Slifer Red then turned to the Embodiment of Darkness, "Who are you? What did you do to him!?"

 _ **My name is Salem. I did nothing but awaken the true form of my King.**_

Salem spoke as Ruby gritted her teeth. However, the hooded Slifer Red noticed Cinder standing beside the Embodiment of Darkness. As Salem turned to Fall Shadow Rider, a look of fear ran down Cinder's face.

 _ **And you almost killed my precious King.**_

"You ordered me to push him to his limits but prevented me from dueling him." Cinder retorted with a line of sweat running down her face, while Salem's expression remained scornful, "We still got the outcome you desired. He is your King now." The Fall Shadow Rider said before looking to Ruby, "And we have only one key to take before we can unlock the Sacred Beasts." A silence fell over the area as Cinder slowed her own saliva. The Embodiment of Darkness closed her eyes.

… _ **You are correct.**_

Salem said as Cinder let out a sigh of relief. The Embodiment of Darkness then opened her black and red eyes, turning to Ruby.

 _ **She holds the last key. The one you failed to acquire… I will take it.**_

"No Salem, let me!" Cinder pleaded, "I will defeat her for you." The Fall Shadow Rider said before scowling at Ruby, "This time, she will not survive."

… _ **Are you ordering me?**_

Salem spoke as Cinder gasped in horror, turning back to the Embodiment of Darkness. Salem closed her eyes before sighing.

 _ **Very well, but this is your last chance.**_

"Thank you," Cinder said with a bow, "I will not fail." Salem then glanced over to Neo.

 _ **Who are you?**_

Neo's eyes went white as she took a step back. Her breathing was heavy as she was too afraid to do anything else. However, she looked to see the Supreme King walking over, "Our duel was interrupted." He said before stopping a few meters in front of the mute duelist, "I will finish what my former self started."

"Jaden, No," Ruby pleaded as she stood between them, "You two can't do another shadow game. Please, snap out of it!" She said before searching her deck box for a card, "You have to remember!"

The Supreme King glanced back to Salem, "I do not wish to have an audience." He asked of the Embodiment of Darkness, "To avoid any more interruption." Salem smiled as the Supreme King returned his focus towards Neo.

 _ **Very well, my King.**_

Salem said before snapping with her right thumb and middle finger. In doing so, the Supreme King's body erupted with a black aura. The dark energy hardened into a metal-plated armor and helmet. Black horns decorated his shoulders as a red cape reached to the ground. On his left arm, a type of circular shield with five prongs was seen. Next to the orange eye at the center, a deck radiated a dark aura.

 _ **The cards of a King. They will respond to your power. Use them to defeat this little girl …I even included a very special card. One I was able to forge from that tormented soul Cinder sent me.**_

Neo had a look of panic, knowing who that was. This meant that her One Thing was more than dead but turned into a card. Ruby still searched her deck for a card, but then noticed Neo walking forward, a look of hatred in those heterochromia eyes, "No, Neo you can't." Ruby pleaded, but the mute duelist was not listening, "Even if you win, what will happen to Jaden? You can't-" Suddenly, the darkness solidified and coiled around Ruby.

 _ **That is enough out of you. We shall let them settle things once and for all.**_

"She's right," Cinder said with a smirk, her eyes glowing with an amber aura, "We have our duel to commence."

"NEO!" Ruby screamed, but Neo did not turn around. At that moment, the hooded Slifer Red saw the card she was looking for. She gritted her teeth as she took the card out and flung it at the mute duelist, "Use this!" Ruby called out, finally causing Neo to looked back. The mute duelist caught the card, slightly gasping before looking back to Ruby with eyes half-open, "Save Jaden!" Ruby said before she, Salem, and Cinder were swallowed by the darkness.

The shadows faded as the two discovered they were still in the cave of the volcano. Neo looked back at the card with confusion, considering the thought of just tossing it away. However, something stopped her. She looked back to the Supreme King, the prongs of his shield began to rotate. Upon thrusting his left arm, they locked together to form the duel disk. Neo new she would need everything and then some to defeat this foe. She reset her duel disk after placing the card onto her deck, causing her cards to auto shuffle. At the same time, the two players drew five cards. "Duel!" The Supreme King declared as Neo swapped her eye color.

Neo: 4000 Life Points

The Supreme King: 4000 Life Points

"Draw." The Supreme King went first, playing the card instantly, "I play Supreme King's Castle." He declared while placing the field spell inside the orange eye on his duel disk. Suddenly, the ground began to shack as Neo tried to maintain her balance.

 _Meanwhile._

"Alexis, wait up!" Chazz called out as the two ran down the path leading the volcano. However, both stopped upon feeling the tremors, "What in the world?" Chazz said before he and Alexis saw the black orb over the volcano raise. As well, the volcano began to break apart. Not in the way of an eruption, but as a transformation. The stone morphed into something with a deep bluish-black tone. The shape of the volcano now representing that of a stone castle. From around the perimeter, lava flowed out the bottom of the castle. The only safe spot was the road the two were on, which now lead to a flat stone wall with a steel door. Alexis refocused before running towards the door, "Hey!" Chazz called out, but she did not pay attention. He scowled before rushing after her. The two busted through the steel doors before running up a set of nearby stairs.

Back in the duel, Neo looked around in confusion as she now stood in what would be assumed the throne room. She then looked back to her opponent, who took another spell out of his hand, "I activate Dark Fusion, merging Elemental Hero Clayman and Burstinatrix," The Supreme King declared as the two monstered were swallowed in a black vortex, "To summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper in defense mode." A fully armored female mercenary entered the battlefield on one knee. Her right arm appeared to be modified to be that of a laser cannon, (2000 ATK / 2500 DEF). "I set one card and end my turn."

Neo drew, summoning the monster instantly. It was her quiet swordmaster in his weakest form, Silent Swordsman LV3, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). However, she sent the monster to the graveyard to summon out the version which had no LV, Silent Swordsman, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). With one card face down, this was all Neo could do her first turn.

At that moment, Alexis and Chazz entered the throne room. However, both gasped at the sight of their friend's new form, "J-Jaden?" Alexis spoke in a trembling voice, "What happened to you!?" However, the Supreme King did not respond.

"Hey Slacker, Alexis asked you a question!" Chazz shouted, but was met with silence, "Come on, say something!"

The Supreme King played them no mind as he placed two fingers on his deck, "Draw," He said without looking at the card. At the same time, Neo smirked as her swordsman gained a light blue aura, "During each Standby Phases, your monster gets stronger." He said as Neo nodded, (1000 + 500 = 1500 ATK). "However, during each of my standby phases, Infernal Sniper inflict 1000 point of damage to you directly." He declared as the mute duelist's eyes went white. Alexis and Chazz gasped as the monster charged its laser cannon, firing it at Neo. While the mute duelist new she would still have life points, she did not know is she could still duel after attacking another real hit. At the last moment, Alexis dove into the path of laser cannon. Her body was flung by the blast as rolled on the floor.

Neo: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 Life Points

"ALEXIS!" Chazz screamed as he went to her aid, discovering she was barely conscious, "Come on, speak to me!" He pleaded as tears started to form, but the light was started to fade from her eyes. Chazz then scowled as he turned back to the Supreme King, who showed no emotion on his face, "You bastard!" The student in a black trench coat said, "She was your friend!"

"I do not require friends anymore," The Supreme King said as he switched his monster to attack mode, causing Infernal Sniper to stand, "I activate the equip spell, Vicious Claw and attach it to Infernal Sniper." He said as her monster gained a dark aura around the laser cannon. However, Neo looked to her Silent Swordsman, causing her monster to unleash a sonic slash towards the equip spell, destroying it, "Hm, so it has the same negation as Silent Magician." The Supreme King commented, "No matter, Infernal Sniper is still stronger. Go, attack!" He ordered as the monster unleashed another sniper blast.

However, Neo revealed her face down card. It was one showing her swordsman in a flurry of slashes, Silent Sword Slash. With it, her monster's attack points doubled to what they once were, (1500 + 1500 = 3000 ATK). Silent Swordsman blocked the laser with his blade, slowly walking towards Infernal Sniper to deliver the fatal wound.

"You consider that a show of power?" The Supreme King said the eye on his duel disk glowed, "I use my Castle's effect, I can send an Evil Hero from my deck or extra deck to the graveyard to give my monster 200 attack times the level of that monster." He said before taking out a fusion monster, "I send the level 6 Lightning Golem to the graveyard. Giving Infernal Sniper 1200 more attack points." He declared as the laser grew more chaotic, pushing back the swordsman, (2000 + 1200 = 3200 ATK).

Eventually, the sword snapped as the beam went through his body. Causing the monster to explode. Neo was paralyzed in fear as the laser headed start for her. However, Chazz ran and blocked the blast with his body. The force flung him over Neo, crashing into the nearby wall before landing on his head.

Neo: 3000 – 200 = 2800 Life Points

Neo turned to look at him in panic, knowing that hit was near-fatal. Chazz looked to The Supreme King, barely conscious from the hit, "Ja…den…" The student in a black trench coat spoke as the light started to fade from his eyes, "Wake…up." Chazz said before passing out. Neo turned back to Supreme King, who remained focused. However, she did notice his left hand was tightly clenched.

As the smoke faded, Neo looked to see her swordsman was replaced with the strongest version of himself, Silent Swordsman LV7, (2800 ATK / 1000 DEF). As well, Infernal Sniper's attack points returned to normal, (3600 - 1600 = 2000 ATK). "I end my turn." The Supreme King announced.

Neo drew, placing the card in her hand before pointing at Infernal Sniper. Her swordsman then lunged in the air to unleash an overhead strike. The Supreme King looked to activate his Castle again, but the eye was closed, "Your monster negates all spell cards on the field." The Supreme King spoke as Neo grinned, "However, he is powerless to trap cards." The Supreme King spoke as Neo gasped, now remembering her opponent's face-down card from the first turn. As the card revealed, multiple sets of chains bound the swordsman, dragging him back to the ground. "Fiendish Chain. It negates your monster's effect and prevents him from attacking."

Neo gritted her teeth as looked at the hand, thinking of a strategy. She then tributes her Silent Swordsman LV7 to summon his slightly downgraded form, Silent Swordsman LV5, (2300 ATK / 1000 DEF). The monster stood on one knee as he held a blocking stance with his sword. Neo ended her turn with two cards face down.

"Draw," the Supreme King announced before entering his standby phase, "In ordered to inflict damage to you, Infernal Sniper must be in defense mode." He said as Neo revealing her trap card, one showing four individuals with auras of rage, Battle Mania. "You wish to force an attack, very well." He said before playing the card he drew, "But no one will spare you from the damage, I summon Evil Hero Adusted Gold in attack mode." A jagged golden armored man with a tattered cape appeared on the battlefield, his arms crossed as he looked down on his foes, (2100 ATK / 800 DEF). "Battle!" The Supreme King ordered as Adusted Gold raised his right hand, calling a blue comet into existence. He then launched the rock at Silent Swordsman LV5, while Infernal Sniper started to charge for her direct attack.

In response, Neo revealed her other face down card. On it showed the holy barrier to punish all attackers, Mirror Force. With the forcefield over her monster, the comet was destroyed. In the recoil of the blast wave, Adusted Gold and Infernal Sniper exploded. Neo grinned in her strategy working, but as the smoke cleared, the Supreme King was not amused, "I end my turn." He said with cold golden eyes towards his opponent, "Now, show me your power."

Neo gritted her teeth before drawing. She then switched her monster's battle position while switching her eye colors. The mute duelist pointed at her opponent, causing Silent Swordsman to attack him directly. The Supreme King did not attempt to block the sword slash, only slightly staggering afterward.

The Supreme King: 4000 – 2300 = 1700 Life Points

As Neo's monster returned, she scoffed at her duel disk. Because LV7 was in the graveyard, she could not level up her monster. She looked back to her opponent, whose eyes were shrouded in the darkness of his helmet. As he spoked, the golden color of the eyes broke through the shade of darkness. "You may have taken the lead in life points, but the real duel starts now. I draw!" The Supreme King said before doing so. He placed the card in his hand before special summon a monster, "With no monster on my field, I can bring out Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in attack mode." He said as an insect-like demon child entered the battlefield, (300 ATK / 600 DEF). "Now, I can offer one monster as a tribute to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge in attack mode." The Supreme King said as his monster faded away. Replacing it was a demon with a dark black attire adorn with spikes. He had three long metal claws on each hand and a steel visor over the top half of his head, (2600 ATK / 1800 DEF). "Go Malicious Edge, attack with Needle Burst." He declared as his monster jumped, "Due to the effect of my Castle, I send the level 8 Evil Hero Dark Gaia from my extra deck to the graveyard to give my monster 1600 more attack points." Malicious Edge was encompassed in a black aura before he flung his six claws at his opponent. (2600 + 1600 = 4200 ATK).

The claws ran through Silent Swordsman LV5 like shrapnel, causing him to explode. Neo's eyes went white as the shards went towards her body for the damage. With the look of terror on her opponent's face, the Supreme King remained steadfast. However, he looked at this deck in confusion. The top card radiated an orange aura. Suddenly, the aura erupted and moved to the other side of the battlefield. As Neo closed her eyes, the aura manifest as a spirit of a man. The spirit shielded the mute duelist from the claws. As Neo opened her eyes, she saw the claws fall to the ground without hitting her.

Neo: 2800 – 1900 = 900 Life Points

Neo looked at the spirit, not knowing what she was looking out. However, her eyes widened as she saw the sprit look like he was tipping a hat. She reached out for her One Thing, but the spirit vanished, moving on from this plane of existence. Tears started to run down Neo's face, but a small smile formed. With the same hand, she wiped her tears away before focusing back on the duel. Her heterochromia eyes glaring at the Supreme King. While Malicious Edge's attack points returned to normal, (4200 – 1600 = 2600 ATK).

"Hm," The Supreme King remained focused on the top card on his deck, then looked back to Neo, "During the end phase of the turn it was used as a tribute, Infernal Prodigy lets me draw one card." He said before doing so. However, The Supreme King slightly gasped at the result, "So, this is the card she was talking about." He said before looking back to Neo, "Next turn, you will understand true power."

Neo scowled before drawing her card. In seeing the result, she revealed as the vase which allowed her to draw two cards, Pot of Greed. In doing so, she gasped at one of the cards. Placing the two in her hand, she discarded one to summon a monster. It was a jester in full bodysuit, a red question mark on his chest and face, The Tricky, (2000 ATK / 1200 DEF). The mute duelist ended with one card face down, leaving her with one card in her hand.

"A simple trickster cannot defeat me, my turn." The Supreme King said as he had three cards in his hand, "Malicious Edge, attack!" He said as the demon had a sinister smile, firing his claws at the jester. However, Neo revealed her face down. A set of large cups made for redirecting attack, Magical Cylinder. The claws went in one but came out the other. Now, their target was the Supreme King himself. Neo smiled as victory was hers.

However, the Supreme King radiated a black aura, "Here it is, true power!" He declared as he raised the spell card from his hand, "I activate Super Polymerization!" The Supreme King announced as Neo's eyes went white. Black clouds and lightning formed overhead. At the eye of the storm, a chaotic vortex formed, "By discarding one card, I can fusion summon right now. As well, I can use any monsters on the field." The Supreme King said as he sent the Avian from his hand to the graveyard, causing Malicious Edge was carried into the vortex. With the target of Magical Cylinders vanished, the effect failed. "That includes your monsters." He said as the Tricky was sucked into to vortex, "Arise, the ultimate harbinger of death." The Supreme king commended as lightning stuck behind him, "Evil Hero Malicious Bane!"

Descending from the vortex was a massive being, clad in a cold blue armor. Like one of his materials, the monster had three sets of claws on each hand. However, these sheets of steel were the size of the mute duelist herself. Her refection of torment seen in the blades. The monster wore a tattered black cape which partially covered the huge spikes and armored tail. With its six eyes focused on Neo, a sinister smile was seen, (3000 ATK / 3000 DEF). "Battle," The Supreme King ordered, "Attack with Sadistic Silencing Slash!" Malicious Bane ran towards Neo, the right arm claws grinding against the ground as he went for an uppercut.

At that moment, Neo revealed the last card in her hand. The card that represents her reason for returning here, Goddess of Sweet Revenge. The mute duelist was shrouded in a green barrier, stopping the slash. The field then exploded as Malicious Bane was pushed back. As the smoke started to clear, Neo saw the castle wall crumble as all cards were destroyed.

However, not all the cards were destroyed. Neo heard the menacing laugh as the smoke cleared. The monster was still standing, followed by the words of the Supreme King, "Malicious Bane cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. He is the pinnacle of power for the Evil Heroes." The Supreme King said as Neo started to hyperventilate, "Now, summon your monster from your deck. Show me your power."

Neo ejected her deck as she searched, finding her Archlord Kristya. However, she knew this card was not strong enough to survive, as Malicious Bane's attack would continue. As well, she did not want to see this card destroyed. She needed something, a monster to protect her. The mute duelist shut her eyes as she tried to think, as well as pray.

At that moment, the Supreme King saw something. A small ball of light descended from the sky, landing on Neo's deck, "Huh?" He said before a small hum was heard. As Neo opened her eyes, she saw the card behind her Archlord. In looking back to her opponent, she saw the Supreme King slightly shaking, "What was that noise?" Neo had a look of confusion at what caused this change in him, but she looked back at the card. While swapping the colors of her eyes, she chose this card as her target for Goddess of Sweet Revenge. She summoned forth the small brown furball with tiny white wings in defense mode, Winged Kuriboh, (300 ATK / 200 DEF).

"You!" The Supreme King said before grabbing his face, "Why are you here!?" He asked with Wing Kuriboh humming back, "SHUT UP!" The Supreme King shouted, losing his composure, "You are weak, you are nothing!" He screamed, "You are dead! Go, Malicious Bane, attack with Sinister Silencing Sl-" Suddenly a voice echoed inside the Supreme King's head.

"He's not weak," Jaden spoke to the Supreme King, "He's my friend!"

"What? No, you are supposed to be gone!" The Supreme King spoke to himself, "I am the one in full control. And I ordered my monster to att-" The Supreme King was saying until his eyes changed to brown.

"Oh no you don't," Jaden said as he took over, looking at the last card in his hand, "I play De-Fusion, returning Malicious Bane to the extra deck to summon back the materials used to bring him out." Suddenly, Malicious Bane split apart. One Neo's side of the field, the Tricky returned, (2000 ATK / 1200 DEF). On Jaden's, Malicious Edge was back, (2600 ATK / 1800 DEF). "Now…I…end…my…TURN!" Jaden struggled to say before the dark aura took hold again.

"NO!" The Supreme King shouted.

"Heh, not liking the taste of your own medicine?" Jaden said in the Supreme King's mind.

Neo had a look of confusion, not sure if she was dueling the same person anymore. She drew her card and gasped. After setting it on the field, she ended her turn.

"Draw!" The Supreme King started his turn, but was confused at the result, "Skyscraper? Why would I-"

"Oh hey, it one of my favorite cards." Jaden said in his mind, "The home of all Elemental Heroes." He said with his voice getting slightly smug, "But not your Evil Heroes."

"Silence!" The Supreme King ordered as Neo looked at him with eyes half-open, "With Malicious Edge, I attack Wing-" He ordered while pointing. However, as his eyes changed colors, his hand moved to the other monster on Neo's side of the field. Malicious Edge leaped into the air for his needle burst. However, Neo played her face down. A trap showing a man in white light covered in reflective panels, Mirror Mail. With it, The Tricky's attack became the same as Malicious Edge's, (2000 + 600 = 2600 ATK). Neo's monster launched a colorful orb of magic before getting slashed by the claws. In response, Malicious Edge exploded upon contact with the magical orb.

With both monsters destroyed, the only card left on the field was Winged Kuriboh. Jaden smiled at his buddy, who gave him a wink back. However, the dark aura started to take over as his eye color changed back to golden. Winged Kuriboh made a hum of panic before looking back to Neo. As the mute duelist drew, she saw the tiny furball look to her with eyes of determination. Neo nodded before smiling, then glared at the Supreme King. Switching him to attack mode, Neo ordered a direct strike with Wing Kuriboh. The tiny furball fluttered his wings towards the Supreme King, tackling him in the head.

The Supreme King: 1700 – 300 = 1400 Life Points

Wing Kuriboh bounced off the helmet as the Supreme King recovered. "It's my turn, I draw!" He said before seeing the card and gritting his teeth.

"That's the normal Polymerization." Jaden said in his mind, "A sweet card, but you need materials to use it."

"I know!" the Supreme King retorted as Neo drew. She then ordered Winged Kuriboh to attack again. With the same spot targeted, the tiny furball crashed into the helmet.

The Supreme King: 1400 – 300 = 1100 Life Points

Neo set a card to end her turn. The Supreme King drew, but saw that it was Transcendent Wings. Neo drew again before ordered Winged Kuriboh to attack. With another tackle, this one almost knocked the helmet off. With that hit, Neo took the lead in life points.

The Supreme King: 1100 – 300 = 800 Life Points

"Stop messing with me!" The Supreme King shouted as he drew, but his hand trembled as he saw another spell he could not play, "Flute of Summoning Kuriboh." He said as he had to pass again. At that moment, Neo drew and repeated her tactic. Winged Kuriboh swept in for another tackle. This time, he succeeded in knocking off the helmet. He hummed in joy as Neo smiled at victory just being within two more attacks

The Supreme King: 800 – 300 = 500 Life Points

The helmet rolled on the ground as the Supreme King hung his head low, his eyes closed, "You have made a mockery of power." He said before raising his head, his golden eyes scowling, "Burn and suffer." He declared before drawing, now having a spell he could play, "I activate Dark Calling." He said as the demonic hand emerged, "By removing Burstinatrix and Avian, I can dark fusion summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing." The Supreme King declared as the hand clenched releasing the red-caped female demon onto the field. She sneered down at Winged Kuriboh, who angerly hummed back, "Go, attack with Inferno Blast!" He declared as his monster unleashed a blue fireball.

However, Neo revealed her face down. The count trap to stop any battle, Negate Attack. As protective void formed around Kuriboh as he was safe from the flames. At her turn, Neo drew the card, seeing it was a spell as well. She played it, which equipped Winged Kuriboh with a tiny circle golden shield, Mirror Moon Shield. He hummed back to the mute duelist in confusion, who looked back at him with a wink. Winged Kuriboh then looked back to see Inferno Wing laughing, causing him to hum with a scowl.

Neo pointed at the Evil Hero, causing Wing Kuriboh to charge for a shield bash. Inferno Wing laughed louder before shooting a beam of condensed blue flames. However, the mirror moon shield started to glow blue as well. Winged Kuriboh was covered with a blue aura, his attack increasing to that of the Evil Hero, plus 100 extra points, (300 + 1900 = 2200 ATK). The shield brock through the flames as Kuriboh bashed into the Evil Hero stomach. As the tiny furball was flung back, Inferno Wing had a look of confusion. Suddenly, a look of horror came upon her face before she exploded.

The Supreme King: 500 – 100 = 400 Life Points

As Winged Kuriboh landed back on Neo's side of the field, his attack points returned to normal, (2200 – 1900 = 300 ATK). Winged Kuriboh then looked to the Supreme King and hummed, seeing the eyes rapidly changing between brown and golden. "You…should never have come back!" The Supreme King said before drawing, "I will only cause chaos and destruction, I will only hurt those around me."

Suddenly, another voice spoke up, "Jaden," The Supreme King and Neo turned to see Alexis waking up, "We're your friends." She said as she tried to push herself up, "If you're hurting, we'll help you."

"She's right," Another voice spoke up. They looked to see it was Chazz, who started to regain cautiousness, "Even if you try to push us away, we will still try to help you." He said with a smile started to form, "Because we're friends."

"Chazz, Alexis," Jaden said before hearing Winged Kuriboh hum again, who looked at him with eyes of worry, "Buddy." He said as tears form in his eyes. However, the darkness took hold again, "AAAAAAAA!"

With golden eyes, the Supreme King played the spell card. "I activate Magical Stone Excavation." He said before sending Polymerization and Skyscraper to the graveyard, "By discarding two cards, I can add Dark Calling back to my hand. Now, I activate Dark Calling." The Supreme King said as the demon hand reappeared. "This time, I remove Dark Gaia and Lightning Golem to bring back Malicious Bane!" He declared before the hand clenched, then exploded. Out from the palm emerged the ultimate Evil Hero with a grin and sharpened claws, (3000 ATK / 3000 DEF). "I activate his effect, allowing me to destroy all monster on the field with an attack lower than his own." The Supreme King ordered as Malicious Bane screamed, pulsating a dark wind from his body.

Winged Kuriboh tried to block the wind with his mirror moon shield, but it cracked and destroyed. The tiny furball shattered as the dark wind was about to pass over Neo, Alexis, and Chazz. However, the essence of Winged Kuriboh formed a barrier around them, reducing all damage to zero. Neo gritted her teeth as she looked at the Evil Hero. Winged Kuriboh reform into the duel spirit that hooved near Neo.

Neo looked at her Mirror Moon Shield card. Upon destruction, she must pay 500 life points to add the card to the top or bottom of her deck. Considering her opponent's monster, this equip spell was not going to be enough to win. The mute duelist placed the card on the bottom of her deck as her life points now matched the Supreme King's.

Neo: 900 – 500 = 400 Life Points

"After activating the effect, Malicious Bane cannot attack." The Supreme King spoke, "However, he does gain 200 attack points for each monster destroyed by this effect." He said as the ultimate evil hero smiled with a devilish aura forming, (3000 + 200 = 3200 ATK). Winged Kuriboh made a pleading hum as The Supreme King looked away, focusing on his hand of two cards. However, he gritted his teeth at the sight of two spells that would not let him forget, "I set these two cards face down and end my turn." The Supreme King said as Neo gritted her teeth, "This is your last chance to show me your power."

Neo steadied her breathing before closing her eyes, then drew her card. Upon opening her eyes, the colors had swapped. As she looked at her card, she let out a slight giggle. She summoned the monster she drew, her quiet mage in her weakest form, Silent Magician LV4, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). However, this one would not be on the field for long. Neo sent it to the grave to summon her form which had no LV, Silent Magician, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). The mute duelist ordered her to attack, causing the quiet mage to gather magic energy into a blue ball. At that moment, she played the spell card of her mage emitting a fiery aura, Silent Burning.

"No, that card can only be activated if she has more cards than me," The Supreme King realized as his hand was empty, while she still had one card left. He then looked at his field, seeing the two set cards, "If I kept them, I would have won." Suddenly, his body pulsated before he grabbed his head, "AAAAAAA!"

Neo drew five more cards, causing Silent Magician to increase dramatically, (1000 + 3000 = 4000 ATK). The orb quadrupled in size as before being launched at their opponent. Malicious Bane caught the orb with both his hand. Due to his effect, he was unable to be destroyed. However, the damage still was taken. Part of the orb broke off and rocketed towards the Supreme King. It collided with his chest plate, shattering the armor as it launched him into a wall.

The Supreme King: 400 – 800 = 0 Life Points

The two monsters faded as the duel ended. Neo walked over to see her opponent was unconscious. Chazz helped Alexis walk as they made their way over to check on their friend. The spirit of Winged Kuriboh hummed as he looked down in worry. Slowed, the eyes began to open, showing a normal brown color, "Hey," Jaden said with a slight smile forming. The other smiled back as Winged Kuriboh let out a hum of joy, "Thank you."

The group exited the cave inside the volcano, Neo helping Jaden walk. However, they stopped at the sound of crackling thunder from above. Jaden looked up to see the black sphere of darkness, causing his right fist to clench, "Ruby." He said as he knew that there was still one duel left to decide the fate of the world.

 **AN: There you go, Supreme King has fallen. I decided to give him some of the future dated support here since it the cards are cool. Still, Neo managed to barely pull out the win. Granted, she only does so thanks to a lot of help from everyone. Chazz and Alexis take a few hits. Jaden runs some interference as payback. Even the spirit of Roman got to save Neo one last time. This does mean he is gone now and was used for the creation of Super Polymerization in this continuity. Speaking of which, probably should talk about the shenanigans with Super Polymerization here. De-Fusion does not actually work on a monster fused with Super Poly like this, (Even though it should). Because the targets must be in the one players graveyard. However, I do think it would work in the anime context, (I mean, think about all the other crazy stuff De-Fusion has done in the anime). Regardless, I do like how it also symbolized the splitting of Jaden and the Supreme King mind and body here. I had a lot of people like the interaction that happened between them during the first Neo duel, so I hope you liked it here. And finally, Winged Kuriboh is back! When I knew this is how I wanted to have the duel turn out, I was grinning the whole time. Don't mess with this furball, he as a berserker's soul in him as well. To those who asked how is he back? Well, Sprits in Yu-Gi-Oh never fully vanish, because they always come back when needed. It's a bit of a copout, but it is the perfect way to show that if someone needs help, your friends will always be there for you. Whether you want them to or not, they will help you if you are struggling to do it alone. That has always been the core value of Yu-Gi-Oh and one of the main reasons I love the series. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, I have drafted the final duel for this arc. It. Is. LONG. Probably will be the longest chapter in the series or very close to the 3-on-1 raid duel. As well, I want to have the epilogue done close to the time of the posting the final duel, so there is not a long wait between them. The epilogue will not have a duel but serves as the closure for this series. That is when I will also give my final reflection on this story as a whole and discuss future plans. However, regarding the inclusion of the characters; Tyrian, Watts, and Hazel. All three are going to be a no. I'm sorry, but I don't like any of them or want to write them in a story. If anything, those three may get a cameo when I show the real villain of the next arc. The only RWBY villain I do want to add is the one who only had like one scene in the show. Despite that, I still think she has the best faunus design and someone I liked more than characters who got much more screen time. And finally, I know about the sacred beast support, but I will talk about that later. So, expect the final to be coming soon, but probably not that soon as it is a lot of work to make sure I get right.**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Guardian

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the final duel here. This is it, the showdown you have all be waiting for. The rematch between the two that started this arc. Like I said, it a long duel with me putting everything I had into making it as epic as possible. With it, there is one time I bend the rules of a card, which I will discuss at the end. One thing to clarify, this takes place at the same time as the last chapter did, so it overlaps. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 19 – The Guardian**

Ruby struggled as she tried to break free of the dark bindings. However, they let go of the hooded Slifer Red after reaching a certain height. She fell on what would be assumed to be a floor before standing up. Across from her, Ruby saw Cinder and Salem. The Embodiment of Darkness watched the Fall Shadow Rider approach her opponent.

 _ **I will provide you with no aid. If you cannot defeat this girl, you have no right to acquire the power of the Sacred Beast.**_

"I will not lose to some first year Slifer Red," Cinder responded before having a sinister smirk towards her opponent, "Just sit back and watch me tear this little girl apart." The Fall Shadow Rider reset her glass duel disk. Ruby glared back as she took her red duel disk out, loading her deck, and had her cards shuffle.

"Duel!" Both said as the showdown had begun.

Ruby: 4000 Life Points

Cinder: 4000 Life Points

"I'll go first," Ruby declared as she drew, then took three cards out her hand, "I set a monster and two cards face down." She said with Cinder smirking, "That ends my turn."

"I draw," Cinder said before seeing the card, causing her eyes to light up, "I play Soul Absorption." She said as the continuous spell appeared, "Next, I play Allure of Darkness." The Fall Shadow Rider drew two cards before banishing one. Suddenly, her body glowed in a dark aura, "Thanks to Soul Absorption, I gain 500 life points for each card banished." She said as Ruby gritted her teeth, "I will not let our life points get so close that you will try to force a tie again."

Cinder: 4000 + 500 = 4500 Life Points

"I summon Djinn Demolisher of Rituals in attack mode." Cinder said a large lightish-red skin tone man wielding a massive battle-ax appeared, (1500 ATK / 600 DEF). "Attack!" Cinder ordered as the Demolisher swing the battle-ax. However, as the monster flipped face-up, it revealed itself as the earth charmer, (500 ATK / 1500 DEF). Aussa blocked the strike with her staff, pushing back the monster. "Your card may have had enough defense, but its effect is useless. Demolisher is a Dark attribute monster." Cinder said before setting one card face down, "I end my turn."

"My move," Ruby said before drawing, seeing the monster and playing it, "I summon Nefarious Archerfield Eater of Nefariousness." A ravenous flying brown rodent chewing on a skull appeared next to the earth charmer, (1500 ATK / 200 DEF). "Since I had a spellcaster on the field, I got to special summon him out." She said before sending both monsters to the graveyard, "Now, I can use both my monster to summon Familiar Possessed – Aussa from my deck!" She said as Aussa and the flying rodent were replaced by their powerful combined form, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Now destroy her Demolisher!" Ruby ordered as Aussa adjusted her glass, then fired a magical concentration of dirt particles in the air.

"You fool, I activate my trap card," Cinder retorted, "Dimensional Prison." She said as a rip in the fabric of space and time appeared into the path of the attack, sending the ball of earth to beyond this plane of existence, "Not only does it stop the attack, but banishes you monster." The Fall Shadow Rider added on as Aussa and the Nefarious Archfiend started to get pulled into the vortex.

"Oh no!" Ruby said before looking at her right face down card, "I activate Spiritual Earth Art – Kurogane. By tributing Aussa, I can special summon a level four or lower earth monster from my graveyard." The hooded Slifer red said before Aussa and the Nefarious Archfiend vanished. In their place, the charmer version of the two reappeared in defense mode, (500 ATK / 1500 DEF). Ruby took one card from her hand, "I set a monster and end my turn."

 _ **My, she's resourceful.**_

"She accomplished nothing, my draw!" Cinder responded to Salem before grinning at the result of her draw, "I attack your set monster with Demolisher." She said before the battle-ax came down. Like before, a charmer stood in the way with matching defense points, (500 ATK / 1500 DEF). However, this one was the same attribute as the attacker.

"Dharc the Dark Charmer's flip effect activates, letting me steal your dark attribute monster." Ruby said as Demolisher jumped to her side of the field, "How do you like that?"

"I saw that trick a mile away," Cinder responded as she entered her second main phase, "Now, I summon Alluring Queen LV3 in attack mode." The Fall Shadow Rider said as a young woman in a black and marron dress appeared. She held a staff in her right hand and fire radiated from her left index finger, (500 ATK / 500 DEF), "Neo is not the only one with a LV monster. This one's effect allows her to steal one of your level three or lower monster and equip herself with it." Cinder said as the Alluring Queen pointed at Dharc with a seductive smile. Suddenly, the dark charmer's body went limp as his essence was fading. Alluring queen held out the staff, causing the essence to gather into the red gem at the top, "And since your monster vanished Demolisher returns to me." The Fall Shadow Rider said as her monster jumped back to her side the field, casing Ruby to grit her teeth, "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Ruby said before summoning the monster, "I'll bring out Ranryu in attack mode." She said as a greed serpent dragon of the storms, (1500 ATK / 200 DEF). "Now, attack Demolisher!" Ruby said as her monster unleashed a cyclone of wind from its mouth. Demolisher swung the ax before the hit could collide, causing the weapon the be flung and land on Ruby's monster.

Both monsters exploded, but as the smoke cleared, the flying brown rodent reappeared, (1500 ATK / 200 DEF). "When Ranryu is destroyed, I can summon a monster with his same stats from my graveyard." The hooded Slifer Red said before pointing at Cinder's last monster, "Now, Nefarious Archerfield attacks Alluring Queen LV3!" She said as the flying rodent flared his jagged fangs. He bit into the staff, but was pushed back by a dark aura, "What, but he had three times her attack points." Ruby said before realizing, "Unless-"

"Like my favorite monster, she can send those equipped to her to the grave to save herself from destruction." Cinder said with her eye glowing amber.

"But you still take the damage," Ruby responded before seeing a white glow from Cinder's hand, causing the hooded Slifer Red to gasp.

Cinder: 4500 – 1000 = 3500 Life Points

"Yes, and because I took damage," Cinder said before playing the glowing card, "I can special summon Tragoedia!" The Fall Shadow Rider called as the nightmarish monster crawled out of the darkness, towering over the field with dread, (? ATK / ? DEF). "It's my turn," Cinder said as she drew, "And with four cards in my hand, Tragoedia's attack points increase to 2400." She said as her monster reradiated a crimson aura, (600 X 4 = 2400 ATK / 600 X 4 = 2400 DEF). "First, Alluring Queen LV3 will take your monster." Cinder ordered as Aussa's essence faded away into the staff, "Next, Tragoedia attacks your Nefarious Archerfield." With the swing of its right claw, Tragoedia crushed Ruby's last monster. The hooded Slifer Red shielded herself from the blast wave.

Ruby: 4000 – 900 = 3100 Life Points

"Finally, Alluring Queen attacks you directly." Cinder coldly ordered as her eyes glowed amber. Alluring Queen pointed at Ruby with her left hand, shooting a blast of fire from her fingertips. The shot collided with Ruby's left shoulder, setting it ablaze.

"AAAAAAA!" She screamed before patting out the flame, her skin visible and charred.

Ruby: 3100 – 500 = 2600 Life Points

"I end with one card face down," Cinder said causing her monster's stats to change, (600 X 3 = 1800 ATK / 600 X 3 = 1800 DEF).

"My turn," Ruby said before drawing, seeing a monster with enough attack points to overcome the nightmarish monster. "I summon Familiar Possessed – Wynn." She said as the green-haired girl and the petit dragon appeared on her field ready for combat, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF) "Now, attack Tragoedia!" The hooded Slifer Red commanded as the duo on monster charged as combined wind blast.

"Ha, you really are the lowest level class at the academy," Cinder taunted, "You didn't think I purposefully lower my monster attack points as a trap?" She said before revealing her face down card, "I play Shadow Spell, binding your monster from attacking." The Fall Shadow Rider said as the chains began to erupt from the card and head towards Wynn. However, a new just of wind blew them off, causing Cinder to gasp.

"I may be just a Slifer Red, but that doesn't mean I should be taken lightly. I knew you had that trap, which is why I'm doing this!" Ruby responded before playing the quick play spell, "I activate Twister, paying 500 life points to destroy your face up trap card." She said as the chained were blown back into the card, causing it to shatter. Wynn and her storm dragon unleashed the beam of wind towards Tragoedia. The attack collided with the nightmarish monster's chest, pushing it back before toppling over. Upon hitting the ground, it exploded. As the smoke cleared, Cinder and Ruby were both scowling at each other.

Ruby: 2600 – 500 = 2100 Life Points

Cinder: 3500 – 50 = 3450 Life Points

"You may have destroyed Tragoedia, but I still have deadlier monster in my deck." Cinder said before drawing, then smirked, "As well, you should have attacked Alluring Queen LV3." She said as Ruby gasped, realized what LV monster could do, "Because she still has a card equip to her, I can level her up to Alluring Queen LV5!" Cinder said as her monster was engulfed in fire. However, it was the spirit of Aussa was the one screaming upon being incinerated. As the flames calmed the Alluring queen was seen much older and stronger. Two orbs of fire hovered around her as her staff was more elaborate than before, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). "Like her lower from, she can steal a monster of yours. However, that monster can now be level five and lower." The Fall Shadow Rider said as Ruby gritted her teeth. Like the charmers, Wynn was absorbed into the staff as the Alluring Queen smirked. "Attack!" Cinder ordered as her monster launched the two fireballs at Ruby. The hooded Slifer Red shielded herself from the damage but launched back from the contact explosion. "I end with one card face down." Cinder said before crossing her arms, "Your move."

Ruby: 2100 – 1000 = 1100 Life Points

Through the pain, Ruby held her card and drew, "I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards." The hooded Slifer Red did so, seeing them both as monsters of the same attribute, "I summon Familiar Possessed – Hiita and then Inari Fire." She as two fireballs emerged on her side of the field. Out one jumped the blazing woman with red hair, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF). The other, a ravenous fox whose fur resembled that of the flames around him, (1500 ATK / 200 DEF). Like the others before him, he was able to be brought out thanks to a spellcaster on the field, "Both attack Alluring Queen LV5!" At the same time, Hiita charged a fireball with her staff. While Inari Fire's mouth was fuming. The blazing familiar possessed launched her attack as the fox beast unleashed a flaming breath. Alluring Queen took the first hit, her staff light fading. However, the second one reduced her to ash, causing the staff to hit the ground.

Cinder: 3450 – 850 – 500 = 2100 Life Points

Cinder drew, bring her hand size to four. However, as she looked at the card now in her in hand, she smiled, "It's time." She said to herself as Ruby had a look of confusion, "I play Black Illusion Ritual!" The Fall Shadow Rider exclaimed as Ruby's eyes widened, "I offer the level one Relinkuriboh." She said as she a small furball appeared at the center of an altar, "For Relinquished to appear!" Cinder announced as Relinkuriboh's body began to pulsate and expand. As the hair fell off, the eye on the back glared towards Ruby. The abomination was born again, (0 ATK / 0 DEF). "Now, absorb Hiita!" She ordered as the monster vacuum stomach expanded and began to inhale.

Ruby could only watch as her monster merged with the abomination, "Sorry Yang." Ruby said to herself as she the blazing familiar possessed had a look of agony. (0 + 1850 = 1850 ATK / 0 + 1500 = 1500 DEF). The hooded Slifer Red said before glaring back to Cinder, "I swear, I will defeat you and that monster!"

"I doubt that," Cinder said before placing two fingers on her deck, "Since Relinkuriboh was used as a tribute, I get to draw one card." She said before doing so, then pointing at Ruby's only monster, "Now, I attack your Inari Fire." Her monster started to charge its gazer, but the Fall Shadow Rider revealed her own face down card, "I activate Magician's Circle. This lets both of use special summon a spellcaster with 2000 or less attack from our decks."

"Fine," Ruby said before searching her deck, seeing a monster with matching stats to Cinder's. "I summoned Familiar Possessed – Lynn in attack mode." She said as the white-haired evolved charmer appeared, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF).

"I choose this one," Cinder said before playing a normal monster, "Thousand-Eyes Idol in attack mode." She said as a small green man shaped like a potato with purple boots and gloves, a blue cape, and a cone hat. Its body was covered in eyes, each looking in a different direction, (0 ATK / 0 DEF). "Now, Relinquished continue its attack!" The Fall Shadow Rider said as her abomination unleashed its death beam. Inari Fire let out a whine of pain after the beam pierced his spine, causing him to explode.

Ruby: 1100 – 350 = 750 Life Points

Cinder then turned to Salem, "Watch this," She said as the aura radiated from her eye more chaotic than before, "During my second main phase, I activate Polymerization!" She said as Ruby gasped, "By fusing my Thousand-Eyes Idol with it, I can unlock Relinquished's true potential." She said as the monsters swirled together in a vortex, "Behold, Thousand-Eyes Restrict!" The Fall Shadow Rider said as the abomination reformed, its decayed flesh now a rotten purple. Many eyes now covered its body, but the golden eye remained. Its stomach vortex now had a set of teeth around it, as well as two green eyes of a monster, (0 ATK / 0 DEF).

Cinder then looked back at Salem, who did not say word, but was smiling at the horrifying abomination. The Fall Shadow Rider then looked back to Ruby, "Like before, it can absorb your monster." Cinder said as the vortex opened, sucking in Lynn as Ruby had a look of panic. (0 + 1850 = 1850 ATK / 0 + 1500 = 1500 DEF). "However, Thousand-Eyes Restrict does not have the rebound damage that his other form had." The Fall Shadow Rider said before grinning, "But what it gains, all other monsters cannot attack or change their battle positions."

"That's impossible," Ruby responded as she took a step back, "How can something like that be allowed?"

 _ **This was the ace monster on the creator of the card game, Maximillian Pegasus. Of course, he would make it the ultimate fusion monster. Now, it's your turn.**_

Salem articulated causing Ruby to reluctantly draw. She placed the card in her hand before taking a card that could help her stall, "I play Swords of Revealing Light." She said as the sabers of light rained down from the sky and onto Cinder's side of the field, "For three turns, you cannot attack."

"We'll see about that," Cinder said as she drew, "I set this card face down and end my turn."

Ruby drew, seeing the card Weiss gave back to her. Looking at it and the other card in her hand, she knew she had a plan, "I summon Familiar Possessed – Eria in attack mode." The hooded Slifer Red said as the blue-haired evolved charmer appeared, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Next, I play Book of Moon. Flipping your monster face down." She said as Thousand-Eyes Restrict fell over, turning into a set monster card. With it, Lynn was released and sent to Ruby's graveyard.

"Tsk," Cinder scoffed, "Lucky brat."

"With no monster equipped, it's defenseless. Eria, attack!" Ruby commanded as her monster unleashed a high-pressured beam of water from her staff. Thousand-Eyes Restrict revealed itself, the flesh wings folded in on its body, (0 ATK / 0 DEF).

"It's not defenseless," Cinder responded before pulling a card out of her graveyard, "I remove Relinkuriboh from play to save my monster from destruction." She said as the furball with an eye on its back appeared, taking the shot of water for Thousand-Eyes Restrict. Ruby gasped as Cinder smirked, "And since I removed a card, my life points increase."

Cinder: 2100 + 500 = 2600 Life Points

"My turn." Cinder said before seeing a familiar card to her opponent, "This time, I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She said before doing so, leaving her with three cards in her hand, "Now, I set one monster and card face down." The Fall Shadow Rider said before looking to her prior set card, "Then, I activate Dust Tornado to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light." Suddenly, a gust of wind blew away Ruby's last line of defense. Cinder to pointed at Eria, switching her monster to attack mode, "Thousand-Eyes Restrict will absorb your monster."

"I don't think so," Ruby said as she activated the other card that was set on her first turn, "I play Spiritual Water Arts – Aoi." She said as Eria was chanted while surrounded in a magical circle, "By tributing a water monster, I can look at your hand and send one card to the graveyard." Ruby said before pointing back, "Since you only have one, that is the card I am picking." Cinder gritted her teeth as she revealed Demise, King of Armageddon in her hand. She sent it to the grave as Eria vanished in a blue light. "It doesn't matter if your monster is the only one who can attack. Without a target to equip itself, it has no way to inflict damage."

"You little-" Cinder said before her eye started glowing, "Thousand-Eyes Restrict attacks you directly!" She said as the abomination reeled back its left claw arm, then slashed towards Ruby. However, the hooded Slifer Red remained steadfast as the claw was just an inch from her silver eyes, causing Cinder to scowl, "You…I end my turn." She said as Thousand-Eyes Restrict returned to her side of the field.

Ruby drew, "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Without a monster, Thousand-Eyes Restrict is only a liability to me." Cinder said to herself before drawing, then looking at her horrifying abomination, "For me to win, I must get rid of you." She said as one of the thousand eyes looked back to the Fall Shadow Rider, a tear being shed, "I play Fiendish Chain and target Thousand-Eyes Restrict." She said as Ruby gasped, seeing the abomination bound by chains, "This negates his effect and allows me to flip summon Morphing Jar." She said as the vase with the smiling creature inside was seen, (700 ATK / 600 DEF). "We both discard our hands and draw five cards." She said while sending one card to the graveyard, while Ruby had none to send. Both now had a fresh hand as Cinder considered her options, "Yes, this is it!" She said before playing a monster, "I summon Tour Guide From the Underworld," She said as a red-haired woman in a business top and skirt appeared. She wore white gloves and black designer stockings. With a purse at her side, she smiled upon holding a whistle in her left hand, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF).

 _ **Oh, what a lovey girl.**_

Salem commented as Cinder focused on her combo, "Her effect allows me to special summon a level three fiend form from my deck, like Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals." Cinder said as Tour Guide blew the whistle, causing the demonic black bus to appear. As the doors opened, out walk a large man with light purple skin, wielded a flail of a skull with a single spike, (400 ATK / 300 DEF). "Now, I play the ritual spell End of the World!"

"What!?" Ruby said before the blue flames formed, "But you sent Demise to the graveyard."

 _ **That is not the only monster who can be summoned with this ritual spell, but she is also level eight.**_

Cinder pointed to her targets, "I tribute Tour Guild, Prognosticator, and even my Thousand-Eyes Restrict." She said before a blue flame shot out of her duel disk, "However, they make up only seven of the needed levels. For the last one, I remove the card I discarded this turn, Djinn Disserere of Rituals." She said as her body glowed with a thin aura, "And with that, I gain more life points." The Fall Shadow Rider said as the fires converged to one single pillar.

Cinder: 2600 + 500 = 3100 Life Points

"Bow down before Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!" Cinder introduced as the blue flames instantly stopped. As the center of the field stood another queen to Salem, still with white hair, but with normal skin and eyes. She wore a red and black dress that showed her stomach and thighs. In her right hand was a red spear-like staff. Behind her loaned a shadowing being with a threating aura, (2300 ATK / 2000 DEF). "And since Disserere was used in this ritual, she is unaffected by trap cards." Cinder said before looking at her other monster, "I could end it now, but I want to see you suffer a little more. So, Morphing Jar attacks you directly!"

The creature in the vase laughed before extending out of the container. Ruby braced herself as the monster headed straight for her. However, it stopped a few inches away from her face with a deadpan expression. The hooded Slifer Red had a look of confusion for a second, causing Morphing Jar to have a toothy grin. It then opened its mouth and bit down on Ruby's skull, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ruby screamed as her body was lifted into the air, the chucked her aside. The creature retried to the jar, blood staining his green teeth, but it still had that toothy smile.

Ruby: 750 – 700 = 50 Life Points

"And now," Cinder said before pointing at Ruby on the floor, who struggled to stand back up, "You die." The Fall Shadow Rider declared as Ruin rushed in with her weapon aimed at Ruby's heart. Just as the Queen of Oblivion was about to plunge her staff, swords made of light rained from above. She stopped as Cinder had a look of irritation, "What!? But I destroyed that spell card already."

"You destroyed my Swords of Revealing Light," Ruby said as she stood, taking one card out of her hand. While blood was dripping from her head, she played the card in defense mode, "But this is Swordsman of Revealing Light." She said as a large, blue armored shogun appeared from above. He landed in the center of where the weapons of light landed, picking one up as if it was a normal blade, (0 ATK / 2400 DEF). "If he is in my hand during a direct attack, I can special summon him. Also, if his defense points are higher than the attacking monster's attack points," Ruby said before pointing at Ruin, "Your monster is destroyed."

Cinder gasped before Ruin exploded. As the smoke cleared, she looked at her hand of two cards and gritted her teeth, "I set one card and end my turn."

Ruby drew, looking at her new hand. However, her vision was getting blurry, "I can't take any more damage. I need a strong monster on my field. I need-ah!" She said before noticing the card in the far right of her hand, "That's it!" She thought before examining her hand, looking for a way to summon her out. "Okay, here goes!" Ruby said before playing a spell card, "I play Soul Release, removing five monsters from your graveyard."

Cinder had a look of confusion as five of her monsters were banished: Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals, Djinn Demolisher of Rituals, Alluring Queen LV3, Relinquished, and Thousand-Eyes Restrict. However, she grinned as she looked at her spell, "Due to Soul Absorption, I gain 500 life points for reach one."

Cinder: 3100 + 2500 = 5600 Life Points

"Fine by me, because I can now activate Spiritual Light Art – Hijiri. I can now tribute Swordsman of Revealing Light to Special Summon a banished monster." Ruby said as Cinder scowled, "You could negate with a trap card in your hand," Ruby said before pointing, but Cinder did not respond, "In that case, I special summon your Alluring Queen LV3." The hooded Slifer Red said as the card that once burned her was now on her side of the field, (500 ATK / 500 DEF). "With her effect, I can take your Morphing Jar." She said as the creature in the vase was transfixed by the burning beauty but was then sucked into her staff.

"You may have her effect, but you will never be able to level her up." Cinder commented.

"I don't need to, because with only one spellcaster as a tribute," Ruby said as the image of the Heiress Obelisk blue appeared in her mind, "I summon Blizzard Princess!" She declared as the royal youngest with a massive ice ball and chain appeared. Ruby looked at the monster, seeing its happy smile as she ready to fight, (2800 ATK / 2100 DEF). "After she is normal summoned, you cannot activate spells or traps for the rest of the turn," Ruby said as Cinder's eyes widened. Her facedown began to freeze over, "Blizzard Princess, attack her directly." Ruby ordered before her monster swung its weapon towards Cinder's body

"No, you will not take half my life points that easily!" Cinder said as she revealed the last card in her hand, "I send Sphere Kuriboh from my hand to the graveyard." She said as the ice ball and chain bounced off a yellow orb version of the small furball, but with no fur. "It blocks the attack by switching your monster to defense mode." She said as Blizzard Princess jumped back to Ruby, then knelt in a blocking stance.

As Ruby was left speechless, Cinder drew her only card, "I play Card of Demise, allowing me to draw until I have three cards in my hand." She said before doing so.

 _ **With that effect, you cannot special summon for the rest of the turn. As well, she will take no damage.**_

"Then consider this the prelude to her demise." Cinder responded to Salem, "First, I set one card." She said as her eye glowed amber, picking another card out of her hand, "I play Soul Exchange, letting me use your monster as a tribute this turn."

"Oh no," Ruby responded as she remembered this combo from the duel against Neo, causing her to have a look of panic towards Blizzard Princess. However, her monster vanished as a new one appeared on Cinder's side of the field. And like before, it was the same dark armor ruler with a purple vortex in his hands, (2400 ATK / 1000 DEF).

"Caius does still require me to banish a card, but since you don't have any. I will use the face down I set this turn." Cinder said as the vortex sword the face down, "And now, I gain 500 more life points."

Cinder: 5600 + 500 = 6100 Life Points

 _ **Since you played all three cards, you will not need to discard anything. Impressive.**_

"My turn," Ruby said as she drew, gasping at the result, in placing it in her hand, she took a new spell out, "I play Monster Reincarnation, discarding one card to add Blizzard Princess back to my hand." She said while taking the card out of the graveyard, "Next, I summon Familiar Possessed - Dharc in attack mode." The retrained dark charmer emerged with the bat-eye familiar glaring at the Shadow Monarch, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Now, I play Magical Dimension." She said as an elaborate coffin appeared behind Dharc, allowing the monster to jump inside with his companion. The hatch then closed as the box glowed, "By tributing a spellcaster, I can special summon a spellcaster out from my hand." she said as the coffin open, the royal ice youngster jumping out with a smirk, (2800 ATK / 2100 DEF). "Welcome back, Blizzard Princess. Also, Magical Dimension lets me destroy one of your cards now. The coffin charged with a yellow aura before firing a blast of magical energy. The shot pierced through the chest of the Shadow Monarch, causing him to collapse before exploding. "And now, Blizzard Princess attacks you directly!" Ruby ordered as Cinder gritted her teeth, no way to defend against this attack. The ice ball and chain crashed into the Fall Shadow Rider's body, flinging her back before slamming into a wall of darkness, "Yes, this time it landed!"

Cinder: 6100 – 2800 = 3300 Life Points

Salem watched as Cinder pushed herself up before walking back to where she once stood. Her breathing was heavy as she drew, playing it as the only cards she had, "I activate Shallow Grave. Allowing both of us to set a monster from our graveyards onto the field." She said as the set monsters were placed, "The ends my turn."

Ruby drew, but her body pulsated with pain. While Cinder was starting to feel the damage, the hooded Slifer Red was reaching her limits. She flip-summoned her monster, revealing it as Familiar Possessed – Hiita, (1850 ATK / 1500 DEF). With the two spellcasters on her field, the image of Weiss and Yang came to her mind as if they were standing right beside her, fighting along with her. At that moment, Ruby focused as she knew she could hold out a bit longer, "I attack with Hiita first!" Ruby ordered as her monster unleashed a blast of fire. Cinder set monster revealed itself to be Morphing Jar, (700 ATK / 600 DEF). The creature's body was incinerated inside the vase, but the players still discard their hands. In her delirium, Ruby now looked at the card she had drawn, Celestial Sword – Eatos. She gasped at not being able to play the card in time, but now must send it to the graveyard.

After drawing five cards, Cinder watched as Ruby ordered Blizzard Princess for another direct attack. But in looking at her hand, she saw a lifeline, "I send Kuriboh from my hand to the graveyard, negating all damage." She said as the ice ball and chain bounced off the furball, causing Blizzard Princess to pout. Ruby ended her turn with one card face down. Cinder started her turn, but at seeing her draw, she began to laugh, "Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!" Cinder laughed as she put the card in her hand, "First, I play Dark Core. Discarding a card to banish your Hiita." She said before a black vortex appeared over the blazing familiar possessed, sucking her into the next dimension. As well, The Fall Shadow Rider gained more life points.

Cinder: 3300 + 500 = 3800 Life Points

"Now, I remove from play three fiend monsters from my graveyard," The Fall Shadow Rider said as Tragoedia, Kuriboh, and Tour Guide From the Underworld were banished, "To summon, Dark Necrofear." She said as a ghost began to emerge from the darkness below. The shape of a woman holding a baby formed. However, the woman had blue skin and cold black eyes with yellow irises. Her chest and torso looked mechanically replaced, stitching ran around her neck. In her hands was not a baby, but a laughing broken doll, (2200 ATK / 2800 DEF). With three more cards removed, The Fall Shadow Rider gained even more life points.

Cinder: 3800 + 1500 = 5300 Life Points

"Attack!" Cinder commanded as the monster's eyes widened, unleashing a black laser beam.

"But Blizzard Princess still has more attack," Ruby pointed out as her monster jumped the beam, then smashed Necrofear with the ice ball and chain.

Cinder: 5300 – 600 = 4700 Life Points

However, as Dark Necrofear's vanished, its spirits went inside Blizzard Princess' body, "Your monster is mine. During the end of turn the she was destroyed; I can take control of a face-up monster on your side of the field." Cinder said before her eye began t glow amber, "I will beat you with your own card."

"This card isn't mine; it belongs to my friend. And there is no way I am letting you take her!" Ruby retorted before revealing her facedown card, "I activate Book of Eclipse, flipping all monster on the field into face-down defense position." She as Blizzard Princess's body fell over, turning into a set card. In doing so, Dark Necrofear's spirit was exercised, as there was no face up monster to target anymore.

"You little-" Cinder said before noticing her hand, her eyes widening at the last two, "Heh, never mind." She said before setting one card face down, "This is all according to plan." She then turned to Salem, "Next turn, she will be defeated." However, Salem was looking off into the distance, her eyes widening as her skin was paler than normal, "Salem?"

… _ **My King…**_

Suddenly, Salem vanished in the darkness as Cinder had a look of shock. She then looked back to Ruby, who drew before flipping her monster face-up, "Blizzard Princess attacks you directly!" She ordered as her monster swung the ice ball and chain again.

"I activate Forbidden Chalice, giving your monster 400 attack points, but negating her effect." Cinder said as Ruby had a look of confusion, (2800 + 400 = 3200 ATK). With the boost of power, the attack slammed into the Fall Shadow Rider harder than before. Cinder's body slammed against the wall of darkness, her head starting to bleed.

Cinder: 4700 – 3200 = 1500 Life Points

"Why would you do that?" Ruby asked, "It didn't help you at all." Suddenly, the entire area was set ablaze. She then looked up to see a massive fireball from above about to crash land, "W-what!?"

"Oh, it did." Cinder said as she stood up, then walked through the fire, "You see, when I take 3000 or more points of damage from one attack," She then revealed her last facedown card, the one that had been once frozen, now set ablaze, "I can activate Inferno Tempest." The Fall Shadow Rider as she had a sadistic smile on her face, her eye blazing with a fiery aura, "Now, this removes all monster from our decks and graveyards." She said with Ruby gasping. The hooded Slifer Red saw the fireball crash down on the field, launching her back in the heatwave. As she slammed into a wall, her cards fell in front of her. She watched as all the Charmers and Familiar Possessed were burnt to ashes. Her breathing became sporadic as she had lost her treasured cards permanently. Cinder held the stack of her monster cards to be banished, watching them burn, "It looks like thirty-one cards between the two of us are being banished." Cinder said before crushing her cards into ash, "And I gain 500 life points each." She said as her body absorbed all the flames, healing her wounds as she fully glowed with power. In parting her black hair, both eyes now radiated the fiery aura.

Cinder: 1500 + 15500 = 17000 Life Points

"17000 life points!?" Ruby said as she struggled pushed herself up.

"And you just have 50 life points left." Cinder responded, "Give up now to spare yourself the pain."

"Never!" Ruby shouted back as she got on two feet, "So long as I can still fight, I will fight!" She said before returning to her position, "I will stop you from destroying the world!" the hooded Slifer Red said before looking to her monster on the field, "Blizzard Princess was unaffected by Inferno Tempest. And you have no monsters left."

"Oh, you weren't paying attention. I said it removers all monsters in our decks and graveyards." Cinder said as she held out a single card, "But not out of our hands." She said before playing the card, "This is it, the final monster you will ever see. I summon Gorz, The Emissary of Darkness!" The Fall Shadow Rider said as a pillar of blackness erupted in front of her. Emerge from the gunk was a man clad in black armor and a tattered red cape, matching his long hair. A steel visor covered his eyes, but his face showed no emotion. Attached to his back was a massive cleaver-like sword, (2700 ATK / 2500 DEF).

"My monster still has more attack points," Ruby responded.

"Higher than Gorz, yes, but," Cinder responded, "When I special summon him via taking battle damage. I can summon an Emissary of Darkness Token on my field with stats equal to the damage I took." She said as another eruption formed. This time walking out was a female counterpart to Gorz, who scowled at Ruby through her silver warrior's helmet, (3200 ATK / 3200 DEF). "And during your end phase, the effect of Forbidden Chalice will vanish."

Ruby gasped as she did not know what to do. She looked down at her hand, taking one card as a line of sweat ran down her face. Cinder watched and smiled as her opponent was about to be defeated. However, she had a look of confusion as Ruby realized something. The hooded Slifer Red then took an additional card out of her hand, "I set two cards and end my turn." With that, the aura around Blizzard Princess faded, (3200 – 400 = 2800 ATK).

"What was she…Oh, no matter." Cinder said as she drew, but then looked at her result. She then sneered before pointing to Ruby's only monster, "The Token attacks Blizzard Princess." The Fall Shadow Rider Ordered as the token dashed forward, going for as overhead slash. The steel blade cut through the ice as the monster Weiss gave Ruby was no more. However, the duel was not over as Ruby revealed one face down card.

"I play Defense Draw," Ruby countered, "Not only does it negate the damage, but I draw one card." She said before drawing but gritted her teeth at the result.

"Fine then, I was hoping the end this with a direct attack." Cinder said before point, "Gorz, kill her!" She commanded with the Emissary of Darkness rushing in for a vertical slash.

"From my graveyard, I remove from play the Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light to negate one direct attack," Ruby said as the blades of light block Gorz's attack, but the shockwave still pushed her a few feet back.

"How did you-" Cinder said before remembering Monster Reincarnation being played, "The same move you did in our first duel." She said before looking at the cards she drew, the activated it, "No matter, this ends now. I play Ectoplasmer!" Cinder said with Gorz struggling to stand, "During each of our End Phases, we tribute a monster to inflict half its original attack points as damage to the other player." The Fall Shadow Rider said as Gorz's soul left his body, become a mass of lifeforce, "Ruby Rose, you have failed." Cinder stated as the lifeforce shot at the hooded Slifer Red.

"No, I will not fail!" Ruby said as she struggled to stand. She looked at her duel disk to activate her last card, but her vision too blurry, "Come on, come on!" She said to herself as she could hear the lifeforce rocketing towards her. Suddenly, Ruby felt someone help move her hand, allowing her to find and press the button to reveal the card. She gasped, but then focused back on the duel, "I activate Relay Soul!" Ruby called out as Cinder scowled, "You were right about one thing, monsters in the hand were not affected by Inferno Tempest." Ruby said as she took out her last monster card, "I special summon Guardian Eatos!" Before the lifeforce could collide with Ruby's body, the angelic huntress appeared between them. With her white wings, she blocked the damage to the hooded Slifer Red. After the wings extended, Eatos stood with her right hands on her hip, glaring at Cinder with her left eye, (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Because of Relay Soul, as long as Eatos is on the field, I don't take damage. However, when she is removed-"

"You lose," Cinder finished with a smirk, "Meaning, unless you can destroy Ectoplasmer on your turn right now. You will lose by sacrificing your favorite monster."

"I'm not going to sacrifice Eatos," Ruby said as she placed her two fingers on her deck, "I'm going to win! Right here! Right now! Draw!" She said before she drew a card, upon seeing it, she made a single noise, "…Heh." The hooded Slifer Red commented as Cinder had a look of confusion, "I play Hidden Armory." Suddenly a small white hole appeared on the floor in front of Eatos, "I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard, as well as sacrifice my ability to normal summon." She as Eatos knelt to reach into the portal with her left hand, "In turn, I get to add an equip spell from my graveyard back to my hand. I choose Celestial Sword – Eatos!" Ruby declared as her monster was already equipped with it. Eatos pulled out the sacred sword, the light shining through the darkness, (2500 + 500 = 3000 ATK).

"That will not be enough, my Token still has more-" Cinder was saying until Ruby cut her off.

"I now activate Eatos' effect. By sending the equip spell to the graveyard, I can banish your Gorz to increase her attack points by 500." Ruby said as the Celestial sword vanished, but the aura of light formed around Eatos instead. The angelic huntress closed her eyes as she hugged her body with her arms and wings. Once more, Cinder's life points went up with a banished card.

Cinder: 17000 + 500 = 17500 Life Points

"But that doesn't change her total increase, she is still 200 less attack points than my Token." Cinder responded before seeing Ruby do something that made the Fall Shadow Rider scowl, "Why are you smiling?"

"When Celestial Sword is sent from the field to the graveyard," Ruby responded with confidence, "Guardian Eatos gains 500 attack points for every removed from play monster."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Cinder said as she started to sweat, "E-Everyone!?"

Ruby nodded, "Everyone." Suddenly, Eatos opened her Wings, which glowed in a pure white aura as they expanded, "Just because a monster was banished, that doesn't mean they are gone forever!" She said as the Eatos' wings expanded. The spirit of every charmer was seen within the wings; Aussa, Wynn, Eria, Hiita, Lynn, and Dharc. As the light grew brighter, there familiar possessed forms were seen, next to them were the companies of each element. Even the Swordsman of Revealing Light added his blades to the expanding light.

"No," Cinder responded in taking a step back. In looking at the continuously growing wings, she saw all her monster spirits as well. However, they all glared back at their former owner, who had sacrificed them for more life points, "This can't be!" Of all of them, Cinder noticed Relinquished, who averted the golden eye from what was about to happen next.

"You may have banished thirty-one monsters in a single move," Ruby responded, "But forty-four monsters have been removed from play in this duel!" She said as Eatos opened her eyes with the glow. At the apex of the expansion, they reach a wingspan ten times what it was before, (3000 + (44 X 500) = 25000 ATK). "Now Cinder, it's over," Ruby said as Eatos held her hands close together, gather a ball of condensed light. As it charged, the light began to form a slight silver hue, matching the duelist's eye color. "Guardian Eatos, attack!" With a final battle cry, the angelic huntress unleashed the sphere, causing it to erupt into an enormous blast.

From Cinder's perspective, it looked as though she was watching a tsunami wave about to crash into her. However, she did not attempt to dodge. This was not pride, but fear, a fear that had petrified her to her core. The Emissary of Darkness Token was deatomized in the wave, never standing a chance. The Fall Shadow Rider was next, her body enveloped in the silver energy. As it passed over her, she could feel every cell of her body getting ripped apart. She did not scream because she with still in shock. Cinder not only lost. She lost to a new Slifer Red student at Duel Academy. As The Fall Shadow Rider's body was carried away in the energy, the aura around her eyes faded as well.

Cinder: 17500 – 21800 = 0 Life Points

From ground level, Jaden and the others watched as the gigantic black sphere formed an oblong bulge. Suddenly, the blast wave of silver energy erupted from the spot. It traveled through the sky, evaporating all the nearby clouds. They shielded themselves from the shockwave before looking back up at the black sphere. With its structural integrity broken, the black sphere started to disintegrate.

They looked up in confusion, but Neo suddenly pointed as her eyes went white. Jaden saw what she was pointing at, discover it was the hooded Slifer Red freefalling, "Ruby!" Jaden shouted as he ran towards the woods, hoping to catch her before the impact. The others followed as Jaden ran through his pain, still trying to keep an eye on Ruby through the leaves. As he approached where she was about to land, he feared he would be too late.

However, Jaden watched as Ruby's body was not freefalling. Rather, Eatos was holding the hooded Slifer Red in her arms. The angelic huntress gracefully descended with the wind beneath her wings. She laid Ruby peacefully on the ground, then looked over to Jaden. While he did not say a word, Eatos nodded to him with a smile. Jaden smiled back before the angelic huntress faded away. The other caught up to Jaden before they ran over to Ruby. In checking her body, Ruby was battered and bruised. Despite that, she was still breathing. Moreover, a smile was seen of the hooded Slifer Red's face.

 **AN: There you go, this probably going to be the longest one-on-one duel I will ever do. While it was very stressful to plan and write, it was a lot of fun. Starting with Cinder, I do like how many boss monsters she has. Thousand-Eyes Restrict being so cool, proving why he was banned for so long. Ruin comes in with some Salem envy. Even Dark Necrofear got a cameo, showing more of the comparison to Cinder's deck and Bakura. And lastly, I got to add Tour Guide into the mix…because she cute, (Also, if you are wondering why Prognosticator was picked instead of Releaser, it's because Releaser is Banned. I try to not use banned cards as much as possible, because they are busted in duels like these. I allow Pot of Greed because it helps with writing and Weiss gets Brilliant fusion because she uses it the intentional way to be played in her archetype. This seems like a note I should have said since the beginning, but better late than never).**

 **If I had to be technical, the only time I had to fudge the rules a bit was with Gorz. You must control no cards when you activate his effect, so it does not chain with Inferno Tempest and Soul Absorption still on the field. However, this is just me altering the effect a bit for a cool moment. Since Cinder had Tragoedia, who does not have a limit like this, I was loose with Gorz here to just being control no monsters. Plus, if there is any combo that characterize Cinder to her core, it is Inferno Tempest mixed with Soul Absorption, (As well as the forbidden item cards, which have a lore that is basically Cinder's whole story when you think about it).**

 **Ruby got to bust out all six of the familiar possessed monsters in the duel, even gets to play a few of the animal companions as well, (Sorry Jigabyte). Sadly, they all got burnt away in Inferno Tempest. She managed to save Blizzard Princess, as well as her ace Eatos. When thinking of how I could top the 11000 attack points of the last final, why not over double it? Everything kind of worked out the way I wanted with the last moments of the duel. Especially if you reread the speech Jaden gave to Ruby in the woods. To me, this feels like a season finale. With it, the epilogue will be up tomorrow morning. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, just some quick questions to answer. Regarding Bastion, he was with Weiss and Blake when they took the took the helicopter with injured Yang to Domino City for medical treatment. And with the Sacred Beast, since Ruby won here, they do not get unlocked now. But remember, they to do come back in a later season of GX, and I might do that even sooner in this series like I did with Supreme King. And regarding Sienna, she is one of the characters I do want to put into this series. I will talk about that more in the next chapter in my person reflection of everything I did so far here.**


	20. Chapter 20 - The End, For Now

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the epilogue for the series now. With no duel, it is a relatively short chapter, but does give a lot of closure for the characters. The last AN is going to be long, so feel free to skip it if you want to stop reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 20 – The End, For Now**

 _A week later._

At the Domino City Hospital, Yang looked out an open window at the sunrise. With her left hand, she reached out towards the sun. The rays of light passing through the gaps in her fingers towards her eyes. She then grabbed the stump over where her right arm used to be, holding it tight. Suddenly, she heard a knocking on the door, "You can come in," Yang said while letting of her arm. As she turned around, Bastion, Blake, and Weiss entered, "Hey," She said with a weak smile on her face towards her friends.

"Hey," Weiss spoke first, "Ruby did it."

"Yeah, I knew she would." Yang said with a slight laugh, "Is she doing well?"

"They let her out of the Duel Academy Infirmary last night." Bastion spoke up as he sat in a chair to Yang's left side, "She and the others took a boat to get here. They should be in the city by now." His expression slowly changed the one that slightly remorseful, "But, how are you doing?"

"Well, they told me it couldn't be reattached," Yang spoke in a depressed tone, looking at where her arm used to be, "But, I don't think I would have liked it if my arm was just there and I couldn't move it."

"Yang…" Blake spoke, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, it's okay," Yang responded with a faint smile, "It just means my dueling days are over. I can't exactly hold a duel disk and draw at the same time now."

"I wouldn't say that," Weiss responded with a smile, causing Yang to have a look of confusion, "After this event, I got in contact with the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Telling him about our experiences in the last few weeks." She said before crossing her arms, while the blond Ra Yellow's eyes widened in shock, "He has agreed to roll you into the Duel Rehabilitation Program. The one that was started after the events of Battle City." The heiress Obelisk Blue said with a warm smile on her face, "As well, he assured me that they would make you an arm with all the advancements Kaiba Corporation Technology has to offer, free of charge."

"Are you serious!? You told off Seto Kaiba," Yang replied, "And he listened to you!?"

"I can be rather persuasive in matters involving my friends." Weiss said with her head held high, "And you're welcome."

"Heh, thanks." Yang responded, but her eyes started to fill with sadness, "Still, I guess this means I will be held back a year because of my recovery."

"Not necessarily," Bastion spoke up with Blake and Weiss nodding, "I talked with Chancellor Shepard, he agreed to let us tutor you on what you would have missed in class."

"He even rehired Glynda Goodwitch to be the new headteacher of Ra Yellow," Weiss added on, "She'll be helping us to make sure you don't fall behind."

"Chancellor Shepard even offered me and Atticus the ability to return to Duel Academy as students. However, because of our time as Shadow Riders, we would be put in the same year as the rest of you." She said with a smile, looking at that last comment as a positive.

"I-I…" Yang was saying until tears started to form in her eyes, "Everyone," She said while looking down, a genuine smile now on her face, "Thank you."

The three remained silent until Bastion turned to Weiss, "Did not you have something you wanted to show Blake."

"Oh, you're right." Weiss responded as Blake had a look of confusion, "We'll leave you two alone." The heiress Obelisk Blue said before leaving, the former shadow rider following.

After they left, Yang turned back to Bastion, "By the way, how is Pyrrha doing?" she said while trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"She called recently to tell me that she was going to reenter the pro league," Bastion responded, "And she will be ready to duel you in an official event one day." He said with Yang smiling, but she then looked back down to hide her tears from reformed. Bastion did not say another word, he did reach out for Yang left hand. As he held it tight, Yang squeezed back.

Outside the room, Blake followed Weiss down the hall, "What did he mean, what did you want to show-" the former shadow rider was saying until Weiss stopped. However, her eyes widened at the sight of two individuals. One was a muscular man in a tight black business suit, his chest hair slightly poking out, "Dad?" Next to him was a woman in a monochrome dress, her black hair parted in a way that resemble cat ears, "Mom?" Blake said before turning back to Weiss.

"I made another call," Weiss said to Blake, the gesturing her to go forward. Blake looked back at them in shock, not knowing is she should run away. However, her parents looked back to her with unjudging eyes and a warm smile. With tears started to form, Blake ran towards them, hugging her parents as they hugged her back.

Weiss watched on with a smile at the sight, having the ability to help another friend. However, part of her heart sunk at this sight, knowing it was a familial experience she would never see for herself. She wiped away a just formed tear, then walked the opposite direction. After going for a few minutes, she ran into Chazz and Alexis, "Hey, we made it." Alexis spoke up.

"I see that," Weiss responded, noticing the missing Slifer Reds, "Where are the others?"

"They took a different route, wanting to follow Ruby's lead," Chazz responded, "Hopefully they don't get lost." He said with the others letting out a slight giggle before walking down the hall together.

 _Meanwhile._

"Yikes, how big is this city?" Jaden said as he looked at a map on his scroll, then realized he was holding it upside down, "Okay, that's a little better. If I take a right, then-" The Slifer Red was saying until he stopped at an alleyway. From the darkness, he heard a voice.

 _ **My precious King.**_

Jaden turned to see it was Salem in the darkness, a look of remorse in her eyes, "You!" Jaden said with a look of anger, "Your Shadow Riders lost, the Sacred Beasts are still sealed away, and I am not your King." He said without Salem saying a word, "As well, my cards are back to normal."

 _ **Except you still have the one.**_

Salem said as Jaden knew she was right. He put the map away as he reached into his deck box, pulling out the card. In his hand, he held Super Polymerization. However, he looked as though he was about to toss it towards the Embodiment of Darkness.

 _ **Keep it, please.**_

Salem said as Jaden had a look of confusion, "Why?" He said as Salem closed her eyes, "You aren't acting like you did before… What's going on?"

… _ **What is the difference between Light and Darkness?**_

Jaden lowered his hand with the card as he answered, "Good verse Evil." He said with Salem then sighing.

 _ **It is that kind of answer that proves why you should hold onto that card.**_

Salem responded as she opened her eyes, causing Jaden to have a look of confusion at the remorseful nature in them. Her body then started to fade as she fell back into darkness.

 _ **Hold it within your Gentle heart, my precious…**_

However, Salem's last word was not said as her body fully faded away. Jaden's look of confusion remained before he looked back at Super Polymerization. He about just ripping the card here. However, he did not, "Why did she phase it like that?" The Slifer Red sighed as he placed the card back in his deck box.

Suddenly, he heard the hum of his buddy. In turning to his left, he saw the spirit of Wing Kuriboh floating next to an unaware Neo, "Hey, did you find a bus stop we could take to the hospital?" He asked with Neo shaking her head from side to side, Winged Kuriboh doing the same motion with his body.

Neo then remembered something. She reached into her deck box, pulling out the card of the duel spirit hovering next to her. The mute duelist offered the card back to Jaden, who looked as though he was about to take it. However, he glanced over to see the spirit of Wing Kuriboh, who was looking back to Neo in remorse. Winged Kuriboh then turned to Jaden, letting out a pleading hum.

Jaden responded to his buddy with a nod, retracting his hand. "I think you should keep him." He said to Neo, how looked back to him in confusion, "That card was given to me by…a really cool duelist." He said as he remembered the moment vividly in his mind, "I think he gave it to me so I would always have someone watching out for me, keeping me safe." He said as he looked in the distance, seeing Ruby search the area, "But, I think I need to be that role for my friends now. Helping them like they helped me." He said before looking at Neo and smiling, a slight chuckle in this voice, "Besides, I think the little buddy really wants to stick around with you. You know, keeping you company."

Neo was still confused, but then looked back at the card. For some, she did feel safer with it in her hands. She closed her eyes and smile, holding the card close. When she opened her eyes, the colors had swapped. Suddenly, she had an idea. In putting the card away, she took off the bowler hat. Jaden had a look of confusion as Neo offered it to him. With her other hand, she took his scroll and typed a single message, " _Trade?_ " The message read with Jaden looking back to the hat.

"Neo, are you sure?" Jaden asked with Neo nodding, knowing that the trade was for an item the other individual greatly valued. Slowly, Jaden smiled as he took the bowler hat. Upon looking at it, he decided to put it on, "Well, how do I look?" Jaden asked, causing Neo to giggle. Winged Kuriboh let out a hum of joy as Neo handed back the scroll. At that moment, Neo remember why she kept the hat before. No matter the type object, it can mean something special to person who knows the story. They should never be discarded, but they also cannot be kept forever. As Neo saw Jaden take off the hat to put safely in his traveling bag, she knew this would be the last time she would see it. In that instant, the image of her One Thing came to mind for a final time. For someone to move on, they must let go of what binds then to the past, and let the memories remain good memories. The mute duelist let out a sigh before she and Jaden turned to see the hooded Slifer Red running over to them.

"Hey!" Ruby called to the duo, leaving a flurry of rose petals behind her, "I think I found a bus we could take, but it doesn't come by for a few minutes."

"Well, let's go," Jaden said as Neo nodded.

"Great, I'll catch up," Ruby responded, "I want to stop by a store I saw while search." She said before speeding off.

"Wait, you forget to tell us where the bus stop was!" Jaden asked before Neo pulled his sleeve. He turned to see the mute duelist pointing to the trail of rose petals from the direction the hooded Slifer Red came from, "Oh, that works." He said with Neo nodding and Winged Kuriboh humming in agreement.

 _Meanwhile._

Ruby stood in front of an odd building. Its walls were yellow. While the roof was green, with the word 'Game' written in red on the front. Ruby saw that the sign on the door said open, prompting her to enter, "Hello?" She asked before noticing a small old man behind the counter.

He wore a white-collar shirt under deep green overalls, matching the bandanna on his head. His beard, mustache, and jagged hair were all light gray, "Oh, hello there," He said in a sweet elderly voice, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking to find some cards for my big sister," Ruby said as she looked around the shop, "As well as some to rebuild my deck." She said before noticing the old man staring at her, "Uh, is there something wrong?"

"Sorry," The store owner responded, "You just reminded me of a young girl who came to this game shop all the time." He said as he walked to a different counter, "She looked just like you, only wore a white hood instead of red."

"Oh, uh, thanks?" Ruby responded as the old man searched for something, "Do you have any strong Fire monsters? Or, any of the Charmer-"

"She was such a good girl and grew into a fine duelist." The old man cut off Ruby, continue to search for something. "Ah, here it is!" He said before pulling a black and white deck box, "One day, she came to me and said to give this to a girl that reminded me of her."

"Really? That's odd. Who would do th-!" Ruby was saying until she looked at the deck. On the front, she saw the emblem of a rose. The hooded Slifer Red then looked at her belt, seeing checking to see the same symbol on her side. She then looked at the old man, who smiled as he pushed the deck box towards her. Ruby's heart raced as she picked up the deck box and opened it. Inside, she first saw a blank white piece of paper. While one side was empty, the other side had a message on. As she recognized the handwriting, her hands began to tremble. Ruby then noticed the cards inside the deck box. Upon realizing what they were, her silver eyes began to light up with joy.

 _Your Move._

 **AN: There you go, that is the end of it. I leave a lot open here, as well as hint at some future events. However, if ever I am unable to continue, I wanted this final to be satisfying. For me, this was one of my favorite series to do. Of all my stories, I feel this is the most consistent and best paced outside of** _ **Sheer Madness**_ **. Writing duels was a challenge, but it was fun to do at the same time. Personally, my favorite duel to write was the last one. Round Two Ruby verse Cinder was meant to be a grand final duel, and that is what I felt I delivered on. Right now, I'll give a quick run through of my thoughts on each character in this series. However, please let me know what you thought of this series. What you liked and did not like. What you want me to improve in a Season Two storyline.**

 **I'll start on the GX side with Jaden. He was a more interesting to write as the series went on. I didn't want to give him too many duels, as that was one of my biggest problems with season one of GX. Here, I do like how I was able to forward include the Supreme King into this section of the series in a way that felt justified. The internal struggled was apparent, and his dynamic with Winged Kuriboh was something I really enjoyed. Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion are ones I will lump together here. All of them are fine, but they were a bit secondary compared to Jaden and the rwby characters. Chazz got the most personality and development, the Ojama's helping a lot. Alexis was also good for what she was but was not as prevalent as I thought I was going to make her. And Bastion was the only one of the good guys to not win a duel here. I did like the dynamics between them and the rwby characters, with Chazz and Weiss being one of my favorites during the Glynda duel. Even Atticus and Chancellor Sheppard are pushed out of the story at a point just so I don't have to have too many characters at once. Overall, there is not much I would have done differently for them here, but I do wish there was a bit more I could have given them this season. (Another reason for me to do a second season).**

 **For the RWBY side, I'll save the core four members for last and start with the shadow riders. Roman was also a character to never get a win in this arc, and still dies in this continuity. In early drafts, he was just sent to the shadow realm and was going to be released at the ending here. However, I felt that was a copout and wanted there to be weight to the ending for Neo. Adam was one of the characters where I knew a moment I wanted to do for a while, and that was the Berserker Soul scene. But after looking so intimidating, he then gets chewed out by the Supreme King and dies. Which for Adam, is par for the course, but still kind of sad. Glynda was fun and had a lot of cool monsters to work with, with a neat gimmick to her duel. Same for Pyrrha, as I did like how I incorporated both of their backstories and semblances into this continuity. However, to avoid overcasting, I did have to push those characters out after their duels. Cinder was great to include, but like I said before, I wish I could have done more with her throughout. One of the only things I cut was her backstory here. I was going to say she was a former Slifer Red from years ago, who once fell down the Well of Weak Monsters and discovered Relinquished as a Duel Spirit. It would have meant that Cinder could also see Duel Spirits. It was something I liked in concept, but never found a way to fit it in their storyline here. Also, I got a question regarding my opinion on rwby villains. In sort, the villains are not interesting to me, because most of them are not fun and never intimidating. I liked V2 Cinder because she came across more like a DIY villain with threating aura, but then got worse as the series went on. Roman and Adam are both the same in that they are understandable, but the series failed to make them actual characters beyond a villain role, then just killed them when they didn't need them in the story. Neo is awesome, but I hope they move her from a villain role to an anti-hero set up, as I don't want her to die like the prior two. Everyone else, including Grimm, are uninteresting to me. Even Salem, who does nothing but be a stinger for three season finals, is boring and repetitive. Despite that, she is fun to write for me and gave a new threat level to the story here. (I do know what her deck will be and it's awesome. She is the easiest character to pick an archetype for, it just fits that well). Now for Neo, who I think has one best character arcs in this series next to Blake. I do have my biases; Neo is still and most likely will always be my favorite rwby character. While I feel like some people may not like it, I do love that she inherits Winged Kuriboh in the end. Without Roman, I do think she deserves a tiny guardian angel at her side.**

 **Now with Team RWBY. Starting with Yang, she was fun to develop in this storyline. Of all the characters, she does have the most wins next to Jaden and Neo (who I count the two knockouts in the raid duel as wins). While she does still lose her arm here, the context afterwards allows her friends to stay right by her side and support her. Yang's moments with Bastion and Blake were also very sweet to write. Speaking of Blake, she was the one I gave the biggest arc to in this series. With her three-part chapters of her internal struggle, Blake was one of the higher focused character this arc. And like I said, her Lunalight deck is probably the strongest archetype here. Next Weiss, who was given the most backstory of them all when the series started. Her personality was what I liked showing in her duels, and I do like this version of defrosting her ice queen nature. Even though she is the Obelisk blue of the group, she has the worst duel record of the one win and four losses. And finally, Ruby, who really has more relevance at the beginning and end of the arc. She is a character that represents unwavering hope, and I wanted to show that with her never wanting to give up. Even in the last chapter, when she is in the worse possible situation, she keeps going and believes she can win. I still love the cards I gave her and do think they fit her personality. She may have lost her deck, but Summer did leave her a new one. And what are her new cards? You will have to wait and see.**

 **Now, it's time for me to talk about Season Two of this storyline. I do plan to continue this series in the future, but I want to do more with** _ **Re: Neo**_ **,** _ **Lost to Dust,**_ **and some new projects** __ **before coming back here. With Season Two, I'll be doing chapters closer in structure to the first four of the series here. Meaning they are character-focused and not arc-focused like the format of the Shadow Rider saga here. Everyone you have seen in the story will be returning, except possible Grandpa. As well, I will upgrade the GX character's decks with future support they have gotten. This will give me options and makes the duels more interesting. And yes, Jaden will get the Neos support, but I will change how he gets them in this continuity. On the rwby side, most will get the same treatment Jaden gets. Meaning, they will be combining two archetypes, like his Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacian monsters. I have already made most of them, and they are good decks.**

 **Regarding new characters, I'll reveal just four each series right now. Hassleberry has already been hinted at and will be there. Crowler will be back from his vacation. Zane will show up when I have a section of story focus on the pro league scene for a bit. As well, the does mean Aster will show up in Season Two. On the RWBY side. I already said Sienna Khan would be in and she will have a pretty cool role. Also, I don't count the Adam short scenes for her character. I'm sorry for being blunt, but that was literally RT retconning because they knew they messed up with her and Adam's character the prior volume. It was pointless and did not matter to the storyline, it just made me angry because she is still dead. Until she is in a fighting game like BBTAG, I will not forgive them for killing the best faunus design in the series. Still, she is one of the best characters for fanfiction, so I am excited to include her in the future. Her deck is pretty cool, using one of the most come archetypes in all the series. Winter will show up with a fun duel in mind. Her deck is also insane and one of the strongest gimmicks in the game. Nora is planned as well, using one of the most busted archetypes possible, but fits. And I think I also figured out a deck for Mercury as well, who he has one of the best boss monsters in the game. That is not everyone, but only those I will say as confirmed, (If you want to know if anyone else will be seen, expect a No, but be prepared for surprises). As for the Arc-V character…I still will not spoil who it is. However, the only hint I will say is that Crowler is the one who brings him to Duel Academy. I do want to come back to this series at some point. It maybe be a while, or I might come back sooner than I plan. That is all for now, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed Duel Academy's New Students.**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Next Year: Red Pt1

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the start of season two of this series here. So, I know I said it would be a while since I would continue this story, but I have been indoors a lot more and have had the free time to write. So, I have already scripted the content for the first six chapters of season two and will post them once every couple of weeks or so. In this format, the story will be sort of like how this series started. Two chapters each to focus on the Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue students. (As well, the sixth chapter will have the Arc-V character finally show up, and his duel is one of the best debuts I think I have written for a character). Now, this chapter does have me introduce a GX character earlier in this series than the normal cannon, as well as alter her age for this context. The reason, I really like this character and her deck. As well, this is the chapter to reveal Ruby's new archetype. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 21 – The Next Year: Red Pt. 1**

 _Four years ago._

In the middle of a forest, two young girls were in the middle of playing a card game on a flat tree stump. Both were around the same age, with the slightly younger one having long deep blue hair. She wore an orange top and black shorts. On her side of the field was a single monster, the beautiful Maiden in Love with barely any attack points to defend the player, (400 ATK / 300 DEF).

The other girl had short black hair with red highlights. She wore a black jacket-like attire that combined with a skirt and red hood, "With no monsters in my graveyard," She said while playing the last card in her hand, "I summon Guardian Eatos."

"No, impossible!" the other girl said, her eyes widening in shock at the image of the angelic huntress, (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Nobody has ever been able to summon her!"

"Well, I just did." The red hooded girl said before pointing at the Maiden in Love, "Eatos, attack with Serene Stormer!"

"Noooo!" The other girls said as she mimed getting blasted by the shockwave, falling on her back, then staying motionless for a few seconds, "…Oh man, I lost again." She said before sitting up, seeing the red hooded girl gigging, "You always seem to draw that card right before I would win. Don't you, Ruby."

"It is my favorite one," Ruby said as she picked up Eatos, then noticed her opponent was still pouting, "Don't worry Blair, I'm sure you'll get a powerful boss monster someday."

"Yeah, or maybe my Mom will give me one for my birthday also!" Blair responded, "It's coming up pretty soon, then we'll be the same age."

"Well, I'll still be a few months older." Ruby said as she smiled back, "Come on, let's have one more match before it gets dark."

"Okay!" Blair said as had a look of focus, "This time, I'll beat you before you can some your ace." She said with Ruby responded with a similar look of determination. As the two shuffled their decks, a branch snapped in the distance, "Heh?" Blair looked to the noise.

"Alright, time to cut the deck," Ruby said as she placed the cards on the stump, but did not see her opponent do the same, "Blair?" Ruby said before she noticed her friend was frozen in fear, sweat dripped down her face as her breathing was rapid.

"Ruby," Blair whispered, "Behind you." She said with the red hooded girl slightly turning around, her eyes widening in shock at the sight.

I was a black wolf, a runt of the pack, but still at the size of the two girls. In snarled as it sniffed the ground, then lifted its head. The wolf's eyes were a bloodshot red and a white foam around jaws. Ruby slowly turned back to Blair, her hands trembling, "M-my Dad said those things should not be in this part of the woods." She said before swallowing her saliva, "But if I ever saw one, I should run as fast as I can. That I should trust my speed to keep me from danger."

"Then, why aren't you," Blair said as the wolf continued to stalk them.

"If I run," Ruby said as she heard the steps get closer, "It'll go after you." She said with Blair gasping. Ruby then turned to see the black wolf only a couple of feet from her, the sight of the fangs causing Ruby to clench her fists, "Blair, you have to get out of here, I'll-"

Suddenly, Blair threw her deck at the wolf. The edge of the cards cut into the right eye of the beast, causing it to convulse in pain. Ruby gasped before Blair took her hand, "Come on!" She said before she and the red hooded girl ran. Blair and Ruby the two started running, but the wolf regained its lock on the prey.

The two girls ran as fast as they could down a dirt path, but the black wolf was gaining ground, "HELP!" Blair and screamed as she ran, "SOMEONE, HELP US!" In focusing on her pleads, she did not see the rock on her path, causing her to trip. Blair skidded against the ground before seeing the black wolf about to pounce, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed in fear, knowing this was the end.

At that moment, she saw a red cape envelop the black wolf, tripping the beast. Blair recognized the cloak was the same one Ruby wore, "Blair, get out of here!" Ruby said while running towards the wolf. Before it could pull off the hood, Ruby jumped on the beast's back, keeping its vison impaired, "Please, I can't hold it off for much longer."

"Ruby, I can't leave you here! That thing will ki-" Blair said before standing up, but then fell back to one knee. Her leg was bleeding from the fall, causing her grimes in pain. Ruby looked over to her friend's agony but lost her hold of the black wolf. The creature shook her off towards Blair. Ruby got up and tried to help Blair stand, but both had a look of horror as the beast pulled off the hood, snarling at them, "Oh no, we're done for!" Blair said as tears formed in her eyes.

"No, I have to think of something, I have to-" Ruby though, but the black wolf pounce. At this moment, all she could think to do was hold Blair tight, shielding her friend from the assault. Both prayed for someone to save them at the last second… At that moment, someone did.

While the black wolf was in midair, a person in a white cloak tackled the beast into a bush. Ruby and Blair were in shock as white rose petals fell before them. In turning to the bush, they saw the rustling of the conflict, but were unable to see who was winning. After the rustling stopped, the person in the white cloak stood up, in taking off her hood, she turned around with a smile on her face and gleam in her silver eyes, "Hey kids, that was close." She said while walking over to the girls, who both started crying as they hugged the woman, "It's okay, you're safe now."

A few minutes later, the white-cloaked woman used part of her cloak and some sticks to make a splint for Blair, "Thank you, Mrs. Rose." Blair said as she was still wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I told you, Summer is fine," The white-cloaked woman responded with a slight giggle, then looked to her daughter, "You were dueling out in the woods again."

"Sorry, I know you said it was dangerous," Ruby said as she looked down in shame. However, she gasped upon realizing something. In checking her empty pockets, she had remembered what she left behind.

However, Summer held out her daughter's cards, "Ruby, I just want you to be safe." She said as Ruby took back the cards, smiling at seeing her ace, "So, make sure you always have your guardian angel close by." She said before walking, "Come on, I know a better place you two can duel." Summer said with Ruby helping Blair walk.

After a few minutes, Summer led them to a clearing the forest. Ruby and Blair gasped at the sight. For as far as they could see, flowers of all kinds grew. It was as if the ground was releasing a rainbow of its own for the sky to look upon, "Wow!" Blair said in awe before sniffing the air, "It smells so sweet." She said before realizing she could stand on her own, "I feel a bit better now!"

"This is my garden I have been working on for a few years now," Summer said before looking over to Ruby, "I started after I retired from the pro leagues, but don't tell your father." She said with a wink and smile, "This place can be your super-secret spot to perfect your dueling skills." She then knelt down to look her daughter in the eyes, "Ruby, monsters like that wolf won't come here. But when you leave, you must be prepared for anything. Okay?"

"Okay," Ruby responded with a smile and nod, causing her mother to respond in kind.

"Good," Summer said before standing up, looking over to a wooden cabin, "I have some flour I have been making for a while. If you help me carry it back, I'll make the two of you some cookies." She said with both girl's eyes lighting up in excitement, causing them to run towards the cabin in joy. The white-cloaked woman smiled as she watched them, but a look of worry filled her eyes. As she pulled her right sleeve down, she saw a bite mark from the black wolf, her arm still trembling. Summer took a few breathes, then hid her wound, "It will all be okay." She said before following the two girls to the cabin.

 _Present-day._

At Duel Academy, a lone Slifer Red with hair like a Kuriboh watched as a large ship sailed away from the island. He stood on the rocky shore near his dorm, his hands in his pockets, "Well, the new students were dropped off. I guess this marks the start of the second year." He said to himself, waiting for a hum, but was met with only the crashing waves. However, he still smiled as he closed his eyes, "Thanks, I can still hear you, buddy."

"Oh, Jaden!" Suddenly a female voice called to him, causing him to look over in shock. Running towards him was a young lady in sleeveless Slifer red jacket over an orange top. She wore black shorts and a brown belt, as well as thigh-high stockings and brown boots. Her long deep blue hair ran down her back, "Jaden, My Love! I'm back!"

"Blair!?" Jaden said in shock, "You got enrolled. But I thought you were too young?"

"I was last year," Blair said with her hands on her hips, "But now, I just squeaked into the minimum age for Duel Academy, so long as I placed in Slifer Red." She said before hugging the spirited Slifer Red, "But that works out perfect for me, since we'll be in the same dorm!"

Suddenly, a new voice was heard, "Jaden!" the two looked over to see a girl with short black hair and red highlights. With a flurry of rose petals behind her cape, she made her way to the duo at high speed, "The new-" Suddenly, the hooded Slifer Red recognized the girl as well, "Blair!?" She said with a smile.

"Ruby!?" Blair said in equal joy before the two ran towards each, meeting with a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Huh?" Jaden reacted, looking to Ruby, "You know her?"

"Of course, she's my best friend from back home." Ruby responded before having a look of confusion, "How do you know her?"

Blair then answered, "I uh, might have secretly enrolled in Duel Academy to get close to this boy I liked." The maiden Slifer Red responded, her face slightly red.

"That was actually not that long before you came to Duel Academy, you two must have just missed each other." Jaden said to Ruby before looking to Blair, "And if you're wondering about Zane, he already graduated and is in the pro leagues."

"Oh, I don't care about him anymore," Blair responded, then going back to hugging Jaden, "I only have eyes for My Jaden now." Suddenly, Blair's eyes widen as she glared back to her best friend, "Wait, you two aren't dating, are you?"

"What!?" Ruby said as her face went red, "Nononono, we're just friends in the same dorm. He's a boy and a friend, but those two things are not connected like that between us."

"Hmmm… I know!" Blair said as she let go of Jaden, reaching into her backpack, "Ruby, let's duel for who gets to be Jaden's boyfriend."

"WHAT!?" Ruby said, her face redder than before, turning to the spirited Slifer Red, "Jaden, say something."

"I mean, I dueled a guy over who would be Alexis fiancé." Jaden responded, remembering that weird tennis match while Ruby remained in shock. The spirited Slifer Red then smiled at his hooded friend, "Besides, remembered how we had a duel to get welcome you to the school. Why don't you do the same for your friend here?"

"But-" Ruby was saying until she saw Blair already put on her duel disk, causing the hooded Slifer Red to sigh, "Okay, but that's the reason for our duel, not who gets to have Jaden as a boyfriend!"

"It won't matter if you still lose," Blair responded, "You may have beat me a lot when we were kids, but I made sure to be at the top of my game when I came back to Duel Academy." She said before winking over to Jaden, "I'll show you how great at dueling I got as well."

"Okay, let's see," Jaden said as he took the place as the spectator for this duel. He looked over to see Ruby ready her duel disk, smiling as she looked at her deck before loading it, "But don't underestimate your opponent." Blair nodded before looking back, Ruby. While the maiden Slifer Red radiated a blue aura, her opponent emanated one that matched the red hood.

"Duel!" Ruby and Blair said as they started the match,

Ruby: 4000 Life Points

Blair: 4000 Life Points

"I'll go first," Ruby said as she drew, smiling at her result, "Even though we're friends, I'm not holding back. So, with no monsters in my graveyard," The hooded Slifer Red said before playing her guardian angel, "I summon Guardian Eatos!" Ruby declared as a ray of light descended from the clouds. Flying down was the angelic huntress, who landed peacefully on ground with the white feathers falling around her. With her right hand on her hip, she glanced at her opponent with a confident gaze, (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). Ruby then looked at her hand, taking one card out, "I'll end with one card face down."

"Wow, summoning your ace on your first turn." Blair commented before drawing, "Just like you to rush in headstrong." She said before examining her options, then picked a card, "But I'm not going to hold back either, I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode!" she said as a bleached haired man in white clade armor appeared, armed with a sword and shield, (1800 ATK / 1200 DEF), "Next, I'll play Solar Recharge. By discarding a Lightsworn, I can draw two cards and send two cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard." While her hand was the same size, monsters were sent to the grave from the cost, with the second monster having a large attack.

"Why would you send so many cards to the graveyard," Ruby commented before seeing a light emanating from Blair's duel disk.

"Because I can activate certain effects based on what was sent, like these two." Blair said before taking the high attack monster out of her graveyard, "Since he was milled, I can summon out Wulf, Lightsworn Beast." Next to the paladin was a large white wolfman. The beast wielded a longarm ax in his left arm, while three razor claws were extended in his right, (2100 ATK / 300 DEF). Blair then took another spell out of her hand to play, "I'll activate Charge of the Light Brigade." She said before milling a few more cards, two that were monsters and one that was a spell, "For sending the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, I can add another Lightsworn from my deck to my hand." She said before choosing a female mage to add, but her duel disk emitted a light again, "Now, since I milled Lightsworn Sabre. I can equip it to Jain, giving him an attack boost." The Paladin's sword transformed into a thin blade made of a teal light, the power it gave him raising him to the level of the angelic huntress, (1800 + 700 = 2500 ATK).

"Wow, those are two powerful monsters in one turn." Jaden commented, "You have gotten a lot stronger." He said with Blair blushing.

"I'm not done yet, Jain, attack Guardian Eatos." Blair ordered with her Paladin charging in with his weapon, "You may be expecting both monsters to be destroyed, but Jain gains 300 attack when going into battle." She said as the saber glowed brighter, (2500 + 300 = 2800 ATK).

"That's not a bad sword, but I can think of one better." Ruby said before revealing her face down card, "I activate Armory Call, this not only lets me add an equip spell to my hand, but I can equip it to a monster right now." She said as Eatos saw a portal appear to her right, sticking her arm into it, "I choose Celestial Sword – Eatos!" The hooded Slifer Red picked as the angelic huntress wielded her own sword of holy light, blocking Jain's overhead slash, (2500 + 500 = 3000 ATK).The two parried strikes, but the paladin was quickly getting overwhelmed. In seeing an opening, Eatos stuck down Jain, causing Blair's monster to explode.

Blair: 4000 – 200 = 3800 Life Points

Blair grit her teeth before looking at her hand, taking two cards out, "I'll set these two and end my turn."

"My move," Ruby said before drawing, "Since you sent so many monsters to your graveyard, I can activate Eatos' effect to the fullest. By sending the Celestial Sword to the graveyard, she can remove three of your monsters from play, and gains 500 attack for each one." Blair gritted her teeth as she took three of her four monsters out of her graveyard, placing them in her deck box. While the sword vanished, Eatos wings glowed in the holy light, "And thanks to Celestial Sword, she gains even more attacks points for each removed from play monster." Ruby said as the wings expanded to over double their size, silver energy condescending in her hands, (2500 + 1500 + 1500 = 5500 ATK). "Go Eatos, attack with Soaring Serene Stormer." She said as the angelic huntress unleashed a blast of energy.

However, Blair grinned, "I knew you would pull that combo; we are best friends after all." She said as Ruby had a look of confusion. Suddenly, the hooded Slifer Red remember the facedown, one of which her opponent activated, "I play Reverse Trap." She said as Ruby gasped, "This will reverse all stat gains for the turn."

"So, additions become subtractions?" Jaden commented, "But if Eatos attack points over doubled."

"Then they go all they down to zero now." Ruby said in panic, (5500 – 3000 – 3000 = 0 ATK). Wulf then leaped through the sliver blast, cutting the beam with his claw. Eatos gasped before the Beast slashed her across the chest, causing her eyes to go vacant before she exploded. Ruby shielded herself from the recoil, now losing her ace monster on her second turn.

Ruby: 4000 – 2100 = 1900 Life Points

As the smoke cleared, Ruby still shielded herself. However, as she lowered her arms. A smile did form on her face, "Wow, you really got through my go-to combo." She said with a slight giggle, "I guess I shouldn't have used it so much when we were kids." The hooded Slifer Red looked at her hand, "Okay, I set one card, then play Swords of Revealing Light to end my turn." Ruby said as the blades of photons rained down on Blair's side of the field, stopping her monsters from attacking for three turns.

"My turn," Blair said before drawing, then summoned the mage she added to her hand before. "I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress in attack mode." She said as the female mage appeared on the field in a white robe, a halo of light around her head as she raised a staff in her right hand, (1700 ATK / 200 DEF). "Now, I can active her effect. By switching her to defense mode, she can destroy your Swords of Revealing Light." As the Lyla knelt, a beam of light shot from her staff and destroyed the faceup spell card, causing the sword to fade away, "Sorry Ruby, but Wulf is about to attack you directly to end this duel." She said as the beast charged int with his claws reeled back.

"Not so fast, I still have my other facedown." Ruby countered, "I play Defense Draw." She said as Wulf's slash hit against an invisible barrier, "I take no damage and draw one card."

"Okay, but don't think you are getting off that easy," Blair said before setting a card and ending her turn. "Lyna forces me to send three cards from my deck to the graveyard," The maiden Slifer Red said as three monsters were milled. As Ruby draw, Blair activated her other face down, "I reveal Light of Intervention, this means you cannot set your Charmer monster to get a comeback." She said with Ruby having a slight look sadness in her eyes, "Ruby, what's wrong?"

"I actually don't have my Charmer deck anymore," Ruby responded, "Half of the cards got burnt up."

"What?" Blair responded, "How did that happen?" She asked with Ruby glancing over to Jaden, who slightly shook his head.

Ruby then looked back to Blair, trying to think of a believable excuse, "Oh you know…Duel Chemistry…"

"Duel Chemistry?" Blair questioned, "That's a class at this school."

"Yeah, it's really weird." Ruby added on, "I was setting up the burner with my duel disk nearby and…fume!" She said while raising her hands, "All my monster got burned."

"But you loved those cards." Blair responded, "It's not like you to lose them like that."

"I know, I was really sad for a while," Ruby responded, but then smiled as she looked at her deck, "But, I found a deck that was left for me by my mom." She said with Blair gasping as Ruby was about to play the card she drew, "And her cards make me feel like she's dueling right beside me. So, I summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode." She said as an odd plant grew out of the ground, the bud in the shape of a lite bomb, (500 ATK / 1400 DEF) "Now, I can tribute this card to special summon a plant monster from my deck." She said as the wick of the bomb plant went out, "And I choose Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!" As the plant exploded, it is replaced with a massive rose. Blooming out of the rosebud was a beautiful woman with green leaves for hair and a white rose body. Her arms were crossed as a flurry of rose petals rained down from the above, (2800 ATK / 2600 DEF).

"2800 Attack points!" Blair thought, but then looked at her other face down, "It's a bit scary, but thanks to Lumenize, I have nothing to fear."

"I now play Mark of the Rose," Ruby said as she played the equip spell, taking her Lonefire Blossom out of her graveyard, "By removing one plant monster in my graveyard from play, I can take control of one of your monster, and I choose Lyla."

"Eh?" Blair said before seeing the Mark of the Rose appear on her monster's cheek, causing her to walk to the other side of the field, "You cannot steal my monster like that, it isn't fair." Meanwhile, Jaden looked at the maiden Slifer Red with eyes half-open.

"With her on my field, I switch Lyla to attack mode, then use her effect to destroy your set card," Ruby said as Lyla fired another beam of light from her staff, this time to the set Lumenize. Blair gasped as her counter plan was foiled, but Ruby was not done with her spells yet, "I play Gift of the Martyr, sending Lyla to the gave to give her attack points to Tytannial." The hooded Slifer Red said as Lyla faded into an aura of light that enveloped the rose princess, (2800 + 1700 = 4500 ATK). "Now Tytannial, attack with Pulverizing Petal Barrage!" Ruby said before her monster uncrossed her arms, then thrusted them towards Wulf. A storm of rose petals blasted the beast at high speed, shredding the creature in the unrelenting assault before exploding.

Blair: 3800 – 2400 = 1400 Life Points

Blair coughed from the smoke, while Ruby set one card, "I end my turn." She said before her opponent drew but then went to counting her graveyard. After realizing what had been sent in the duel, Blair smirked as she looked at Ruby, "Uh oh, I think you just drew something good."

"Oh, you have no idea." Blair said as she held out her duel disk, "Since I have more than four Lightsworn monsters with different names in my graveyard," She said before playing the card, "I summon my ace monster, Judgment Dragon!" Suddenly, a large ray of light shined from the clouds. In the three Slifer Red's looking up, a winged dragon adorned with pale gray feathers raced down the beam of light. Its red claws dug into the ground, the shade matching its powerful gaze. In opening its mouth, the monster roared to announce in status as the ruler of light, (3000 ATK / 2600 DEF).

"Wow Blair, that's amazing," Ruby said in awe, "You got yourself a powerful boss monster."

"It gets better. I activate Judgement Dragon's effect." Blair announced, "For 1000 life points, I can destroy all other cards on the field."

Blair: 1400 – 1000 = 400 Life Points

Ruby gasped as the ultimate Lightsworn's grey feathers turned white, "I activate Tytannial's effect, I can tribute a plant monster to negate any effect that targets my cards." She said, but nothing happened.

"That won't work," Blair responded as Ruby gasped, "Judgment Dragon doesn't target with his effect." She said as all the feathers turned fully white, "Go, Absolute Solar Force!" She declared as her boss monster roared unleashing an all-encompassing wave of light. The maiden Slifer Red shielded her eyes from the beam, only seeing her Light of Intervention being deatomized from the blast. As the light faded, Blair smiled, "And now, Judgement Dragon attacks you for ga-" Blair said as she looked back to the duel, but noticed something was off, "What, where's my Judgment Dragon." She then looked over to Ruby, who held the trap card she had set.

"Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi." Ruby said, "I tribute my Wind-attribute Tytannial to send your monster to the bottom of your deck." She said as Blair gasped, "While I lost all of my Charmer monsters, I still kept their traps in my deck for situations like this."

Blair gritted her teeth as she looked at the two cards in her hand, then realizing a combo, "Since Light of Intervention was still destroyed, we can set monster. So, I'll set one and lay one card face down."

"Okay, my draw," Ruby said, but Blair revealed her face down card.

"I activate Lightsworn Judgment." Blair said before taking the card, "This lets me put the card on the top of my deck again." Blair said before focusing on her set monster, then plan running back in her head. "That monster is my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. When Ruby summons a monster to attack, I can flip him face up to destroy that monster and mill three cards." She then looked at the top of her deck, "And then, Lightsworn Judgement's effect activates, letting me take Judgement Dragon out of the bottom of my deck and to my hand." She said as Ruby looked at the two cards in her hand, "Next turn, I'll win."

Ruby smiled as she took out one of the cards, "Blair, get ready to see my new archetype." Ruby responded, her field spell slot on her duel disk ejecting, "I play Aroma Garden." She said as the field spell changed the landscape. The cliffside was replaced with a full garden.

Blair looked around in shock at all the colored flowers, the scent they gave off feeling so real. Suddenly, her mind flashed back to a similar setting. She and the hooded girl running through the flower patches. Summer watched over them, sitting in a wheelchair. Despite her skin being as pale as her cloak, she still smiled at the sight of the two girls enjoying their youth. Back in the duel, Blair turned to her opponent, "Ruby…" she said, but then was slightly shocked as the hooded Slifer Red had that same smile from the memory, the same one as her mother's.

Ruby played the last card in her hand, "I summon Aromage Jasmine in defense mode." She said as a small girl in a light blue attire and hair jumped out of the flowers. She radiated an aura of tranquility, the nearby flowers around her blooming as she smiled, (100 ATK / 1900 DEF). "Next, I activate the Aroma Garden's effect. It gives me 500 life points and all my monster 500 attack points." She said as Jasmine was jumping with joy, her vine wand glowing with a yellow light, (100 + 500 = 600 ATK).

Ruby: 1900 + 500 = 2400 Life Points

Ruby then looked over to see Jasmine waving her wand, the fragrance it emitted covering the area. "Since I gained life points, thanks to Jasmine. I draw one card." Ruby said before smiling at the result, "As well, if my life points are higher than yours, I can summon and additional plant monster this turn. So, say hello to Aromage Rosemary!" She said a young woman in blue attire was seen watering the flowers. She put down the pail and sighed, she smiled before joining Jasmine on Ruby's side of the field. She wielded a Candlelight staff made of vines, the scents now combining, (1800 ATK / 700 DEF). "Now, Rosemary attack your set card." Ruby declared as the blue Aromage went for a jumping swing with her Candlelight staff.

The set monster revealed it's to be a white wolf with clade matching armor, (200 ATK / 100 DEF). "Ryko's effect now activates allowing me to-" Blair said, but her monster was paralyzed in blue electricity, "What?"

"When my life points are higher than yours," Ruby responded, "Rosemary negates your monster effects until the end of the damage step. So, flip effects don't work." She said as Blair gasped. Ryko pounced to attack Rosemary, but she batted the white wolf aside with ease. Blair's monster exploded as Ruby's returned to her side of the field with Jasmine, "That ends my turn." Ruby said as the two Aromage girls started watering the flowers.

Blair drew but already knew the card. She looked at her Lightsworn Judgement, then fell to her knees, "I lost." She said admitting defeat as she had no way to defend herself. The maiden Slifer Red looked down in sadness but then felt a hand on her right shoulder.

In looking up, she saw Jaden looking back at her with a smile, "That was an amazing duel," The spirited Slifer Red said, giving her a thumbs up with his other hand, "You really have improved a lot since last time." He said with Blair smiling back.

"Yeah, he's right." Ruby said as her the Aromage girls and the garden faded away, "You almost had me a couple of times in the duel." She said as she walked over to her friends, reaching out her right hand to the maiden Slifer Red, "Next time, I'm not sure which one of us will win." The hooded Slifer Red said before Blair smiled back, then taking her friend's hand as she stood up.

"Well, know I'm going to win." Blair said with a confident gaze, Ruby responding in kind, "I won't lose to you again. Not in a duel and not over Jaden."

"I told you already!" Ruby said as her face turned red, "He and I are not boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Uh Ruby," Jaden responded, "Didn't you have something you wanted to tell me before coming down here."

Suddenly, Ruby's eyes widened, "Oh, darn it! I forgot." She said before placing her hands on her face, then sighed, "The new headteacher of Slifer Red is here. She wants to duel you specifically." She said before looking down in shame, "I'm sorry, she might be mad at you because of me."

"It's okay, even if you did tell me," Jaden said before looking Ruby and Blair at the same time, "There was no way I was gonna pass up see such an awesome duel like that." He said with both girl smiling, "Besides, how mad could she get if I'm a few minutes late?"

"She doesn't look as nice as Professor Banner did." Ruby commented, "Come on, let's go see her right away!" Ruby said before bolting off, leaving a trail of rose petals behind.

Jaden and Blair remained speechless as they sigh, "Hey, do you where those rose petals come from?" He asked the maiden Slifer Red.

"No," Blair responded with a groan, "I just stopped questioning it after a while." She said before walking down the path that was littered with rose petals. Jaden followed with a slight smile forming, ready for his first duel in his second year at Duel Academy.

 **AN: There you go, Blair is here at the start of the second year instead of at the end. (Fun fact: While Alexis name is Asuka in the original, Blair's is Rei). Thanks to Duel Links, they gave her an actual archetype to play, and one of my favorite archetypes at that. If she had used a Lightsworn deck in the anime, she would have gotten the Crow treatment for sure and had a much bigger role. As well, I do change her age to be closer to what Ruby's age of around 15. Not 11 in the original or 8.5 like in the dub. The reason, it's kind of creepy and I wanted her to be closer to the main cast in ages. She is still the youngest, followed by Ruby. As a note, every other GX character is the age they were in Season Two of the anime. While Every RWBY character is the age they were in Volume One in this story right now. Its again so it is more believable that Ruby and Blair were friends as kids, which is something you will see more in this season. With that flashback, Summer makes a camo, and sadly reveals how she died in this continuity. She also provides more context as to why Ruby now has the Aromage archetype. Since Black Rose is still off limits, this is the next best plants she can use. As well, if you used them in Duel Links you know how strong they are. In this duel, I really liked how it played out. I very rarely get to do a lockdown win like this. However, I do lessen the restrictions on Lyla's effect so Ruby could use it in a cool way here. Next chapter is duel between Jaden and the new headteacher of Slifer Red, who you can all probably guess who it is by now. Can he fend off this wild animal, you'll have to wait and see. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, I have gotten a LOT of questions since the last chapter. I will try to address some of them were and more down the line, so this note is not too long. I have had a lot regarding my opinion on RWBY in general and the resent volume seven. For me, I stopped watching after 3V when I wasn't getting enjoyment out of the series that way anymore. However, I still liked the character in seeing fanart and reading/writing fanfiction. I even main Neo in BBTAG (However, Yang can be removed from that game for all I care). I keep up on the official manga, but don't really care about RT's version of RWBY anymore. I check up on some things on the wiki from time to time, but don't ever feel motivated to watch it. I have seen the new characters, but the only one I really liked from a design aspect was Sienna, and you know how that ended. For me, I'm good with my choice to stop watching rwby and appreciate it my own way with these secondary sources. I do not think it is a bad show, it is just not the show for me anymore. I wish it the best but am never going to pick it back up. Now regarding new characters. Like I said, don't except anyone, but be ready for surprises. That is just going to be my response to those types of questions going forward. The only one I will mention is** **Ms. Dorothy…I forget she was a character until I read a review. I feel so bad, since she was always great in every scene she is in and was part of one of my favorite episodes in season one of GX. For that, I do feel obligated now to put her in this, a least in one chapter, because she is a sweet lady. Lastly, the tournament will be the last part of season two here, so it will be a while before it is fully planned. The idea is still more of the GX style battle royal, but I am debating on that. With all the players, a bracket system would be too complex now. I'll give more details as it gets closer.**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Next Year: Red Pt2

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one is a very intense match between Teacher and Student of Slifer Reds. This also means you see who the new Headteacher of the dorm is. Her deck is one of the harder decks the keep track of, but one that fits too well not to ignore. Also, while I am posting this one earlier than I thought, the next one will be a while. I have two remakes I have been waiting a long time to play and they will eat up my free time. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 22 – The Next Year: Red Pt. 2**

Standing before the plain and small Slifer Red dorm, Ruby waved to an approaching Jaden and Blair. The two waved back before seeing someone behind the hooded Slifer Red. However, Ruby first noticed something rubbing against her right leg. In looking down, she saw a plump cat with light brown fur, "Oh, hi Pharaoh." Ruby said with a smile forming.

"Meow," Pharaoh responded before moving behind Ruby. In the hooded Slifer Red turning around, she saw the person her friends witnessed. It was a woman with darker skin, yellow eyes, and a red gem in her forehead. Over her black sleeveless top, she wore a Slifer Red jacket around her shoulders like a cape. Like Blair, she wore boots, shorts, and high stockings. However, the sides of her thigh showed darker horizontal lines, like ones on Pharaoh's back. What was probably the oddest choice of fashion, she seemed to have a set of brown cat ears over her short black hair. As the plump cat rubbed against this woman's right leg, she scowled at the approaching Slifer Reds.

"You took your time." The woman said as Jaden and Blair joined Ruby.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up a duel before I could tell him about you." Ruby responded.

"I'm more of my fault," Blair added on, "I'm the one who challenged her." However, the woman glared back, causing the maiden Slifer Red to step behind Jaden out of fear.

The woman then sighed before looking to the spirited Slifer Red, "You must be Jaden Yuki."

"You bet," Jaden responded, "And are you the new Slifer Red Headteacher?"

"Correct," The woman responded, "My name is Sienna Khan, I was the student-teacher to the late Lyman Banner."

"Late?" Jaden responded in shock, "You mean, he's dead?" He said with Sienna walking towards the dorm.

"Let's discuss this inside," She said with the Slifer Red Students following, but Jaden still had a look of disbelief.

Upon taking residents in the cafeteria, The four had the room to themselves. They sat at a table while Pharaoh slept on one of the high support beams, "So, what happened to him?" Jaden asked Sienna.

"I'm not entirely sure, but they found his remains in a cave. At least, what they identified as his remains." Sienna said with a sigh as she crossed her arms, "As you could tell, I wasn't around here for a while." She said before taking a sip of green tea, "The day I left, was the day right before the missing student's incident." She said with Ruby and Jaden gasping.

"What is she talking about?" Blair asked.

"Well," Ruby tried to think of an answer that would not scare her friend, as well as not tell her of the incidents that had happened last year.

"Ruby, why don't you help Blair unpack her stuff. You two will be sharing the same room this year." Sienna suggested, then turned to the spirited Slifer Red, "I wish to talk to Jaden alone."

"Oh okay," Ruby said before standing up, bowing, and then taking Blair's hand, "Come on, I can show you where our room is."

After the two girls left, Sienna then had a focused gaze on the spirited Slifer Red, "I know everything about last year," She said with Jaden remaining silent, "The incident, the Shadow Riders, and even the death of Adam Taurus." The headteacher of Slifer Red said with Jaden gasping, a line of sweat running down his face.

"You knew him?" Jaden asked.

"I had seen him around, tried giving him some dueling advice," Sienna responded, "But he was always set in his own ways of doing things." She said before sipping her tea, "Frankly, it does not surprise me that this was his fate. I'm glad he's dead."

"How can you say that?" Jaden said with anger in his eyes, "He…He was still a person, and no one deserves to die."

Sienna didn't respond right away, rather standing up. She started to lift her sleeveless top halfway up, causing Jaden to look away, his face turning red, "Don't be a baby, look." She ordered with him glancing back for a second, then seeing what she was trying to show him. An x-shape scar was seen on her stomach, one that was over an inch wide, "That bastard stabbed me when I wasn't expecting it." She said before putting down her top, sighing while doing so, "I don't know how he got a sword on this island." She then went back to her tea, "I would have died, if not for Banner's medicine. I still needed to be evacuated off the island, but it was thanks to him that I'm standing here today." She said while looking at the cup, then glanced back at Jaden, "To pay Professor Banner back, he asked me to take over his position as Headteacher of Slifer Red." Sienna then looked to her left thigh, reaching for a deck box, "As well, he wanted me to give you this." She said before putting the deck box on the table.

"Huh? Why would he want to give me a new deck?" Jaden asked before reaching for the deck box, but Sienna stopped him by placing her teacup on the container.

"You were his favorite student, the one he saw the most potential in. At least, that's what he told me before sending me on a hunt for these special cards." Sienna responded, "But I am a person who values actions over words. If you want this deck, you will have to beat me in duel first." She then had a slight smile on her face, "I heard you like to fusion summon. Well, I would like to show you a new version of it."

Suddenly, Jaden started to smile back, "Okay Teach," He said with his eyes filling with determination, "You're on."

 _Meanwhile._

Inside their dorm room, Ruby and Blair were unpacking, "So, you used to room with another boy?" The maiden Slifer Red asked, "Was he your boyfriend?"

"No!" Ruby responded with her face red, "Stop asking me that, I don't have a boyfriend and didn't have one at any point during my time here last year." She then sighed as she looked at the now empty top bunk, "He wanted to build his own room for space."

"Wow, he sounds rich. So, what did you do for fun?" Blair asked while climbing onto the top bunk, causing Ruby to break eye contact, "Come on, you never told me what your first year here was like."

"It was…" Ruby responded, her mind flashing to all the pain she endured in the shadow duels, her head being bitten by a monster, the heart attack that almost killed her, "…a lot tougher than I thought, but I pulled through in the end. Jaden and I both did." She said with a smile forming, "You know, he's the strongest Slifer Red at this academy."

"Well of course, I already know that." Blair responded, laying on her back before hugging a pillow, "There's nobody that can beat My Jaden."

Ruby smiled back before seeing something in the corner of her eye. Out the window, she saw Jaden and Sienna sanded on the opposite side, each readier their duel disk. "Oh, it looks like they're being their match," Ruby said with Blair jumping off her bed to look of the window as well.

"Duel!" Sienna and Jaden said at the same time, being the duel between the top student and headteacher of the Slifer Red dorm.

Sienna: 4000 Life Points

Jaden: 4000 Life Points

"I'll start," Sienna said as she drew, placing the card in her hand before taking out another card, "I summon Gladiator Beast Attorix in attack mode." Appearing of the Headteacher of Slifer Red's side if the field was a feline warrioress, adorn with battle armor. With a massive shield and bent sword, she stood at the ready for combat, (800 ATK / 2000 DEF), "Next, I play the spell card Ties of the Brethren. For 2000 life points, I can special summon two monsters from my deck with of the same level, attribute, and type as Attorix." She said as she scanned her deck, looking for a couple of Level four, Earth, Beast-Warrior monsters. After finding two, she summoned them both, "I choose Gladiator Beast Darius," She said as black mustang with orange horse armor appeared, (1700 ATK / 300 DEF). "And Gladiator Beast Andal." Next to the others was a bipedal bear with purple armor, (1900 ATK / 1500 DEF).

Sienna: 4000 – 2000 = 2000 Life Points

"Wow, that's a gutsy play," Jaden comment, "Can't wait to see what fusion you bring out now."

"Due to Ties of the Brethren, I cannot special summon anymore this turn." She said before tacking two cards out of her hand, "I will set these and end my turn."

"Huh? But then why did you bring out three monsters like that?" Jaden asked with Sienna crossing her arms. Jaden sighed before drawing, but then smiled at the result, "This is how I like to bring out my fusion monster, right away." The spirited Slifer Red said before playing the spell, "I activate Polymerization, fusing my Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to for my favorite monster." Jaden declared as his two heroes merged to create the one-winged warrior with a red dragon for a right arm, "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden as his monster stood at this side, matching Sienna Khan's scowl, (2100 ATK / 1200 DEF).

From the dorm room, Ruby and Blair watched, "Well, Jaden's got this one." Blair commented, "No matter which one of monster he destroys, Flame Wingman's burst damage with burn away the rest of her life points." She said while blushing, "My Jaden is so cool!"

"Yeah, but that would make this too easy," Ruby said before seeing Flame Wingman jump into the air, his body engulfed in flames. Suddenly, she gasped at the realization of the two facedown cards.

"Now, attack with Skydive Sco-!" Jaden ordered as his monster dove for the finishing blow of the game, but Sienna activated a face down.

"I reveal my trap card, Threatening Roar." Sienna played, causing her monsters to shout their battle cries in unison. The shockwave of the roar pushed Flame Wingman back, stopping his assault, "This turn, you cannot declare an attack."

"Well, I was expecting you to counter with something like that." Jaden said before taking two cards out of his hand, "I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn."

Sienna drew, then placed the card in her hand, "Now, let me show you my way of fusion summoning." She said before scoping all three of her monsters off her duel disk.

"Wait, you didn't play a Polymerization first?" Jaden commented.

"Because I don't need to," Sienna responded, "I can fusion summon with by shuffling the materials back into my deck." She said before doing so, causing a vortex to appear behind her, "With three Gladiator Beast, I contact fusion summon Gladiator Beast Nerokius!" Appearing from the vortex was a massive humanoid bat with six wings and purple plated armor. He toward over the field, his arms crossed looking down on the one-winged warrior, (2800 ATK / 1900 DEF).

"Wow," Jaden said before grinning, "Alright Teach, hit me with your best shot."

"Gladly, I attack Flame Wingman with Nerokius." Sienna ordered before the bat monster charged into battle.

"Too bad you're not the only one who I can stop attacks." Jaden responded, "I activate my face down, Hero Bar-" However a sudden swam of bats prevented his face downs from flipping up, causing him to gasp.

"When Nerokius attacks or is attacked, you can't actives cards until the end of the damage step." Sienna said before taking out two cards from her hand, "But I can, and since a Gladiator Beast is attacking, I can summon Vespasius from my hand." She said as a deep blue human serpent warrior appeared with a broadsword, (2300 ATK / 0 DEF). "He also gives all my Gladiator Beast 500 more attack points. But I'm not done yet, I active Battle Fusion!" The headteacher of Slifer Red said before playing the spell card, "With it, Nerokius gains attack equal to your fusion monster's attacks point." She said before the massive bat warrior's attack points nearly doubled, (2800 + 500 + 2100 = 5400 ATK). With one right hook, Nerokius effortlessly took down Flame Wingman, creating a massive explosion.

Jaden: 4000 – 3300 = 700 Life Points

"Jaden!" Blair said in a panic as Ruby remained silent, "That one hit took a lot of life points."

Before the smoke could clear, Sienna was already pointing, "Now, Vespasius attacks you directly." Her monster attacked with its attack boosted from its own effect, (2300 + 500 = 2800 ATK).

"I don't think so, let's try this again," Jaden said, looking to his other face down, "I play A Hero Emerges. With it, you choose a card in my hand. If it's a monster, I can summon them." He said before showing the sole card in his hand, "In this case, there is only one option. SO, meet Hero Kid!" Jaden said before summoning a young hero in a with short blue hair, adore with a combat suit made for space, (300 ATK / 600 DEF). "Thanks to his effect, I can summon out even more Hero Kids from my deck." He said before ejecting his cards.

Suddenly, a chain shot out from the other side of the field. It penetrated through the Hero Kid and into Jaden's deck. He gasped before looking to Sienna said of the field, discover the end of the chain was attached to her other facedown she had revealed, "Chain Destruction. When you summon a monster with 2000 or less attack, I can destroy all copies of that card that are in your hand and deck." Jaden gritted his teeth before tacking two Hero Kids and send them to the grave. With the chain ended, Vespasius slashed the last Hero Kid to send him to the graveyard.

"I cannot believe she stopped all his defenses," Ruby commented.

At the end of the battle phase, Sienna scoped her two monsters, "I now return my Gladiator Beasts to my deck and extra deck, to summon out three new ones." She said before taking three new cards out of her deck, "I choose Gladiator Beast Hoplomus, Laduari, and Octavius." She said as a white clade rhino defended the duelist, (700 ATK / 2100 DEF). Jumping out of a fire hoop was an orange tiger with his ravenous claw at the ready, the strips matching Sienna, (1800 ATK / 400 DEF). Finally, a large humanoid bald eagle in light green armor with his arms crossed, (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF). "When summoned, each gain an additional effect. Hoplomus and Laduari increase their status." She said while the rhino bolstered his defense (2100 + 300 = 2400 DEF). and the tiger sharped his burning claws, (1800 + 300 = 2100 ATK). "As for Octavius, he will destroy your last set card." She said as Jaden's Hero Barrier exploded, leaving him with no cards left.

"H-he can still win, right Ruby?" Blair asked but the hooded Slifer Red remained silent, watching the duel.

"Now, I'll contact fuse again." Sienna said as she scooped her field, looking at Laduari in particular, "You summoned your favorite monster," She said as the vortex appeared behind her. "Now, meet mine!" She said before a new tiger warrior appeared out of the contact fusion. The form resembled Laduari, but his armor was more prominent, a piece from every warrior he has defeated. In his right arm was a battle-ax with a gem-like counterweight. In his left hand, a shield made from hexagon plates, (3000 ATK / 2800 DEF). "This is Gladiator Beast Heraklinos." The tiger warrior roared as he was prepared for any battle.

"Amazing!" Jaden said in astonishment, a large smile on his face. He had no cards left, all plays countered, and barely any life points. Despite all of that, Jaden was still having fun, "You may have my back against the wall, but I'm not out yet Teach. I draw!" Jaden said at the start of his turn, smiling at his result. "With no cards on the field, I can special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode." He said as the aqua armored hero knelt with his arms in a blocking stance, (800 ATK / 1200 DEF). "And since he was special summoned this way, I get to draw two cards," Jaden said before doing so. The first card he saw Bubble Illusion. With it, he could activate a trap from his hand for a comeback combo.

However, the other card he drew was not a trap card. Rather, it was a spell card. Sienna noticed Jaden starring at the second card, his teeth slightly grit. At first, she thought it was a result he did not want. But she then realized that was not true; it was a card he did not wish to play, "What's the matter?" The Headteacher of Slifer Red asked, "Why are you hesitating?"

Jaden lowered his hands, "Teach… what do you think of power?" He asked with Sienna having a look of confusion, "I mean, would you sacrifice someone important to you if it meant you could gain a new level of power?"

From their room, Ruby and Blair watched the duel take a slight pause, "What does he mean?" Blair asked, but Ruby remained silent, "Ruby, why aren't you saying anything?"

Sienna sighed as she closed her eyes, "I wanted to duel you, not discuss philosophy." She said before opening her eyes, "But if you want my opinion, I know where a line needs to be drawn." She said with Jaden looking back at her, "Power is needed is you want people to listen. Anger and hatred can make that power very easy to attain. Sometimes, it's the only way. However, too much can cause someone to descend into madness, turning into a monster." She said before feeling the scar on her stomach, "That's what happened to Adam, and I won't let the same happen to me." She then looked back to Jaden with a glare, "If you wish to beat me, you need more power than you have been showing so far." The headteacher said before crossing her arms, make this next comment a direct order, "However, know your line, Jaden Yuki."

"…Okay Teach," Jaden said before looking down, "You're right." He said with Sienna reading herself for what was about to happen. However, she gasped as Jaden looked up, his eyes changed to a dark golden yellow, "I activate Super Polymerization!" He declared as Ruby gasped, "With it, I discard one card to fuse my Bubbleman with your Heraklinos!"

"What!?" Sienna said before seeing the storm clouds form, followed by thunder and lightning. She then looked at the solo card left in her hand, "I activate Heraklinos, by discarding a card to negate a spell-" However, her monster and Bubble were already being pulled into the vortex.

"Super Polymerization's effect out speeds all other card effects." Jaden said as he looked up at the two-monster spiral, "This is the ultimate fusion summoning card."

Ruby watched in panic as she started to sweat, "Jaden, how could you let yourself-" She was saying until she saw something. Jaden's body pulsated as if something was fighting back.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jaden screamed while shutting his eyes, causing a dark aura to expel from his soul. In opening his eyes, they had returned to normal. While his face was sweating, he still smiled, "I know where my line is, and I'm never crossing it again." He said to Sienna, who was still confused about what happened, but Ruby smiled after sighing in relief. Jaden looked up to see the fusion still taking place, "With my Elemental Hero and your Fire monster," The spirited Slifer Red declared as he raised his fist, "I fusion summon Elemental Hero Nova Master!" He said before the combination resulted in a ball of fire that descended onto the field. As the ball exploded, releasing a heatwave, the hero emerged in blazing armor and his right fist engulfed in flames, (2600 ATK / 2100 DEF).

Sienna put down her arms, closing her eyes, and a small smile forming "Heh, they told me you had a habit of beat your professors." She said before Jaden smirked, pointing to order his hero to attack. Nova Master charged and reeled back for a blazing punch. From the spirited Slifer Red perspective, the punch looked like it landed, but the duel was not over. Jaden gasped upon realizing that someone had blocked the punch. In front of Nova Master was a humanoid cheetah with blue armor, the claws catching the fist, (0 ATK / 1000 DEF). "But I am not so easily defeated." Sienna said as she showed the last card in her hand, the one that would have been discarded if Super Polymerization had not gone off, "During the direct attack, I special summoned Gladiator Beast Noxious in defense mode. He not only takes the attack but cannot be destroyed by battle." She said as the cheetah warrior roared, pushing back Nova Master, "At the end for the battle phase, I can return Noxious to the deck to summon back Gladiator Beast Darrius." She said as her monster was replaced with the returning mustang warrior, (1700 ATK / 300 DEF). "And since he was special summon this way, I can special summon a Gladiator Beast from my graveyard." The headteacher of Slifer Red said as she smiled at the card, the grinning at Jaden, "In this case, there's only one option."

"…Oh," Jaden said as he had an uneasy smile, seeing Gladiator Beast Heraklinos reappear with a hateful scowl, (3000 ATK / 2800 DEF).

Sienna drew with a grin, seeing the result, "I attack with Heraklinos as I play the spell Indomitable Gladiator Beast, giving him 500 more attack points. Go, Attacks with Fangs or Revolt!" She said as her ultimate tiger warrior roared a prideful battle cry before charging, (3000 + 500 = 3500 ATK). Nova Master rushed into battle; his flaming fist reeled back. However, Heraklinos blocked the punch with his shield before pushing back. In leaving Nova Master in a staggered state, the ultimate tiger warrior raised his war-ax, slashing his opponent across the chest. The explosion from the final attack had lowered Jaden's life points hit zero.

Jaden: 700 – 900 = 0 Life Points

As the smoke cleared, Blair and Ruby ran to Jaden, who held his head low. Both girls had a look of worry, but Jaden lifted his head, "Hey, did you see that cool duel?" He said with a smile on his face, causing both of his friends' concerns to fade. The spirited Slifer Red then turned to an approaching Sienna, "That's game, and you got." He said before having a slight chuckle, "Still, I almost had you there, Teach."

"Almost, but not quite. As per our deal, I will hold onto the deck." Sienna responded before smiling, putting her left hand on her hip, "But, you can challenge me again when you think you can win."

"Heh," Jaden said before offering his right hand. Sienna looked down on it for a second before extending hers, "Deal." He said as the two Slifer Reds shook on it, a look of confidence their eyes. Blair watched, slightly jealous at the handshake. While Ruby smiled, wondering what else was in store for this year at Duel Academy.

 **AN: There you, Jaden does take an lose. In my defense, it is canon in Season Two of the show that he loses once before being put on the path to get his next deck. However, you see he already has made some upgrades in that I have given him the Attribute Elemental Heroes so he can use Super Poly more effectively. Still, it was not enough to put down Sienna Khan, who is fun to write here. There are a few decks that work for her. Lunalight because of those orange masks being similar to the White Fang's and Leo Dancer giving off the same aura Sienna does, but Blake already has those cards. Amazoness also fits, but another GX character already has them, and she might show up here as well. And while Gladiator Beast are a little harder to keep track of, they fit so well with the Leader of the White Fang, (This time, a group that will not betray here). Sienna is more interesting of a character than the White Fang in general, which is why I will always hold a Grudge for her mistreatment. And if she is going to be Jaden's mentor this season, she needs the skills to back it up. I do already know how their rematch will go, and it will be crazy. With these two chapters done, the next two will be focusing on Ra Yellow as a certain solider meets his old friend. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, a lot of question to go through. I saw one that was asking about my favorite GX character. For me, it is hard to pick one. Jaden and Chazz are both fantastic foils and develop in amazing ways in the series. Alexis is still a beautiful and strong-willed duelist. Bastion is the character I relate the most to and think he's cool. However, if I had to say one, it must go to Crowler. Hey him? Because he makes you feel for a character you were supposed to hate and just a joke character. When I watched GX again as an adult, and in sub, he now stood out to me as one of the teachers I had in college who truly cared for his students and wanted them to succeed in life. His Camula duel and speak is amazing, his defending of the Slifer Red dorm is awesome, and his season four duel is as perfect of an episode as the series could ever do. Plus, Ancient Gears are one of my favorite archetypes/aesthetics. He is just side character but given so much growth and meaning in the GX series. (Conversely, RWBY is esay for me to pick my favorite character in Neo. With the other four; Sienna Khan, Roman, Glynda, and the Malachite Twins if you count them as one. May seem like I am trolling, but these are the characters I liked and would have wanted to see different outcomes for their character. A character's relevance is not a criteria for being my favorite character, and with this list, the story doesn't matter for why they place so high for me over even the namesakes. If you would want to tell your favorite or even top five for both series, I would be interested in seeing them.**

 **Moving on to more rapid answering. The episode I mentioned is the fourth one. Jaden, despite being late, still helps a woman push her car is the best way to explain who he is as a good person. It helps him out as she gives him the pack with Transcendent Wings to win a duel without a fusion summon. Such a nice episode. Elemental and Destiny Heroes fight may not happen here, as I don't think it fits this context as much. Banner is dead like at the end of season one of the show, but I may do a flashback chapter to elaborate more on what happened to him and his soul. The only transfer student will be the ARC-V character, the rest are new ones like Blair. (Who I will just stick with Lightsworn for the moment as her deck). When I get to the pro leagues, you will learn more about Winter. I may do the dance and Miss Duel Academy arcs at the same time in this series, since they are similar events. Glynda will show up next chapter, which already tells you her role here. Salem won't bee seen for a while, as I want things to remain fun without her looming over. Regard a beach episode, I'll consider it. Ironically, Alexis flips through a photo album in season four, showing them all at the beach. And her swimsuit is the most non-fanservice swimsuit in the history of anime, and she still looks cool in it. And if I do more raid duels, it will take a while, because they are very hard to write. That's all I can answer for right now, if you have more, let me know and I can try to answer them in this section.**


	23. Chapter 23 - The Next Year: Yellow Pt1

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. So, I finished the first game early and had more time than I thought to work on this chapter. Plus, everyone has been amazing with their reviews of this series that it really motivates me to do get more chapters out. With the last chapter, I was so worried people would hate it because Jaden lost, but everyone surprised me. Thank you so much for the support. With this chapter, focus in now shifted to the Ra Yellow Dorm as we start with an in-progress duel before a special introduction. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 23 – The Next Year: Yellow Pt. 1**

In the arena hall of Ra Yellow, two duelists of the dorm were in the middle of a match. On one end was a posh Ra Yellow, his hair slicked back to a point, and arms were crossed. On his field, a swashbuckling ritual monster was ready to charge into battle, (0 ATK / 0 DEF). His opponent, a shadowy Ra Yellow with long black hair that was accessories with a bow. Her monster was a purple feline warrioress with a large cutlass as her weapon, (3500 ATK / 3000 DEF). Both had two cards facedown, but the posh Ra Yellow had revealed one of his, which caused a large magnet was attached to his opponent's monster.

Bastion: 500 Life Points

Blake: 300 Life Points

"Due to Last Magnet, your Lunalight Leo Dancer losses 800 attack points." Bastion said while Blake gritted her teeth, (3500 – 800 = 2700 ATK). "However, thanks to a trap being on the field, Litmus Doom Knight gains 3000 attack points." He said as the swashbuckling ritual monster's swords glowed in a dark aura. (0 + 3000 = 3000 ATK). "Go, attacks with Twin Sword Dash!"

"I don't think so," Blake said as she revealed her face down, "I active Dust Tornado, blowing away your last magnet." She countered as strong wind destroyed the magnet, freeing her monster to attack at full power, (2700 + 800 = 3500 ATK). "Leo Dancer, strike him down with Semilunar Slasher" The shadowy Ra Yellow ordered the prideful Lunalight, who remained focused on her opponent.

"Impressive play," Bastion responded, "In that case, I reveal Spirit Barrier. It prevents me from taking battle damage and allows Litmus Doom Knight to keep his attack boost."

The two monsters were engaged in a clash of the blades. Looking on, the headteacher of the dorm adjusted her glasses as she watched, logging her observations of the duel on her tablet. She turned to Blake, who flipped over her other face down.

"Here's a better play, I activate Trap Ja-" Blake said but was cut off.

Suddenly, a new student kicked down the door. "Attention!" He announced himself, slightly startling the two in the middle of their duel. He wore the outfit of a Ra Yellow, but the sleeves were cut off and the color was a dirty blond tone, showing off his muscular arms and bandaged wrists. He wore a bone-necklaces and fang-shaped earrings. His thick dreads were kept in the back by a bandana, one with the design of a dinosaur's head and fangs, "Tyranno Hassleberry, reporting for duty to the Ra Yellow dormitory!" He declared before tossing his travel bag onto the ground, "Now, do any of you know where I can find Sarge at?"

"Sarge?" Bastion responded, before looking to the headteacher, "Professor Goodwitch, is that the name of another new student?"

"The name is not on my records," Glynda responded, a slight glare at Tyranno, "Nor do I think it is their real name."

"My bad, that's actually my nickname for her," Tyranno responded while scratching the back of his head, "Her name's Yang Xiao Long. Tempter like a firecracker, punch like a taking a shotgun to the face. You seen her?"

"Oh, you're Yang's hometown friend." Bastion responded, "The one who sent her Pyrorex."

"Good, she did get it in the mail." Tyranno said before looking around, "Where is she?"

"She's in her room, we can show you after this match is over," Blake responded.

However, Bastion turned to the shadowy Ra Yellow with a smile, "That won't be necessary, I already know you won." He said before looking to the dino Ra Yellow, "Besides, I wouldn't want to keep Yang from reuniting with her old friend."

"Thanks pal, I appreciate it," Tyranno responded before picking up his bag. As the three students left, Glynda watched on with a slight smile. She then turned to her tablet as she started to write a new message.

Walking down the halls, Bastion took the lead as Tyranno walked beside Blake, "So, how did you'll meet Sarge?"

"I was her first opponent when she came to Duel Academy with her little sister." Bastion commented.

"Oh, you mean the sprinter. I didn't know she was here too." Tyranno commented, "I'll say hi to her afterwards."

"Despite my formula, she won our match." Bastion added on, "She is quite skilled."

"I know, she beat me a bunch when we were kids." The dino Ra Yellow said before looking to Blake, "How about you?"

"Yang…" Blake responded, but knew she could not tell the full story, "She helped me with I was struggling to do something on my own." The shadowy Ra Yellow said before smile as she slightly looking up, "I own a lot to her for saving me from doing something stupid."

"Yeah, that's Sarge for you. She always the one to cut the birthday cake, but serves herself last." Tyranno said, causing Blake to giggle, "You dueled her as well?"

"Yes, and she won." Blake responded, "She's now the strongest Ra Yellow Student at Duel Academy."

"Sam Hill, are you serious? That's a title at this school!?" Tyranno explained with Blake nodding, "In that case, I know what I need to do." He said with a grin as he looked forward. At that moment, Blake saw Tyranno's eyes change from brown to green with a reptilian-like center. She had a look of confusion, but then stopped as they had reached their destination.

"Yang, are you in there?" Bastion said while he knocked.

"Yeah, just give me five more minutes to finish writing my homework report for Glynda," Yang responded from the other side of the door, "I swear, she takes off too many points for grammar."

"Someone is here to see you," Blake added on.

"Yeah Sarge, come on out!" Tyranno spoke up.

Suddenly, the three heard a gasp before a rush of footsteps. Opening the door was a blond Ra Yellow, whose hair radiated like the sun. She wore a short sleeve version of the Ra uniform but had a set of fingerless gloves on her left hand, "Dreads, it's so good to see you!" She cheered before raising her right arm.

Tyranno smiled as responded in kind, causing the two to clasped hands and flex. However, this was the moment he noticed something different about his old friend, "What it the world!? You have a robotic arm!?" He said as he moved Yang right hand around to examine it, "Is this real or fake?"

"Oh, it's real all right." Yang said before they let go, causing her to look at her right hand, moving the mechanical fingers, "It happened last year."

"Well, what happened?" Tyranno asked, causing Yang to clench her right fist, "If it was that long ago, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said with a line of sweat running down her forehead, "Sarge, how did you lose your arm?"

"It's a…long story," Yang responded before looking up with a smile, "And, I've just been so busy afterward I couldn't tell anyone back home."

"Not even your old man?" Tyranno asked but Yang remained silent, "I told you when I almost lost my leg. Then, you visited me every day to help me recover." He said as Yang took a step back, "Come on Sarge, I would have done the same for you."

"I know you would have, but I literally had no free time these last few months." Yang responded, "Physical rehab, surgeries, monthly visits to a therapist. And that's just on the medical side, I had to do so much just to keep myself in the second year here." She said before glancing over to Blake and Bastion, "Including Fiction and Non-fiction over there giving me so much reading homework that I never want to pick up a book again."

"Reading is important," Bastion said with his arms crossed, Blake solemnly nodding, "You couldn't exactly skip class as you did before. But as a result of our help, your grades have improved considerably thanks to your hard work."

"I'm still not allowed into classes until Glynda says so. And that hasn't happened yet." Yang said before her scroll buzzed. In taking it out for pocket, she saw a message that gave her slight shock, "…Glynda just said I can return to classes starting today." She said before looking back to the group of three, "If I duel Tyranno right now. Regardless of who wins, I'll pass the test."

"Really, that's great!" Tyranno responded, "Let's go right now, I'm game if you-"

"I need to think about it!" Yang said as she shut the door, "Just, let me proofread this report again!"

"Sarge!" Tyranno said as he knocked on the door, Blake and Bastion having a look of worry. "What's wrong with you, why are you afraid to duel me. Have you become a coward in this last year?" He said before smirking, "Or, maybe chicken? Bock bock bock bock bock!" Suddenly, the door opened back up, "There, that's more like it-" He said but, noticed Yang's eyes were red. "Uh oh!" Tyranno said before he held up his arms, blocking a right cross that was aimed at his face.

"Yang!" Bastion said in a panic as Blake gasped at the punch.

"Tyranno, shut up!" Yang said through her teeth, "I am not scared, I'll duel you!" She said as her eyes went redder than before, "And I'll beat your dino ass into the ground."

"Heh," Tyranno said as Yang lowered her fist, "We'll see about that." He said with a grin as his eye change to be more reptilian-like.

 _A few minutes later._

The Ra Yellow Students gathered in the arena with Glynda watching from her seat in the front row. Yang looked down at her hands, moving her right mechanical fingers make sure they were working. However, she noticed her left hand still shaking a bit, "Come on, just focus." She said to herself, but her hand was still trembling.

"Yang," The blond Ra Yellow turned to see Bastion walking towards her. He reached into one of his deck boxed, pulling out some cards, "I upgraded your deck with a stronger Fire-attribute archetype."

"Thanks, I can always count on you." Yang said as she took the cards, "Okay, let's see if this works." She said before seeing a small red button below her right thumb. In pressing it, a small hatch opened in the back of her hand. She snuggly fit her deck in her palm before it began to auto-shuffle. Suddenly, the blades of the duel disk ejected on each side of her right forearm. Just below her wrist, a life point gauge was seen with the starting total, "Sweet." She said with a smile forming, causing Bastion to smile as well.

On the other end of the arena, Tyranno slotted his deck into his duel disk. But then noticed Blake walking over, "Hey, just so you know, this will be Yang's first duel since the incident that took her arm." The shadowy Ra Yellow said.

"Really?" Tyranno responded, "You say that like it was a duel that took her arm."

"Look, Yang has been through a lot." Blake said before looking back to the blond Ra Yellow, "I'm not saying to go easy on her, she'll never forgive you if you do," Blake then looked back to the dino Ra Yellow, "But…try to avoid going for direct attacks if you can."

Tyranno smiled at the shadowy Ra Yellow, "I'm glad Sarge had friends like during time here." He said with Blake smiling back.

Bastion and Blake left the duel arena, taking their seat behind Glynda, "The two of you may begin." The headteacher of Ra Yellow announced.

"Duel!" Yang and Tyranno said at the same time, both duelist's eyes flashed a different color.

Yang: 4000 Life Points

Tyranno: 4000 Life Points

"I'll start." Yang said as she drew, playing the card instantly, "I summon Fencing Fire Ferret in attack mode." She said as pillar flames formed, causing a light furred rodent with red markings to emerge. The end of its tail serrated with red hook-like blades, (1700 ATK / 600 DEF). "That ends my turn."

"That's it? Okay, my move," Tyranno said as he drew, playing his card as well, "I summon Giant Rex in attack move." He said as a red dinosaur with a green fine on his back was summoned, causing Yang to grit her teeth, (2000 ATK / 1200 DEF). "I'm not done yet, Gilasaurus, front and center." The dino Ra Yellow said as anther evolve reptile was summoned onto the field, (1400 ATK / 400 DEF). "Normally, you'd get a monster to special summon from your graveyard. But, since you have none, it just means I get to bring him out for free."

"Two monsters, one with more attack than Yang's," Blake said as before gritting her teeth, "That jerk, he didn't listen to me at all."

"It's okay," Bastion responded, "I added Fire Ferret to her deck just in case of this situation."

"Giant Rex, attack!" Tyranno ordered as his prehistoric monster roared, tacking the ferret with ease. As her monster exploded, Yang took the recoil.

Yang: 4000 – 300 = 3700 Life Points

"When Fencing Fire Ferret is destroyed, I can target and destroy one of your monsters. Then you take 500 points of damage." Yang responded, then looked over to Gilasaurus, "And I think I'll destroy tha-"

"Bock!" Tyranno interrupted, flapping his arms like a chicken, "Come on Sarge, you and I both know you can take a hit as much as you can dish them out. Why would not take out my Giant Rex while you have the chance?"

"Because Giant Rex cannot attack directly." Yang responded, "I can save myself the damage and prevent your monster from hurting me."

"That's not how you dueled before." Tyranno said back, "You never cared about taking a little direct damage, it always motivated you to hit back harder." He said as Yang gritted her teeth, her eyes turning red, "Your friends are nice for protecting you during this time, but I know you. You're a fighter!" He said before his eyes changed to become more reptilian-like, "Quite acting like a chicken and fight back!"

"Alright, FINE!" Yang shouted, an aura of heat radiating from her body, "I use Fencing Fire Ferrets effect to destroy Giant Rex!" The blond Ra Yellow said before the red dinosaur was engulfed in a fire twister, then exploded with the embers landing on Tyranno.

Tyranno: 4000 – 500 = 3500 Life Points

"Yang," Blake said as in worry as Bastion had a line of sweat run down his face. However, both gasped as Yang was grinning.

"Okay, Dreads." Yang said as she coiled her right fingers toward her opponent, "Hit me with your best shot!"

"That's more like it." Tyranno said with a matching grin, "Gilasaurus, attack Sarge directly!" He said as the other dinosaurs roared, rushing into battle. Yang stood her ground saw the monster approaching. Suddenly, her mind replaced the dinosaurs with the swordsman the severed her arm. Her heart began to race as feared events were about to repeat themselves. However, her hair glowed as she blocked the blade with her right hand. With the illusion fading, she saw the dinosaur had bitten down on her arm instead.

Yang: 3700 – 1400 = 2300 Life Points

With one heavy thrust, Yang tossed her opponent's monster back. Her breathing was heavy as she looked down at her arms. After seeing both were not shaking, the fiery Ra Yellow hit her fist together. Tyranno smirked before taking two cards out of his hand, "I'll set these and end my turn."

"My move!" Yang said as she drew, playing the card with a smile, "I play Caninetaur in attack mode." She said as a dog-like centaur warrior was summoned with silver battle armor. Bastion looked over to see Blake slightly unsettled at the new monster, (1500 ATK / 200 DEF). "I attack and activate Caninetaur's effect. I can send a certain monster type from my deck to the graveyard to give Caninetaur more attack points equal to the level of that more times 100." She said as a card eject from her deck, "So, I'll send a level eight winged-beast to graveyard." She said before placing it in a slot on her inner right forearm. Caninetaur's sword glowed a white-hot color as he charged, (1500 + 800 = 2300 ATK). The dinosaur roared, but Cainetaur decapitated the beast in one slash.

Tyranno: 3500 – 900 = 2600 Life Points

"I'm not don't yet," Yang said as she took another card out her hand, "I play Circle of the Fire Kings." She said as her monster was engulfed in a fire vortex, "With it, I can swap out my fire monster on the field with one in my graveyard." She said as the card she had sent the graveyard before ejected out and into the field, "You want to keep calling me chicken? Then say hello to Fire King High Avatar Garunix!" The fire vortex exploded as two sets of red wings expanded. The creature's body was adorned with ancient armor, the back of its neck still ablaze, (2700 ATK / 1700 DEF).

"Heh, knew all you needed was a little spark to get you going." Tyranno commented as he looked down the massive bird, flames around its beak as it charged, "But this duel isn't over yet. I play my trap card, Hunting Instinct." He said as he took one card out of his hand, "Since you special summoned a monster, I can special summon a dinosaur from my hand. You say hello Ultimate Tyranno." Emerging out of the ground was a black and red tyrannosaurus, one that roared towards Yang and her feather Fire King, (3000 ATK / 2200 DEF).

"So, that's how you wanted to get out your ace." Yang said as she took one card out of her hand, "I set this face down and end my turn."

"I draw," Tyranno said before playing the card, "I'll activate Earthquake, switching all monster to defense mode." The ground shock as both monsters switched to a kneeling stance, "Now, I'll switch Ultimate Tyranno back to attack mode and have him charge at your Garunix." The black and red tyrannosaurus stood up as it roared, rushing into battle. He tackled the feathered Fire King with his massive head, sending the bird back before it exploded.

After the smoke cleared, Yang smiled, "Since Garunix was destroyed, I can special summon a new Fire King from my deck." She said before a card was ejected, "I choose to Fire King Yaksha in defense mode." The blond Ra Yellows as a pole wielded warrior defended her now, (1800 ATK / 200 DEF).

"You may have summoned a new monster, but that just means Ultimate Tyranno can attack again." The dino Ra Yellow responded before his monster roared. It approached Yaksha before chomping down on the Fire King in one bite.

"I know, I was planning on that." Yang responded, "You see, Yaksha now allows me to destroy a card in my hand, like Bonfire Colossus." She said as two of her monsters went to the graveyard.

"Why are you destroying your own cards?" Tyranno said before setting one card to end his turn.

"You should know," Yang responded with a grin, causing Tyranno to gasp, "I now have five fire monsters in my graveyard. Which means I can special summon Pyrorex, The Elemental Lord!" Behind Yang were five orbs that formed a ring of fire, creating a vortex. Emerging from the vortex was a heavily armored dinosaur with glowing red flames. It roared with a massive heatwave encompassing the howl arena, (2800 ATK / 2200 DEF).

"Hahaha." Tyranno laughed as he looked up at his opponent's monster, "Knew you would make good use of that dino."

"You're going to regret giving him to me right now," Yang responded, "I activate Pyrorex's effect to destroy your monster and inflict half his attack points to both of us. Go, Nova Extinction!" She declared as Pyrorex unleashed a concentrated fire beam towards Ultimate Tyranno. The black and red dinosaur was incinerated before creating a massive explosion.

Yang: 2300 – 1500 = 800 Life Points

Tyranno: 2600 – 1500 = 1100 Life Points

While the smoke cleared, both Ra Yellows looked into each other's eyes with a grin. Yang's were red while Tyranno's were the reptilian-like green. Yang raised her right hand before pointing at her opponent, "Now, Pyrorex attacks you directly. Go, Vicious Inferno Impact!" She declared before her Fire Elemental Lord rushed into battle.

"Not so fast Sarge, I play my face down." Tyranno responded, "Survival Instinct. By banishing my three dinosaur monsters, I gain 400 life points each. Leading to a grand total of 1200."

Tyranno: 1100 + 1200 = 2300 Life Points

"That will not be enough," Yang commented, but then saw a familiar dinosaur return, "Giant Rex?" She said as the red dino roared, (2000 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Oh yeah, if he's banished, he's special summoned with a 200 attack increase per banished dinosaur." She said as her opponent's monster radiated a red aura, (2000 + 400 = 2400 ATK). "In that case, let me show you a real attack boost. I activate my face down, Raising Energy." She said while discarding one of her two regaining cards in her hand, giving her monster 1500 more attack points. (2800 + 1500 = 4300 ATK). With almost double the attack points, Pyrorex towered over Giant Rex, destroying the dino in one blazing tail swipe.

Tyranno: 2300 – 1900 = 400 Life Points

Yang then looked at the last card in her hand, seeing it as the trap Nutrient Z. "I'll set one card and end my turn." She said before Tyranno drew, noticing a small grin at the result.

"Both of us only have a few life points left." Tyranno commented, "But I think this duel is about done. I summon Black Stego in attack mode." He said as the bladed back dinosaur was now on his said of the field, (1200 ATK / 2000 DEF). The dino Ra Yellow then played the last card in his hand, "I play Living Fossil to bring back Giant Rex one more time!" He said as the red dinosaur was resurrected, (2000 ATK / 1200 DEF "Sarge, you ready?"

"Yeah," Yang responded with a grin, "Go for it, Dreads."

"Okay, I activate my last face down, Jurassic Impact!" Tyranno said as the others looked up, seeing a meteor shower about to rain down on the field, "Since I have two dinosaurs and fewer life points, I can destroy all monsters on the field and we take 1000 points for each one." He said before the molten rocks crashed on the field, but the two duelists did not break eye contact. Giant Rex and Black Stego were obliterated, as was Pyrorex, who was unable to withstand the volley before toppling over. The arena was encased in a cloud of smoke as both players life points hit zero.

Yang: 800 – 3000 = 0 Life Points

Tyranno: 400 – 3000 = 0 Life Points

As the smoke cleared, Yang and Tyranno's eyes returned to normal. The fiery Ra Yellow turn to her headteacher, "So, does this mean I can return the classes now?"

"Yes, I think you performed well enough, and I did say regardless of the outcome." Glynda said before adjusting her glasses, "However, I do expect to be in classes and not skip them as your record would suggest."

Yang giggled as she scratched the back of her head, then looked over to see Tyranno walking over, "Glad to see Pyrorex found a nice home in your deck." He said before smirking, "So, does this mean I'm Co-Strongest Ra Yellow now?"

"It's your first day, don't get cocky." Yang responded as she pressed the button on her right arm, folding the duel blades back into place, "May have been a tie, but I still outrank you."

"Heh, that you do, Sarge," Tyranno said before rising his left fist. Yang responded in kind with a light tap of her mechanical knuckles.

From the stands, Blake and Bastion watched the two old friends talking, "I haven't seen Yang smile like that for a while." The posh Ra Yellow commented.

"Yeah, I think this was duel she needed," Blake said before Glynda turned to her and Bastion, "Yes, Professor Goodwitch?"

"I have a new assignment for both of you." Glynda spoke as she looked at her tablet, "With the new students, there is another Ra Yellow that I would like you to duel, Mr. Misawa." She said before looking to Blake, "As for you, Miss. Belladonna, you will be dueling for a position in Obelisk Blue."

"W-what?" Blake commented, "But the school year just started?"

"And you already very skilled," Bastion responded, "This is an opportunity you should not squander for pride, like I did."

"Your opponent will also be dueling for a place in Obelisk Blue dorm, Mr. Princeton." Glynda said before adjusting her glasses, "Normally, students cannot advance two class levels like this, but I made an exception for him." She then looked directly to the shadowy Ra Yellow, "Unlike Yang's test, you will need to win to pass. Understood?"

"I-I understand, thank you," Blake said with a slight bow.

"Good," Glynda said before looking to the posh Ra Yellow, "This is a duel to prove yourself as well, Mr. Misawa. I picked this opponent to test how smart you truly are."

"Well, in that case," Bastion said before starting to grin, "I am certain I will pass."

 **AN: There you go, Dino DNA is here. Tyranno was a bit hard to write at first, as I spoke a lot of his dialogue aloud so I could get the feeling right. You get his duel with Yang, who has a bit of PTSD from her last card game. However, she can move past it thanks to Tyranno's little push. While I was planning to do another flash back to establish their friendship, I didn't feel it was needed here. With these two, I felt these interactions showed a lot more of the type of friends they are already. The duel itself was also high energy as this is the one where Tyranno goes for the draw with Jurassic Impact. As well, I think that him referring to her as Sarge fits in multiple ways. With this chapter you also see that Yang's new arm is also her duel disk now, which means Weiss is the only one now who still needs her custom duel disk made. Bastion and Blake may have had a small back and forth here, but their duels are coming up. First, the posh Ra Yellow has his new opponent, who is someone you may not be expecting. Her deck is a bit more of a stretch in its connection to her semblance, but the idea of the cards is one I like a lot. There duel will be the next chapter, and it is one I really liked how it's planned out so far. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, a lot of question to go through. Like the show, I am not limiting the extra deck, but that doesn't mean I will have a duel were Jaden busts out more than fifteen fusion monster at a time, as I think that is impossible for me to write. I do want to do tag duels at some point, but they are hard to write and require a lot of thought. I am not going to do an actions duels, as they somewhat annoy me in concept, but that is because I have bad memories of duels friends who would take a card out of nowhere to play and win the game. Blair's deck with stay Lightsworn, I meant I am not adding Light rays for her. When I get to classes, you'll see what Kahn teaches. Faculty dueling may happen, but none are planned right now. I have not read After the Fall, as I don't really care about Team CYFV or even Team SSSN for the sequel. They all look cool, and I think this is what rwby could do with its side characters, but none of these are characters I would want to know the story for. If RT wants my money for a book, give me one about Neo's origin, or even one about Glynda would be kind of cool. If they want to go crazy, do an alternate storyline where characters who died, like Roman or even Sienna were still around and had their own tales to live out. Even do one where Pyrrha lived, but was the only alive after the fall, and had to battle every villain by herself, that would be intense. Then again, that is just my fanfiction mindset wanting something to be an official product. Regarding the tournament, it is still a while away, so more needs to be planned. That includes other transfer students maybe showing up for the tournament. Sienna is using a standard duel disk that moment, but a later chapter with change that. Regarding the dance, I meant I would have it framed like the rwby-version, but with the beauty pageant for Miss Duel Academy as well. Professor Sarty was replaced by Glynda for this continuity, I just didn't care for him and it gives her a fitting role. And finally, my favorite archetype is a tough pick as well. However, Blackwing decks have always been personal favorite ever since I saw Crow play them and OTK with a legitimate combo. Special mention to Lunalight and Aromage for the Duel Links auto plat help. As well, while they are not technically an archetype, Chaos Dragons were my best deck I ever took to locales and still have to this day. That's all I can answer for right now, if you have more, let me know and I can try to answer them in this section.**


	24. Chapter 24 - The Next Year: Yellow Pt2

**AN: Hey everyone, I have one more chapter here for you all. Before I spend all my free time playing FFVII Remake for a while, I thought I could pushout one more chapter for the Ra Yellow section of this story. With it, Bastion is up to bat against a fun opponent. I switched who he was going to originally duel from the rwby series. This one felt more appropriate and means I have another duel to save for later, (So I will not spoil who the original one was, because things may change later on). With it, is this the duel Bastion can win, or is he destined to only lose. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 24 – The Next Year: Yellow Pt. 2**

In his room, Bastion typed on his computer while examining multiple lines of notes. However, his mind was somewhere else as he flashed back to a few moments earlier. He walked behind Glynda, who continued work on her tablet, "Mr. Misawa, for this duel, be very careful about the amount of time you spend researching your opponent."

"I don't understand," Bastion said to his headteacher, "I can't prepare for the duel?"

"I am saying you often prepare too much for duels," Glynda responded, "Your formulas are brilliant and would work in most simulations." She then glanced back that posh Ra Yellow, "But you are not dueling a simulation, it is another person. A person who can make moves a computer cannot offer an accurate probability of occurring." She said before adjusting her glasses, "You have to be prepared before and during a duel. In this match, watch your opponent very carefully."

"So, your saying I have to be more adaptable?" Bastion said with her nodding, "But I have made multiple decks for every situation?"

Glynda sighed, "You're missing the point." She opened her eyes with a slight glare, "You're smarter than your opponent, but they often outsmart you during the duel." She returned to her tablet as Bastion stopped, "You will only keep losing if you do not understand what it truly means to be adaptable." She walked away as the posh Ra Yellow stood alone.

Back in his room, Bastion shook his head before looking to his deck, "From my data, this deck should guarantee me the win." He said before his eyes filled with sorrow, "However, I've said that before, and still lost." Suddenly, a knocking was heard on his door, "Come in."

As the door opened, Yang and Jaden walked in. "Hey, how's it going?" The fiery Ra Yellow said with a smile, "We came to cheer you on for your duel."

"Thank you," Bastion said as a small smile reformed, "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Jaden added on, "Your formula all finished?"

Bastion looked back at his deck, "Almost, I am still researching." He said before looking back to his computer, "My opponent is said to use a variety of thunder monsters which allow her to unleash destructive combos. As well, she has a history of ending duels very quickly in her first turn."

"Thunder monsters?" Jaden commented, "Well, I guess your Water Dragon would have a hard time in this duel."

"Forming a new strategy is critical." Bastion said before sighing, "However, my last few have not worked out for me."

"Don't worry," Jaden responded, "You just need to pick the right moment to make your play."

"Yeah, what he said," Yang added on, "If all else fails, you just need to draw the right card at the right moment to turn the whole duel around." She said with a smirk, "As you know, the duel isn't over until the last card is played."

"Yes, and you two make that seem so easy," Bastion said before returning on his computer, "She uses spells that can destroy monster or inflict effect damage. Sometimes both at once." Bastion said as he continued to type, "I just need one more card for my deck to be complete."

"Well, based on what you just said, I know the card you need." Yang said as she ejected card from her right arm, "Here, I saw that you put it back in my deck again, but it is your card." Bastion turned around to see Prime Material Dragon in Yang's hand. He then looked back up to Yang, who smiled with a wink. "Take it and get yourself a win." Bastion smiled back before taking the card. With his deck complete, the three left to head to the duel arena.

 _A while later._

In the arena, Bastion stood at his end, while nobody was on the other side. Glynda was in the front row again, working on her tablet. Behind her were Jaden and Yang, both starting to fall asleep. "Where is she?" Yang yawned, "Did she forget about the duel?"

Suddenly, the group heard someone running into the arena. As Bastion looked over, he saw his opponent jumped onto the field. She had short orange hair and teal eyes. She wore an open Ra Yellow jacket with a black undershirt, one with a pink heart emblem of a hammer and word _Boop_ underneath. As well, she wore a yellow skirt, black boots, and fingerless gloves, "Have no fear, Nora is here!" She announced herself with the other students remaining speechless.

"You're late, Miss Valkyrie." Glynda said with a glare, "What excuse do you have for yourself?"

"Sorry, it was Endless Pancake Day in the cafeteria." Nora responded, "I didn't leave until I was full." She said before wiping a bit of raspberry jelly off her chin.

"Breakfast was hours ago," Yang commented in slight horror.

"Aw man, I missed Endless Pancake Day," Jaden said in slight distress.

Glynda sighed, "Regardless, your opponent has been waiting very patiently for your duel."

"Oh, my bad." Nora said before cleaning her fingers of jam, "To make it up to you, I'll take it easy on this match." She said before taking out her duel disk.

"Don't worry about me," Bastion responded as he readied his duel disk, "Feel free to hit me with everything you got."

"Oh, in that case," Nora said with a grin, her body sparking as she loaded her deck in her duel disk, "I'll break your legs!"

"What?" Bastion asked, his eye slightly widening.

"What?" Nora responded in kind, "…Duel!" The sparking Ra Yellow announced as a line of sweat ran down Bastion's face.

Bastion: 4000 Life Points

Nora: 4000 Life Points

"Uh, I'll go first." Bastion said as he drew. His confidence returned as he smiled at his starting hand, "I activate Litmus Doom Ritual." He played before sending two monsters the graveyard, "Since these two monsters are more than eight levels, I can summon Litmus Doom Swordsman in attack mode." He said as the masked swashbuckler appeared from a alter of two electric pillars, emerging from the ball of light at the center, (0 ATK / 0 DEF).

"No attack points. Seems like a waste to me." Nora commented, "I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

Bastion's eyes narrowed as his smile faded, "I use Carboneddon's effect from the graveyard. By banishing him, I can special summon Hyozanryu in defense position." The posh Ra Yellow said as the card ejected from his deck. As he placed the card horizontally, a gleaming dragon of the strongest stone was summoned onto his field, (2100 ATK / 2800 DEF). Bastion then took one of the last cards in his hand but then paused. Glynda looked at him to reexamine his hand before taking the other card as well, "I set both cards to face down and end my turn." He said as he had no cards left in his hand, causing the headteacher of Ra Yellow to take notes on her tablet.

"My move," Nora said as she drew, smirking at the card, "I activate Thunder Dragon's effect. By discarding one, I can add two from my deck to my hand." She said before sending the monster to the graveyard, causing two more cards to ejected from her deck, "Next, I play Magical Mallet. This allows me to shuffle any cards in my hand back to the deck and drew that same number." She said before looking at her hand, "I think I'll keep these three and ditch the rest." She said before returning the cards to the deck, then drawing three new cards, "Perfect, I got Thunder Sea Horse. By discarding this card, I can add two level four light thunder monsters with 1600 or less attack to my hand." She said before two cards eject from her deck again, "I'll pick Mahunder and Pahunder." She said as her hand size was at seven.

"I think she's charging up for something big," Jaden commented before seeing Nora grin.

"Okay, now for the real fun. I'll start with the spell card Thunder Short. With it, you take 400 damage for each monster you control." Nora said before Bastion looked up, seeing a sudden thunder cloud. Yang looked over to see Bastion about to reveal a face down, but he did not. Instead, a bolt of lightning crashed onto his body, slightly staggering him.

Bastion: 4000 – 800 = 3200 Life Points

"Hm," Nora looked at her hand, then at Hyozanryu, "Let's see if diamonds are unbreakable. I play Hammer Shot, destroying the monster with the highest attack on the field." She said before a massive wooden mallet appeared over Hyozanryu, "Annnnnd…Smash!" She said before the hammer was brought down Bastion's monster destroying it instantly in an explosion, "Huh, I guess they are breakable." She taunted as Bastion remained focused.

"He's not doing anything to counter." Yang said in slight worry, "What's going on with him?"

"He's thinking." Glynda commented, causing Yang to have a look of confusion, "Waiting for the right moment to counter." She said before adjusting her glass, "But, if he keeps second guessing himself, the moment will pass, and he will lose."

Back in the duel, Nora looked at her hand, "Now for the monsters, I summon Mahunder in attack mode." The sparking Ra Yellow said as a red electric lady was summoned on the field, lightning on her arms and hair, (1400 ATK / 700 DEF). "Her effect allows me to make another normal summon this turn, so long as it is for a level four light thunder monster. So, I can summon out her husband Pahunder as well." She said as a green voltaic man was summoned, both of their electricity charging each other, (1300 ATK / 600 DEF). "And like Mahunder, Pahunder lets me make another normal summon. Meet their kid, Brohunder!" She said as an energetic blue boy joined his family, the electricity causing those in the stands to feel the current. (900 ATK / 400 DEF). Yang's hair started to frizzy, causing her to gasp. The same effect happened to Jaden, but he did not care. "His effect allows me to add his sister to my hand." Nora said before showing the recently ejected card, but then took another card out of her hand, "So, since I want the whole family together, I play Double Summon, then summon out Sishunder." Nora said as a sparking red girl with twin tails of electricity stood next to her brother, (900 ATK / 400 DEF). "With her effect, I can remove Thunder Sea Horse from play to added to my hand next at the end phase."

"Four monsters in one turn!?" Yang commented.

"And not a single one was special summoned." Jaden added on before smiling, "She's good." He said before looking over to Bastion, "But, let's see what his plan is."

"Now, time to end this duel!" Nora declared as all four of her monster's raised their hands, causing the electricity to collect in a massive orb, "Take this, Thunder Family Forces!" She said before all massive orb rocketed towards Litmus Doom Knight.

Glynda watched as Bastion was about to reveal one of his facedown cards. However, at the last second, she saw him switch to the other one, "I activate Magical Cylinder." The posh Ra Yellow counter, causing two large cups to appear in front of Litmus Doom Knight, "With it, I can bounce back one of your attacks as damage to you instead. And I pick Mahunder's attack." He said as Nora gasped. The orb entered one cup, but a smaller basted rocketed out the other. Bastion saw the first cup explode, taking the force of the three charges against his zero-attack monster. Nora held a blocking stance as she shields herself from her own monster bolt strike.

Bastion: 3200 – 1300 – 900 – 900 = 100 Life Points

Nora: 4000 – 1400 = 2600 Life Points

The smoke cleared with both duelists still standing. However, Nora had a look of confusion as Bastion's field was not empty, "Huh, how come your monster is still around?"

"Litmus Doom Swordsman cannot be destroyed by battle." Bastion commented, then crossed his arms, "It appears all of your charging to take me out in one turn came just short."

"You think so," Nora said as she played another spell, "I activate Thunder Crash. I can destroy all my faceup monsters to zap you with 300 points each." She said as the Thunder family transformed into a combined bolt of electricity, one that headed straight for Bastion.

At that moment, Bastion smirked, "This is it," He said while Glynda had a slight smile, "I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Prime Material Dragon!"

"Who?" Nora said before the golden six-winged dragon appeared from the grave, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "When did you send that car-" She said before remembering the ritual summon. While Carboneddon was only three levels, this monster was six, making it the other monster for Litmus Doom Knight's ritual summon. Nora then grinned, "No matter, you will still lose to this inflicted damage."

"Except Prime Material Dragon turns all negative effect damage into positive." Bastion said as Nora gasped. Prime Material Dragon roared as it glowed in a golden light. The damaging lightning faded into particles of healing light that fell over the posh Ra Yellow.

Bastion: 100 + 1200 = 1300 Life Points

Bastion then looked over to Yang in the stands, who winked at him with a smile. He then returned to his duel with a look of confidence, "With a face up of trap now on the field, Litmus Doom Swordsman gains 3000 attack points." The posh Ra Yellow said as the masked swashbuckler's sword radiated a black aura. (0 + 3000 = 3000 ATK). He crossed his arms, "With no monster, you're defenseless."

Nora gritted her teeth, but then smirked, "I'm not done yet," She said as Bastion had a look of confusion, "I still have one card left, and it's a powerful one." The sparking Ra Yellow said before playing it, "Try this, Lightning Storm!" She said as another thundercloud appeared above Bastion, this one much larger than before, "With this card, I get a choice of two effects. I can either destroy your spell and traps, or all your attack position monsters." The sparking Ra Yellow said before Bastion gasped, "So, say goodbye to both your aces." She declared as a massive bolt of lightning obliterated Litmus Doom Swordsman and Prime Material Dragon. Smoke filled his entire half of the arena as Nora smirked, "I'll end my turn, which means I can add Thunder Sea Horse back to my hand." She then crossed her arms as she tilted her head back, "Your turn."

"Oh no, he didn't have any cards in his hand to save himself with Prime Material's effect," Yang said with sorrow in her eyes. However, she looked over to see Bastion smiling towards her.

"Was it not you who said it first," Bastion said as he placed the two fingers on his deck, "The duel is not over," He stated before drawing, "Until the last card is played!" the posh Ra Yellow said as he held the card high in the sky, the light gleaming off this shinning draw. Yang to smile. She knew this would be his chance for a true comeback, the moment he would win, the card he drew would save him. As Bastion lowed the card to examine it, a line of sweat ran down Nora's face, "…I end my turn."

A loud thud was heard as everyone except Glynda toppled over. As Yang got up, her eyes were red with rage, "Are you kidding me!" The fiery Ra Yellow shouted at Bastion, "You use my quote and drew something you can't play!?" However, she had a look of confusion as Bastion smiled, crossing his arms. "Idiot, you're gonna lose now?"

"Yeah, he's got nothing to defend-" Jaden added on before noticing something, "Huh, when did he-"

"Hahahaha!" Nora laughed, "You went all dramatic there for no payoff." She said before drawing, grinning with teeth at the result, "Let me show you how it's done. I play Pot of Greed, giving me two more cards to draw." She said before doing so, causing an even wider grin to appear on her face, "Since this is my first duel here, I'll at least end this with a Boss." She said before playing a familiar spell card to the spirited Slifer Red, "I play Polymerization, fusing my Thunder Sea Horse with my drawn again Thunder Dragon." The sparking Ra Yellow said as the vortex behind her was pulsating with electricity, "Come on out, Thunder Dragon Colossus!" Soaring out the vortex was a purple dragon with blood-red eyes, his whole body remitting static electricity. As the creature roared, the lights in the arena began to flicker, (2600 ATK / 2400 DEF). "Sorry, but this is the end for you. Thunder Dragon Colossus, attack him directly with Superbolt Smasher!" Nora declared as her monster charged the blast in its mouth. Upon unleashing, a white beam of energy radiating black bolts of lightning rocketed towards Bastion.

However, the posh Ra Yellow smiled as he saw the beam about to hit him, "I reveal my face down, Magical Cylinder!" He said as the cups from before reappeared.

"What?" Yang said in astonishment.

"WHAT!?" Nora shouted in shock.

"Heh, I noticed it this time," Jaden commented as Glynda smiled.

"But you already used that card," Nora said before looking at her opponent's card in hand, "And you didn't do anything with the card you drew."

"Correct," Bastion said as the Superbolt entered one on of the cups, "However, you have made it obvious in this duel that you knew nothing about my Litmus Doom Swordsman's effects. Including what happens after he is destroyed by a card effect. In which, I can set a trap from the graveyard to my side of the field." The posh Ra Yellow said as the other cup began to glow with power, "However, the plan would fail if you took the time to examine my field again. So, I made sure you were only focused on me during my turn." He said as she gasped, know now why he was so dramatic with his draw. "Any last words?" Bastion said he crossed his arms, the Superbolt shooting back towards Nora.

"Uh…Boop?" Nora said before the blast collided with her body, creating a shockwave that knocked her on her back. Thunder Dragon Colossus faded as the duel ended.

Nora: 2600 – 2600 = 0 Life Points

Bastion sighed as he closed his eyes. However, they shot open as someone patted him on the back. He turned around to see it was Yang, her eyes back to normal as she smiled, "Knew you had a win in you." She said with a wink.

"Thank you." Bastion said before looking over to Nora, who Jaden was helping up.

"That was a cool duel and sweet fusion," Jaden said as Nora patted herself down.

"Thanks, but I was hoping for a win," She said before waving over to the posh Ra Yellow, "Hey! You're actually really smart. Thanks for the duel…" Nora then turned back to Jaden, "Uh, what was his name?"

"Bastion," Jaden answered.

"Bastion!" Nora finished her compliment before hearing a growling sound from inside, "Well, I worked up an appetite. Time for lunch."

Jaden's smile slightly grew, "You and I are going to be good friends." He said before Nora giggled, leading to the two walking off. Yang and Bastion started to follow, but the posh Ra Yellow looked back to Glynda. The headteacher of Ra Yellow did not say a word, rather adjusted her glasses after a slight nod and smile. Bastion bowed back before following his friend, his walk slightly more confident now.

 **AN: There you go, Nora shows up and with some of the most busted cards in the game. I debated putting her as a Slifer Red, since that is closer to her color scheme, but her using cards like Thunder Dragon Colossus and Lightning Storm make it better for her to be a Ra Yellow. Like Yang, these cards work for her semblance and her combos do try to mimic the idea of building up power. Other chooses were the Valkyrie monsters, since they are her last name and I do like them, but I felt did not fit with Nora. I saw a person suggest a Monarch deck, and I could see that, but untimely decided to let the Thunder Dragons take charge. She was a lot of fun to write and lets me put some nice humor in this chapter. (Also, before it is asked, Ren will not show up. Sorry for people that like that ship, but I need to limit myself from overcasting in this series and he did not make the cut). Bastion gets a well-earned win under his belt. He gets his dramatic draw, but its his quick thinking that got him the win here. The next two chapters are the Obelisk Blue focused ones, starting with Blake going up against her own thunderous opponent (GX sub fans will get that reference). That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, time to answer some questions. One that stuck out what made me get into RWBY in the first place. It's not a surprise, but Neo. I saw V1 a bit, but it did not hook me as much so I only sporadically watch it. In V2, as soon as Neo showed up, I was into watching the first two volumes and exited for the third. However, V3 did not land with me for multiple reasons that I do not want to go into anymore. Long story short, the show was not for me anymore, so I went to fanfiction instead to appreciate the series in my own way. Now, I had a couple of people ask why I don't care for CFVY or SSSN. I have had some of them appear in other fics I have done, but they were not as much fun to write as others I could have included. None of those characters were interesting to me and I don't want to go into more detail without possibly offending people who do like the characters. And Jaune, I do not like his character a lot. I could elaborate but will not for same reasons as before. Just note, he is also not going to show up here as well.**

 **For the Yu-Gi-Oh side, I was asked about my favorite series. It has to do with nostalgia, but the first is the best for me. It is the ones I remember the most duels from and has a lot of my favorite characters and cards. With the other series, I'll do a quick rundown. GX has the best last season, while 5D's has the best first half. Zexel is one I tried to watch and cannot get very far into, but still has some of the best animation of all series. ARC-V is the one I describe as having highs (characters both new and returning) and lows (the story near the end), but pendulum summoning and action duels were dumb in my opinion. Vrains lost me very quickly for reasons I do not want to get into, but I did not like the majority of that spinoff. And while Sevens is very new…I like it a lot more than I thought I would have. While the original is my childhood, Sevens makes me appreciate childhood. It doesn't make me go back to younger time in my life to relive nostalgia, but it has me looking back at it as adult and appreciating kids just being kids with a card game. It's a new perspective I appreciate they went with now after the first episode.**

 **For rapid fire ones. Am I going to have Dark Magician Girl here? Yes, when I get to duel spirits day, she will show up. (So, I can point this out too, but has anyone ever notice that the original DMG and Neo have a lot in common. Both debuted in the second season, with a designed based on a poplar character of the first season, but gender swapped. Both use illusions, wore a hat, are immensely popular characters in the respective series. All I need is for Konomi to make a Neapolitan Magician Girl for her archetype and I will be very happy). Regarding anime cards and Last Magnet, I used just to lower the attack of Leo Dancer in a non-targeting way. Since it was just a Setup Duel as I call them, I didn't care about throwing in an anime card. I don't prohibit myself from using them, I just would rather not if I can use playable cards instead. Glynda's class will be revealed later. Speed duels will not happen here, as I just want to do GX era duels. I picked Sienna for Slifer Red because I liked her character and felt it fit for her, as well, her name does mean a shade of red. I know about Charmer Structure deck and am super happy about it, even though I made my own a long time ago. Finally, when I do get to the characters cosplaying their cards, Blake will be dress as one of her Lunalight felines, but I have not decided yet which one would make her the most embarrassed. If you have more question, post them, and I may be able to answer them in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25 - The Next Year: Blue Pt1

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Between playing FFVII: Remake, I sat down to do more of this series. This one is an awesome duel I couldn't wait to write. As one reviewer put it, it's the clashing between the Moon and the Thunder. It was honestly hard to pick the winner in the end, but I think this was an appropriate result. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 25 – The Next Year: Blue Pt. 1**

In the girl's restroom, Blake splashed faucet water onto her face. After drying off with a paper towel, she looked at herself in the mirror, "This is it." She said before exhaling. As she walked out to the hallway, she saw a person walking out of the boy's bathroom. He wore a long coat that was as black as his hair, "Chazz," Blake said as their eyes locked, a slight glare at each other.

"Blake," Chazz responded, "You're the only thing standing in my way from regaining my place in Obelisk Blue."

"I made it my goal to enter Obelisk Blue on my own merit," Blake retorted, "I won't hold back."

"Neither will I," Chazz said before crossing his arms, "We may be friends now, but I still haven't forgotten how you hurt Alexis."

Blake's scowl slightly grew in anger, but Chazz remained unflinching. However, she sighed and closed her eyes, "I haven't forgotten my time as a Shadow Rider either." She said before opening her eyes, "But that is not who I am anymore."

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard, "I would hope so," The two turned around to see two female Obelisk Blue students. One had long dirty blonde hair, the other with white and tied in a side ponytail. The first had the sleeveless white vest and blue mini skirt. While the other had a white long sleeve cutoff jacket with a blue interior, as well as a more maneuverable light blue skirt, "Otherwise you would have to answer to us." The heiress Obelisk Blue said with a smirk.

"Hey Weiss," Blake said with a slight giggle.

"H-hey Alexis," Chazz said as he blushed.

"Chazz, I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Alexis responded before looking to Blake with a smile, "And I don't hold grudges with my friends."

"Thank you," Blake said with a nod, "That means a lot." However, the shadowy Ra Yellow pulled her head back as Weiss pointed at her.

"But don't you think that winning will automatically make you the strongest Obelisk Blue Student." Weiss said before pointing to herself, "That title will belong to me."

"Hey!" Chazz interjected, "Why do you assume I'll lose?"

"You play Ojama cards," Weiss responded with half-open eyes.

Suddenly, the brotherly duel spirts in red speedos emerged, "Hey, we take offense to that!" The Ojama brothers said with the heiress Obelisk Blue, giving them a cold stare, reducing them to a block of ice.

"I was still able to beat you, the same as Blake." Chazz countered, "No matter what's in my deck, I play to win, and make any card a winner." With his encouragement, the Ojama brothers broke free with a cheer.

Alexis sighed, "Regardless, none of you beat Zane before he graduated." She said, "He took the title with him when he went to the pro-leagues."

"True, but I know a loophole," Weiss responded, "If I beat the headteacher of the Obelisk Blue dorm, that should be enough to earn me the title."

"Oh, Dr. Crowler is back from his vacation?" Chazz inquired.

"Yes, he also brought a new transfer student for the Obelisk Blue dorm." Alexis responded, "Atticus is showing him around right now."

"After your match, the victor can watch me become the Strongest Obelisk Blue at Duel Academy," Weiss said with her head held high and smirk on her face.

"Yikes, you're extra egotistical today," Chazz commented before his pocket buzzed. In taking out his scroll, he saw a message before looking to Blake, "We have to get going, Chancellor Sheppard is expecting us in the arena." He said with her nodding back.

"See you from the stands," Alexis said with a smile and way. Blake responded in kind, as did Chazz, but he blushed with his palms slightly sweaty.

 _A few minutes later._

The arena seats were packed with only Obelisk Blue Students. Weiss and Alexis were in the front row, watching as Chazz entered the right side of the arena. While Blake entered the left. At the center, a large bald man in deep red stood with a smile and hands behind his back, "Another year to expand our knowledge of duel monsters." He said before shifting between looking at Chazz and Blake, "However, these two are in a duel to decide who has learned the most in the last year. And as a reward, the winner will advance to Obelisk Blue." Chancellor Sheppard said before closing his eyes, his smile slightly growing, "For the loser, I will expect a ten-page report on the duel. So, a lot is at stake." He said before turning around and walking off the arena, "You may begin whenever you're ready."

At the same moment, both students loaded their duel disks before drawing their starting hand, "Duel!" The two stated, causing the battle for blue to begin.

Blake: 4000 Life Points

Chazz: 4000 Life Points

"The Chazz goes first." Chazz said as he drew, "I summon Ojama Black in defense mode." He said as the pudgy brother appeared in a kneeling stance, (0 ATK / 1000 DEF).

"Hey lady," Ojama Black said with a grin at Blake, "How you doin?" He said with Wiess groaning from the audience.

Chazz then took out over half of his remaining hand, "I set three cards and end my turn."

"My move," Blake said as she drew, activating the spell immediately, "I play Polymerization, fusing my Lunalight Emerald Bird and Yellow Marten," She said as the vortex appeared behind her, "To summon Lunalight Cat Dancer." She said as the elegantly masked feline entered the battlefield with daggers in hand and a seductive meow, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF).

"Heh, just what I was hoping for." Chazz said with a grin, "I activate Chthonian Polymer. With it, I can tribute my monster to take control of your fusion." He said as Ojama Black faded away, causing Cat Dancer to be engulfed in flames. Blake gasped as her monster walked to the other side of the field. In turning around, Cat Dancer hissed with sharper fangs and jagged mask with red eyes.

"I see, Chazz was prepared for her fusion summon," Alexis commented.

"Without your Cat Dancer, it locks you out of most of your other fusion." Chazz taunted his opponent, "You can now defend with your normal summon. Or, better yet, just give up and run back to the Ra Yellow dorm to get writing."

Blake scowled as she tightened her right first, "I am not running away," She declared, "I use Yellow Marten's effect. Since she was sent to the graveyard, I can add a Lunalight spell or trap to my hand." She said as the card ejected, then was instantly play, "I pick Lunalight Fusion!" Blake said before looking to Cat Dancer, "Since my opponent has a monster that was special summoned from the extra deck, I can use one Lunalight monster from my extra deck as material." She said as she took two cards out of her hand and one fusion monster, "So, I fuse Lunalight Panther Dancer, Crimson Fox, and Purple Butterfly." Once again, the vortex appeared behind the shadowy Ra Yellow, "To summon Lunalight Leo Dancer!" Emerging out was the prideful Lunalight, her mask shattering before reforming as a hair accessory, (3500 ATK /3000 DEF).

"Two fusions in one turn." Weiss commented, "That's Blake for you."

"Crimson Fox's effect now activates," Blake commented, "Since the card was sent to the graveyard by a card effect, one of your monster's attack points becomes zero." She said as Chazz gasped with Cat Dancer losing the fiery aura, (2400 – 2400 = 0 ATK). "Leo Dancer, attack Cat Dancer with Semilunar Slasher!" Blake declared as her monster went to attack its once ally. Cat Dancer attempted a stab with her daggers, but Leo Dancer ducked, running her cold blade running through the monster's heart.

Chazz: 4000 – 3500 = 500 Life Points

"Cat Dancer cannot be destroyed by battle," Blake stated, a small amount of regret in her voice, "But Leo Dancer allows me to destroy all special summoned monster on your field." She said as the prideful Lunalight pulled out her sword, causing Cat Dancer to fall to her knees before laying to the side, motionless. Leo Dancer looked down in sorrow as Cat Dancer's body faded away, "As well, she can make a second attack." Blake stated as the prideful Lunalight glared at Chazz, "It's over." She said as her monster charged into battle.

"I don't think so," Chazz said as he revealed his facedown "I play Ojamatching. By sending Ojama Green from my hand the graveyard, I can add Armed Dragon LV5 and Ojama Yellow to my hand." He said before searching his deck and picking the two cards, "What's more, I can immediately normal summon Ojama Yellow in defense mode." He said as noodle-eyes Ojama was summoned, now with boxing shorts and gloves, (0 ATK / 1000 DEF).

"Alright Boss, let me at em!" Ojama Yellow said as he shadowboxed, then looked up at Leo Dancer glaring at him, "Uhh…" He said as his whole body was sweating, "…Meow?" At that moment, Leo Dancer cut Ojama Yellow in half, creating a massive explosion.

"Tsk." Blake scoffed before looking at the last card in her hand, "I'll set this and end my turn."

Alexis and Weiss continued to watch from the stands, "One turn and she already took him down to 500 life points." Alexis commented, "Chazz has a lot cut out for him."

"If anyone knows what it's like to be down at the bottom, it's him." Weiss said before Chazz drew, "But, while others see that as a negative," She said before seeing him smile, "It motivates him to climb even higher and faster."

"I play Ojamodification," Chazz said before showing a fusion monster from his extra deck, "I can reveal a light machine fusion monster, then banish my three Ojama's. In doing so, I can special summon all three materials. Meet X-Head Cannon," He said as a purple humanoid machine with blasters on his shoulders appeared, (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Y-Dragon Head," Next to it was a red metal dragon, (1500 ATK / 1000 DEF). "And Z-Metal Tank." Next to them were a set of mobile treads with a single eye at the center, (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF). "And now, I banish them all to fusion summon," He said as the monster began to disassemble, the dragon head's wings flew off as the head cannon locked on top while the metal tank was below, "XYZ-Dragon Cannon," Chazz said as his monster radiated blue electricity, (2800 ATK / 2600 DEF).

"Your monster does not have enough attack points," Blake commented, "Nor can it's effect target Leo Dancer."

"I'm nowhere near done yet." Chazz responded, taking a card out of his graveyard before putting it away, then taking out three cards, "I remove Ojamodification to add all three Ojama brothers back to my deck." He said before doing so, the deck auto shuffling, "Then, I draw a card." Chazz said before taking another card out of his hand, "I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw three and discard two."

Blake saw that one of the cards was the Armed Dragon LV5, "Why did he add it to his hand if he was going to discard it?"

"Look at that, I drew Pot of Greed. Meaning more cards for me." Chazz said before drawing two, them playing one, "Now, I summon V-Tiger Jet." Chazz said before a green and yellow aircraft rocketed into battle, (1600 ATK / 1800 DEF). "Next, I play Frontline Base, allowing me to special summon the union monster, W-Catapult Wing." He said as blue flattop drone sowed in, (1300 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Now, I banish them both," He said as the tiger jet mounted the catapult wing, "To fusion summon VW-Tiger Catapult." He said as the monster roared with a metallic screech, (2000 ATK / 2100 DEF).

"Both of those monsters," Weiss commented, "Is he-"

"Any chump can do two fusions in a single turn," Chazz said before grinning, "But I'm no chump." He said as Blake gritted her teeth, "I banish both VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon." Chazz said as his monster disassembled and reformed into a massive mechanical titan towering almost to the height of the arena ceiling, "To make VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" He said as mechanical titan pulsated with a wave of power, (3000 ATK / 2800 DEF).

"It's big," Blake commented, "But it doesn't scare me."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Chazz said as Blake had a look of confusion, "I activate Call of Haunted on my Armed Dragon LV5." He said as the black and red boxer dragon was brought back from the graveyard, (2400 ATK / 1700 DEF). "Next, I play my last card, Level Up!" Chazz said as his armored dragon grew, going into his next form, "Say hello to Armed Dragon LV7!" He said with the dragon at almost the same height as the mechanical titan, (2800 ATK / 1000 DEF).

"What is he-" Blake said before seeing Chazz pointing up, his eyes closed.

"You see, most would stop at three fusion summons in one turn." Chazz said as Blake gasped, "But I'm always ready to Chazz It Up!"

The crowd began to cheer, "Chazz It Up! Chazz It Up! Chazz It Up! Chazz It Up!"

"Here goes, I banish VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon and Armed Dragon LV7," Chazz said as the mechanical titan dissembled, its body parts attaching to the armed dragon. The trends combining with his arms, the wings mounted on the back. The armed dragon was armored with every weapon imaginable, "Meet Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon!" He said with the unstoppable fighter dragon robot roaring a monstrous battle cry, (3500 ATK / 3000 DEF).

Blake slight gritted her teeth before letting out a breath, "It's okay," She thought before looking at her face down, "He plans to crash into my monster, destroying us both, and hoping I will not draw a monster next turn. However, my Call of the Haunted will let me summon back a Lunalight to win me this duel."

"I end my turn," Chazz said with his arms crossed, "Your move."

"Huh?" Blake said, "He didn't do it?" She thought before drawing, "No matter, I can still-"

"I activate my monster's effect." Chazz said as a card ejected from his deck, "I banish Armed Dragon LV10 from my deck." He said before pointing, "In order to banish every card you control and in your graveyard."

"WHAT!?" Blake responded before seeing both cards on her field vanish. As well, her two other fusions monster, fusion spells, and some off her Lunalight monster. All were removed from play in an instant. "I…I…" Blake said as she looked at the lone card in her hand, knowing it was one she could not play, "I…end my turn."

Chazz grinned as he saw victory in grasp. While his main monster could not finish the job, all he needed was something with a few attack points…However, "Hey Boss!" Ojama Yellow said as he looked back from his card, "How's it going?"

Chazz's right eye twitched before sighing, "I attack you directly with Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon." He said before the mechanical dragon titan reeled back for a right hook, "Go, Rocket Crusher!" Chazz declared before jets in the tread arms went off, launching the punch at near-instantaneous speeds. Blake braced herself as the impact let out a massive shockwave over the area.

Blake: 4000 – 3500 = 500 Life Points

"He actually tied it up," Alexis commented.

"Yeah," Weiss said before looking over, seeing Chazz fuming with anger as Ojama Yellow hovered over his head.

Blake's breathing was heavy as she looked up at the mechanical dragon titan, "I draw!" She said before seeing it as a card she could play, "I activate Swords of Counseling Light!" the shadowy Ra Yellow said as Chazz saw black swords fall from the sky, "Thanks to it, all your monsters are switched to facedown defense position and cannot change battle positions." She said as Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon transformed into a set card, "However, my card is destroyed at my second standby phase."

"She slowed down that monster," Alexis commented, "But she is still defenseless."

"I draw!" Chazz said before doing do so, hoping for a better monster than before.

…However, "Brother, it's me!" Ojama Green said from his card, causing Chazz to grind his teeth.

"I end my turn." Chazz regretfully said as Weiss sighed.

"I draw," Blake said before glancing at the card, "I'll set this and end my turn."

Chazz drew, knowing the odds would be near impossible that it would be- "Bros! Boss! How's it going!" Ojama Black said from his card, "Did we win yet?"

"Nope, not quite." Ojama Green answered.

"Boss has her on the ropes," Ojama Yellow added on, "He just needs to draw the right card." He then looked up to see Chazz's face red with rage, "Uh, Boss? Please breathe."

"I…end my turn," Chazz said with a deep exhale.

Blake readied for her draw, her eyes closed as she put her fingers on her deck, "I cannot keep hoping he doesn't get a playable card, I need to act now." She thought before drawing, causing the black swords to vanish. In opening her eyes, a slight smile formed, "Perfect." Blake said before playing the card, "I summon Lunalight Blue Cat in attack mode." She said as the feline ballerina pirouette onto the battlefield, (1600 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Next, I play Wild Nature's Release. This gives my monster an attack increases equal to her current defense points." The shadowy Ra Yellow said as Blue Cat clenched her fists, her body pulsating with a lunar aura, (1600 + 1200 = 2800 ATK).

"It's impressive, but not enough." Weiss commented, "His set monster has 3000 defense points."

"I activate my trap card, Kunai with Chain." Blake said as her monster was equipped with a three-edged blade connected to a steel chain, "With it, Blue Cat gains 500 attack points." She said as Chazz gasped, (2800 + 500 = 3300 ATK). "Go!" Blake ordered as her Blue Cat leaped into battle. The set monster revealed itself to be Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon, who tried to reel before for a punch. However, Blue Cat swiftly slashed the mechanical dragon titan across the neck, causing its body to go limp before exploding. The feline ballerina landed back to Blake's side, but then dropped her weapon as she fell to one knee, "Because of my spell card, Blue Cat is destroyed at the end phase." She said before her monster looked back, giving a small grin before fading away, "However, her effect now allows me to special summon a Lunalight from my deck." The shadowy Ra Yellow said before a card ejected, "I pick Lunalight Wolf." She said as a purple canine entered the field, its right leg raised for battle, (2000 ATK / 1800 DEF).

"You took out my strongest card," Chazz said before drawing.

"You still have us." The Ojama brothers said at the same time, each with a smile.

"…I play Card Destruction, discarding my hand to draw three new cards," Chazz said as he heard the screams of the monsters going to the graveyard, then took a moment to appreciate the silence. He smiled with a sigh before looking at his hand, "Next I play Tri-Wight. This lets me special summon three level two normal monsters from my graveyard."

A headstone appeared with three oddly shaped stone skulls. Suddenly, the three Ojama brothers busted out before landing on the ground in a kneeling stance, each with the same status, (0 ATK / 1000 DEF).

"They will not be able to save you," Blake responded, "Wolf can inflict piercing damage."

"You shouldn't underestimate these guys," Chazz countered before taking a card out of his hand, "I play Ojama Delta Hurricane. With all three brothers on the field, all your cards are destroyed."

"Alright bros, let's do this." Ojama Black said with the other two nodding. The three monsters jumped high in the air, touching butts in a triangular fashion, "Ojama,"

"Delta," Ojama Green said as they all began to spin.

"Hurricane!" Ojama Yellow said before the spinning went to blinding speed, forming a ring. The ring descended over Wolf before the Lunalight exploded. Blake shielded herself from the shockwave. As the smoke cleared, she gritted her teeth as all three Ojama brothers pointed and laughed at her empty field.

"Now, one more fusion." Chazz said as he took the last card out his hand, "I play Polymerization, fusing the three Ojama brothers." He said before all three of his monsters began to bounce around the whole arena, then headbutting each other at the same time, causing a plume of pink smoke, "To form Ojama King!" He said a massive, egg-shaped white Ojama was seen. He wore one more speedo on his head, as well as a crown and green cape. He stood in a praising stance with his hands pointing up, (0 ATK / 3000 DEF).

"Thank you," Ojama King spoke, then put his knuckles on his hips, "Thank you very much"

"3000 defense," Blakes said before looking down at her duel disk, seeing three Ojama stamps on her monster zones.

"When he out on the field, three of your monster zones are unable." Chazz responded, "I end my turn."

Blake drew, slightly gasping at the result. Her mind then flashed back to a short time ago, her walking back to her dorm room, discovering an envelope taped to her door. In taking it off and flipping it over, she saw the name of the Strongest Obelisk Blue in his handwriting. In opening the envelope, she found a short message and a single card:

 _Dear Blake,_

 _While I should have done more to help, I hope this card leads to a brighter future. I'm terrible with goodbyes, but I wish you the best of luck. Take care._

 _\- Zane._

Back in the duel, Blake had a small smile, then focused on her opponent, "I play Future Fusion. With it, I can send fusion material for a monster to the graveyard." Blake said as she took her Lunalight Black Sheep, White Rabbit, and Kaleido Chick out of her deck and into the graveyard.

"She's going for Sabre Dancer," Weiss commented as Blake ended her turn, leading the Chazz drawing. He set a card and then passed, "If Chazz gets a monster, or blocks those last two zones, it's over." The heiress Obelisk Blue said before Blake started her turn. She drew, set the card, then ended. As Chazz drew, he looked at the card and then set it as well, "I guess his luck ran out." Weiss commented before looking back to Blake.

"My turn," Blake said as she drew, causing her spell to activate again. "Enough time has passed, I fusion summon Lunalight Sabre Dancer!" She said as the spell card on the field glowed in a bright light. Emerging out the light was the vicious Lunalight with two swords, (3000 ATK / 2600 DEF). "She also gains 200 attack points for each Lunalight in my graveyard." Weiss watched at the new monster's swords glowed with the light of the monster in the graveyard, (3000 + 1000 = 4000 ATK). "Next, I summon Lunalight Tiger in attack mode." The shadowy Ra Yellow said as the black and yellow feline entered the battlefield, (1200 ATK / 800 DEF). "Chazz, I have used every Lunalight against you." She said before having a smile on her face, "No matter the outcome, you pushed me to limit."

"Same here," Chazz responded, a smile on his face, but one that was slightly more confident, "But this duel is not over just yet."

"Right," Blake said before pointing, "Sabre Dancer, attack Ojama King with Curved Blade Cross Cut!"

However, Chazz grinned, "I activate my facedown card, Ring of Destruction." He revealed as the collar with red grenades locked around Sabre Dancer's neck, "With it, your monster is destroyed, and we both take damage equal to its attack."

Weiss gasped, remembering this combo from her duel against Chazz. She looked at his field, seeing another face down, but knew what it was. Ring of Defense, with it, Chazz would be safe and win the duel. However, Blake saw this play coming, "I reveal my face down, Trap Jammer." The shadowy Ra Yellow said as Sabre Dancer broke free from the ring, tossing it aside before it exploded, "No matter what, I will keep moving forward!" She thought before the vicious Lunalight slashed through Ojama King, creating a massive explosion.

"Wow, you got me," Chazz said as the smoke cleared around his body. Blake focused on him as Lunalight Tiger readied her claws, "However, The Chazz always has a backup." He said before Blake saw the other facedown card revealed, causing her to gasp, "I activate Chthonian Blast! When my monster is destroyed, the weakest monster is destroyed as well, and we both take half its attack points as damage."

"But that means-" Blake said before Tiger looked down at the ground, seeing it erupted before getting destroyed. The shadowy Ra Yellow looked up to see flaming rocked raining down over both duelists. After the smoke cleared, she finished her comment, "It's a tie." She said as Sabre Dancer faded away.

Blake: 500 – 600 = 0 Life Points

Chazz: 500 – 600 = 0 Life Points

The crowd grumbled among themselves, "What does this mean for them?" Alexis asked Weiss, who did not have the answer.

Suddenly, Chancellor Sheppard walked back into the center of the arena, "Well, that was a fine duel from both students with an unexpected outcome." He said with his eyes closed, "I didn't plan on what to do in case of a draw. I suppose I could have both students remain in their respective grade levels." The Headmaster of Duel Academy said with a Blake and Chazz slightly disappointing, "However, that would not reward the hard work we have just witnessed from two amazing examples of what Duel Academy can produce. So, I will promote both Chazz Princeton and Blake Belladonna to Obelisk Blue!" Chancellor Sheppard declared as the crowd cheered in passion. Blake went from shock to happiness as everyone applauded her. Chazz waved as others cheered his catchphrase again. "Yes, but I would also like a twelve-page report from both students about this duel." He said before walking off, "You can give it to Dr. Crowler in the morning."

"Wait what?" Blake and Chazz said at the same time, a look of panic in both their eyes. Chancellor Sheppard had a jubilant laugh as he walked out of the arena, causing the two new Obelisk Blues to sigh. However, they turned towards Alexis and Weiss, both of which were still applauding their new dorm members. Chazz and Blake then smiled before looking at each other, giving a slight nod to their friend.

 **AN: There you go, two new students to added to the rank of Obelisk Blue. Blake and Chazz both put everything they had into that duel, using every ace I could think of. Only Chazz can bust out four fusions in a single turn. Then right after, Ojama brick. Blake also got to put her Lunalight cards to the test, with also a little help from an old friend. I knew I wanted both to advance to this grade level, but I flipped between who would win in planning. Even though one happened not too long ago, I felt a tie was in order. Yu-Gi-Oh has had a tradition of showing that, while winning results are important, effort and determination speak more about one's character growth and deserve recognition. Next up, Weiss is on the path to become the Strongest Obelisk Blue. However, she must get past the OG ancient gear duelist back from vacation. As well, the long-awaited ARC-V characters shows up, and he has something planned for his introduction. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now for some answering some questions. One was what the RWBY Manga does better than the original series. Best way to simply put it, I look at the official manga version of RWBY as the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood of the original series. It's the condensed aspects I liked of the original without the filler. It has more focus on Team RWBY and makes the characters feel more confident in who they are. For example, Ruby is more defined as a character from the start as says why she wants to be a huntress in the first chapter in a cool way. While I didn't like it at first, the manga art style grew on me as something unique and allows for the characters to be more bendable in action, (But because of the black and white nature, it is actually hard some times to tell Wiess apart from Yang). The action is condensed and shorted, but I like that Grimm are not pushovers and Roman is seen as an actual threating villain. The manga references the Tekken animated movie, which is a bigger plus as I died laughing at that panel. Overall, I liked what the manga set out to be, rather than just copy and paste from the series. If it doesn't do V3, that doesn't matter for me. If it does, I have more confidence in liking it than the other version I saw. As well, I hope this gets adapted into an anime outside of RT (Despite how inspection sounding that is. Just call it RWBY: Sisterhood and I will watch it). When it prints, I am buying the paperback of the them.**

 **Another one was about Syrus not being here. Like I said, characters have to get cut, and he is more a side character anyway. He is comparable to Jaune in terms of massive character development, but I would either have to redo that development with his character or have him somewhere in the middle of his path. While I am a big fan of character development, that does not apply to all kinds, and it usual depends on where a character starts and how they grow. For me, it is not fun to redo character arcs with almost the same context, which is what I would have to do with Syrus, and I do not care for him enough to do that. Its why I don't redo cannon GX duels, I will just say they happened in the background with similar result, despite this altered context. I started in the middle of GX so I wouldn't have to have Chazz's arc explained in the background here. I also wanted to clarify a couple cards. Ring of Destruction does its original effect where it was free to destroy anything in a non-targeting way. As well, Ring of Defense plays like in the anime as a combo for Destruction, not as a counter like in the TCG.**

 **Rapid fire ones. If I had to pick an anime deck to make real, I would go with Earthbound Servants. They look amazing and honestly should have been in the Immortal Destinies set instead of what support we did get for Earthbound cards. Regarding that charmer structure deck, I will buy a few copies when that comes out for sure. While all dorms have a cafeteria, Jaden would defiantly sneak in for Endless Pancake Day. DMG will have her magical girl archetype to play with, it seems fitting now. Blair still has Maiden in Love, but I doubt I will use it more than in that flashback. FFVII is great and I am playing it at my own pace. I had one mention if RWBY would be adapted into a card archetype like with Dragon maids, (Speaking of, I do want to put in this series somehow, but am working on it). Honestly, I would be down for it and think I know how they should play. The spells and traps summon different Grimm Tokens to your opponent's side of the field, while the monster are hunters/huntresses who gain effects if they battle or destroyed a Grimm token. For example, if Weiss destroyed a Grimm Token, she allows you to special summon a white Grimm Token onto your side of the field to attack as well. They could also make the weapons union monsters that could special summon themselves to the appropriate character for an attack boost and some protection. I think it could be fun, and I would get a play set of the secret rare Neopolitan. Those are all the questions for now, comment with more, and I will try to answer them in the next sections.**


	26. Chapter 26 - The Next Year: Blue Pt2

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one will be the last one for a while, as I need to head back into planning for the next few chapters after this. With it, the moment I have been waiting for is about to happen. The ARC-V character shows up. I do hope you like his introduction; it was defiantly one I liked writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**.

 **Chapter 26 – The Next Year: Blue Pt. 2**

Just outside one of the duel arenas, a mass of students from all classes gathered. The Slifer Reds talked with their departing friend in black, "Congratulations on making it to Obelisk Blue." Ruby said with Chazz holding his head high, "Still, you're not stopping the addition to Slifer Red Dorm?"

"Why would I, it's already paid for." Chazz said before crossing his arms, "Besides, I like the view from that side of the island."

"Aw, that's just your way of saying you would miss us." Jaden teased.

"Can it, Slacker!" Chazz retorted, causing Jaden to chuckle.

Ruby smiled as Blair looked on, a small smile forming as well, "People here are so nice." The maiden Slifer Red said before looking over to Ra Yellow students.

"I can't believe you're abandoning us," Yang said as she hugged Blake.

"Yang, I'm not leaving the island. We're still in all the same class." Blake responded as Yang did not let go, "All that will be different is I'll be wearing a darker color uniform."

"Yeah, bright colors don't suit you." Tyranno said as the shadowy Obelisk Blue glared at her, "What?"

"It is still a huge honor," Bastion commented, "Not many can enter Obelisk Blue through placement test as you did."

"Eh, I bet I can get in there within a few months," Nora responded with grin.

Yang then let go of Blake and smiled, "Still, we should celebrate." She said to everyone before smirk, "And I have a something I have been saving away that we can-"

Suddenly, a shrill voice was heard, "Excuse me!?" The students turned around to see a teacher in an elaborate Obelisk Blue long coat with pink frills. The hair was a bleached blond in a bowl cut and ponytail. With crescent earrings and purple lipstick, the gaze of this teacher was piercing, "Might you tell me what you are hiding?"

"Sorry, Miss-" Yang responded.

"No." The teacher responded; arms crossed.

"Sorry, Mr.-" Ruby tried to correct.

"No." The teacher said with both sisters going silent. Nora looked down at the teacher's lower body, confused. "It is Dr. Crowler, I Ph.D. in dueling for a reason." He then looked over to see Jaden waving, "Oh, you are still on this island?"

"Hey, long time no see," Jaden said with a smile, "How was your vacation?"

"It was not a vacation; I was teaching abroad in Venice." Dr. Crowler responded slightly pouting as he looked away, "Which just so happens to be where my mother lives and let me say home for the time."

"Awesome, I can see why you didn't want to leave," Jaden responded with a giggle, "Maybe I should go there one of these days."

"You will do no such thing!" Dr. Crowler responded before looking at all students, "Why are so many of you here and not in classes?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke up, "Because I wanted my friends to see me win." Dr. Crowler turned around to Weiss speaking to him, Alexis close behind, "I wish to duel you to become the Strongest Obelisk Blue."

"I already got permission from the other professors to let everyone here watch the duel." Alexis said, speaking for her friends, "Everything is all set up."

"Of course, they would listen to you." Dr. Crowler said before looking back to Weiss, slightly squinting, "Hold on, you're the Heiress to Schnee company."

"I am." Weiss said before smirking, "As a bit of stacks to our duel, if you win, I will call up my father to see if he can donate to the Academy in your name."

"Hm, I could use that to leverage a few favors from the Headmaster. Like kicking out a certain Slifer," Dr. Crowler manically thought before speaking up, "You do seem very confident in proving yourself." He said before crossing his arms, "Very well, let's see if you can back that up with skill."

"That was my intention," Weiss said with a smirk before they entered the arena.

As the other students took their seats in the front row, Ruby walked past Alexis, "Hey, what's up with Weiss?" the hooded Slifer Red asked, "She's always been confident to prove herself, but now she seems…overconfident." She said before seeing the heiress Obelisk Blue ready her duel disk, "I feel like it's been so long since I have seen her last."

Alexis sighed, "After everything last year, Weiss spent all her free time studying and practicing every aspect of Duel Monsters." She said then turned back Ruby, "It paid off, she has a long-running win streak in the dorm now." The lovely Obelisk Blue said before looking at Weiss, "She wants to make sure she'll never lose again because she feels she let us down before."

Chazz groaned, "Do I have to reteach my lesson to her?" He said before looking to Ruby but saw that she was focused on heiress Obelisk Blue.

"Weiss," Ruby softly said with sorrow in her eyes, "You don't have to win every duel. We already beat the bad-" She said before seeing Dr. Crowler put on his duel disk, causing Ruby's silver eyes to light up, "WOW, what is that!?" She sped off from her seat, leaving a flurry of rose petals behind, "This is such a cool duel disk mount." The hooded Slifer Red said within the headteacher of Obelisk Blue's personal space, then gasped, "It has a motion sensor that ejects the cards on the draw, amazing!"

"Will you calm down!" Dr, Crowler ordered, causing Ruby to step back, "Why is it that you Slifer Reds are either overly energetic or overly lazy?" He asked with Ruby not coming up with the words, "Well?"

"Hey, leave her alone," Weiss called as she gained both their attention, "Your duel is with me, remember?"

"Hm, yes." Dr. Crowler responded, allowing Ruby to walk away.

As the hooded Slifer Red walked back to her seat, she looked back at her focused friend, "She may be a bit cold," Ruby said before smiling, "But at her core, she is still Weiss." She said before returning to her seat.

"Duel!" Both said as the match began.

Weiss: 4000 Life Points

Dr. Crowler: 4000 Life Points

"I'll go first," Weiss said as she drew, then glanced over to Blake with a smirk, "You're not the only one with this card." She said before returning to the duel, playing a continuous spell, "I activate Future Fusion, sending Gem-Knight Lapis and Lazuli to the graveyard. So, in two turns, I can fusion summon Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli." The heiress Obelisk Blue said before one of the cards ejected from her graveyard, "However, I can use Lazuli's effect to add Lapis back to my hand." She said before playing another spell, "I activate Gem-Knight Fusion, merging my Lapis, Garnet, and Crystal to make Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Weiss announced as the gleaming gem-knight leaped out of a vortex, her sword at the ready, (3400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Now, I end with one card facedown."

"Hm, an impressive first turn summon," Dr. Crowler said before drawing, the card launching into his hand, "First, I play Confiscation. For 1000 life points, I can send a card in your hand to the graveyard."

"A bit of waste, since I only have one card," Weiss said before turning the card around, but Dr. Crowler smirked.

Dr. Crowler: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 Life Points

"It doesn't look that way to me," Dr. Crowler said before pointing at the resurrection spell card, "Monster Reborn, to the graveyard." He said as Weiss did so.

"Huh," Jaden commented, "I had the weirdest sense of Déjà vu."

"Now, young heiress, feast your eyes on this." Dr. Crowler said as he played a spell, "I activate Polymerization, fusing my three Ancient Gear Golems." The headteacher of Obelisk Blue said as a massive vortex appeared behind him, the three mech titans spinning around each other, "To make Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" He declared before the rusty trojan-like mech was summoned onto the field, (4400 ATK / 3400 DEF).

"Wow, when did you start messing around with fusions?" Jaden called out, "Did my Flame Wingman leave you wanting to try the poly spell."

"Hardly, and don't remind me of that duel?" Dr. Crowler called out, "It is a loss I would rather forget."

"Wait, you lost to a Slifer Red student?" Weiss said with Dr. Crowler gritting his teeth.

"Well, technically I wasn't a student yet?" Jaden corrected, not seeing Dr. Crowler red with rage.

"That's it, I will not be made a fool of!" Dr. Crowler shouted, ignoring other card in his hand, "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, attack Lady Brilliant Diamond with Ultimate Mechanized Melee!" He declared with the rusty trojan-like mech reeling back his right arm, then punching the gleaming gem-knight, "Heh, It looks like diamonds are breakable."

Weiss: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 Life Points

"Hey!" Nora called out, "That was my joke!" Suddenly, the field was struck with a blinding light, "Huh?" She said before seeing Lady Brilliant Diamond at the center of the glow.

Dr. Crowler shielded his eyes from the light, but then saw his opponent smirking, "I know your Ancient Gear monster are legendary, with effects that negate spell and traps until the end of the damage step." Weiss before looking at her now activated trap card, "So, I have this card specially to counter them, Brilliant Spark!" The heiress Obelisk Blue said her monster's body exploded in orange lighting, "If a Gem-Knight monster is destroyed, you take damage equal to its original attacks." Weiss said before Dr. Crowler was struck with the lightning, "It's over."

Dr. Crowler: 3000 – 3400 = 0 Life Points

"Wow, she wiped the floor with him," Tyranno commented.

"She was prepared for this duel." Alexis commented, then looking over to Dr. Crowler, who was on his hands and knees, "But I wish she would have slowed down. He didn't need to lose like that."

Dr. Crowler looked at the last card in his hand, seeing it as Heavy Strom, gritting his teeth, "If that no good Slifer Red didn't distract me, I could have-"

"How disappointing," Weiss said before sighing, "I can't call myself the Strongest Obelisk Blue off a win like that."

"Weiss, you do get that those titles are all subjective," Blake called out, "They don't matter that much."

"Says the former Strongest Ra Yellow," Weiss retorted.

"Hey, cool your jets, Ice Queen," Yang responded, "You're good at the game, just leave it at that." The two then glared at each other, causing the fiery Ra Yellow's eyes to turn red.

Weiss sighed, "Look, I just want to be ready for the next challenge." She said before looking down, "Last time, I lost and let everyone down."

"No, you didn't let us down." Ruby responded with a smile, "We were all a team in the end, and we won. We saved the world."

"What?" Blair asked, causing Ruby to gasp at saying too much, "Saved the world?"

"Uh, it's a figure of speech?" Ruby said with an uneasy giggle, but Blair remained questioned in her gaze.

However, both turned to see Jaden standing up, "In that case, you can duel me?" Jaden offered Weiss, "Our last match ended in my favor, but your skills right now have me wanting a rematch."

"Really," Weiss said before grinning, "This time, I'll be the victor."

"We'll see," Jaden said with a matching grin. Ruby turned back to see Blair blushing with eyes of bewilderment, causing the hooded Slifer Red to sigh, "Alright Weiss, hope you're ready to get your gam-"

Suddenly, a new voice called out from the hallway behind Dr. Crowler, "Hold it!" Everyone turned to hear a footstep of someone approaching. Soon, they saw a short young man was seen with purple and lightish red hair, two long bangs point upward like insect antennas. He wore an elaborate purple uniform coat with a red cape, light blue pants, and black boots. With thick pink eyebrows angled down, he had a small smirk on his face, "I would like to duel her?"

"Who are you?" Weiss asked, examining his outfit, "That's not this school's uniform."

Dr, Crowler then picked himself up off the ground, "That is because it was the uniform at the school I taught at in Venice." He then turned around to face the new student, "This Yuri, the top student of that academy, who I was able to bring back with me to attend Duel Academy here."

"Yuri, eh," Yang said before grinning at Blake, "Hey, that almost sounds like the type of books you're read. You know, the ones with all the guys-"

"Yang!" Blake said as her face went red, "You said you would not say that out loud!" She said with the fiery Ra Yellow giggling.

"So, you were the top student at the school?" Weiss asked Yuri.

"Yes, as I never lost a duel." Yuri responded before having a slight grin, "Unlike you." He said with Weiss scowling, "So, how about we decided who is the strongest Obelisk Blue?"

"Are you sure you're were Obelisk Blue here?" Weiss retorted, "Purple is more of a reddish color."

"Oh, that's because I beat so many Slifer's at my old school," Yuri responded, a slightly cold gaze, "The countless reds stained my blue uniform, making it the purple you see today."

"And what about the hair?" Weiss countered.

"Well, I wanted everything to match." Yuri casually responded, "Now, shall we begin?"

"Fine." Weiss said before glancing at Jaden, "Just give me a second to beat this brat, okay?" She said with the spirited Slifer Red sitting back down, causing her to turn back to Yuri with a smirk. However, Yuri was now talking with Dr. Crowler, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Dr. Crowler, may I borrow your deck?" Yuri asked.

"Pardon!?" Dr. Crowler exclaimed, causing Yuri to bow.

"Your Ancient Gears did not get a proper showing," Yuri responded, looking back up with an innocent grin, "I want to show how legendary they truly are." Dr. Crowler did not say a word, looking back to Weiss with slight anger at his humiliation. He then ejected his deck and handed it to Yuri, "Thank you, I will do them justice."

"You expect to beat me the same deck I built mine to counter?" Weiss responded, "I hate to tell you this, but our duel will only end one way."

"I know," Yuri responded as he slotted the deck into his duel disk, "Because I am dueling, my victory is assured." He said before a horizontal blade of a purplish-black light formed the field of his duel disk. Ruby's eyes lit up as she saw it, but Blair to place her left arm on the hooded Slifer Red's shoulder, keeping her from running onto the arena again.

"Duel!" Both said at the same time, causing the battle for the strongest Obelisk Blue title to begin.

Weiss: 4000 Life Points

Yuri: 4000 Life Points

"You may go first," Yuri offered, causing Weiss to draw.

In examining her hand, Weiss smiled, "I play Gem-Knight Fusion, merging my Sapphire, Amber, and Iolite to make Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond." She said as the gleaming Gem-Knight appeared to battle, (3400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "That's just to start, I play Brilliant Fusion, sending my Gem-Knight Obsidian, Crystal, and Grant from my deck to the graveyard." She said as the vortex appeared behind her, "To summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond." She said as the pinnacle Gem-Knight emerged from the vortex, stabbing the ground with his greatsword, (2900 ATK / 2500 DEF). "Due to Brilliant fusion, his attack would become 0. However, I can add Gem-Knight Fusion back to my hand by removing a Gem-Knight monster form play." The heiress Obelisk Blue said before doing so. "Then I can discard that spell so Master Diamond can regain his stats and effect, one that increases his attack by 100 for each Gem-Knight in the graveyard. As of now, that makes him as strong as Lady Brilliant." She said as her monster glowed in a white aura, (2900 + 500 = 3400 ATK).

"Wow, she got out both her strongest monsters on the first turn." Yang said before smirking, "Not bad, Ice Queen."

She then looked at the single card in her hand, "I set this and end my tu-" Weiss said before doing so, but then looked over to see Yuri looking down at this hand, "Were you even paying attention!?"

"Huh? Oh, you finished your turn?" Yuri responded, "I was just reading these card effects, it can be so hard to see them sometimes."

"WHAT!?" Weiss shouted, "You don't even know how that deck plays?"

"I think I'll just wing it and see what happens," Yuri said before drawing. Upon seeing the card, he had a slightly sinister smile on his face, "As well, I think I'll win this turn." He said with Weiss gasping.

"What?" Alexis commented, "Is he seriously that confident in his abilities?" She said before seeing her brother with brown hair sit down next to her, "Oh, Atticus, you're back."

"Yeah, I got to tell you," Atticus said with a look of slight worry, "Something is off about that new kid."

"What do you mean?" Blake inquired.

"I mean, I have seen guys who smile like that during a duel." Atticus said with a serious expression, "So have you, Blake." The shadowy Obelisk Blue then looked back to the duel, focusing closely on Yuri's expression. Her eyes then widened as she felt a smile chill down her back, knowing that was the grin of someone who wanted to inflict pain on others.

Yuri then took two spell cards out of his hand, "First, I play Ancient Gear Fortress. Next, I use Ancient Gear Catapult. While I control no monster, I destroy one card on my field." He said before shrugging, "Well, looks like my Fortress must fall." The other spell card was destroyed.

"Why'd he do that?" Tyranno asked, "That seemed to only hurt him."

"Quite the opposite," Bastion pointed out, "When Ancient Gear Fortress is destroyed, he can special summon an Ancient Gear monster from his hand or graveyard." He said as Yuri summoned out Ancient Gear Gadget, (500 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Then, with Ancient Gear Catapult, he can special summon an Ancient Gear monster from his deck."

"I pick Ancient Gear Wyvern," Yuri said as a mechanical winged creature was summoned next to the gadget, (1700 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Now, this card allows me to add an Ancient Gear monster to my hand. But, which to choose?" He said before looking to Weiss, "Oh right, you researched this deck, so you should know the correct card for me to pick?"

"Seriously!?" Weiss exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?" She said with Yuri giggling, causing her to sigh, "You are not going to psych me out. I know you're going to pick Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon anyway. That's why you picked Gadget to Special Summon, so you could have Reactor Dragon gain its double attack effect."

"I see, good point." Yuri said with a nod, "I'll ignore it entirely and pick something else then." He said as Weiss gasped, "Here we go, I pick Ancient Gear Golem – Ultimate Pound." He said as the card was ejected, "Next, I tribute summon Ancient Gear Golem – Ultimate Pound." He said as the two lesser gears merged into a rainbow orb, one that exploded into the colossal rusty mech soldier, (3000 ATK / 3000 DEF). "Now, this machine also has a double attacking effect." Yuri said before taking another spell out of his hand, "So, I play Limiter Removal, doubling this card's attack for the turn!"

"If that thing can attack twice with 6000 attack points," Ruby pointed out, "Weiss will not have enough life points to survive."

"That's not gonna happen." Weiss countered, "I reveal my face down, Paradox Fusion. I can banish Gem-Knight Master Diamond to negate and destroy your spell." She said before the pinnacle Gem-Knight faded away, and Limiter Removal shattered, "Also, Master Diamond gets to return at my second end phase without being bound by my Brilliant Fusion."

"Hahahaha, you're a fool," Yuri laughed, holding his sides, "That was your facedown, and you waited until then to play it?"

"Of course," Weiss remained composes, "When you said you planned to beat me this turn, I knew Limiter Removal was in your hand. It's was an obvious tell and now your Ultimate Pound will be pounded next turn by my Lady Brilliant Diamond."

"Oh, you think I'm done with my turn," Yuri said as he showed two cards still in his hand, "I have a special surprise for you." He said before taking one of the spells, playing it, "I activate Ancient Gear Fusion!"

"An archetypally fusion card," Blake commented, then looking to see Weiss gritting her teeth, "I don't think she was expecting that."

"Wow, he played the card I was given during my vacation," Dr. Crowler said, standing at the edge of the arena, "I'm a little upset that it was not I who played it," The Headteacher of Obelisk Blue said before seeing a storm of gears appearing over the duel, "But, this is quite the view."

"Ancient Gear Fusion works just like Polymerization," Yuri said before his monster was carried into the storm, "However, by using my Ultimate Pound as material, I can use monsters from my deck as well." He said before two Ancient Gear Golem's eject from his deck. As the yellow bolts of lightning crackled, Yuri clasped his hands together and had a wide smile, "I fusion summon Ancient Gear Megaton Golem!" Yuri declared as the monster fell from the clouds, landing with a ground shaking. The new golem had the same torso with a stronger carbon-metal. However, this monster now had three sets of legs and six arms to attack with, (3300 ATK / 3300 DEF).

"Wait, he didn't go for the ultimate one." Blair commented, "Why? This one is weaker."

Yuri then looked at his hand, "You were right that I wanted to win with Limiter Removal. However, I needed to bait your face down out somehow." He said before playing a card, "I only need a small boost. So, I play Ancient Gear Tank, giving Megaton 600 more attack points." As the megaton monster radiated a black aura, its eyes glowing red, Yuri quickly licked his lips, (3300 + 600 = 3900 ATK) "And now, Ancient Gear Megaton Golem attacks! Multiple Mechanized Mashers." He declared at the gleaming Gem-Knight was blitzkrieg with a bragged of punches. Weiss shield herself from the damage, her body slightly blown back.

Weiss: 4000 – 500 = 3500 Life Points

"One more thing," Yuri said with a smile, closed eyes, and head tilt, "Ancient Gear Megaton Golem can attack up to the number of Ancient Gear Golems and Ultimate Pounds I used to fusion summon him." The sadistic Obelisk Blue said before opening his eyes, a look of joy as Weiss gasp of horror. She looked up to see Ancient Gear Megaton Golem unleashed a three-armed chop over her body, creating a massive dust cloud on impact.

Weiss: 3500 – 3900 = 0 Life Points

As the smoke cleared, Ruby saw her friend's body motionless on the ground, "Wait, what's going on?"

Blake looked closer to see the wounds on Weiss' body, "Is she talking real damage?"

Yang then saw Ancient Gear Megaton Golem lift its three right legs over the heiress Obelisk Blue's body, "Weiss look out!"

In hearing her name called, Weiss opened her eyes. However, she could only gasp at the mechanical boot was about to crush her body. Her heart raised as she thought this was the end of her life. However, the hologram faded before the impact. Weiss then pushed herself up, before seeing Yuri with his right hand on his chin, "Well, it looks like that makes me the strongest Obelisk Blue at this school." He said before ejecting the cards from his duel disk, "I was thinking of giving you a handicap of twice your starting life points. But it seems that didn't matter in the end." The sadistic Obelisk Blue said before handing the deck back to Dr. Crowler, "Thank you for the opportunity to showcase your wonderful cards."

"The pleasure was all mine, you used them beautifully." Dr. Crowler said before seeing the other students coming down towards Weiss, focusing on Jaden, "And your display has given me an idea." The Headteacher of Obelisk Blue said before walking away, a toothy grin on his face.

Yuri shrugged before walking away, however, someone called out to him, "Hey!" He heard Ruby's voice before turning around, "What was that?" She said as Yang and Blake helped Weiss up, "Why did she take real damage?"

"Oh, you mean solid hologram technology. It applies to my field as much as my monsters, making the action feel more…impactful." Yuri said as he brandished his duel disk, reshowing the energy blade "They were standard issued at my old Academy. I guess this place is still a generation or two behind me."

"Still, you could have warned her." Ruby responded with a glare, "You're not going make a lot of friends with that attitude." She said with Yuri scowling. He moved his hand as if he was about to start his turn, causing Ruby to pull out her duel disk.

However, Yuri stopped himself, "Hm, maybe another time." He said with his eyes closed turning off his duel disk, "I still have to unpack and settle in." As he half opened his eyes, the sadistic Obelisk Blue slightly smiled, "I'll see you around, Ruby Rose." Yuri said before turning around, not paying attention to the hooded Slifer Red gasping.

Jaden then walked over to see his friend, "What's going on?"

"That guy," Ruby said as she and Jaden watched Yuri walk away, "How did he know my name?"

 **AN: There you go, that marks the end of The Next Year part of this storyline. Dr. Crowler is back and up to no good. In this context, he doesn't have a lot of the developed he gained from the Shadow Rider saga. He takes an embarrassing loss to Weiss, but the new kid redeems his deck by wiping the floor with Weiss as well. That's right, the ARC-V character is Yuri. Like I said, I love my psychopaths, and nobody is more sadistic than this duelist. (Before it's asked, he will have his Predaplant and Starving Venom main deck here). I really like this character, even though he is one of the only characters in the show not to have an arc, Yuri is still fun to watch. Other characters I considered included Sora, who is another crazy kid to watch. The Tyler Sisters were also considered, because they are …. just perfection. So, I'll leave it up to the readers. Do you want more ARC-V characters to show up in the future, potentially in the pro-leagues or at the tournament? I am okay with more, but I will only use the ones that primarily used fusion monsters to fit with the GX era. A lot of mystery is around Yuri right now, but you will have to wait and see what happens next. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, time for the questions to answer. I got one that was how I would have written V3 of RWBY. And I did it, but that response would be about a third of this chapter's total length. So, rather than rant that much about what I would have done, I'll say this. The version of RWBY I wanted was what Attack on Titan gave me. For me, Attack on Titan is RWBY's story told the way I would write it if I was as skilled as Hajime Isayama. The first half Season One of AoT does everything that RWBY does in the first three volumes, but in a way that got me more invested in every aspect of the story, without falling off. In fact, AoT has delivered on a lot of great moment and is one of the best anime's I have seen. The final comparison, AoT killed off my favorite character, and I still follow it. Verse if Neo dies, RWBY is dead to me. I hope this makes it clear why I didn't like V3, when you compare its writing to AoT, which is what I hold as a standard for that type of story. (Small plug, I do have a one-shot of Yang and Blake verse Mikasa and Annie if you want to read it on this website). To also add on, when I mentioned the comparison of Weiss and Yang in the manga, I meant they looked the same in the pajamas panels, as Weiss lets down her hair then. If that gets adapted by the same studio as AoT, WIT Studio, I would immediately be jumping with joy.**

 **Some rapid-fire ones. My favorite Grimm in the Nevermore, if only for that name being so cool. I do think that Blair will cosplay Maiden in Love, as that would be kind of cute to see play out here. Crowler was cut in the first half, along with Banner and Zane, so that Ruby Weiss, and, Yang could be the other key holders. When some people said he was on vacation, I rolled with it and made the story expand on that fact to what you have seen now. Graduation duel is one I will address when Zane shows up. My opinion on Dragma is they hate the extra deck and I think the art is okay. Like it was said, Blair moves in with Ruby, while Chazz has his own penthouse now. I use anime effect when the TCG messes up the cards with changes that make them unplayable, like Future Fusion, which Weiss bought her own copy off here. That was my best card in my Chaos Dragon decks, now it is garbage. I know also that Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon is more of a special than fusion summoning, but the cards are still purple, and saying Chazz did four fusion summoning moves in one turn was cooler. That about does it for now, I'll answer more in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27 - The Pro Leagues Pt1

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. I beat FFVII Remake, great game, but I wanted to get back to this series. I am happy so many people liked Yuri finally showing up here. I am thinking about adding another Arc-V character in, but you will have to wait and see for the who and how. Now, the format for the next three chapters will focus on the pro leagues. However, it will be a mix of the Dual Academy Students watching some matches and the pro duelists interacting before/afterwards. This one sets the tone for the level of these pro league duelist are at and I really liked the outcome. However, I do play a little loose with some hard once per turns to make the duels a bit more epic. Pease forgive me, but when you considered the other person's ace monster, this balance it out. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 27 – The Pro Leagues Pt. 1**

In her Obelisk Blue dorm room, Blake stood in front of a closet mirror. She wore a black sleeveless top with matching pants and thigh-high boots. After adjusting her bow, she turned to see an assortment of blue long coats. The shadowy Obelisk Blue took her new uniform, tying the belt around the back before putting it on. Blake turned back to the mirror, "I made it," She said while smiling, then walked towards the door, "Now to prove I belong here." After exiting her room, she walked down the hall to Weiss leaning against a wall, flexing her right hand, "Hey, are you feeling better?" Blake asked, gaining the heiress Obelisk Blue's attention.

"Huh, y-yeah." Weiss responded, "A day of rest was all I needed."

"That's good, we were all pretty worried." Blake said with a smile, but noticed her friend avoiding eye contact, "Weiss?"

"Look, I just don't want to talk about that duel anymore." She said before they started walking, then put on a fake smile, "Come on, there has been a change to the curriculum."

"Already?" Blake commented and followed, "The school year just started?"

"I know, but the Chancellor thought it would be good to have time dedicated to watching the Pro League. Showing students where they can end up after graduating." Weiss said before sighing, the smile fading, "If they're good enough." Blake had a look of worry before Weiss turned to her again, "You should be happy, the match we are about to see is involving Zane."

"Really!?" Blake responded, "That's right, his tenth duel is today."

"And potentially his tenth win." Weiss added before glancing at Blake's smile, "So, you two ever...?"

"W-what are you saying?" Blake hesitantly responded, "He's a good friend."

"Is that all you wanted it to be?" Weiss with Blake breaking eye contact. The two then looked forward, seeing Atticus and Alexis talking.

"Hey," Atticus spoke with a wink, "Blake, nice coat."

"Thank you," Blake responded.

"Did Weiss already tell you?" Alexis asked with The shadowy Obelisk Blue nodding, "Good, let's head to the viewing room." She said before the four started walking.

"So, who is Zane's opponent?" Blake asked Atticus.

"I don't remember his name, but he has the same nine-win streak Zane is at." Atticus responded, "By the end of this, one of them will be in double digits." The endearing Obelisk Blue said with a grin, "And you know who I'm betting on."

"Yeah, me too." Alexis responded before having a look of worry, "Still, I heard this Pro's ace monster is unbelievably strong." The lovely Obelisk Blue then glanced over to her brother, "And you should be taking notes during this duel."

"Why?" Atticus said with Alexis abut to sigh.

However, the four then stopped as another student was walking towards them. Weiss gasped as she realized it was Yuri, "Hello," The sadistic Obelisk Blue said with Weiss breaking eye contact, "You four must be off to watch that live match."

"And you're not going?" Alexis asked.

"Why would I watch that duel, these viewings are optional anyway." Yuri responded, "Besides, I can guess who will win. After all, Zane _was_ the best this school had to offer." He said with the three other Obelisk Blue's scowling, "Granted, it all depends if this Zane can keep his cool. He strikes me as the type who could lose it at any second."

"Hey, Zane isn't like that?" Blake responded with slight anger in her voice, "He respects his opponents at all times." She said before crossing her arms, "Unlike you."

"What, of course I respect my opponents," Yuri responded with a sarcastic tone, then grinning as he looked at Weiss, "They should feel honored to lose to me." He said with the heiress Obelisk Blue gritting her teeth, but not saying a word, "Regardless, I should get going." The sadistic Obelisk Blue said before walking past the four.

Atticus and Alexis started walking, followed by Blake. However, the shadowy Obelisk Blue looked back to Weiss, her right hand tightly clenched and shaking, "Weiss, don't let him get to you." Blake said as the shaking slowly subsided. Weiss sighed before she followed but did not say a word.

The four eventually made it to the viewing room, which was nearly packed with mostly female students of Obelisk Blue dorm. However, the four managed to find some seats together before the screen turned on. From a live feed, a stadium was seen filled with fans of match up. On the green arena floor, the holographic amplifiers were illuminating.

Suddenly, a male announcer's voice was heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready to start the day off with some dueling!?" He said with crowding screaming in joy, "That's good because we have a match sure to give you some more energy." The camera then zoomed to the right side of the arena, "And speaking of energy, we have the duelist whose machines never seen to run out of it. The Cybernetic Super Star himself. You know him, the ladies love him." At that moment, a plume of white smoke appeared, "Zane Truesdale!" the Announcer introduced as the smoke cleared, revealing a young man in an Obelisk white long coat and dark teal hair. With a focused gazed and arms crossed, the cyber pro duelist waited for his opponent.

The crowd roared with excitement, as did the female students of the Duel Academy. Atticus cheered as well, while Alexis had a slightly embarrassed giggle. Weiss looked around in slight astonishment, "I didn't know he was this popular." She said to herself before seeing Blake, who was fixated on the screen with a smile on her face. Weiss did not comment but smiled before looking back at the screen.

The Announcer continued, "Yes. Yes. The ladies do like the strong silent types." He said while the camera focused left side of the arena, "However, I have been rejected by enough women to know they secretly like the bad boys just as much. And nobody is as devilish as this guy." The Announcer introduced as a plume of grey smoke erupted, "Give it up for Mercury Black!" He said as the smoke cleared, revealing a young man in a grey shirt with silver padding, the hue matching his disheveled hair. His black pants matched his thick boots. He stood with his hands in his pockets, grinning towards Zane. The crowd with nearly as vocal as before, while the students at the school remained slightly shocked.

"That's his opponent?" One student said.

"Mercury Black, yeah, that was his name." Another student said, "The one with the rumors."

Weiss and Blake turned to Alexis and Atticus, "What are they talking about?" the heiress Obelisk Blue asked but was answered with a shrug of confusion. They then looked back screen seeing the two opponents conversing.

"Well, this should be interesting." Mercury said while taking his hands out of his pockets, smirking, "I want to make sure by Old Man has a good show." The dark pro duelist said as he readied a black chrome duel disk. However, Zane only scowled as he readied his silver duel disk.

"Alright," the Announcer declared, "Let the match begin!"

"Duel!" Both pro duelists said at the same time.

Zane: 4000 Life Points

Mercury: 4000 Life Points

Zane drew first, "I summon Cyber Dragon Herz." He said as a mechanical serpent-like creature appeared. Its body was made of hexagonal devices and light blue wiring, (100 ATK / 100 DEF). Zane then took a spell card out of his hand, "I activate Machine Duplication, letting me special summon two Herz from my deck." The cyber pro duelist said as two more Herz appeared on his side of the field, "Each Herz treats its name as Cyber Dragon while on the field and in the graveyard." He said before taking another spell card out of his hand, "I play Polymerization, fusing all three," Zane declared as all three Cyber Dragons merged in a mechanical spiral, resulting in a bolt of blue lightning, "To form Cyber End Dragon!" a black silhouette formed in the lightning, expanding out into a three-headed mechanical wyvern, (4000 ATK / 4000 DEF). As the monster roared, so did the crowd with excitement. "Thanks to each Herz's effect, I can add a Cyber Dragon from my deck to my hand." He said as three cards ejected from his deck, returning his hand to the six he started with after his draw.

"Wow," Weiss commented, "He summoned out a monster like that on his first turn?"

"That's Zane for you." Atticus commented with a smirk, seeing the Cyber pro duelist set two cards to end his turn, "And he's more of a go second duelist as well." The endearing Obelisk Blue said as Mercury drew, "Now, what will this guy do?"

"I summon The Black Stone of Legend in attack mode." Mercury played as a dark egg-like rock emerged out of the ground, throbbing with a red aura, (0 ATK / 0 DEF). "Now, I can tribute it." He said as Atticus' eyes widened, "To special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck." He said the stone exploded, causing a fierce dark dragon to appear. Its eyes flared with rage as it roared, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF).

"HEY!" Atticus said as he stood up, pointing at the screen, "That's my signature card, I used it first!"

"Atticus, you don't own every copy of Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Alexis said with a sigh, "Just relax." Atticus then sat back down, pouting as he crossed his arms.

"Doesn't this mean Zane will have an advantage." Blake offered, "I mean they two of you dueled a lot."

"Yeah, you're right." Atticus said with a smile, "I know the archetype inside and out, but Zane always had a counter." He said before looking back to the screen.

Mercury took another card out of his hand, "I tribute my Red-Eyes Black Dragon." He said as the dark dragon's body began to crack, "To summon out Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon!" The dark pro duelist said before his monster exploded revealing a deeper red form of the dark dragon, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). Its body leaned forward as it roared, but Zane remained stoic.

"Uh, I was not expecting that card." Atticus commented, "That's one I didn't know was a part of the archetype." He said with Alexis sighing.

Zane hen took a card out of his hand, "Since you special summoned a monster from the hand. I can special summon Cyber Dinosaur from my hand." He said a metallic tyrannosaurus was appeared on the cyber pro duelist side of the field, (2500 ATK / 1900 DEF).

"Fine by me," Mercury commented, "Alternative Black Dragon attacks your Cyber Dinosaur. Go, Incinerating Blast Wave." He said as his monster unleash a fireball towards the metallic tyrannosaurus. However, the Cyber Dinosaur charged through the fire, tackling the alter dark dragon in the chest. As the monster was flung back, its body cracked before exploding.

Mercury: 4000 – 100 = 3900 Life Points

"What was that?" Weiss commented, "Why attack when he knew it was weaker." However, as the smoke cleared, Red-Eyes Black Dragon had returned, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Huh!?"

"When Alternative is destroyed, I can special summon a level seven or lower Red-Eyes from my graveyard." Mercury said as his monster roared with a red aura, "And if I pick the original, the attack points are doubled." (2400 + 2400 = 4800 ATK). "Now, while I could take out your boss monster in front of everyone. I think it's time for a little payback." He said before pointing to Cyber Dinosaur, "Go, Inferno Fire Blast!" the dark pro duelist declared as his monster unleashed a massive fireball attack.

"You're not the only one who can double their monster's attack." Zane responded, "I activate Limiter Removal." He said as the Cyber Dinosaur glowed in an electric aura, (2500 + 2500 = 5000 ATK). Like before, the metallic tyrannosaurus charged through the flames. However, it bit down on Red-Eyes' neck, then slammed the dark dragon into the arena floor with an explosion.

Mercury: 3900 – 200 = 3700 Life Points

The crowd cheered at the counter play. However, Mercury was smirking, "Limiter Removal will destroy both of your monsters at the end phase. Leaving you as defenseless as I am." The dark pro duelist said before noticing something was missing, "Wait, where's your boss monster?" He said before seeing the other face down card Zane had revealed.

"Interdimensional Matter Transporter." Zane said with his arms crossed, "I used it on Cyber End Dragon before Limiter Removal was activated. Now, he will return to me on the end phase instead of being destroyed."

However, Mercury shrugged, "Eh not bad," Mercury said before looking at his hand, "I set one card, then play Card Destruction." The dark pro duelist said as he sent his hand of two cards the graveyard. Zane looked down at his Cyber Dragons, parting with them before he drew three new cards. The cyber pro duelist then looked back to Mercury, who grinned for a half-second, "I'll set this as well and end my turn." He said as Cyber Dinosaur roared, then exploded. As the smoke cleared, Cyber End Dragon returned.

"My move," Zane said as he drew, playing the card instantly, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

Atticus turned to Alexis, "He can only destroy one, which should he pick?" He asked his sister.

"Well, the one on the right was what he saved from Card Destruction." Alexis pointed out, "However, I think Zane also noticed that look in Mercury's eyes after he drew."

"I will target the face down the left." Zane picked as a typhoon blew over the card, shattering it into pieces.

However, the dark pro duelist's grin returned, "Took the bluff, didn't you?" Mercury said as Zane gritted his teeth, "You destroyed Return of The Red-Eyes. When destroyed, I can special summon a Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard." He said as the dark dragon returned in attack mode, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "As well, since I activated a spell or trap effect during your turn." Mercury said as he played the last card in his hand, "I special summon Magician of Dark Illusion in attack mode." He said as the shadowy spellcaster appeared, (2100 ATK / 2500 DEF).

"That shape," Blake commented, "It almost looks like the King of Game's ace monster."

"Yeah," Weiss commented, gain Blake's attention, "but why summon out two monsters weaker than the Cyber End Dragon."

Blake looked back to the screen, but her eyes widened, "Oh no, the other face do-"

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Magician of Dark Illusion." Zane ordered, "Go, Eternal Evolution Burst!" The three-headed mechanical wyvern unleashed a beam from each mouth, each combining into a massive laser.

However, Magician of Dark Illusion waved his right index finger, "I reveal my face down card," Mercury said as Zane gasped, "Soul Strike! With it, I pay half my life points." He said as the shadowy spellcaster jumped into the air, avoiding the laser. "Now, he gains attack equal to the deficit between my current life points and 4000 until the end of your turn."

Mercury: 3700 – 1850 = 1850 Life Points

"Deficit?" Atticus asked Alexis.

"Basically, the difference in Mercury's life points and 4000 will get added to his monster's attack points." Alexis answered with a look of worry, "With that, it means his monster gains 2150 attack points." She said as Magician of Dark Illusion glowed in a crimson aura, (2100 + 2150 = 4250 ATK). The shadowy spellcaster dive kicked towards Cyber End Dragon.

"Oh no," Blake said in a panic.

Zane then took a spell out of his hand, "I play De-Fusion, separating my Cyber End Dragon into the three materials used to summon it." The three-headed mechanical wyvern screeched before being enveloped in blue lightning. The dive kick missed as the light divided into three balls, each forming into a Cyber Dragon Herz. "Now, during my second main phase, I fuse all three of my monsters into Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!" The three Herzs combined again. However, the result was a more serpent-like dragon whose body was made of metal wheel-shaped contraptions. Suddenly, three cards ejected form Zane's graveyard, "Like before, I can add my Cyber Dragons to my hand. As well, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon's original attack becomes equal to the number of materials used to fusion summon him times 1000." The cyber pro duelist said as the mobile fortress screeched, (3000 ATK / 0 DEF). "I end with two cards face down," Zane said, leaving his hand at three cards left. Dark Illusion Magician's attack went back to normal, (4250 – 2150 = 2100 ATK).

Blake sighed, "Thank goodness he countered." She said before seeing Weiss look at her with half-open eyes, "W-what?" she asked, but the heiress Obelisk Blue just looked back to the screen. The shadowy Obelisk Blue slightly blushed as she looked back as well.

"So, you are as good as they say you are." Mercury said as he drew, grinning at the card, "I play Pot of Greed." He said before drawing two, but his grin grew more sinister at the sight of one card, "Oh, I'm about to bring out the monster to end this duel." he said before playing another spell, "I activate Polymerization." Mercury said as the students gasped, but he looked to the shadowy spellcaster, "Like your Herz, my monster's name changes to something else. Dark Magician." The dark pro duelist said as a black spiral mixed the two monsters, "I fusion summon Dragoon of Red-Eyes!" The spiral erupted into a black flame tornado. However, the blade of a lance cut through the flames from the inside. With one slash, the flames disappeared, revealing a dark sorcerer, armored with wings and head of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He reposed his lance in this right arm while gathering red energy in this left hand, (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). The crowd went silent as the dark dragon lancer glared back at Zane.

"What in the world is that card?" Atticus asked, "I didn't even know Red-Eyes could fuse with the Dark Magician." He said with a smile forming, but a line of sweat ran down his face, "Still, it only has matching attack points to Zane's monster. He can't-"

"I activate Dragoon's effect," Mercury said, "I can destroy one of your monsters, and inflict damage to you equal to its original attack points."

"But his monster's effect made 3000 its original attack." Weiss pointed out as the dark dragon lancer tossed the red energy ball towards the mobile fortress, engulfing the monster in an inferno.

"I activate my face down, Anti-Fusion Device!" Zane countered, "With it, I destroy a fusion monster."

"Just so you know, Dragoon cannot be targeted by a card effect. Nor can he be destroyed by them as well." Mercury responded before realizing it, "Oh, you think you can avoid the damage by getting rid of your fusion first." He said before grinning, while Zane scowled, "In that case, I activate Dragoon's other effect. It allows me to discard a card to negate any card effect activate and destroy it." The dark pro duelist said as Chimeratech exploded and Zane still took the damage, "Even better, Dragoon gains permanently 1000 more attack points afterwards." The dark dragon lancer eyes grew redder with that statement, (3000 + 1000 = 4000 ATK).

Zane: 4000 – 3000 = 1000 Life Points

"Go, Dragoon of Red-Eyes." Mercury ordered, "Attack with Dark Inferno Impaler." He said as the dark dragon lancer leaped into the aura, the blade of his weapon being engulfed in a black fiery aura.

However, Zane still had one face down card, "I activate Threating Roar," The cyber pro duelist said as monstrous roar launched Dragoon back to Mercury's side of the field.

"Okay, you had a way to block it." Mercury shrugged, "But, next turn will be the end of this little game."

"I can't believe it," Weiss commented, "That card's unstoppable."

"No, Zane can still destroy it by battle," Blake responded, "I think…"

"She's right," Atticus said the smile, "And I know how he can do it." he said while looking at the Cyber pro duelist had on three cards, "If he draws Power Bond, he can remake Cyber End Dragon with double the attack points." He said with Blake smiling.

However, Mercury then grinned, "Not done yet, I activate Black Stone of Legend's effect from the grave." Mercury spoke as two cards ejected from his graveyard, "It lets me add Red-Eyes back to the deck and the Black Stone goes back to my hand."

"…Uh…" Atticus could only say that to this new development.

"That means Mercury has a card he can discard on Zane's turn." Alexis pointed, "Even if Zane gets Power Bond, it will just be negated."

"But if he tries to defend with one of his Cyber Dragon," Weiss pointed out, "Dragoon will burn the rest of his life points away."

"But that means," Blake said as Zane drew, "He's gonna lose." She said with sorrow, but then saw him slightly smirk, "Huh?"

"I activate Cyber Emergency, with it I can-" Zane was saying until he was interrupted.

"Sorry, but I discard to negate with Dragoon," Mercury said as he sent the Black Stone to the graveyard, causing the spell to explode. Like before, the dark dragon lancer eyes grew even redder with his effect, (4000 + 1000 = 5000 ATK). "Looks like this is over."

"Not quite," Zane said as Mercury had a look of confusion, "Since you negated its effect, I can also discard a card to add Cyber Emergency back to my hand." He said as he discarded as Cyber Dragon, regaining the spell, which he played again, "Now, Cyber Emergency allows me to add a Cyber Dragon or light machine that cannot be normal summon to my hand." he said as a card ejected out of his deck. As the cyber pro duelists added it his hand, he summoned another monster, "First, I special summon Cyber Dragon." He said as the mechanical serpent screeched upon its appearance, (2100 ATK / 1600 DEF). Zane then took the card he added to his hand, "Now, I remove all light machine monster on my field and graveyard from play." The cyber pro duelist said before playing the card, causing his Cyber Dragon to glow in an orangish light, "To summon Cyber Eltanin!" As the light expanded, a new machine took its place. It was the size of the massive stadium monitors, the shape being the head of a dragon with piercing yellow eyes. On the forehead ejected the body of a transformed cyber dragon, one that roared towards Dragoon of Red-Eyes, (? ATK / ? DEF). "Cyber Eltanin's stats are determined by the number of monsters I just removed times 500," Zane said as six small dragon-headed rockets ejected out the Eltanin, like a constellation surrounding a glowing star. (500 X 6 = 3000 ATK / 500 X 6 = 3000 DEF).

"Intimidating, but it can't beat my Dragoon," Mercury commented.

"I don't need to beat it," Zane responded, "Cyber Eltanin sends all other monsters to the graveyard. No targeting and no destruction." He said as Dragoon faded away, leaving the dark pro duelist defenseless, "Cyber Eltanin," Zane ordered as all the heads began to charge for a mouth laser, including the gigantic dragon head, "Evolution Star Destroyer!" The cyber pro duelist declared as his monster unleashed the orange laser beams at the same time. Mercury watched as his body was enveloped by the attack, reducing his life points to zero.

Mercury: 1850 – 3000 = 0 Life Points

The crowd roared as the smoke started to clear. The Announcer returned to speak up, "There you have it, the winner is Zane Truesdale!" He said as cheers grew louder, while the cyber pro duelist stood with his arms crossed.

Zane eventually saw Mercury through the smoke, whose hands were already back in his pockets. "Oh well, there goes that winning strike." Mercury said before sighing, turning around, and walking away, "Doesn't matter, I was thinking about freighting anyway." The dark pro duelist said as he walked, but slightly glanced back, "You're just too good." He said with Zane scowling.

At Duel Academy, students still cheered while the other four started to walk out the room, "That place is getting a little too loud now." Alexis commented, "Still, he pulled it off."

"Yeah, Zane's the man." Atticus added on, "Still, this Mercury guy gives me some ideas for my deck." He said with his sister slightly gigging.

Weiss then turned to Blake, "How about you?"

"Eh?" Blake responded in slight confusion, her mind somewhere else, "I uh."

However, Weiss giggled, "It's okay, we can talk about it later." She said with Blake blushing again in embarrassment.

 _An hour later._

In the backstage section of the arena, Mercury walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. However, he noticed Zane leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, "Oh, didn't peg you for the type to rub salt in a wound." The dark pro duelist said as he walked past Zane.

"I'm not here to gloat. You're an impressive duelist; our match came down to my last draw." Zane said as he did not move from his position, "I wanted ask about the rumors."

Suddenly, Mercury stopped, "You also don't seem like the type to believe in rumors either." He said with Zane glaring, "What do you want to know?"

"Marcus Black, your father. He was also pro duelist with the same deck you use." Zane spoke, "He also died not too long before you entered the pro leagues."

"I like to think his teachings and memories lives on through me." Mercury responded, "What's so wrong with that?" the dark pro duelist then looked back Zane, "Do you think I killed him?" He said with a wide grin.

"…" Zane uncrossed his arms, "A person's true character comes out in a duel." He said with a scowl, "You have potential, but you're too reckless. You do whatever you want-"

"Whenever you want to." Mercury interrupted with a shrugged, but his voice slightly deepening, "Yeah, my Old Man said the same thing. He liked to say I was not motivated enough. But truth be told, I just didn't care anymore what he had to say." He said before fully turning around, "Anything else?"

Zane responded with no words, only a cold glare.

Mercury grinned, "Okay then, take care." He said while walking away. Zane remained in the hallway before turning and walking in the other direction.

However, after the Mercury was far enough away, he took out a communication device, then typed a message, " _He's good."_ The message read, " _However, not that good, you can beat him_." A few seconds later, a reply came in. " _Excellent. You just stay low for a while._ " The reply read, " _And wait until I make my move._ " The dark pro duelist slightly chuckled before putting the device away, walking down the halls with his hands in his pockets.

 **AN: There you go, a powerful start to pro leagues duels. Zane finally shows up in this series, bringing along Cyber Dragons and all their glory. He even gets to bust out some stuff from his manga counterpart, including Eltanin, which is my favorite Cyber Dragon design. Now, I will talk about the shenanigans with a couple cards here. So, Herz is the first one. Normally, you can only use his effect once her turn and not multi copy wise like this. You use machine duplication to bring out two other regular Cyber Dragons, then go into plays. I tried to write the duel like that but was running out of some combo plays. For consistently, I do not think I will use Herz again in Zane's future duels to I do not abuse the effect. The other is Cyber Emergency with a similar hard once per turn. However, it should be played again if its second effect goes off, but hard once per turns do confuse me on rulings. Now the counter to giving Zane these loosened restrictions, he was up against Dragoon of Red-Eyes. This is probably going to be the only time I use a card that was not in the TCG before the release of this chapter. This card is even more broken that most anime cards, but not unbeatable. When this card was revealed, I knew this should be Mercury's ace in the series here. He then does overlap with Atticus, but this is an exception, and can lead to a possible cool duel down the line. The other option for him was Simorgh, but it is only because of his wind attacks. For me, Red-Eyes works for Mercury as an idea of someone with potential, but they are wasting it via there rotten personality. Even though I liked my version of him in Fates Collide, this one is very interesting for the connection I just said. And as the ending suggests, this only the beginning. Now, next chapter will take some time, as I still need to script it. However, I have done so for the duel after that one, which is a tag duel with a few special guests. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, time to answer some question. My favorite RWBY weapon is a tough one. The one I would like for personal uses is Ember Celica, as punching with shotgun blasts is super cool. (Granted, after playing FFVII Remake, Rufus has made me reappreciate how cool handheld shotguns can be). However, I like watching battles with Hush because it is Neo beating someone with an umbrella. That is hilarious and creative at the same time, making it one of many reasons she is my favorite character. For the Yu-Gi-Oh, my favorite Hero types are the OG Elemental Heroes, that do have a lot of charm and nostalgia for me. I always liked Clayman the most. He was a vanilla wall but still had some cool moments, including that one equips spell in the anime that gave him a racecar. Favorite Arc-V duel is anyone with Yuri, but his one against Yuya is the one I have rewatched the ending for the most, the Japanese VA is amazing there. I have plans for something involving Jaden and Yuri, but that will be much later. With Yuri's extra deck, he will also be using the Predaplant fusions when I get to writing him dueling again. I will most likely use the real-life effects and summoning conditions for Starving Venom as well. To end, I know the difference between yuri and yaoi. The joke was that the words sounded alike, and Yang was just teasing Blake a bit for it. It is a running gag/head cannon for me to and Blake. Whenever she is reading, or someone finds one of her black books, it is almost always a Yaoi book. It may seem odd, but it always makes me laugh and gives her a little break from being the more serious character of the bunch. That about does it for now, I'll answer more in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28 - The Pro Leagues Pt2

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. I honestly thought it would take longer to script this duel, but it came out exactly the way I wanted. We start this one following the Ra Yellow dormers, but the duel will focus more on the player's thoughts this time around. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 28 – The Pro Leagues Pt. 2**

In his Ra Yellow dorm room, Bastion typed on his computer. He, then heard a knocking on the door, causing him to get up and open it. Entering was Yang, who easily carried a massive flatscreen television, causing Bastion moved out of the way. He then saw Tyranno walking in with a plastic bag of soda, cups, plates, and napkins. Following him was Nora, carrying a pizza. "I thought you were going to get us two," Bastion asked while he only saw one box.

"Uh, they ran out of cheese," Nora responded, while Bastion focused on her right cheek, seeing a bit a sauce. He then took the box out of her hands, knowing it may not be safe in the electric Ra Yellow's possession.

Bastion then turned to see Yang and Tyranno setting up the television, "Remind me again why this has to be in my room?" He said with a sigh, "It's covering up part of my newest formula."

"Your room has the best signal." Yang responded, "Be happy, you're getting a free flat screen."

"How did you even afford this?" Bastion added on., putting the pizza on his nightstand.

"Oh, I traded Chazz back his Emperor Dragon for this." Yang said with a grin, "Not a bad return on investment if you ask me."

"This is going to be awesome," Nora said while falling on the bed, "We get to see Pyrrha Nikos and her comeback duel in HD."

"Yeah, she was untouchable," Tyranno while examining the remote, but a look of sorrow came upon his face, "Shame about what happened during that one match. That whole scaffolding just collapsed." He said with a moment of silence falling over the group.

"You know," Yang spoke up, "Bastion and I meet her in person."

"For real!?" Tyranno responded.

"Yeah, we even duel." Yang said with a wink, "I even won thanks to your card." She said with Tyranno smile returning.

Nora turned to Bastion as she started to bounce on the bed, "What about you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Bastion responded as he typed.

"He lost," Yang said in a hushed voice to not annoy her the posh Ra Yellow, but he still glared at her.

"Ah man, that means I might not stand a chance against her." Nora commented as she fell back on the pillow, "Still, I bet the two of us would get along." She then looked back to Bastion still typing, "What are you doing?"

"Just finishing a message," Bastion said before pressing send on the email.

 _Meanwhile._

In a backstage room to the stadium, a young woman with long red hair tied in a ponytail. She had her laptop open, seeing an email just come in. In opening it, she got a message from the posh Ra Yellow. " _Good luck out there. We are all rooting for you."_ She read as a smile started to form, " _Just stay calm and remember who you are_."

"Yeah, Pyrrha Nikos." The magnetic pro duelist said before sighing, "It's just taken a while for me to remember that." She said before sending a thank you reply and closing her laptop. In looking over to her deck, seeing her ace Magna Warrior monster on top, "My opponent will be testing their new deck, so I won't know what I will be up against." She said before loading her deck into her bronze duel disk.

Pyrrha looked over to a bronze circuit. She put it on before standing up, then looked at her outfit in the mirror, "Maybe I should have picked something else to wear." She said before looking around, but not finding many options. The magnetic pro duelist then walked over to a closet, seeing an assortment of all the same attire she already had, causing her to sigh. However, she did find one different article of clothing, "My old Slifer Red vest." She said in slight surprise, "They put me in the other dorms so fast that I barely got to wear this… I wonder if it will still fit." Suddenly, Pyrrha noticed a sewing machine at the bottom of the closet. While also looking down, she noticed the long red shall she wore around her waist, "Well," Pyrrha said with a smile, "I maybe I can alter it a bit."

 _A short while later._

The crowd in the arena cheered in excitement before the Announcer's voice was heard, "Hello everyone, we have a special match for you." He said as cameras focused on the right side of the arena, "Making her return is the Untouchable duelist herself. The champion girl who could avoid all direct attacks." He said as a plume of smoke occurred. As it cleared, the magnetic pro duelist stood, who now wore a red sleeveless vest with a popped collar over her leather attire. Stitched on the back was an emblem of a spear and shield, "Pyrrha Nikos!" He introduced as the crowd screamed in joy.

Pyrrha waved as she looked around, seeing so many signs people had made for her return, all smiling., "So many people are happy to see me." She thought as she smiled back, then clenching her fists, "I'm not gonna disappoint them." The magnetic pro duelist said as she waited for her opponent.

The Announcer continued, "And now, our returning champ has to go up against a rising star." He said as the camera focused on the other side of the arena, "He's here to test out what could be his new go-to deck," as a plume of smoke occurred, a young man emerged. He wore a grey suit with a black undershirt and white tie. With his right hand, he brushed the bangs of his silver-toned hair off his face before opening his blue eyes, grinning as he looked to his opponent, "Give it up for Aster Phoenix!" The Announcer introduced as the crowd roared in excitement.

"Well, look who it is," Aster said to his opponent, "I better take it easy, or else the who stadium may come crashing down." He said with Pyrrha scowling, "Come on, I didn't mean anything against you." Aster then readied his duel disk, "I just have an eye for those fated for greatness, and those doomed for tragedy."

Pyrrha then readied her duel disk, "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Heh, it doesn't matter if I believe it," Aster commented, "It's already set in stone."

The Announcer spoke one last time, "All right, let the match begin!"

"Duel!" Pyrrha sand Aster said at the same time.

Aster: 4000 Life Points

Pyrrha: 4000 Life Points

"I'll lead off," Aster said as he drew, "And I'll take things slow with simply summoning Sparkman in attack mode." The destined pro duelist said as the shocking soldier stood on the field, but his pallet was slightly darker, (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF), "Satisfied? No, then I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn."

"Elemental Heroes, that's his deck?" Pyrrha thought before drawing, "They're all about fusions, but he didn't make one on his first turn." She thought before examining her option, "I have to be ready for when they do come out." The magnetic duelist then took one card out for her hand, addressing it as she played the monster, "I summon Delta The Magnet Warrior in attack mode." She said as a teal prism-shaped combination of magnets formed a humanoid body, pulsating an electric field, (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF). Suddenly, a card ejected from her deck, "Delta's effect on summoning allows me to send Alpha to the graveyard." She said before doing so.

"Neat, but our monsters have the same stats," Aster commented, "Only one thing would happen if they ran into each other."

"Don't be so sure," Pyrrha responded, taking a card out of her hand, "I play the field spell, Catapult Zone. With it, I attack with Delta, and I can send a rock monster from my deck to the graveyard to prevent my monster from being destroyed." She said as floor panel launched the magnet warrior at Sparkman. The two collided with an explosion into a plume of smoke. As the smoke started to clear, only Delta remained. Suddenly, another card ejected from her deck, "This time, Beta will go to the graveyard." However, through the smoke, a spotlight shined through.

"You activate my trap card, Hero Signal." Aster said as the rest of the smoke cleared, revealing a feathered hero on his side of the field, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF), "When Sparkman bit the dust, I got to bring out Avian."

"Tsk," Pyrrha said before she took two cards out of her hand, "I'll set these and end my turn."

"My move," Aster said as he drew, then played the spell, "I activate Fusion Gate." He said as the arena became a grid playing field. "Only one field spell can be in play at a time. No way to save your monsters now." He said before playing another card, "Now, I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix." He said as the fiery female elemental hero was summoned on the field, (1200 ATK / 800 DEF), "I'll use the field spell to banish my two heroes." The destined pro duelist said as Avian and Burstinatrix formed a spiral, "To fuse for Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" He said as red-suited winged demon appeared, three sharp claws on his right arm, (2100 ATK / 1200 DEF).

"That's odd," Pyrrha commented, "I thought those two made a different fusion."

"Well, you should be more worried about the one in front of you." Aster responded, "Phoenix Enforcer, attack Delta the Magnet Warrior." He said as the red demon lunged into battle.

"I activate my trap card, Rock Bombardment," Pyrrha said as a card eject from her deck, "I send a rock monster, like Gamma, from my deck to the graveyard. Them, you take 500 points of damage." Aster gasped as a barrage of stones rocketed towards his body. Right after they collided, Phoenix Enforcer last Delta across the chest, causing the Magnet Warrior to explode.

Aster: 4000 – 500 = 3500 Life Points

Pyrrha: 4000 – 500 = 3500 Life Points

Aster brushed some dust off his right shoulder, "All that did was put us back at the same life points." He said before his eyes widened, "Wait, she has Alpha, Beta, and Gamma in the graveyard."

"That's right," Pyrrha declared, showing all three Magnet Warrior before putting them away, "And if Delta is sent to the graveyard, I can remove all three of them." She said as a card ejected from her deck, "To summon Valkyrion The Magna Warrior!" the magnetic pro duelist said before summoning her ace monster. With their powers combined, The Magna Warrior formed with a sparking aura before landing beside Pyrrha, (3500 ATK / 3850 DEF), "With this method, I can ignore her normal summoning conditions."

"So, that's your ace monster, the one most people can never get past to attack you directly." Aster commented, then ended his turn with a face down, "However, I heard a rumor that you lost a match at Duel Academy. That monster of yours fell and you took a pretty nasty burn."

"How did you-?" Pyrrha said before see Aster smirking, causing her to sigh, "It's true, it was a duel I regret being a part of." She said before drawing, "But it was one I needed to lose so that I could come back to senses. And remember who I was."

"And who exactly is Pyrrha Nikos?" Aster asked with a head tilt.

At that moment, Pyrrha smirked, "A good person." She said before pointing, "And I won't let you mess with me anymore. Valkyrion, attack with Gravity Slasher!" The magnetic pro duelist said as the Magna warrior leaped into the air, its sword pulsating in a black aura.

"Too bad Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed by battle." Aster taunted.

"But you still take the damage," Pyrrha responded, but then remember the face downs.

"I think the opposite is about to happen." Aster counter, "I reveal my face down card, Draining Shield." He said as a teal barrier dome cover him and his fusion monster, "Your attack is about to benefit me. With 3500, this basically will double my life points."

"That's a trap card I run as well," Pyrrha responded, then reached for one of her face down cards, "And I know how to counter it. I play Zero Gravity, switching all monster's battle position." She said as Phoenix Enforcer and Valkyrion started to kneel, the magnet sword losing its black glow. "Since I stopped the attack, you don't gain life points." Pyrrha responded as the barrier faded, She then took one card out of her hand, "I'll set this and end my turn."

"Well, I'm impressed." Aster commented as he drew but then grinned at the result, "However, it looks like I got just what I needed. I play The Warrior Returning Alive to add Sparkman back to hand. Then, I'll summon him for kicks." He said as the shocking soldier returned, (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF). "Now, I fuse Sparkman and Phoenix Enforcer," He said as the two monsters merged in a black spiral, "Come on, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Exiting the spiral was a green-winged demon with metal claws for arms, (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF). "He gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard."

"But you don't have any," Pyrrha pointed out, "All your fusions with your field spell removed your monsters from play."

"True, but I can add most of them back with this." Aster said as he showed the last card in his hand, "Burial from a Different Dimension." He said before taking out Sparkman, Avian, and Burstinatrix, "I can return three banished monsters to the graveyard, which gives me three Heroes in the graveyard now." with it, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer glowed with a light green aura, (2500 + 900 = 3400 ATK).

"It's still not stronger than my Valkyrion," Pyrrha commented, "Especially since I left her in defense mode." However, Aster just chuckled.

"Remember what I said," The destined pro duelist said before revealing his last face down, "It's set in stone. I activate Destruction of Destiny, letting me mill three cards from the top of my deck." Aster said before drawing three, then showing them to Pyrrha. After her gasp, he looked at the result, "A Polymerization spell card, meaning I take 1000 points of damage." He said before glowing in a red aura. "However, Clayman and Bubbleman are going to the grave as well."

Aster: 3500 – 1000 = 2500 Life Points

"That means you have five heroes in the graveyard." Pyrrha commented, "Which puts your monster's attack points at-"

"4000," Aster commented as Shinning Phoenix Enforcer's aura grew larger, (3400 + 600 = 4000 ATK). "Now, attack Valkyrion with Shinning Enforcement!" he said as the green demon lunged towards the Magana Warrior, ripping through its body before exiting out the back. Pyrrha watched as her ace exploded, while Aster's landed back at his side, "One direct attack is more than enough to finish you off." However, as the smoke cleared, Pyrrha was still standing, "You still have some fight left, even though I just made a mockery of your favorite monster."

"You know how I avoid direct attacks," Pyrrha responded, but Aster smirked, "It's because I never back down, draw!" She said before doing so, seeing the card she needed, "Now, let me show you a different kind of magnet warriors." She said with the destined pro duelist having a look of confusion, "I summon Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior." She said as steel coated soldier with a shield and copper coil lance, (1700 ATK / 1100 DEF).

"Electromagnet?" Aster responded, but Pyrrha was not done yet.

"I activate his effect, but I chain it with my face down card, Common Charity." Pyrrha responded, "With it, I draw two cards. But if I don't banish a normal monster, I send my whole hand to the graveyard." She said before drawing and smiling at her hand. Aster gritted his teeth, wonder at her results, but then saw the magnetic pro duelist send her hand to the graveyard.

"Heh, not what you wanted?" Aster commented.

"On the contrary, it was exactly what I needed." Pyrrha responded, "Alpha's effect now resolves, allowing me to a Magna Warrior monster from my deck to my hand." She said as a card ejected out, "Now, I banish Alpha, Beta, and Gamma The Electromagnet Warriors from my field and graveyard," She said as her monster vanished, as well as two of four cards she just discarded, "So I can special summon Berserkion The Electromagna Warrior!" Pyrrha declared as the parts of the electromagnets combined, forming a massive fighter with a pulsating coil bat in his right hand. He roared with a metallic screech, fully ready for battle, (3000 ATK / 2800 DEF).

"It not as strong as you other Magna Warrior," Aster pointed out, crossing his arms, "And certainly not as strong as my Shinning Phoenix Enforcer."

"You have a lot to learn about respecting your opponent," Pyrrha advised, "I activate Berserkion's effect. By removing Delta The Magnet Warrior from play, I can destroy your monster."

"No way!" Aster responded as he uncrossed his arms, taking a step back.

"Berserkion, attack Aster directly with Polarity Pulverize!" Pyrrha declared as her monster roared again, charging as it reeled back the bat. Once within range, he swung the bat into Shining Phoenix Enforcer, destroying the fusion monster. However, the momentum continued as the attack bashed into Aster's body, sending him back as the duel had ended.

Aster: 2500 – 3000 = 0 Life Points

The Announcer returned, "And the winner is Pyrrha Nikos!" he declared as the crowd roared with excitement. Pyrrha looked around in joy as others were cheering her name. As Aster stood up in slight anger, he over to the magnetic pro duelist, who smiled in joy as she waved back to the crowd. The destined pro duelist then had a small grin form before walking away.

 _A while later._

Back in her backstage room, Pyrrha was on her laptop as she got another message. This one from the fiery Ra Yellow, " _You Rocked it out there!"_ The message read as a photo was attached. In it were the four Ra Yellow students, Yang holding for the selfie. Behind her, Nora held a shocked Bastion and Tyranno in a headlock as she still had half a pizza slice in her mouth. Pyrrha giggled as she sent her reply.

Suddenly, a knocking was on the door to her room. She stood up to answer it, seeing a delivery man with a bouquet of roses, "Oh, thank you!" Pyrrha accepted before the delivery man left. She then noticed a white card in the center of the bouquet, opening it, " _I guess destiny can change._ " Pyrrha read with a smile forming, " _P.S. I don't know if you like rose, but I assume red is your favorite color._ " The magnetic pro duelist giggled before putting the flowers next to her mirror, then let out a sigh of relief.

 **AN: There you go, Destiny Girl verses Destiny Boy. However, I have Aster just used the literal discount Elemental Heroes this time around, saving his other monsters for later. Pyrrha comes back, which makes me happy. Of all the first season duels, I felt her match against Yang was the weakest, but I still liked it. Magnet Warriors are fun, and the rock engine is one of my favorite niche monster types. (To also clarify, this was back in the day when you could pop a field spell with another field spell. As well, I used the real word card effect of Destruction of Destiny). Overall, it was a nice showing for her return, even giving her a little outfit upgrade since she never gets one in the show. On that topic, I'll just say I don't like a lot of the newer designs. While V7's is better than V4's, the best ones were the original or V2 alternatives, (even those were only for like three episodes). As some noticed, I had Blake change to her outfit from end of V6, but have her put on a blue long coat instead, (That ending outfit is great without one, it does mean that Blake here has worn yellow and blue. Which are the two colors Bella wore in Beauty and the Beast, so was a happy accident here). I do not think they are bad designs, but I prefer simplicity over…belts. Just to get this out of the way, I do not like any of the haircuts either. They look fine in key art, but the 3D models do not do then much justice. The character I thought was going to get a haircut first was the few who didn't, and that's Yang. I get she's Goldilocks, but her losing a chunk of her hair, forcing her to restyle, could be good for her character. I have seen some amazing fanart of shorthaired Yang and think she would probably look like normal Leone from Akame Ga Kill. But that is just my opinion on them. (The exception to this for me is Neo. I have the least issues with her outfit upgrade, mainly because they gave her the hat). Well, with that out the way, I have one more chapter planned for the pro leagues here. Like I said, the next one is a tag duel. It's already planned how it will go, but will take a while to write, mainly because of the …dialogue. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now to answer some questions. With my favorite Semblance, I really like Overactive Imagination. Not only is that a cool name for a power, but it defined Neo's fighting style as one of the best in the show and was a big reason she was put in BBTAG. I'm also happy a lot of people are on the same page about Blake's reading, I'll try to play around with it in the future. Regarding Mercury's VA, I liked his voice is V2 more, it sounded unique. Every time he spoke in V3, I just heard Sasuke. For Yu-Gi-Oh, I'll save the favorite card for next chapter, since it might be a spoiler here. Yuri will just have one copy of Starving Venom, and I need to come up with an attack name eventually. Also, I got a few that generally asked about shipping character. When I do crossover, I like to do cross ships because of the unique situation. I turn to other fan works for coupling stories and artwork. With GX, I really thought Alexis was going to be with Jaden, but it never did. But the cover artist for this series, 203wolves on Twitter, has fanart of the two in a sweet coupling. I'll also shout out rouou(underscore)ill on Twitter as well for their art of the couple, since I am uploading this on Alexis' birthday (5/5). While RWBY has a lot of ships, I do not care for any of them in the show. For me, the one ship I that enjoy Backed Alaska, mainly because Burning Coals was first fanfic I read on this site and still holds up as one of my favorites. If you are on Pixiv, there is a Chinese artist named TL who has a lot of beautiful drawings of Neo and Yang as the best coupling. And finally, I got a question about what Japanese song would I have as the opening for the first part of this story. Ironically, I have though about what OP of my fanfics would look like. I do sneak some songs into chapter titles in my stories. However, the song I often here in my head for this series is Transmission by Throw The Fight. I saw it in a GX AMV and honestly imagine it as the opening here when I am in the mood to write. I also do it with the Duel Monsters dub opening, because it has a lot of nostalgia. However, if you have never heard the Italian version of the Yugioh openings, look them up, they are amazing. So, that is a lot more recommendations than I intended in my answers, but hope you find something you like. If you have more questions, I will answer them in the next section here.**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Pro Leagues Pt3

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one is going to be the last of the pro league's duels for a bit, but like I said, it is a tag duel. You get to see the return of the character I do not shut up about. As well as her new partner, who has been a highly requested character for this series. Their opponents…have the hardest deck to try to make good, but I still managed to make some cool combos. Honestly, their dialogue is what kept me up in writing and rewriting. As well, their ace is my favorite monster, despite how bad it is. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

 **Cover Art By 203wolves on Twitter**

 **Chapter 29 – The Pro Leagues Pt. 3**

At the Slifer Red dorm, four dormers stood inside the newly constructed recreation room for students, "Wow, those contractors work fast!" Jaden commented as Chazz stood proud. However, the spirited Slifer Red noticed one of the sky-blue walls was empty, "Hey, maybe you could put a TV there."

"And what do you know about interior decorating?" Chazz countered, "Besides, I have a bigger TV right here." The affluent Obelisk Blue said as the two turned towards the wall-mounted flatscreen.

Already sitting on one of the couches were Blair and Ruby, "I can't believe you dueled a pro duelist and won." The maiden Slifer Red spoke to her friend.

"Well, I had help from Yang and Weiss in that duel." Ruby responded, "I don't think I could have beaten her alone."

"Yeah, Neo is pretty good," Jaden said as he sat down on the couch as well, while Chazz finished setting up the TV, "She also told me she picked up a partner for tag duels." He said as a smile formed, "She's really happy to be there for someone else now."

"Really," Ruby responded as a smile form as well, "I'll happy for her."

"So…you two talk a lot?" Blair asked with slight hesitation.

"Well, more pictures and texts," Jaden responded, "But we keep in contact every now and again." He then turned back to the screen, "Her match should be coming on any second now."

"I get it, I get it," Chazz said as he still fiddled with the settings.

Blair looked down in slight anger, "Another rival for Jaden's love," She said with Ruby looking over, "No matter how many oppositions show up, I will not lose!" Blair said as the hooded Slifer Red had an uneasy laugh.

"I hope they do well today," Jaden commented, "I heard they're up against some legendary duelist." Suddenly, the screen turned on with a sweeping image of the arena, "Ah, perfect timing." The spirited Slifer Red said as Chazz moved to sit on the couch.

Suddenly, the Announcer's voice came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, have we got a treat for you this afternoon." He said as the crowd roared with excitement, "Today's match will be a Tag duel. Four duelist alternating turns. Each pair sharing their life points, the field, decks, and the graveyard." He said as the camera went to the left side of the arena, "Our first duo are twins of unprecedented skill. They have faced many challenges, including the King of Games himself." Suddenly a plume of smoke erupted. However, before it could clear, two men jumped out. Both were identically bald, but each had a different kanji written on the forehead. Both wore black underneath, one wore an orange Chinese long shirt, while the other's was green. Their bodies spun in the air, doing flip after flip. Occasionally, they spared in martial arts, parrying and countering the others moves flawlessly. At the Announcer's return, they stood next to one another, "The Paradox Brothers!" He said before the two duelists reposed with a fighting stance.

"It is I, Para," The orange brother introduced.

"And I, Dox." The green bother announced.

"With the will of a tiger," Para declared.

"And the strength of an ox," Dox added on.

"No matter the opponent," Para proclaimed with a pose.

"No matter the threat," Dox declared with a defiant stance.

"A tag duel against us," The orange brother grinned.

"Shall yield only regret." The green brother smirked.

After, the spotlights gleamed off their bald heads, but they stood proud.

"So cool!" Ruby commented.

"So lame," Chazz said under his breath.

The camera then shifted to the right side of the arena, "And their opponents are…Huh?" The Announcer said before getting confused. The Paradox Brothers then looked up, seeing a young lady atop the monitor. She wore a white cutoff coat with a long tail in the back, black pants, and white thigh high heeled boots. Her hair was half pink and half brown, matching her two eye colors. She took a step forward, free-falling as the crowd gasped. However, she pulled out a umbrella, allowing her to gracefully float down. As she smirked down at the brothers, the eye colors had swapped. But open landing, the mute pro duelist bowed with the crowd cheering, "Uh, it looks like Neopolitan has made her entrance!"

Suddenly, a voice came from underneath the floor, "Hey Neo, what gives?" It sounded like that of a young boy, "I thought we were going to enter together?" He asked with Neo grinned as she looked down tapping twice on the floor with the tip of her umbrella. Suddenly, an explosion of smoke occurred, "Oh well, I'll here now." He said as the smoke cleared, revealing a boy with light cyan hair that was tied in the back. He wore a deep blue uniform, grey shorts, and brown shoes.

"And there he is, one of the youngest pro duelists in our league's history," the Announcer introduced, "Sora Perse!"

Neo looked down at this petite pro duelist "So, how are you going to make it up to me?" He asked before opening his green eyes, seeing the mute pro duelist offer him a blueberry lollipop, causing him to smirk, "Well, it's a start." He said before accepting the candy, putting it in his mouth, "Let's beat these baldies."

"A cheap insult," Para responded.

"From measly brat," Dox commented.

"Take notes from your partner," The orange brother readied his duel disk.

"And cease with the chitchat." The green brother readied his duel disk as well.

At that moment, Neo smirked back before reading her duel disk. While Sora sighed, "If they're going to rhyme this whole time," The petite pro duelist said as he reached behind his back, "I'm going to get a headache."

Ruby watched as the duel disk Sora pulled out looked familiar, "It's the same mode as Yuri's," She thought, which was confirmed as a black and light blue solid hologram in the shape of a blade. "Maybe he's from the same school?" the hooded Slifer Red said as her eyes focused, "But how is this kid already in the pro leagues. And how does Yuri know me?" She thought before Jaden nudged her.

"Hey, it is about to start." Jaden said with a smile, causing the two to look at the screen.

"Duel!" three of the participants of the tag duel stated, while Neo swapped her eye colors.

Para and Dox: 4000 Life Points

Neo and Sora: 4000 Life Points

"Age before beauty, as you should know well." Para said as he drew, playing the card, "And to start things off, I play a spell." He said before discarding a card, "Cost Down. For one discard, I reduce all monster's level in my hand by two."

"I see that we are not wasting time, Brother," Dox commented as Para nodded.

"Come forth, Labyrinth Wall!" The Paradox brothers declared as the arena floor began to morph. Neo and Sora jumped back but soon found themselves encased in a maze, (0 ATK / 3000 DEF). "There is no escape," One brother started, "There is no end," The other continued, "For this duel," They spoke in unison, "Will have no godsend."

"It's a bunch of walls," Sora commented, "All you did was spare us from looking at you anymore." He said while crossing his arms, "Now if you could summon some earplugs, that would be great."

"How rude," Para retorted, "One card face down, your move."

Sora was about to draw, but Neo tapped on his right shoulder. She smiled at him, causing the petite pro duelist to recall his action. The mute pro duelist drew, seeing her hand and knowing the cards she needed. In defense mode, she summoned her blade master in his weakest form, Silent Swordsman LV3, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). She then took four cards out of her hand and set them, ending her turn.

"Huh," Sora said as he crossed his arms, "Thought you were going to do something cooler." He said as Neo smirked.

"Hahaha, what a pathetic turn," Dox taunted as he drew, "You wasted your opportunity, now watch and learn. I play Magical Labyrinth, equipping to my Wall. And by sending both to the grave, and even more terrifying monster it will call."

"Really, something scarier than a wall?" Sora sarcastically responded. However, a chill ran down the back of his neck. He turned around but saw only shadows. Neo then heard a slight growl, looking in another direction, but saw only shadows, "Wait, I thought you said this wall was going to the grave-" Sora said before a green ghoul emerged from the walls. With multiple red eyes and sharp claws, the monster let out an unholy screeched, "AH!" Sora slightly screamed as Neo gritted her teeth, (1600 ATK / 3000 DEF).

"Your swordsman will be gone in a flash," Dox sadistically declared, causing his monster to reel back his right arm, "Wall Shadow, attack with Reaping Claw Slash!" However, the slash missed as something appeared. A set of three top hats with question marks, "Ah, the multiplying hats!" The green brother exclaimed.

"Not again!" Para proclaimed with some slight PTSD.

"Oh, you've seen this card before." Sora said as he took his lollipop out to pontificate, "Well, I just explain for the viewers. Neo takes two spells or traps from her decks." He said as she did so, "Then, she mixes it with the monster in set positions." The three top hats shuffled before settling, "Now, take your pick."

Dox gritted his teeth, "Wall Shadow, slash the right-most hat." He said as the monster did so. However, it was only a hat that was slashed. The left-most hat vanished as well, but the one in the middle remained. It shrinks to normal size, revealing the set card underneath. The hat then blew towards Neo, who put it on. She winked to the camera before the hat vanished.

"Sweet move," Jaden commented as Blair pouted. However, he saw a faint glimpse of the two spells that went to the graveyard because of the hats, "Oh, I see."

"It matters not how you evade," Dox said as Wall Shadow sunk back into the labyrinth, "When this duel is over, you will need first aid."

"You're the only ones who will need stitches afterward," Sora said as he drew, "Speaking of stitches, I drew Fluffal Bear. I'll discard it to set a certain spell from my deck." He said before taking another card out of his hand, "Next, I'll summon Edge Imp Tomahawk." Suddenly, a mishmash of ten small hatchets forms on in the maze, (1800 ATK / 800 DEF). "With his effect, I'll discard another Edge Imp to hit you with 800 points of damage!" The petite pro duelist said as one Tomahawk was launched over the maze walls.

"…OUCH!" Dox screamed after the hit landed.

Para and Dox: 4000 – 800 = 3200 Life Points

"Next, I play one of Neo's face-down cards, Call of the Haunted. Allowing me to bring back Fluffal Bear." Sora said before grinning with a sinister smile, while Jaden watched as a familiar spell card was played, "I activate Polymerization, fusing my two monsters to create Frightfur Dare-Devil!" He said as the weapon and stuffed animal merged to create a red demon plushie armed with a pitchfork, (3000 ATK / 2200 DEF). "I'll flip over Silent Swordsman LV3." The tiny blade master reappeared, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF).

"Frightfur?" Blair commented, "It's not any stuffed animal I would want."

"Go, Dare-Devil, destroy Wall Shadow!" Sora sadistically ordered as his monster ran in the maze, looking for the ghoul. Upon finding it, he raised his pitchfork for the impaling strike, "With Dare-Devil's effect, you will take 1000 points of damage upon your monster's destruction. And after Silent Swordsman's attack, if my math's correct, the two of you will lose this turn." He said before biting into his lollipop.

However, the Paradox Brothers laughed, "You fool!" Dox taunted as Sora had a look of confusion, "I activate my brother's face down, Inverse,"

"Universe." Para continued the sentence and combo, "With it, all effect monsters on the field have their attack and defense switch!"

"What!?" Sora said as his Dare-Devil was shrouded in a black aura, reversing his stats, (2200 ATK / 3000 DEF). While Silent Swordsman was unchanged, Wall Shadow welcomed the change in power, (3000 ATK / 1600 DEF). With one uppercut slash, Wall Shadow diced the red demon stuffed animal to bits,

Neo and Sora: 4000 – 800 = 3200 Life Points

"Tsk." Sora scoffed at the end of this turn. However, Neo still patted him on the back, smiling as she swapped her eye colors, "Thanks." Sora responded as he smiled back before to the focused on their opponent.

"I draw, and it's time for payback." Para said before summoning, "Giga-Tech Wolf, move in for the attack!" Running through the maze was a ravenous augmented canine, (1200 ATK / 1400 DEF). Before Silent Swordsman could locate the creature, the wolf pounced and slashed him across the chest.

Neo and Sora: 3200 – 200 = 3000 Life Points

"And now," Para started.

"The final blow!" Dox finished as Wall Shadow emerged before Sora and Neo with attack matching their life points. The creature reeled back for a double slash. However, it stopped, "What's this?" Dox said as a brown furball with angel wings stood in the way of the attack, violently humming towards the ghoul, (300 ATK / 200 DEF).

"Hey buddy," Jaden commented with a smile, "You always show up at the right time."

"A Winged Kuriboh, but how?" Dox asked, but Neo smirked. She looked down at one of her other face down cards, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh.

"It matters not, its attack points are low," Para pointed out, "Wall Shadow, finish off this new foe!" He said as the ghoul continued its slash with a dark aura. However, Neo revealed her other facedown card, a second quickplay play.

"Berserker Crash," Jaden commentated, "By banishing a monster in the graveyard, Winged Kuriboh stats become that of the monster's." He said as the image of Dare-Devil appeared behind Winged Kuriboh, giving him a white aura, (3000 ATK / 2200 DEF). As the winged furball leaped into the battle, the claws of the creatures clashed. An expanding monochrome blast wave formed, destroyed both monsters with nobody taking damage. However, the walls of the Labyrinth fell. Neo and Sora smirked as the Paradox Brothers gritted their teeth. Jaden smiled as he leaned back, "You really are something else." The spirited Slifer Red said, feeling like he heard a faint hum in the distance.

Neo then drew for her turn. With two cards in her hand, she set one and summoned her quite mage in white robes in her weakest form, Silent Magician LV4, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). After she ended her turn, Dox drew, causing the quite mage to grow in power, (1000 + 500 = 1500 ATK). With it, the mute pro duelist now had the strongest monster on the field.

"You think you have gained the upper hand?" the green brother asked as Neo swapped the colors of her eyes, but he smirked first. "Too bad for you, things are going just as planned." He before taking two cards out of his hand, "I play Polymerization, fusing my brother's Giga-Tech Wolf with the Cannon Solider in my hand." He said as the two machined merged, "To make the mighty Labyrinth Tank!" Dox declared as a blue tank with a massive red drill appeared, (2400 ATK / 2400 DEF). He then took the card he drew, "Next, I activate the spell Bait Doll."

"Ah Brother, what a good call." Para explained, pointed to Neo's set card, "With it, that face down card it reveals, and if it is a trap."

"Its fate is sealed." Dox continued, seeing card revealed as the holy barrier, Mirror Force, "Since the activation timing is incorrect, your trap is no more." The green brother said as the barrier shattered, while the spell returned to the deck, "Labyrinth Tank, attack with Drill of War!" He said as the tank's drills began to spin before rushing forward, impaling the quite mage.

Neo and Sora: 3000 – 900 = 2100 Life Points

Neo gritted her teeth as she shielded herself from the holographic shards. However, Sora stepped forward, "You call that a fusion?" he said before drawing, "I'll have to remind you how it's done. But first, I set one card on top of my deck to special summon Edge Imp Sabers from my graveyard." The petite pro duelist said as a set of six scissors appeared with a red glare, causing the Paradox brothers to glare back, (1200 ATK / 800 DEF). "Oh, I guess you haven't seen something like this a while." Sora said with a smirk as Neo giggled, "This was the monster I discarded with Tomahawk. Now, I reveal my face down card, Toy Vendor." He said as the card that was set from the deck now activated, revealing a large contraption with a glass dome containing two-colored spheres, "Thanks to its effect, I can discard a card to draw another one. And if it is a Fluffal monster, I can special summon a monster." He said without even checking the card, but still summoned it, "And I already know it's Fluffal Owl." A stuffed owl hooted onto the arena, (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). "With his effect, I can add another Polymerization to my hand." Sora said before playing the added spell, causing the two monsters to merge, "I fusion summon Frightfur Tiger!" a blue stuffed tiger formed, but its body started to rip apart, echoing with a maniacal laugh. Its stomach was horizontally bisected by a scissor, while a set of red eyes glared in the void of darkness inside the mouth, (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Thanks to this monster, all Frightfurs gain 300 attack points for each Frightfur and Fluffal on the field," he said as blue stuffed tiger glowed in a red aura, (1900 + 300 = 2200 ATK).

"It is still weaker than our Labyrinth Tank," Para commented.

"Our fusion is unstoppable," Dox continued, "Impossible for you to outflank."

"Really?" Sora said as took out of lollipop, seeing that he finished it, "Because when Frightfur Tiger is fusion summon, I can destroy cards up to number for fusion material I used. But I only need to destroy one." He said as the Paradox brothers gasped, while the petite pro duelist took out a cherry lollipop and bit into it, "Now, Frightfur Tiger, destroy that tank and attack directly with Plushie Pounce of Pain!" Sora declared as the blue stuffed tiger dashed forward. With the claws and the blades of the scissors, it diced through the Labyrinth Tank in an instant. However, the tiger did not stop as it slashed both Paradox Brothers at the same time, sending them flying back onto the ground.

Para and Dox: 3200 – 2200 = 1000 Life Points

"What else you got?" Sora asked his opponents, "Or, are ready to give up?" However, both brothers started to laugh, "What are they-" He said before the Paradox brothers started to back backflip around the arena, doing multiple spins in the air.

"You think you have already won, but you will see," Para said as he landed.

"For in our decks, lay the key," Dox added as his feet touched the ground.

"A monster of power that is unreal." The orange brother spoke.

"Any wound it inflicts shall not heal." The orange brother responded.

"Blah blah blah," Sora taunted, ending his turn. "You better hope you summon it quick or else."

Para the drew, "You truly are showing your inexperienced age." He said as Sora glared, "I activate the spell, Nightmare's Steelcage." A black steel doom imprisoned Neo and Sora, "For two turns, no monsters can attack." He then looked at his hand, before smirking to his brother. Without saying a word, the orange brother summoned the blue deep-sea warrior, Kaiser Sea Horse, in attack mode, (1700 ATK / 1650 DEF).

Neo then drew but gritted her teeth at the result, forcing her to pass.

"Hahaha," Dox laughed as he drew, "It seems your partner cannot pick up the slack."

"Hey!" Sora called out, "We're a team that helps the other out in need." He said before crossing his arms, "And we can do so without rhyming and finishing each other sentences." Neo nodded as she smiled at her partner. She then swapped her eye color before glaring at the Paradox Brothers.

"All you know is simply how to smirk," Para responded to Neo's grin.

"You do not seem to understand the definition of teamwork." Dox said as he took a card out of his hand, "I sacrifice my brother's monster, but since my monster is a light attribute as well, Kaiser Sea Horse counts as two tributes." He said as a bolt of lightning shot down, "Come forth, Sanga of the Thunder!" in the lightning, the upper torso of a monolithic creature formed. In the center of its body, a yellow symbol of thunder was seen, (2600 ATK / 2200 DEF).

"It strong," Sora commented, "But your spell means you can't attack."

"In that case, I play the spell Giant Trunade." Dox said as a tornado-like winded blow over the arena, causing the cage and the toy vendor to fade away, "With it, all spells and traps on the field are turned to the hand." He before pointing to Neo, "But since it was your turn last, the Toy Vendor will go you." The green brother said before point, "Sanga, Thunder Stroke Attack!" With a bolt of lightning, the Thunder God piece destroyed the blue stuffed tiger, reducing it burn metal and singed cloth.

Neo and Sora: 2100 – 400 = 1700 Life Points

"I end by reactivating Nightmare's Steelcage," Dox said as the dome reformed around Neo and Sora.

"My turn," Sora said as he drew, but gritted his teeth, "I summon Fluffal Mouse in defense mode." He said as a light green rodent with a doughnut appeared, "During my main phase, I can special summon two more Fluffal Mouse copies from my deck in defense mode as well." The rodent's eyes glowed red before two monsters were summoned, all with the same stats, (100 ATK / 100 DEF). "That's all I can do."

"Then, it is my move." Para said before drawing, "I play the spell, Sacred Sword of Seven Stars!"

"Great, now its alliteration," Sora said with a groan as Para took the other card out of his hand.

"I banish this level seven monster in order to draw two cards," Para said before doing so, then grinned, "After I lay one face down, I summon the great Jirai Gumo." He said as a massive black and orange spider emerged, (2200 ATK / 100 DEF). He then crossed his arms with no cards left in his hand.

Neo glared down the ugly bug before drawing. As Jaden watched from back at duel academy, he noticed the mute pro duelist smirked. She set the card, then set another card from her hand to end the turn. With it, the cage faded away, allowing both sides to attack.

"My turn. Ah, a good card indeed." Dox drew and sneered at the result, "I activate the spell, Pot of Greed." He said before drawing two more, then grinned to his brother, "All the pieces are here." The green brother said as the orange brother snickered. "I reveal the facedown card, Different Dimension Reincarnation." He said before taking one other card out of his hand, "By discard one card, I can resurrect the monster from the beyond to bring about your slaughter." He said as a geyser erupted behind him, "Summon Suijin, God of Water." The water formed into a blue being with a gaping mouth, a water symbol on its forehead, (2500 ATK / 2400 DEF).

"So, that was their plan," Sora said before seeing Dox play another spell.

"I activate Tribute Doll. For sacrificing Jirai Gumo, I can special summon a level seven monster form my hand." Dox said as he took one of his remaining two cards, while long black hair had destroyed the giant spider, "Your chances of winning will now rescind." He said as a tornado blew over the field, this one much stronger than before, "Summon Kazejin, God of Wind." Formed was a green sphere with arms, the wind symbol on its core, (2400 ATK / 2400 DEF).

As the three pieces faced the mice, it was the definition of a mismatch, "All three Gods, attack!" The Paradox Brothers declared. Sanga fried one of the mice in thunderstorm. Suijin drowned one in a tidal wave. Finally, Kazejin blew the one to bits, the stuffed animal's body ripped apart in a hurricane. Neo and Sora gritted their teeth as they endure the individual elements. However, they gasped as the three monsters started to glow in a blinding light, "Elements of water, thunder, and wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin." The Paradox Brothers said as the last card was played, the key they had mentioned before. "Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might!"

"Neo," Sora said in slight worry as Neo's iris went white.

"He is pain beyond description," Para stated.

"He'll mark the graves with your inscription," Dox added.

As the light faded, the three pieces had combined into one. Sanga on top with the arms, while Kazejin at the core and Suijin as the legs. "Gate Guardian!" They introduced as the monster echoed the voice only a colossus could make, (3750 ATK / 3400 DEF).

Back at Duel Academy, the four watched as the monster could barely fit on the flatscreen, "Yikes, that thing is massive." Blair commented.

"It may be a guardian," Ruby added on, "But it's nothing like Eatos." She then turned to Jaden and Chazz, "Do you think they have a chance of beating that?"

"It doesn't look like it," Chazz said with a sigh, but then looked to Jaden smiling.

"Nah, Neo and Sora got this." Jaden responded as the others had a look of confusion, while screen showed Sore as about to start his turn, "Like he said, they're a team that helps the other out in need."

Back at the stadium, Sora drew, "My turn," He then glanced over to Neo, who gave him a slight nod with her eyes returning to normal. He smiled back before looking at the face downs, "I reveal the trap card, Call of the Haunted."

"Impossible," Para gasped, "That card was already played."

"You can thank your brother for that," Sora responded, "When Giant Trunade sent all spell and trap cards to the hands. It sent this card as well, since it was never destroyed. I sent the monster away as a fusion material." Sora said before raising his right hand, "Come on back, Frightfur Tiger!" he said as the blue stuffed tiger reappeared, (1900 ATK/ 1200 DEF). like before, the aura increased its attack power, (1900 + 300 = 2200 ATK).

"That tiger is weak," Dox taunted, "You will need a stronger blade."

"In that case, I set a card on top of my deck to special summon Edge Imp Sabers back onto the field," Sora said as the demonic scissors reappeared, (1200 ATK / 800 DEF).

"I see, that was your strategy." Para said as he looked at the other face down Neo had set, "You intend to reactivate Toy Vender?"

"Nope, we don't need it," Sora said as Neo smirked, looking at the Toy Vendor still in her hand. The Paradox Brothers gasped as the petite pro duelist revealed the face-down card, "I activate Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone!" Sora said as Neo and Jaden grinned, "Since Winged Kuriboh is in the graveyard, I can pay half our life points to add my third Polymerization to my hand." He said before playing the spell, causing a spiral to form with the two monsters on the field, as well as the rest of the cards in his hand.

Neo and Sora: 1700 – 850 = 850 Life Points

"I fusion summon Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!" Sora declared as deep blue stuffed tiger emerged, bladed produced out its whole body. In its mouth, a set of red eyes glared at the Gate Guardian, (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF).

"That may be a different cat," Dox commented, "But it is still no match for our Gate Guardian."

"I'm not done yet," Sora said before biting into his candy, "Sabre-Tooth lets me special summon a Frightfur from the graveyard, like Tiger." He said as the weaker blue stuffed tiger appeared for the third time, "With two monsters, he gives all Frightfurs 600 attack. While Sabre-Tooth adds on another 400." The petite pro duelist said as both monster's attack went up by 1000. The first Tiger roared in the dark aura, (1900 + 1000 = 2900 ATK). Then Sabre-Tooth roared louder, (2400 + 1000 = 3400 ATK).

"A mild gain, but it does not matter." Para mocked.

"Crash into Gate Guardian, and only you will shatter." Dox added on, seeing Sora's empty hands, "You have no other cards for which to increase your monsters attack more."

"Yes, we do," Sora said as Neo ejected Sabatiel from her graveyard. However, she swapped her eye colors upon showed three copies of The Philosopher's Stone. The Paradox Brother's gasped as Sora smirked, "Remember, I told you the effect of Magical Hats." He said as the moment replayed in everyone's mind, seeing Neo send those two copies to the graveyard.

"Amazing," Blair responded, "They were planning that far ahead?"

"And Neo doesn't have any fusions," Ruby pointed out, "She added those three cards just to help Sora." He said as Jaden continued to watch, a smile on his face.

"Now, we banish all three copies to increase the attack of Sabre-Tooth by that of the strongest monster on the field," Sora said while Neo pointed to Gate Guardian. The deep blue stuffed tiger glowed in a darker aura, one that expanded to half the size of the arena, (3400 + 3750 = 7150 ATK). "Attack, Sabre Severing Slicer!" Sora declared as her monster pounced.

"Gate Guardian, allow the elements to converge," The Paradox Brothers responded, "Go, Tidal Surge!" Charging the three elements, the colossal monster unleashed a cyclone shot of water with electricity coursing through the current. However, Sabre-Tooth dove into the beam, splitting the water with its blades. Once the deep blue stuffed tiger was withing range, its blades extended and slashed every pieced of the Gate Guardian. The Paradox Brothers gasped before their ace monster had exploded and the duel had been decided.

Para and Dox: 1000 – 3400 = 0 Life Points

The Announcer returned, "And the winners are Neopolitan and Sora Perse!" He said with the crowd cheering in excitement. The Paradox Brothers each fell to one knee in defeat.

"Yes, we did it!" Sora cheered. However, he was then lifted in the air as Neo picked him up, "H-hey! Q-quite it!" The petite pro duelist pleaded as his face turned red, but Neo giggled.

Back at Duel Academy, they others watched and let out a sigh of relief, "Wow, those two did pull it off." Ruby commented before looking to Jaden, "You think you could have beaten those twins?"

"Probably not by myself," Jaden responded before getting a text. He took out his scroll, seeing a selfie of a winking Neo holding an embarrassed Sora, "But you can do anything with a good partner at your side." The spirited Slifer Red said with a smile at the image. Ruby responded in kind, while Blair pouted while hugging her legs. Chazz just sighed, thinking about how he has to order another flatscreen for this room.

 **AN: There you go, the first tag duel of this series. Neo is back and has made a friend in the only character shorter than her. Little Boy Blue himself, Sora from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V is here. People were happy with Yuri showing up and are willing to see more. Plus, I like this little menace and Frightfur (or Des-Toy in the OCG) are really good, almost too good when you think about their consistency here. I feel he would get along with this version of Neo. As in, a version of her who has moved on from Roman's death and found a new partner. I'll explore more of there history down the line, but for right now, they are close friends. As well, you see that Neo still has Winged Kuriboh, who get a cool moment against Wall Shadow, making Jaden happy. And their opponents, the legendary Paradox Brothers. They are one of the hardest characters to write because of that rhyming, but also because most of their cards cannon be normal summoned. And Gate Guardian is arguably the worst boss monster ever, but I love him. He is my favorite card and its manly because he looks so cool. All he needs is a retain to make good in the modern era to be good, and not that terrible Dark Guardian from the GX anime. In fact, I will make this promise. If that retrain does get announced before I do the tournament arc, I will have the brothers return one more time for a duel. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Now, time to answer some questions. I got one that asked what my semblance would be if I were I rwby character. It is hard to say what I would do, as I have thought about OCs for the series that I have never written in a fanfic. One I liked a lot was a character who had a semblance I called 10. In short, he unlocked it when he realized he could only ever be ten times stronger than the average person and viewed that as his limit. However, he could chant 'Plus 10' to make him twenty times stronger or 'Times 10' to make him one-hundred times stronger. (These chants cannot stake). His best would be 'Cubed' to go one-thousand times, but then there is the ace-in-the-hole move that kills yourself afterwards, 'Power of 10' It is a character power that I liked and would have personally in a rwby semblance style, but it isn't exactly original. This is basically Eight Gates from Naruto with more math, but Rock Lee and Might Guy are my favorites for a good reason. Another was about the slight addition to Pyrrha's design. Well, while most of the V1 RWBY designs flow well with the GX style, Pyrrha's is a bit more… personal. Unless she is up against Sir Ransborg, her outfit is a bit out-there in comparison to the rest of the cast. For me, the red jacket make armor pop a little more and gives her a casual attire. It also had me give a bit of background on her history with Duel Academy, something I could also explore. I got rid of the waist scarf, as it looks like something she would trip on constantly. Overall, I like this small change to make her feel more comfortable in duels now. Finally, I got one about my favorite Number card in Yu-Gi-Oh. It's a one-off, but I like Terror Byte a lot. He looks cool, but his effect is situational. Then again, I prefer the art over the effect most times. Those were the questions I got so far, if you have more, I will answer them in this section of the next chapter.**


End file.
